Things I'll Always Remember
by Ioio-Chan
Summary: UCHIHACEST ItaSasu. Rated M for later chapters. Two brothers, loving each other, yet oblivious to the other's feelings. Why does always danger get them close? Why do they have to pay the happiness in pain? A modern story of adventure and drama, knitted in web of obstacles both brothers have to pass in order to understand the other. A/U
1. Prologue

THINGS I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER

**Prologue**

**A/N: (PLEASE READ!**)_ Okay, so basically, this is an ultra AU story, Nothing goes as in manga/anime. Meaning, this is a contemporan story. Also, the whole Akatsuki thing will be "adapted". I decided to make the Akatsuki the good guys. Whatever. The most important thing is how friendships are here...Sasuke knows all the Akatsuki members, and in further chapters, you'll see how Sasuke's best friend is Sasori. Aaaand, a little add-o: all of the characters have japanese roots. But only Sasori and Gaara are 100% japanese. The others don't even know the language, except Sasuke, and later Itachi. The story is pretty hard to comprehend at first, but after the 2nd chapter, I'm sure most of your questions will be answered:) Ok..On with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

"Wake up, Sasuke!" someone shouted. Right now, I would kill that someone, but I don't want get out of the bed. "We don't have all day, hurry up!"

"FINE!" –I prefer doing what HE says, because he tends to get violent if I ignore him (for too long).

"WHAT?"

"Breakfast is served, Milady."

"Itachi, that in NOT a good reason for waking me up from my sweet dreams, and stop calling me a lady! I'm male, for fuck's sake!", I answered, making my way to the bathroom, and trying to act bold in front of my oh-so-dear brother.

"I don't care if it's not a good enough reason for you", he shouted from the kitchen, visibly annoyed. Oops, I did it again. I just hope I'm going to survive today. "besides, the fact you're male is pretty damn questionable, for you scream and panic like a girl when you're afraid."

"I've got reasons for being afraid, you idiot!" Okay, I admit it, I'm always overreacting, but I'll never say it in front of him-

"Spiders and ants being your reason?"

"Shut UP."

After our quarrel/ bickering morning session, I actually showered, getting out of the bathroom with just a towel around my waist, and grabbed one of the "bacon bits" my brother had made. So, I should do some introducing, I guess. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 17. I've got one stupid and GAY brother. He's a total weirdo. Guess he's always been like that. He's 3 years older than me, which makes him 20. I should describe my looks, but I realize I can only say "just like my brother" at the end of most of my characteristics. So, I have black hair, just like my brother (except I keep my hair short and spiky and Itachi has it long- very long. This remembers me of our childhood, when I loved to brush and smell it- and, yes, he had long hair since he was 10). Also, I have black eyes, just like my brother. Also, I have pale skin tone, just like my brother. I should probably tell the differences, since those are less to count: I already said the hair; I could also mention that he is a good 5 inches taller than me, and seems to be a bit more muscular.  
>What else? He loves everything sweet, while I hate anything sweet. He loves to tease me with any occasion he gets, thus getting on my nerves.<br>Our parents died when I was 12, so Itachi was 15, and we somehow managed to get our uncle not too much involved in our lives. To cut it short, Itachi chose as our legal guardian the uncle that cared least. And I absolutely still adore him for that. Unlike most brothers, I didn't hate him. Not at all. If anything, he is the one treating me more like a piece of furniture. To me, Itachi is more than my brother- he's also my father, my mother, my friend, my confident, my alive "dear diary" and so on. I do realize I love Itachi more than a brother should. And I mean that in the sickest way possible. But, just as always, this shit is one-sided (not that I actually told him, Hell no!), and I don't want to lose my brother just for a crazy fantasy of mine. Skipping over this part, we are perfect brothers most of the time.  
>Most of the time meaning when Itachi's not drunk, or when Itachi doesn't bring all of his fuck buddies at home, or when I don't stare at him when he gets out of the shower, or when we begin shouting and throwing chairs at each other…Yeah, except these times, we are perfect brothers.<p>

"Nice meal, Itachi. By the way, is it late? You already seem exhausted."

"I don't know, does 11 o'clock sound late to you? And of course I'm exhausted, since 5 o'clock I've been trying to do 10 things at once, meaning: I was listening to Kakuzu complaining for the 100th time on his lack of money, while I was cooking your breakfast, while my own stomach was growling, while Hidan turned up to pay me a visit, just to brag about all the good fucks he had this week, and telling me I should get laid soon, 'cause I'm getting grumpy and stuff. Other than that, I had a great morning. What about you?"

"I think I've never heard you talk that much in 10 years! Maybe Hidan was right, you need to get laid" I suggested, trying to sound relaxed, but now, really, I've never seen him talk like that, and gesticulate that much. He is certainly stressed out, and I presume that if I continue with my smart-ass lines, he's gonna beat the shit outta me. So, better keep quiet.

"That ain't gonna help, foolish little brother, 'cause that's not the problem. I'm not like Hidan, meaning I don't feel the urge to fuck anything alive, be it male or female every 2 hours. The thing is that I'm doing too many things at once. And you don't seem too eager to help me on anything!"

I must admit, he really is overworking himself. If I give it a second thought, he has huge dark lines under his eyes, and he's also a lot slimmer than other times. And he always tells me I should help him, but never actually asks me to when the time comes. Strange person he is.

"You never ask me to! And, what happened anyway, you've always been busy, but you never complained! You never share with me, while I share everything! Talk to me!"

"You can't help, so why burden you with my problems? I'm sorry, baby brother, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Fuck. In the end, that's why Itachi IS Itachi. Always doing everything by himself, fearing not to burden me with anything. I hate it when he doesn't open up to me!

"Fine, then, I promised my friends Sasori and Deidara to meet them in the park as soon as I get up, I hope I won't see them making out while waiting for me."

"Sasori and Deidara? Ah, you mean the German that blows shit up and the Japanese fucktard? Which remembers me you don't have a problem with them being gay, but you _do_ have a problem with _me _being one. How come?"

Okay, I really can't say "Itachi, I don't have a problem with you being gay, I am one myself, forgot to tell you that, I have a problem with coming home and seeing you on top of some creep on MY bed, just because it's bigger than yours. Oh, by the way, I wish I was the one under you. What do you think about that?" So, I had to make some stupid excuse…

"Stop calling my friends that, and I don't give a shit about them being together as long as they don't do anything in front of me. Which is not your case, Itachi."

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not. I just hate the fact of some creepy no one on my bed!"

"But you don't have a problem with ME sitting on your bed…"

"Of course not, you're my brother!"

"Oh, I forgot that…"

"How can you _forget_ something like that? Hell, I'm a smaller version of you!"

"Just kidding, Sasuke. Now calm down. You always react so strange."

"Fuck you!"

I ran into my room to get dressed, still thinking of my brother. Who's driving me crazy, officially. I got a pair of jeans, a simple white T-shirt and my usual skaters, then got back to the kitchen, in order to leave (see, when you come to my house, you enter the kitchen, Itachi's idea, so in order to tell people he isn't in mood for talking to that he's busy cleaning/ cooking/ eating), when I heard Itachi talking on the phone.


	2. Restless Nights Part 1

Things I'll always remember

Chapter I: Restless nights …Part 1

_I ran into my room to get dressed, still thinking of my brother. Who's driving me crazy, officially. I got a pair of jeans, a simple white T-shirt and my usual skaters, and then got back to the kitchen, in order to leave, when I heard Itachi talking on the phone._

**(Sasuke POV)**

I could only guess it was Hidan, because of the shouting:

"What do you want from me now?"

"_Calm down, bro, has Sas'ke made something again? You seem stressed out!" _Why do people assume _I _ did something?

"No, he didn't do anything today, except for a shower."

"_Oh, I see. I'm fuckin' sorry for you, man. The kid has no idea yet, you haven't told him?"_ Tell me what? And why is it a problem that I took a shower? I don't get it…

"Of course I haven't told him, Hidan. I still have some brain left, you know? I can't ever tell him. I don't want him to run away from home."  
>What? Run away from home? Why?<p>

"_Oh, come on, he wouldn't do that. Only put you in a motherfucking hospital, maybe. By the way, you still have the cure, right?"_

"I do, but I think it won't keep working for long. It's not what I need."

"_That's because you're too much of a coward to get the real cure for your problem."_

"That's called in-….., you idiot!"  
>What did he say? Oh, come ON! Whatever, I go in.<p>

"Itachi, I'm leavin'."

"Ok, bye, Hidan. Where?"

"The park, Mr. Memory."

"Oh, yeah, right. Have fun."

"Why is your face so red, Itachi?"

"It's nothing. Go, now. You'll be late."

"M'kay, fine. Bye"

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

Good. So my little brother left. I can finally relax, while washing the dishes. Sounds great, huh? I yet remember my code-speaking with Hidan. Maybe I should translate.

"_Calm down, bro, has Sas'ke made something again? You seem stressed out!"- _meaning : "Has Sasuke shown up naked in front of you like every time he changes clothes and doesn't bother you're in the room? You seem horny as hell and you can't do anything 'cause he's still home."

Ok, next:  
><em>"Oh, I see. I'm fuckin' sorry for you, man. The kid has no idea yet, you haven't told him?"<em> -meaning, "I'm sorry for you, man. Still haven't told the kid you want to fuck him?"

"_By the way, you still have the cure, right?"_ _–_this is one of the funniest: "But you still got some other butt buddies instead, right?"

Yeah, Hidan is the only one who knows of my incestual thoughts regarding Sasuke. We've known each other since we were 4, and he's the only one who could tell. And the way he told me how he discovered my precious secret was just as funny as the look on my face. Priceless.

_Flashback~~~_

"_Y'know, Itachi, I've only seen this lustful expression on your face twice: First, when your mother made Easter pancakes for the first time, and second, ten minutes earlier when Sas'ke's towel dropped off his waist."  
>I was literally red- I couldn't believe it, and I could only add: "Is it that obvious?"<br>"In fact, not at all. I could only tell because I've known you for so long."  
>Well, at least it's not obvious.<em>

Which leads to the current day. Sasuke+ Shower= Horny Itachi. Good thing I got used to it. Next on my agenda, go to Kakuzu to help him pack. He's moving out to the University's dorm rooms or whatever they're called. He suddenly decided he wanted to attend University at 20 years old. Cool guy. And thumbs up for me. I already finished University, and all the shit implied with that.

I got dressed and headed to my black Mazda. Once I was on my way, I wrote a mental note to thank Hidan for teaching me the "dernier-cri" swears, and ask for more, 'cause I used them all while driving through Denver. The traffic could annoy even Buddha. When I reached my destination, I immediately realized it was a bad time for me to show up. Kakuzu and his father were once again killing each other. And I could bet 1000$ on the fact both of them will be asking me to take his side.  
>Well, let's hope for the best. I rang the doorbell, wondering who's going to answer. Hn, seems it's Kakuzu.<p>

"Oh, Itachi. Come in. By the way, my father and I were arguing on my decision to attend University. Go on and tell him it's just a loss of MONEY, I'm the laziest person alive, school won't help me! Please convince him, I want that money for a car, not University!"

"You already own a car?"

"That Mercedes is junk. I want another one. That doesn't matter, the thing IS school won't do any good to an idiot like me. I'm a dropout, loser, call me whatever, but I'm not good at learning. Anything!"

"Well, well, what kind of University is it? Maybe it's not that bad?"

"I haven't asked…I suck at everything, why bother asking?"

"What? You're moving out just about now and you have no idea where? You're so much more of a butt-head than I thought you were, Kakuzu…"

"It doesn't matter, you just stay on my side and I'll give you a treat at that fancy restaurant you and the little creep go to."

"His name is Sasuke, and I don't want to interfere in your fights with your father."

"Don't be afraid of that old fart! He listens to everything you say! Just do me this one favor! I can even pay you! And you know I'm greedy when it comes to money."

"But, you see, the thing is that I agree with your father. School won't kill you! Maybe you can even get a job this way…"

"I don't need a job, Itachi; I'm doing just fine living on the geezer's money."

"And what if he decides one day to stop sponsoring you? What are you gonna do then?"

"That's what friends are for, right, Itachi?" He blinks at me, but it doesn't help. If he thinks I'm going to give him money, he's so wrong.

"I don't think so, Kakuzu. Since when am I your piggy bank?"

"Just drop it, now come talk to my father. The sooner the better." Before I could react, he pushed me through the living room's door, where his father was standing in an armchair, eyes closed, almost meditating.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, kid. How are ya today?" He gave me a shiny smile, and if I didn't know him better, I would say he's pleased to see me.

"Father, cut the acting. I already told him."

"Ahem, so you got him on your side, punk? Not that it makes any difference."

"Actually…" I started, only to be cut off by Kakuzu's hand over my mouth, and a whisper in my ear: "If you say something against me, I'll have Gaara make your life a living Hell."

I see, so he passed from "You're my friend, you gotta help me, I'll owe you my life if you do" to "Talk your mind and I'll have that staring guy stalk you and death glare you for the rest of your life." Nice, Kakuzu, I like your thinking. Be it your way, then.

"Oh, come on, you know Kakuzu sucks at everything…This ain't gonna make any difference."

"I don't care. At least I tried. This way, maybe he gets to meet new people and make some friends other than the bunch of assholes he already has." Ouch. That hurt my feelings.

"I'm one of his friends, too"

"So? You think you're any better? Take a look at your wrists and shut up." I didn't deserve that. Okay, I do have a past…I admit the fact I was cutting my wrists back when my parents died, but that doesn't mean he has any right to bring that up, considering the fact he used to be a marijuana junky back in his youth.

"It's been 5 years. You're gonna keep bringing that up every time we don't agree on a matter?" Which reminds me: why am I having a fight with Kakuzu's father? I really don't give a shit if Kakuzu goes to University. It's none of my business. Then I remembered. Gaara. I really don't know why I fear the guy. I mean, he's 16, even younger than my brother… but also has the most piercing stare I've ever seen in my life. Especially emphasized by the ton of eyeliner he wears. That redhead is giving me the creeps. Unfortunately, I got to see him in my house a lot more often than I wish I had, for he's one of Sasuke's best friends. I wonder how Sasuke doesn't have nightmares when they're doing sleepovers. Back to reality. An annoyed Kakuzu means trouble. I can leave the very next second, but I fear the fact Kakuzu is somehow going to screw this up even more than he already has. So better stay with him. Or better said, stay on his side. I can be very persuasive if I try.

"What university is it?"

"Psychology. He doesn't need brains for that. It ain't math, I know he's not good with numbers, it's not literature, I know he only knows how to write his name or the word 'money', it doesn't require special abilities, so he should be able to do it."

I get it. Blood is thicker than water. The old geezer chose something rather easy for his dropout son to do, especially if he's paying. I wouldn't mind doing psychology. Not at all. In fact, it might help Kakuzu. In the end, Sasuke's Gaara's BFF, not Kakuzu's; I'm safe.

"Well, Kakuzu, I think you're going to like it. I'll help you pack."

"Are you crazy? You want me to kill you? How can you say I'm going to like it, when I told you I hate anything called school! You… ASSHOLE!"

"Say that once more and I'll have my own friends beat you up, if you remember Pein."

"One day, I'll kill you… Psychologically! You'll regret it, I swear."

"Ahem, I know. You'll beat the living crap out of me. Till then, hurry up and pack. I don't have all day. I guess Sasuke is wondering where I am."

"Selfish bastard." He muttered to himself, but I'm good enough to hear him, though, I do understand his frustration. "I heard that."

"Good. I wish you did." Surprisingly, all his clothes were packed neatly, along with God-knows-how-many underwear changes (geesch, it sounds like he's a five year-old, that still wets the bed to need those many pairs of boxers). Anyway, good news, I don't have to help him pack-

"So, do you need anything else, or we start getting those bags to your car?"

"Wait, man, I need to pack my money, y'know. Takes time."

"**Pack** your money? Hell, it's not like you have money piled in some old closet, right?"

"Actually, I do have a shitload of 'em. And you're not going to help me. I don't have time to count if they're all there, now do I?"

"Whatever. Just be quick. I do have a life of my own." I actually don't…

"No, you don't-your personal life consists of that junior mini-version of you that you're calling brother-meaning, you have all the time on earth to do whatever you want, without anyone yelling at you."

"True enough, but my point is-I don't want to spend my time with YOU! Do you get it?"

"I wish I knew some foreign language to curse you in, and then refuse to translate."

"Bah, it wouldn't be anything new, my baby brother curses me in Japanese and I'm too lazy to keep track of what he's saying in order to remember at least one word."

"How the fuck does he know Japanese?"

"One of his friends, Sasori, taught him-he's always eager to learn new languages, so… I just wonder how he doesn't know German yet, his other good friend came 2 years ago from Allemagne-"

"From where?"

"Germany. I just said it in French, cause it's the only other language I know, besides English."

"I hate French."

"You hate everything." He truly does. And he seems to be finished with money packing and he really wasn't kidding, he does have a shitload of them.

"University, here we come!" I yelled, guess just to annoy him.

"Shut up. I don't need my neighbours to know!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go put those in the trunk."

We left his room and got out of his house, carrying his luggage. Pardon me-**I** was carrying **three** bags and he held the backpack stuffed with dollars. I could place a bet he robbed a bank if I didn't know him better.

"Dude, aren't you gonna say goodbye to your father? You ain't gonna see him for the next like…5 months?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about him. Nor I'm gonna miss him. Now, how do we do with the cars?"

"You drive yours, I drive mine. What about it?"

"They won't allow anyone outside campus park there."

"And you're telling me just now? How the heck am I supposed to return from the 4 miles away university?"

"Tell your brother to pick you up… Your house isn't far away from here. He can walk, then take the car, and it's all done."

"Except for one thing… How do I give him the keys?"

"What the fuck, Itachi? Everyone has 2 keys for the car. Where is your mind flying?"

"Everyone probably, except us-Sasuke lost his keys in some pub, as far as I know."

"Leave them under the car…"

"NO! what if someone steals my car? I paid good money for it!"

"Trust me, no one stays at 1 P.M. looking under cars in hope the driver dropped the keys there, and left without noticing. Get serious."

"Fine. But you pay me if it gets stolen."

"Okay. I agree. Cause I know it won't happen. Now call him."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke P.O.V.)<strong>

I left home, heading the park. I can't wait to see Sasori and Dei. Though, I preffered to see them separately, I'm not some crazy idiot to enjoy seeying them making out like there's no tomorrow (in front of me!) Sasori is my Japanese teacher! I can't believe it, but he's become my best friend since I discovered how my brother pulls his hair out when I curse in Japanese (*cough* when I curse him in Japanese) and he doesn't understand what I'm sayin'.  
>Sasori is the weirdest person I've ever met-except Dei-he's a readhead, and I mean a natural one! Somatimes I find myself on top of him, searching for roots, but no such luck-he IS a ginger! Even his brows are redish-orangeish. The only other person I know to be a readhead is Gaara, who happens to be his cousin. Fun thing-<br>Dei is a traditional german-bonde. He looks like a girl, most of the time, because of the long hair (some people call him legally blonde, jut to mock him) and also skinny and lean body. He only misses the breasts, but you could say he's just some flat-chested girl. The only masculine things he has are the voice and his dick (guess he has one). First time I met him, as Sasori's boyfriend, I was like:

"Hey, dude, what's your name?"

"How did you know? I mean, all the people Sasori introduced me to were ready to undress me just to make sure I'm not a girls, when I told them I'm a guy, yeah."

"I don't blame them. I wouldn't have guessed myself if I didn't know Sasori was gay!" I laughed at that.

"Oh, so that's it? God, it's pathetic." I agree. But I didn't tell him. Back to present, I reached our meeting point. And they aren't there. Weird. I mean, Deidara _is_ the type of guy to be late all the times, but Sasori is a living clock. I was about to call, when I decided to wait 10 minutes, what if I interrupted one of their "moments together"?  
>10…15…20… okay, they're not coming. Once again, I'm left alone. Then, my phone rings. Oho, must be Sasori, saying "Sorry, I'm with Dei, guess what, we're fucking each other's brains out" I pick up and yell:<p>

"Well, Sasori, do you think I could join you? I don't mind a threesome with you and Dei" it was very visible sarcasm, but no answer. "What, you're pictureing it, or what?"

"Threesome? Sasori, Dei? Sasuke , you're gay?" huh? Then I checked to see who it was…

"Oh my fucking God, it's Itachi!" Oops, I said that loud and clear.

"Yes, it's me? Who do you think it was?"

"Sasori" Better not lie…

"I thought he was your best friend, Sasuke! What's going on?" I could hear his desperation through the phone, but I was way too embarrassed to mock him right now.

"It was just a joke, they didn't come to meet me in the park and I thought if it was Sasori calling me to make stupid excuses…"

"What hell of a joke was that? Now answer my first question: Are you gay?"

"I don't know…" Yes. But it's better for your mental sanity to think I'm not.

"You don't know… Sasuke, you sound like you're virgin or something!"

That's because I am, I'm only 17, idiot. "I'm not!" Better die than admit, I don't want him to tell the whole Denver about it.

"Then?"

"We'll talk at home about that, I promise. Now, why did you call?"

"Ok, fine, but I won't forget." I doubt you would.

"I know. Now say it, what's up?"

"I need you to come over at Kakuzu's place and take the car, I-"

"You're giving me the car? Cool, that means party!"

"No, I'm not giving you the car, I'm lending it to you, cause I'm going with Kakuzu to help him move in the university's dormrooms, and-"

"I don't care what you do, thing is the car is mine for a day, right?"

"Would you **please**, stop interrupting me? You are njot having the car for yourself, as I said, I can't go with it, cause they won't allow me to park there, so, the thing is, Kakuzu won't come back to drive me home, and I don't have the car, so you need to come pick me up in let's say… 2 hours, got it?"

"Can't you make it 3 hours?"

"No. Why?"

"So I could brag to my friends, your Mazda is super-cool, and besides, I only get to drive it a short time to none."

"Sorry, little one, gas costs money, and I'm not currently affording any waste. Maybe next time."

"It's always next time! And stop calling me 'little one'!"

"Whatever. You're in?"

"Like I have a choice. How do I get the keys?"

"I'll leave them behind the right wheel in the back, okay?"

"Fine. Bye, dankon-"

"Not again with your stupid Japanese."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it."

He ended the call. Guess I should get going. Sionce when does my stuck-up brother help Kakuzu? I thought his life philosophy was "not to help someone unless you get something for doing so". Wonder what could Kakuzu help my brother with… Now I have to walk over there and wait for Itachi to call me. Just great. My day has just gone from bad to worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo, this is the first part of chapter 1:) I should mention the pairings, maybe...The second part of this chapter will reveal some more, I think.. So, There is Saso/Dei, with a later Kaku/Hida. Also, the relationship between Itachi and Sasuke will be brotherly for the next like 3 chapter or so. Well, that would be it. R&R:)**


	3. Restless Nights Part 2

Things I'll Always Remember

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, guys, this is part two of my first chapter! I think you could guess that it was originally written to be a whole, but I decided that I wanted to update faster, so every chapter will be divided in part 1 and part 2. Hopefully, you enjoy my story:) If there is any advice you think you have for me, just tell me! I want to improve, really. Before I even thought of writing something, I took my time and read lots of stories from here. So, yes, i want to do my best, even if writing comes natural to ma all the times. It doesn't mean it's perfect:) Soo, on with the story, you've had enough of my rambling:) There also are some mentions (on the story) at the end:) Proceed XD**

Restless Nights Part 2

**(Itachi P.O.V.)**

"Fuck"

"What?"

"It's 50% sure that Sasuke is gay. That's not good news."

"What's the problem? You are gay as well, so am I."

"You don't understand." And you never will, as a matter of fact.

"Enlighten me"

"It's complicated. Now let's go. We have 2 hours"

"You're an enigma. Fine, let's go."

During the whole road there, my mind was working at 120% rate. In fact, I didn't even know what was actually bothering me at the "newly-discovered-Sasuke-fact". I've known him since he was born, but I had no idea he could be gay. If I come to think about it, he never had a girlfriend. But nor did he have a boyfriend…My head is going to explode. Maybe I could have a chance with him? Ah, I'm a sick-minded pervert. But the only thing I can imagine right now is Sasuke pouting every time I poke his forehead, and how soft and inviting his pink lips look all the time…and the pale skin, not sheet-of-paper pale, but a creamy milk tone, almost bisque. How his body glows when it's covered in a thin layer of sweat from our "brotherly fights", when he ends up laughing and I end up with a hard on. He doesn't even know I enter his room at night and watch him sleep… I think I've observed most of his wet dreams as well. But I never got to find out who was this special-someone that made my baby brother purr so passionately in his sleep. I would be ready to slit his throat for giving _my_ Sasuke so intense reactions, be it a girl or a guy. I'm THAT jealous. Sometimes I kiss his neck when he's sleeping and he is so sensitive, that I remain flabbergasted. I'm ashamed to say that most of the time **I** provoke his wet dreams, because I love to hear him pant like that, even if he dreams of someone else and not me. I just wish we would say my name in his sleep, but, unlike me, he is a normal person who doesn't lust after his own brother. One night, I almost got the name, but I couldn't recognize it, it was more like a nickname, it came out as 'weeeesl', I guess it was 'weasel'. Who could have a nickname like THAT? I know Sasuke's favorite animal is the weasel, and when I asked him why, he said it reminded him of someone special. I wish I could kill that _someone_. Sasuke's _mine._

"Itachi"

"…"

"Itachi!"

"…"

"Itachi! Wake the fuck up!"

"What?" Kakuzu interrupted something so important, he'll regret doing so!

"You were SO spacing out, dude! Did you have mind sex or what?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were breathing heavily and had that content look on your face. I would've loved to watch you, but we got to go to the University"

"Already?"

"Who is it?"

"Who is it…who?"

"The one you were thinking about? You always look and act so damn asexual, who's got the special power to put you in a trance like that?"

"You don't expect me to tell you, do you?"

"Why do you always keep everything to yourself? Sharing won't kill you. You're lucky I'm too busy to question you"

"Oh, yeah…lucky me."

We passed all the security points, and Kakuzu told all the guards I'm helping him move in, so I was granted access. He was in room 94, which was on the second floor. He has to share with 2 other students, both younger than him. We met one guy on the corridor, and he asked Kakuzu which room he is in, and when he heard 94, he yelled: "Oh, Suigetsu! Good luck, man, you'll need it to survive with that gay!" Indeed, good thing Kakuzu is not exactly straight either. I can't wait to see this Suigetsu guy. Though, I thought he was supposed to share with 2 guys, not one? Whatever.  
>Kakuzu found the room and unlocked it, to see 2 guys playing poker; one of them was not facing me, but seemed familiar somehow. The other one was a pretty strange type; he had his hair dyed white with light blue highlights, going to his shoulders. He had a strange eye color, it was somewhere between blue and…purple? Anyway, interesting. He seemed to be Nordic or something close to that. The other one had his hair (also) dyed a dark shade of grey. He reminded me of Hidan. Even the same haircut.<p>

"Why does it smell so bad in here?" asked Kakuzu.

"Hi there! You must be my roommate! I'm Hozuki Suigetsu! Nice to meet ya!" So, the albino was Suigetsu. Cute guy, but not my type. Wonder who was the other one?

"I'm Kakuzu, nice to meet you…I guess" he gritted his teeth. I know how he hates introducing.

"Yeah, sorry I ignored you for a sec, Kakuzu. How –wait, Itachi?"

"Hidan? What are you doing here?" My jaw mentally dropped. Really now, what is Hidan doing here?

"Hi, Hidan. Never thought I'd meet you here."

"He he, I'm full of surprises, what can I say! Nice to see ya, motherfucker!" I had to hold Kakuzu; he was ready to punch Hidan. He's _still_ not used to being greeted that way. He _will_ have to get used to it eventually, Hidan will **never** give up his speaking habits, for _anyone_. Hidan swears everyone, out of fun. Including me.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you always calling me that?"

"What's his problem?" asked Suigetsu, in case anyone wonders. And Hidan answered right away.

"Dunno, looks like he has something stuck up his ass, like always. Or maybe he didn't like my greeting? Ooops, I fuckin' did it again…"

"Don't talk to me like that! I'll kill you!"

"But you can't…Sorry, 'Kuzu, I overpower you easily. Too bad."

"I WILL KILL YOU."

"Me first! I'll hang you by your own guts, 'Kuzu, how does that sound?" I went near him and grabbed him by his ear, like a father does with his annoying child.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Itachi? You never let me have fun!"

"That's not fun, Hidan. You could end up locked in prison, smartass" And I said that because I knew Kakuzu and Hidan had their problems. Every single time they saw each other, they started fighting. And Hidan really means all he says, so I don't want to see Kakuzu hanged by his own guts in a tree. They've known each other for so long, you would think that got used to the other's temper. But nooo, they _never _learn. Both stubborn as mules.

"Oh, gimme a break, Itachi. You never fuckin' mean what you say. And he's being a...mistake of the nature! Go find someone else to fuck with his head, okay?"

"If you _ever_ talk like that to me again, I swear my face will be the last thing you see before you die"

"Ah, shit, you got me. Why do you have to be the only one stronger than me?"

"There has to be someone in this world to stop you from killing everyone you encounter, you're just lucky that's me"

"Whoaa, wait!" Suigetsu butted in. "How do you know each other? And, even more, you, the raven one? Why on earth does Hidan fear _you_? You don't look dangerous to me! You look like a woman!"

Hidan's face was priceless. I didn't really feel offended at that statement; I'm used to being called a woman, though I wonder why. Hidan jumped to cover Suigetsu's mouth.

"Don't say that again, okay, dickhead? He doesn't like being called that. And trust me, you _don't _want to get on his nerves. He's a fuckin' sadist, alright? I know he doesn't look like, but he _is_ freakin' dangerous. He can kill you in a blink of an eye. I talk from personal experience here."

He over said most of the things, but there is some truth in all that as well. I've never enjoyed my 'nickname', and last time he called me that, he ended up in the hospital with 3 broken ribs and full of blood. It wasn't because of what he said, but because I had a bad day back then, and he happened to be the wrong person at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I'm glad he forgave me for that.

"Ok, Ok, I got it. Sorry, man. But you really look awfully feminine, and so peaceful, I just can't see you as Satan…"

"Most people can't, there comes the surprise."

"Again, how do you know each other? Hidan, how do you know my new roommate, and the raven…Itachi?"

"Long story. Itachi is my best friend, since forever. And the asshole that's your roommate is just a major pain in the ass. In all the ways."

"Oh…Ok, I see."

"So, Hidan," I started "How come you're here, you decided to attend university as well?"

"Itachi, what are you taking me for? University is for loosers, like the one sitting next to you. I'm a respectable man; I don't do this sort of crap called school. I'm a natural genius, y'know?" Natural genius my ass.

"So, what are you doing here, then?"

"Playing poker, waiting for 'Kuzu."

"Waiting for ME? How did you even know I'm coming here?"

"I got my sources. Your father and Suigetsu. I can do research if I want to."

"Research?"

"Fuck yeah, that's what I said. I did a lot of research on your ass. Boring as bloody hell, you never do anything illegal. I can't believe I'm partnered with _you_."

"What do you mean partnered?" asked Suigetsu. Just as always, Hidan talks too much for his own good.

"Nothing to worry about, fish-boy. You wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Just, remember one thing, for your own sake: never ask this dickhead for money. You don't wanna know why"

"Kakuzu, I need to leave. Do you want anything else from me?"

"No, I'm fine. Take Hidan with you, I'm not in the mood for his brainless-ness."

"Oh, by the waaay, Itachiii" Hidan came close to me, bending over to my boots and taking out my Swiss knife. "Will you give me a little bit of fun? Just a fuckin' lil' bit"

I took the knife and stuck it in his shoulder, then took it back. He waited for more, but it never came. I could almost _feel_ the whimper. "That's it. You said 'a little'."

"It's not enough…you barely scratched my shoulder…"

"Hidan, if you don't leave now, I'll scratch your neck," Kakuzu said in a low voice. Although, I knew he would never do it. He just wouldn't admit he _does_ care about Hidan. They fight like they're worst enemies, but it's still Kakuzu who takes care of Hidan when the latter fucks up, or is in danger.

"So, Itachi, are you calling Sas'ke to pick you up?"

"Yes, Hidan. I hope he'll be here soon, I'm hungry."

"But it's usually you who cooks, not the little skunk. He's the one sitting on his ass and being fed."

"I'll just order some food on the way. I really wish I could get Sasuke to cook in my place; it's getting a tad bit annoying to do all the work by myself. But, you know how it is; I can't resist him if he says he doesn't want to…"

"Yes, he's your only weakness, how fuckin' romantic. Now call him, okay?"

"Itachi? Who is this Sasuke? From what Hidan's sayin', he sounds like your boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend? As if. No, Suigetsu, he's my 17-year-old brother, we live together."

"Oh, so that was it! You said he's coming to pick you up, right? Why not bring him up here, so we can meet him?"

"You mean that _you_ meet him. Hidan and Kakuzu already know him."

"Well, yes…I'm wondering if he looks like you."

"Almost. He has short hair"

"Only that? You sound like you're twins. Which you're not. I mean, you said he was 17, but you seem older."

"That's because I am; I'm 20."

"Oh! I'm 19."

"Nice. Now, I shall call him; see if he is in the mood for socializing. Most of the time he's not into meeting new people." I didn't really want Sasuke to meet him (them) right now, but it would look rude if I refused (since when do I care if anything I do is rude or not?), especially without asking him first, so I accepted. I just can't help wishing he won't be in the mood for conversation and 'socializing' with the albino. So, I dialed his number.

"_Yeaaah, 'sup, bro?"_

"Sasuke? What happened?"

"_Noth-iing, Iiitachi…I'm just havin' a good time…wat 'bout you?"_

"Don't tell me you're drunk…"

"_And what if I aaaam? Got a problem with dat?"_

"Can you still come pick me up? University of Psychology?"

"_Sur' thing, Iiitachi. Be right ther'. Gimme 10 mins"_

"Fine. Please don't make an accident, ok?"

"_Whaat? You suddn'ly care 'bout me? You loooove me?"_

"I don't give a rat's ass about you, I care that you don't wreck my car"

"_Should've guessed…I'll be there. Bye" _

Maybe I shouldn't have said that…If I said I loved him, you could say it's all brotherly love, right? I'll apologize later.  
>After 15 minutes of useless talking someone knocked at the door. I knew it couldn't be Sasuke, he doesn't know the room he's supposed to come to, and so who was it? I just went to open the door, and there was…Sasuke. Or the half-drunk version of him.<p>

"How did you get here? I haven't told you the room."

"You still think I have a nut instead of a brain, Iiitachi? Trust me, not every day there comes a guy with waist-length hair over here. Everybody saw you. All I had to do was ask where. Do I get a kiss for being smart?" One of Sasuke's habits when he's drunk: always asking for good-boy kisses. And I can never refuse him.

"You're driving me crazy, you drunkard. Come here" He caught my waist, like he wanted to glue himself to me. He's cute when he's drunk. I kissed his forehead, while Suigetsu was scanning him.

"He looks like he's in love with you, Itachi."

"Am not," Sasuke answered promptly, visibly irritated.

"Denial, I know."

"He's my brother, ketsunoanaaa!" So he means it…he only starts talking in Japanese when he's angry. Nothing I didn't expect, anyway, I knew he was a _normal_ person, right?

"What did you say there?"

"I said you're an asshole!"

"Well, Sasuke," I interrupted. "Would you please get off me now?"

"NO."

"What? Come on, get off."

"No, not yet. It was so cold outside, and you are so warm…"

"Here, put my jacket on, I don't like you being glued to me like that"

"Why?" Because you're giving me a boner, that is…

"I just don't like it." I managed to get him off and put my jacket on his back, hearing him whimper lightly. We left and got to the car after saying goodbye to everyone, and I had trouble getting him inside the car. I honestly wonder how he drove here being _that_ drunk! He even got asleep, starting to talk. Guess he has a dream. I wish I knew what it was about… Then I started to get some words that pissed me off to no end: "You'll never want me…never…why…" and all between quiet sobs. Hell. I knew who he was dreaming about. The weasel-guy. I knew I hated the weasel-guy before, but to make Sasuke sob like this? I'll break him limb by limb. I just need to find out who he actually is. I _am_ jealous, but however…HOW DARE HE REJECT _MY _BABY BROTHER? His happiness is on top of all. Otherwise, I would've fucked him already. But he deserves to be happy. "Please…" Talking again? "Please…I love you…" Ok, I'm waking him up, I can't stand this anymore. I started to call his name, but got no reaction. Then I started to shake him. When he opened his eyes, he asked in a sleepy tone "Weasel?"

"No. It's just me."

"Ooh, Itachi, sorry"

"Who is weasel?"

"It's just an animal, Itachi."

"Don't even try to fool me. Who are you calling weasel?"

"Nobody…" I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke, you were talking in your sleep. 'Please…I love you…' You're not gonna talk me off"

"I said that?" He looked shocked and…frightened? But why?

"You can tell me. Who is it?"

"I can't. Sorry. Please, please don't ask!..." His voice sounded so _broken_. It was so much pain in that sentence, I almost shuddered. I had no idea things got so…deep. I decided to just drop the subject for later.

"We'll go home soon. I know it's only 5, but we're going to sleep, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Itachi…"

At least he listens to what I say. I remember he had a diary. It was red, and it was really thick. But last time I saw it was 6 months ago and I never read it. I hope he wrote in there who weasel is. I'll find out even if he begs me not to interfere.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke P.O.V.)<strong>

I got drunk especially because I intended to tell Itachi, or at least, hint to him, that I feel something more than brotherly for him. My first attempt was to see if he actually enjoys my presence…I clinged desperately at his waist in that university dorm room, but he pulled me off of him. He denied me. Right now, I'm in the car. Itachi decided to grab something to eat before going home, and left me in the car, he thought I was asleep. Not that I dare fall asleep again…I can't risk him realize he's 'weasel'. He most certainly sees in me the 'annoying teenager' his friends always call me. It hurts, too much. I just want to be home right now, and pour my heart on a sheet of paper…most likely my diary. The pen and paper seem to be my best friends, since I was a kid. I remember one time, before our parents died, I was 8, and Itachi was 11. It was a stormy day, with thunderstorms, that scared me to death. When Itachi wasn't home and there were thunders, I literally peed my pants. And I was really embarrassed to face my mother the next day. That night, Itachi was home, and I was silently thanking God for that…

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I peeked into his room, and saw him curled into his bed, peacefully. "Brother…" He doesn't answer me…Maybe he's asleep…I need him…I'm scared…"Brother? Please, wake up. It's me…" Then I heard a soft mumble. I wish he's awake now._

"_Is that you, Sasuke?" He really sounds sleepy, and his eyes are barely open. Well, it is 2 AM…_

"_Itachi, can I sleep with you? There are thunderstorms again…Please, brother!"_

"_Oh, sure, come here, little one. Sorry, I was dizzy, I didn't seize the rain." He pulled me by my waist into his bed, near him, tucking me in, and planting a light kiss on my forehead. How I used to long for those kisses that he gave me…I was only 8, and I just liked the feeling of his lips on my skin. There was nothing else like a strange love for my older brother. I just felt attracted to him, and wanted to be with him all the time. It meant nothing. Even mother thought we were just being close. And truthfully, at that time, she was right. _

"_Brother, I'm cold…"_

"_Come closer. I'm warm." I clinged to his chest, smelling his unique scent of jasmine and a little bit of sweat. On anybody else, sweat smelled bad. On Itachi, it was like he just showered himself in a flower-scented water instead. His sweat was hot, but fresh, and somehow pure. When our father sweated, he smelled like a skunk, and even Itachi who never complained about _anything_ said he needed an oxygen mask.  
>I rested my head in the crook of his neck, running my fingers through his hair. Another thunder followed and I cringed immediately.<em>

"_It's alright, Sasuke, you don't have to worry. I'm here with you, and I'll never leave."_

"_Do you promise?" I asked, holding his hand tightly. "Or are you going to lie to me again? You promise?"_

_Itachi nodded. "I promise. Sleep now…And don't forget…I love you…More than anything…"_

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

I didn't remember that night very well, actually, but I remembered that that was the only time he told me he loved me. Itachi never was a very affectionate person, so I treasured that moment. I always was under the impression something else happened that night as well, but shrugged it off. I wish he would say those words to me right now. One week ago, I asked him if he remembered that night. He told me that he only vaguely remembers parts of it, adding _"I was such a child back then…I said words bigger than me"  
><em>All I could understand from what he said was that he regretted saying he loved me. I should have never asked.

He's coming back, and he has 2 bags, most probably pizza or putine fries. That's his favorite. I also like it.

"Hey, little one, poutine fries for you! Enjoy" He still has this habit of calling me 'little one'. Unfortunately, I rarely call him 'brother' any more. Now, he's just Itachi. And 'weasel'.

"Thanks."

He started to eat; maybe he was too hungry to wait until we got home. I was hungry myself, I made the horrible of drinking on an empty stomach. I only ate 2 fries, when Itachi broke the silence.

"You're quieter than usual, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing…I just don't feel like talking. I have nothing to say, more precisely."

"You always talk about little nothings; there certainly _is_ something wrong with you. What is it? Tell me."

"There really isn't anything bothering me, Itachi. I'm just sleepy, I want to go home and sleep"

"Are you feeling alone?"

"No, I'm surrounded by a lot of people, believe me." But, you're right, I don't give a damn about those people that surround me every day. I'm still alone. Terribly alone. Abandoned, maybe?

"Being surrounded by people doesn't mean you're not alone, foolish little brother." He sighed.

"Maybe you're right; I do feel alone, for the first time in my life. But I don't know why I feel like that… Sorry, Itachi"

"What are you apologizing for? Look, you really scare me, I'm sleeping in your room tonight, to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"But, Itachi, I-"

"No buts. It's all settled. I don't like seeing you like that. You'll have to share the bed. Or I can take the floor, if you want me to."

"No, there is no need for that. I was just surprised; we haven't shared a bed since mom and dad died in that car crush…"

"It's been a long time indeed, little one." Too long, if you ask me. Way too long.

We finished eating in silence, then Itachi drove home, and he insisted to carry me upstairs to my room, because I looked pale. I was hiding my blush in his chest, because he was carrying me bridal style. He put me on the bed, telling me in a low voice that he's going to his room to change and suggested that I do the same. I got my shirt, jeans and socks off, then pulled some random baggy T-shirt over my head, thinking how Itachi will have to adjust his 'sleeping uniform' for me. Ever since he was 14, he's been sleeping completely naked, but I doubt he'll come like that, really. I got into the bed, waiting for him. After 5 minutes, I heard a loud thud, and it was coming from Itachi's room. It sounded like a drawer dropped. Then he came in my room, only in a pair of tight shorts. I _knew_ those shorts. They were my present for his 13th birthday. When they were very large. Now, they were pretty tight, but thanks to Itachi's skinny body, they still fit.

"Heh, those are really old, aren't they?"

"Sorry, Sasuke, I had to dig deep for them, I haven't worn them in a long time…"

"14"

"Hm?"

"Since you were 14. That's when you started sleeping naked, that's what I meant."

"I don't remember, but I trust your memory. Oh, fuck"

"What is it?"

"I forgot to shower. I smell horrible, like a corpse. I'll be right back, okay?"

"You don't need to shower. It can wait till the morning. I'm too sleepy to wait for you"

"Fine with me, you're the one to die from the smell!" I got in the left side of the bed, although I normally slept on the right. He got on the right side, as I started sniffing him without even realizing.

"What are you sniffing there, doggy?"

"You, obviously"

"I told you I stink, now deal with it."

"And I told you you don't. I love your smell." Just as I love all the rest of you.

"You really are strange sometimes, did you know that?"

"How come you always smell like jasmine?"

"I do? Really? I never wear any perfume, I don't know why…"

"Then, you naturally smell like a flower field? It's funny"

"What's so funny?" He sniffed my hair. "You smell like something sweet, but I can't really tell what"

"I wonder how I actually have a smell of my own."

"Everybody does, silly. Now go to sleep."

"I'm not really sleepy anymore."

"Try at least"

"It doesn't work."

"Try harder"

"Itachi, you're not helping. And why don't you cover yourself with the blanket?"

"It's suffocating in your room, Sasuke. Don't worry, I'm fine"

"I can open the window, if you want me to."

"I don't want you to shiver." He petted my head as if I was a dog, and I slapped him. Then I kissed his neck.

"What were those for?" He asked, holding his hand where I slapped him.

"The slap was for treating me like a dog and ignoring me most of the time, and the kiss was a 'thank you' for tonight"

"I don't ignore you! I cook you breakfast every morning, I pay you parties, I pay your travels and stuff, what do you want more?"

"Yes, you cook me breakfast, but never eat it with me, you pay my parties, but never come to them, and you pay my travels, but _you_ never come with me. I simply want to spend more time with you, why don't you get it?"

"You see me every day, why on Earth would you want to spend more time with me?"

"Because you're my brother! You're not some stranger to toss aside! Why do you seem to hate me so much?"

"I most certainly don't hate you, get reasonable." Why is he always beating around the bush? He _really_ doesn't pick up the hint? I wrapped my hands around his neck, but he took them off.

"You're choking me, Sasuke. You really are drunk, to cling to me like that."

"Every single time I do as much as touch your arm, you flinch like I've got plague. What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"But you did. It's almost like you're afraid of me."

"I just don't want to do something I'll regret later."

"You never do things you regret afterwards, Itachi."

"I do, plenty. Right now, I regret what I'm doing"

"You regret being here with me? I'm sorry…"

"That's not what I meant. I just preferred that we did something else, not inutile talk."

"Like what?"

"Sleep?" That actually does sound like a good idea.

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow. I'm beat."

"Goodnight, little one." He winked, and then closed his eyes.

I couldn't sleep, so I just pretended, knowing for sure that Itachi was still awake. But he didn't know _I_ was awake. Time to test him. I put one of my legs on his back, feeling Itachi flinch immediately, but not trying to get me off.

"Sasuke? Are you asleep?" You're not gonna catch me like that, Itachi. I mumbled something and moved even closer to him. He still didn't move one inch. "Yep, he is. No way in hell he would do that awake." I would…If I had the guts for it…He was whispering, but I could hear him. We were as close as fucking possible. He wrapped an arm protectively around my back, I didn't expect that, but, I like it. And his touch was not cold, as it was most of the time, it was warm and caring. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through today, foolish little brother? You'll never know…" What does he mean by that? Maybe it was all the stress of taking care of me so I don't get sick from all the drinks I had…Whatever.  
>Maybe I'm pushing my luck, but I really am curious how he will react at this one. I've placed my other leg between his thighs, realizing how warm he was. My leg liked it in there. But he seemed to be uncomfortable. I don't blame him. He was as rigid as a statue. I guess it's natural, he doesn't expect <em>this<em> from his little brother…The alcohol is the reason I'm doing this. If he rejects me, and wants to 'talk' to me in the morning, I'll just say I was both drunk and asleep…or maybe that I was having a wet dream and he was unlucky enough to be near me…Anyway, I have a cover.

I was surprised he didn't move though, nor he said anything. His breath was a bit accelerated, but that was it. It means he really thinks it's just my messy sleeping habits.

I fell asleep in the end, happy with today, even if it didn't end the way I wanted it to. But all the happiness from tonight couldn't prepare me for tomorrow…

**A/N: Soo, trust me, in chapter 2, things change drastically. It actually starts the angst. And this way, I'll have to put some more accent on Sasori and Sasuke's friendship. Also, some other things, like hidden relationships and stuff. I'll try not to make it too emo. because it will have a part of...tragedy should I say? Let's just say that the whole angst/tragedy hits its peak aroud the 3rd chapter. In chapter 2, kisame appears, just so you know:)  
>Okay, that would be all...Please review so I know if everything's okay, or if you find it boring and I need to chane my style or something... I'm open to requests, so if you have a suggestion, just write. I'll try my best to incorporate it in the text I already have! I'll try to update within a week's time, so I won't keep you waiting!<strong>

**Byeee!See you next chapter:) **


	4. Is It Just Me Or? Part 1

Things I'll Always Remember

**A/N: Hello again:) Thank you for reading my story. I mean it:) I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm trying my best, I really do! Well, in this chapter, I tink I was sad or something, I just decided to turn everything upside down. Blame the moodswings. So, it is a bit more sad and emotional, but I still ended it in a funny way. Or something close. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Review! So I know if I'm doing good or not, duh:)**

* * *

><p>Is it just me or…? Part 1<p>

**(Sasuke P.O.V.)**

Next day I woke up all alone, Itachi was not in my bed anymore. I heard him moving upstairs, probably making breakfast. I wondered if I should change or simply keep my over-sized T-shirt on, and I decided for the latter, because I was too lazy to do otherwise. When I got into the kitchen, I saw Itachi in his usual 'home' shorts and a simple blue V-neck shirt. Nothing too special, this was his everyday outfit. And besides, it was Saturday, so we weren't going anywhere. At least, I was not. My headache is too annoying; I must've got the stupid hangover state. And I don't like it. At all.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I made you breakfast." Ah, he just seems too normal, after yesterday night. I thought he'd be amused, in the best case, or pissed, at worst. But he was just…his usual self. I must admit, I'm a bit disappointed.

"Yes, good morning. What have you cooked?"

"Tomatoes with bacon and scrambled eggs, can't you see?"

"I couldn't believe you'd make my favorite meal, that's all."

"Why not, little brother, you asked so nicely last night"

"I did not!" What is he talking about? Was I _that_ drunk?

"Yes, you did, don't you remember last night at all?"

"I just don't remember saying _that_…"

"What _do_ you remember?" Nice try.

"You said you didn't take a shower, I told you to forget it, then the discussion about smell, then something else I can't actually recall, and then, blank"

"Oh. Well, you mentioned something about missing tomatoes." Sure I did. Now I get it, he wanted to see whether I was awake or not. He sure has some methods, but not well enough.

"Okay, I guess I did. Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean, you're inviting me to leave?"

"No, I just knew that you always leave when I come in here"

"I didn't eat yet, so you'll have to bear with me. Something bothering you?"

"Nope, not at all. You sure are a man of surprises."

"So are you, little one. Trust me." I would give _anything_ to be in his mind right now! I'm so curious…Too bad.  
>We finished eating our breakfast without talking too much, and even though it wasn't one of those awkward silences, I felt like I preferred him to talk, not stare at me all the time. Especially because he had something strange in his eyes. Like he was straining himself to look at me. I tried to be fast, and then retreated to my room. I planned to call Sasori, I needed to talk to someone, and I really couldn't make Itachi that <em>someone<em>. Sasori is the best at giving advice, so I might just use this skill he has for my own good.  
>He accepted to come, and when I told him he could also bring Deidara with him, he said he wasn't gonna. I was slightly disappointed, and when I asked him why, he told me amused "<em>You asked for advice, not free porn."<em> Just as expected, Sasori and Deidara can't keep their hands to themselves.  
>I resumed to looking out the window from my room, while waiting for Sasori. What I saw actually surprised me. It was Itachi, and he looked like he was ready to go to a funeral. Then I saw the phone in his hand, and listened to what he was saying, in his ever-present low voice tone. <em>"I tried. I really tried, but I can't…I'll be leaving tomorrow, I have to go to Somerset, I've been delaying it too much."<em> I heard him stop, but then he continued. "_I'll never be able to look at him again, don't you understand? It's too much for me, I just can't see my little brother anymore, when I look at him. I need to leave as far as I can get from him…Maybe, in time, who knows?"_ I closed my window without making a sound, but as soon as I heard the click that meant it was closed, I burst into tears. I could barely understand what all he said meant; I could only focus on the part where he said he was leaving… _What the fuck was I thinking?_ He surely thinks I'm sick for doing something like that! Of course he never thought of me like that! _And I just fucked everything up. Everything. He's leaving. The hell with anything else, Itachi is __**leaving**_**. **_ And only God knows for how long. _I've never felt like my world was crumbling to pieces before; not when mom and dad died, just…never. It was always Itachi to be there for me and support me, so I didn't care about anything else. But _now_, it was **Itachi** the one slowly fading…and I just couldn't take it…He's the center of my universe, if he dies, I die, if he suffers, I suffer, _if he leaves, then my soul leaves with him.  
><em>I saw Sasori coming, and silently thanked God for it. He's the only person to ever see me cry, except for Itachi. I felt another tear roll down my neck as Sasori came straight to my room. Maybe Itachi opened the door for him…He saw me and came to my side, holding his hand on my back.

"What happened? You seemed fine 15 minutes ago!"

"N-nothing…ju-just gimme some t-time, okay?" I couldn't stop, as much as I tried. Right now, I'm an emotional wreck.

"Okay, calm down, and then please tell me what's going on. Last time I saw you like this, Itachi told you he hated you, when you ruined his favorite shirt."

"I-it's nothing like that…" And how am I supposed to tell him? That I tried to test my brother by sticking my knee between his legs, and now he thinks I'm some sick fuck and can't even look me in the eyes? And on top of that, he wants to leave to Somerset and never see me anytime soon? How could Sasori possibly understand, unless I told him I actually have a _thing_ for my brother? He would never understand. Nobody would understand. It's not something normal.

"Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if Deidara left in Somerset, for example?"

"I'd go with him?" He looked confused, but so was I.

"No, I-I mean if he left and told you he never wanted to see you again…"

"I'd try my best to convince him to stay. But who are you talking about? Is it 'weasel'?"

"It's Itachi." I tried to stop crying, my eyes hurt a lot.

"What has he done to you? Now seriously, you look like you're not even here with me. You're somewhere far away, lost in thoughts."

"_He_'s never done anything to _me_…Nothing, never. I was the one to do all the damage. I want to kill myself"

"Even _you_ know you don't mean that. Please, tell me everything from the beginning, I don't understand at all this whole…situation."

"I've done something stupid last night, and when we ate breakfast this morning, he was totally fine, nothing wrong with him, though I expected him to be either amused or angry. But he was unchanged, and realizing what I've done, I thanked God for it. Then I called you, I just felt like sharing with someone, I couldn't keep it inside me. After that, I moved to my window to kill time, when I heard Itachi talk on the phone saying he doesn't even know what to make out of last night, and that he couldn't even look at me anymore. Also, he's leaving to Somerset, and doesn't plan on returning anytime soon…" I felt another river of tears wet my cheeks, but my flushed look was the last thing to worry me at the moment. "And right now, I feel like I have betrayed him as a brother."

"Wait a bit. I know Itachi well enough to remember the fact he forgives you _everything_. He's the most patient and understanding person when it comes to you. What could have you possibly done to make him take such a decision? What exactly…_did you do to him_?"

"I made a stupid joke. I wanted to mock him, and last night, I got drunk and he offered to sleep with me, to make sure I'll be fine. He always cared. But I took such a pure intention and ruined everything!"

"What do you mean by 'ruined everything'? For God's sake, spit it out already, it can't be that bad, it's not like you two made out"

"No, we didn't."

"See? Then, it can't be that bad. I actually feared you did. Don't ask…"

"Worse"

"Worse? W-what? What did you do?" He looked afraid of what I was about to say. He looked like he didn't know what to expect…

"I wanted it to be a joke…I pretended to be asleep, and I pinned him down with a leg on his back…"

"_That_ was it all about?"

"No, it's more. After that, I believe he thought I wanted to be close to him, and feel protected, I don't know for sure, but wrapped a hand around me, just haw he always used to do when we were children, it was his sign of 'Big Brother is here'. But then, I…I put my knee between his legs. I could _feel_ his shocked expression. He just blacked out for a moment, I managed to see his eyes from under the blanket, and he looked as though he was suppressing an urge to kill. Probably…me. Even though, he didn't move. And it seems he got angry. But I didn't mean it!"

"Suppressing an urge to kill? How did you deduce that?"

"It was that look I also have when I'm willing myself not to do something…Like when Itachi told me not to drive the car drunk, 'cause it might me dangerous, and I was looking at the car, and saying 'no, I'm not going to do this…I can't, it will make him angry…'. That kind of look, only more…scary."

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, Sasuke, _why on earth would you do that to your brother?" _

"I told you I was intending to mock him!"

"But why this way? Were you trying to prove something or what?"

"No! Stop it! I told you I wasn't serious! Stop rubbing it in, okay? You're not helping!"

"I just can't understand. What the heck were you trying to do with that? I mean, what did you expect him to do? Wake you up and yell 'What's wrong with you'? Stay there and eventually enjoy your little insurrections? Just…what _did_ you want to happen?"

"I really don't know…You know that I always act without thinking too much. Now, what do I do? You're the only person who can actually come with a good solution in this kind of tangled situation."

"Tangled situation, indeed. I would have reacted badly, I'm tellin' you…But, how can I say it? I would've beaten you up, not pack and leave. Though, I can understand him as well…" He whispered the last part, but I was way too busy sulking and didn't question him. Sasori often says things about Itachi that don't make sense, considering he doesn't even know him well. "Well, Sasuke…It looks like Itachi took it as being more than a joke. I wonder _why_?" He gave me a suspicious look, and I really thought for a moment that he figured out why exactly I have done it. Damn, he wasn't supposed to!

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Could you listen to me, and then answer some questions? I just want to make you realize something."

"Okay, I guess. Go on."

"First, I'll ask the questions. Numero Uno: Does Itachi know about 'weasel', or not?"

"He does."

"Did you tell him who 'weasel' is?"

"Of course NOT! I haven't even told you!"

"I know, I just thought you trusted him more, that's all. How did he find out?"

"I was sleep-talking last night, and he heard me."

"How did he react?"

"Well, he heard that…uh, not well, anyway. He threatened to kill him for rejecting me."

"Good. And that doesn't tell you anything?"

"He always wanted me to be happy…I know he cares, okay?"

"Okay, we'll try again. When was the last time he said something cheesy to you?"

"I don't remember him doing something like that at all."

"What, he never told you he loves you in 'Big Brother' pose?"

"Oh, he did. But he didn't actually tell me…He said 'I love you more than anything. Never forget that.' That was all. And I was 8 then. So it doesn't really count."

"Yes!"

"What? Did you discover something? How do I make him stay?"

"You can't. I was just asking in order to satisfy my curiosity. And you, my friend, are an idiot and a half. Whatever, you need to let him go."

"No. I won't I need him here. And I simply believe he won't solve anything by leaving."

"Maybe not for you, but for him?"

"He _won't _ leave, ok? Even if I have to tie him to the bed, He won't leave. I won't let him."

"You're selfish, did you know that?"

"Maybe. But I've been with him since I was born, and I can't let him go. I'm not ready for that"

"His leaving will also help you. If you would just consider everything he's done, maybe you'll understand."

"I don't want to understand anything as long as he's not here with me. I'll just tell him to stay. He always listens to what I say."

"And that doesn't tell you anything? This will be the first time he will now listen to you, because he will do what he thinks it's best for you."

"What do you mean? I see that you won't listen to what I'm telling you, but at least make me understand."

"I can't…I…Only…"

"Only?"

"He will only stay if you tell him who 'weasel' is. That's the only way."

"But…He's probably the only one I fear telling. I just can't."

"Why?"

"Look, I can tell you if you want me to, but I will not tell him."

"I don't want you to tell _me_, I want you to tell_ him_."

"But if you knew, you'd understand why!"

"Don't. I'm leaving. Think about what I said, and do what you think it's best. Good luck!"

"Why are you leaving me as well? Why am I the only one who doesn't understand? Why can't you just tell me what you think you know?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, Sasuke, but you're the only one here with his eyes wide shut. And, just as a matter of fact, what you're feeling right now isn't even half of how _confused _Itachi is right now. You're just too oblivious to what's happening around you. Let him go. If he stays here, with all the confusion that's surrounding him, he'll transform into something you don't want to see."

"Like what? And I know that he's hurt, but I'm also sorry, I'll just apologize, and he'll forgive me! For God's sake, my head hurts, I'm only 17, I'm genetically programmed to be kinda oblivious to things, don't you think?"

"I can't help you. I promised something. Bye, now."

He left. Just like Itachi will, very soon. I still don't have a plan to make him stay. Sasori, if only you knew! _Why didn't you let me tell you who 'weasel' was? That, way, you would see why I can't tell him…_ Just how am I supposed to tell him? And how is it supposed to help? It's only 10 AM, I'll just sleep. I'll find a solution later.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was already 5 PM. "I slept like some old hag, damn it." Then I remembered. Itachi. What if he left?<p>

I jumped off my bed and headed downstairs, shouting like some crazy retard. "Itachi! Itachi, where are you? Itachiiiii!"

"Calm down, I'm in the kitchen. What's wrong? Nightmare?"

"I…I thought you weren't at home…"

"I am. What happened, Sasuke? Your eyes are puffy; you look like you've cried for hours!"

"It's nothing." Something.

"Has Sasori said anything? I'll strangle him"

"N-no, he was the one trying to make things better."

"Then, what happened? Trust me, Sasuke, please."

"You remember _him_, right?"

"Who, 'weasel'?" I could almost feel the venom in his voice when he said that.

"Yes, him."

"I promised to kill him one day. I can't help the feeling that day is getting closer and closer…" How can he look so…murderous?

"Don't you ever say that again, Itachi. That would be the day of _your_ death." And how true was that. I did. I told him! And I didn't even think! But, according to Sasori, this is supposed to stop him, right? I did it! I told him! "Now do you understand, Itachi?" I hoped for a hug, but instead, he looked even more enraged, and suddenly, his face became void. No expression at all. And his eyes were hollow, lifeless. Like he was dead…

"That's how much you love him, Sasuke? I never thought you would ever say that to me. I never wanted this day to come. Hope he deserves it"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you to go to him. He's the only one who can make you both happy and depressed. He's lucky. I'm glad you can feel this much." His voice was shattered, but his face was still blank. How could he look the same, yet so different at the same time? He misunderstood! He thinks I'll kill him if he does anything to harm 'weasel'? Why did he have to understand it like that?

"Itachi, I'm not leaving you!"

"You're right. You're not leaving me. I'm leaving you."

"NO! You're not going anywhere! I need you!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. You can't make me stay. Not this time. I'm leaving to Somerset, tomorrow morning."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I started crying once again, and every feeling was amplified by him, staying in front of me, expressionless. He looked like he didn't even give a fuck about _me_!

"I want you to be happy. And you won't be, as long as I'm around. You'll have the car, the house, even my room. I'll give them all to you, Sasuke." He turned to leave the room, but then I punched him in the jaw, not hard enough to do any real damage.

"Sasuke? Sasuke you say? Where's the 'little one'? Where's Itachi? Where's my brother that always told me I can't have the car 'cause I'm reckless, and who was afraid that if I'm home alone for more than 2 hours, I'll burn the house down? Answer me!"

"You've grown up, Sasuke. You're no longer 'little one'. You can deal with grown ups' stuff, now. And Itachi is right here. As for your brother, I don't know. He's not here. He's gone, forever."

"I don't give a flying fuck about the Itachi in front of me! I want my _brother_ back!"

"It's good. He's not coming back. Sorry, Sasuke."

"I _hate _you! You promised me once you're never going to leave me!"

"You're 17, Sasuke. Grow up, and stop weeping like a girl. I apologize, but I have to go. It's not all about _you._ For ONCE in your whole life, think at me, as well. I need to go, I don't belong here."

"Fine, then go! Leave me alone, abandon me! **I hate you! Don't forget that!** It's never going to change. You made my life a living hell for the past 5 years! And you suddenly decide you're broken and don't belong here, without considering how I feel. Why are you like that? You always said you're fuckin' gonna stay by my side! You _promised!_ You know what, Itachi? Take all those sweet useless apologies of yours and shove them up your ass, I don't need them! If you feel like leaving, then do it. And every time you think of me, remember that **I hate you**." I slammed the kitchen door and left the house, I'll go to Sasori. I can't stay under the same roof as him! I have so many feelings, hatred, hurt, love, pain, everything. And I know he still cares about me. I know he hates it when I tell him I hate him, even as a joke. Let the bastard suffer. At least a tiny bit of the inner turmoil I have right now. A taste of his own poison. Just for revenge. Geez, I'm turning emo.  
>I was thankful Sasori's place wasn't that far away from our house. Wait, <em>my<em> house. He doesn't 'belong' there anymore. Fuck that. I rang the doorbell, and Sasori himself answered.

"Are you alone?" I really didn't care if he was or not, I just wanted to break the silence.

"No, my cousin Gaara is here. Why?"

"I just asked. Let's go to your room."

"Okay? We talked this morning as well. What happened now?"

"Don't ask anything. I just came to spend the night here, not to talk."

"Fine, come in."

He leaded the way, but I knew where his room was, so soon enough, I was walking in front of him.

"I would say 'make yourself at home', but it seems you already did that…"

"You don't need to talk if you don't want to. Besides, right now, I'm not the best company. I'm pretty fucked up."

"Come on, you know I enjoy your company, and you also know that both of us are fucked up in the head, so it's like common sense, right?"

"Guess so. Do you have a watch?"

"Yep, it's 6:27 PM. Why?"

"Sasori? Can you do something for me?"

"Of course, we're best friends, remember? You can ask me anything."

"Can you let me stay with you for, let's say one week? I need a place to stay. Please."

"Sure. I think you'll share the room with me or Gaara, which one do you prefer?"

"You. Though I never admitted it, Gaara's stare freaks me out as well."

"Okay. Did you talk to your brother?"

"Yes, I did."

"And...why are you so calm? He's not leaving anymore, or what?"

"He is, tomorrow morning."

"And you're…okay with it?"

"Totally. Anyway, he's already gone. When I talked to him, one hour ago, he was gone."

"What do you mean? You talked on the phone?"

"No. Face to face."

"Then? How was he gone?"

"My brother is _dead_, okay? Right now, he's just a stranger to me. When I looked at him, I couldn't see _Itachi._ Everything I loved about him was 'dead and gone', and he said he'll never be back."

"Oh. So he did it."

"He did what?"

"That was what I mentioned this morning. He has shut himself down."

"I'm not even going to _try_ to understand why you're saying that, I don't fuckin' care anymore. I told him I hated him, I yelled, but I couldn't get the slightest bit of emotion out of his poker face. Nothing."

"So, you resumed to giving up? You're just letting him go?"

"As I told you, he's already gone. I don't want his corpse, that's what he currently is."

"You're going to regret this later. What if he will never come back, because of what you said? You're going to regret your whole life that you could've spent even 1 more hour with him, but you didn't, because of your inutile blabbering. You most certainly don't realize it now, but you should go and spend this time with him. Apologize. Enjoy his presence, revive him. Maybe you don't know that yet, but part of his shutting down was caused by you."

"I'm so fed up with being the reason shit happens. But, right now, I can't bring myself to care. If he suddenly decides to come here and commit suicide in front of me, I'm afraid I would simply watch him die, then leave. I'm slowly turning into a stone, Sasori. Just like him."

"Yes, and this is only going to last one week. Just sayin'."

"Whatever. Got something to eat?"

"Nachos with Guacamole. Why?"

"1. I didn't think you Japanese guys ate Mexican food, and 2. I'm asking because I'm hungry, duh."

"Ok, I'll be back with the food in 10. Stay here."

"Like I have anywhere else to go." He left the room, and I started studying everything that surrounded me. It was a typical Japanese house, not beds, but a futon on the ground, a tatami mat in front of a low window, a jade Buddha statue next to the mat, and a low table with some sort of cushion aside, which was his 'desk'. Besides those, little nothings were scattered all over. I could also see one of Deidara's hairbands. Guess he forgot it here. Other than that, I saw something familiar. It was a red pen. Oh, well, it must be Deidara's, or Gaara's. Or even Sasori's. It just looked familiar. And I don't usually remember such things as a red pen with blue diamonds on it.  
>Sasori returned with a bowl of nachos, and a cup of Guacamole next to it.<p>

"Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Sasori."

"_Itadakimasu"_

"Please remind me, why do you say that before every meal?"

"Oh, it's a 'thank you' for having what to eat- Tradition."

"But, you made it yourself. Who are you thanking?"

"Kami. I don't know. I got used to it. Now shut up and eat." Should have expected that from Sasori. He's always like 'believe and don't ask questions' type.

"Oh, Sasori, I was curious about something…It might sound weird."

"Go on."

"Where do you have that red pen from? It looks awfully familiar." His eyes widened the slightest bit, like he was mentally kicking himself for some reason, but he recovered right away.

"Deidara left it here. Just like the dozen of hairbands. He's a real airhead. One day, he'll forget his head here."

"Not that you would mind."

"Not that I would mind."

"Really now, what could you do with only Deidara's head?"

"Blowjobs and serenades. Why?"

"I wanted to test your imagination." I grinned widely. He passed the test.

"Pff. You really have a unique personality."

"And that's why you love me."

"Touché"

We finished eating in silence, without any other subject to discuss. I could see how curious Sasori was about what happened between me and Itachi, but at the same time, he looked like he already knew everything. I wonder if he's eventually going to break the silence. I don't enjoy silence. Itachi does. Sasori does. I don't. They find it 'peaceful'. I find it awkward and…quiet. I'm a loud person.  
>I looked at Sasori's red hair, and his mud-brown eyes, and then moved to his hands. He was holding a pair of chopsticks, because he was still hungry and decided for some sashimi. Funny, he was holding the chopsticks in a way Itachi used to.<p>

"Itachi is holding the chopsticks just like you do."

"Oh, really? Sorry."

"What for? I just found it amusing."

He looked like he remembered something, but I didn't bother to ask. It was 8 PM now, and I couldn't wait to go to sleep and forget today even happened. There was an old saying: "Everybody has a day in their life they wish they could erase". True. I would erase two. Today and yesterday. But why am I thinking about this? I don't actually care, but memories and 'facts' seem to surround me.

"When do we go to bed?"

"Around 10, why?"

"I just want to end today."

"Reasonable enough."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well, I'll bring another futon, then."

"Can't you bring a _bed_? Do you know what that is?"

"I do, and you know that I don't have one. And remember, Mr. Smartass, I'm doing you a favor by laying everything in front of you. Next time, the "_If Moses doesn't come to the mountain, the mountain comes to Moses"_ won't apply. So, if you need something, you might as well get it yourself. Don't expect me to be your lackey."

"Ok, I get it. You suck as a host."

"Sorry for that. It's part of my personal charm."

"Good to know."

He brought another futon and I helped him push all of his stuff to the corners of the room in order to provide some more space. We continued bickering for the next hour or so, and at 9, I passed out.

"_Okay, I'm coming right away."_ That's what woke me up. I saw Sasori sit up and pretended to be asleep. I was good at it. When he left the room, I checked my cell phone, to see it was 1 AM. Who the fuck is he meeting in the middle of the night? I'm too sleepy to wait for him to return, I'll just ask in the morning…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, I was laughing my ass off when in wrote the "Blowjobs and serenades" part. I Honestly don't know where that came from! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I just want to ask for some opinions: In the future chapters, Deidara will appear more often. How do you suggest I type his...humming? Like in the japanese version( Un) or the English version ( Yeah)?. I'm just fine with both of them, really. Just tell me your opinion. **

**Other than that, this chapter's "part 2" will be more of a filler. Well, not exactly. It will also reveal some interesting stuff. Kinda like bonds...Also, in the next chapter, allelujah, Akatsuki appears. That's all I'm gonna say. Hugs and Kisses. Please review! Love Y'all:)**


	5. Is It Just Me Or? Part 2

Things I'll always remember

**A/N: So, I finally did it! The second part of the second chapter! School is a bitch, but I managed to type it in only 2 days... Oh, I have to mention something: For this fic, I'll be using Pein's appearance, not Nagato's. I like Yahiko's body better, especially in tendo mode(with all the piercings and tough guy looks). I hope you'll enjoy this update, if it wasn't for _a special someone_, I probably would've postponed it for a while. Well, enough with my rambling, go on and read! AND Review. I really want to know if things are going well:)**

Is It Just Me Or…? Part 2

**(Sasori P.O.V.)**

Finally. When Sasuke says he's sleepy, he doesn't mean it. I had to talk 1 whole hour, and only then he fell asleep. Good news and bad news: he IS sleeping, so I don't have to take care of what I'm saying anymore. Unfortunately, I have to wait till 1 AM. Might just as well sleep.

At 1 AM, my phone rang.

"What"

"_Out. Now."_

"You really need to stop bossing around, really."

"_Hn. Now hurry."_

"Ok, I'm coming right away."

I just got a jacket on and put some shoes. The guy in front of me was dressed just as usual, all black, with a hoodie covering most of his face.

"Mornin', Black Knight."

"It's 1 AM, it's not quite morning."

"Wow, you're over-talking. How come?"

"Nothing."

"Back to your old self, huh? You almost got me into a shitload of trouble."

"Why?"

"You left your pen in my room this afternoon, and Sasuke almost recognized it! Good thing I told him it was Deidara's."

"Ok."

"Okay, look, I respect your silent type-o, but really, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Sasuke, what else?"

"He'll be fine. Remember what I told you."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do what you asked me to, he's already 'buried' his brother"

"Whatever. Remember what Leader told us to do. That's the main reason to everything."

"Leader, Leader. I'm getting bored. Why aren't _you_ the leader of Akatsuki?"

"Because he is better in this position than me."

"He's just sitting on his ass while we do all the work. I'm pretty fine myself, but you…"

"I don't have any problems."

"Right. And your life is just accidentally fucked up right now."

"It's none of your business."

"It is. The remnants are resting in my room, remember?"

"It was your choice to let him in. And you know my reasons."

"The two of you are the biggest stubborns on this planet. Also, cowards."

"Just shut up."

"Okay…Now, what does Leader want from you? And why are you sacrificing your life for it?"

"The Yakuza's drug cartel in Somerset."

"Wow. So, it's the real deal."

"Yes. I'll go pack. Try to convince Sasuke to go home. It's better for him."

"No shit, Sherlock. And you think he'll obediently listen to me?"

"Try your best."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks. Take care."

"Aha. Bye."

"Hn."

Why do _I_ have to deal with his problems? I'm not his butler or anything close! Him and Leader, both think the world spins around them. Well, that sounds more like Leader, actually. Itachi is the 'suffer in silence' guy.  
>I came back to my room and I saw Sasuke sleep, then went to my desk and turned on my computer. I had a conference to survive. I started the video call, and 2 faces appeared in front of me. The first one to say anything was Leader.<p>

"Sasori. What happened? And why aren't all of us here? Except for…"

"That's what I wanted to discuss."

"I see. Itachi left, am I right?"

"Yes, he did. But what I wanted to ask was why did you send _him_ out of everybody?"

"Sasori, just because we aren't as cold-hearted as other organizations, it doesn't mean we're not going to send the most suited person for a mission. We get paid for this."

"Ne, Sasori, Itachi can handle himself. Leader is fully aware of each one's capabilities. Drug deals and pursuing are his specialty, after all."

"Kisame, you are his partner, why didn't you go with him?"

"I stand out too much. I've got strange looks, remember?" He really did. He's like 2 meters tall and well-built, and his Nordic origins aren't helping either. Also, for some strange reason, his skin often took a shade of blue. He had a point…

"Itachi isn't the type of person to go unobserved either."

"Yes, but he doesn't go unobserved because of other reasons. Every single person on this planet would jump on him. That's his all-time reputation as a man-whore."

"Oh, well… Leader, how about the real thing? The Yakuza's hideout in Connecticut?"

"Itachi said we should go either by trust, or seduction. I doubt the last one would work."

"You see, Leader, "Kisame started, "Of course it wouldn't work. It's too lame to work. Also, I'm plain ugly, how does Itachi expect me to go seduce the Yakuza members?"

"He also said he was joking afterwards, but I still considered it."

"So, how do we do, in the end? In about 2 or 3 months, we have to go to Connecticut ourselves, with or without a plan." That was also Kisame.

"If we try to decide now, we'll only end up fighting, "Leader said in a calm voice. "I'll talk to Itachi and Sasori, and when we decide something, we're going to inform everybody." Yes, I always was in the 'deciding fates' committee. Me, Leader and Itachi created Akatsuki, so we were the actual bosses. But Pein, or 'Leader', was on top of us all, even though Itachi came with the concept.  
>I never quite understood why Itachi didn't take the leader position; he just told me it was 'not for him'.<p>

"Ok, Leader. Keep in touch with the progress of Itachi's mission." I added.

"Sasori, don't forget your deadline is in two days now."

"Yes, I know, I know. I'm taking care of it tonight."

"Fine. Now go."

Both Kisame and I closed. I had to do that mission. I looked at sleeping Sasuke, and whispered." You don't know how much I envy you. At least you can sleep."

I went to my closet and started getting prepared. I turned on the light and opened a hidden door. That was kind of my 'study'. I took a yellow yukata and a red obi. Beneath that, I had my 'work uniform', which consisted in black jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. "I look ridiculous." I looked once more in the mirror, cursing the fact I had to wear a _yukata_, for God's sake! "Yukatas could make even Big Foot look feminine… If mom saw me right now, she would regret making me male, I bet." And damn, red hair doesn't help. Fucking mission. I took a lot of senbon needles and 2 sharp knives, just in case. "How on earth can Itachi move so graciously in _this_? I feel effeminate." Here goes nothing…

I closed the study and put a mask on. It was 3 AM. I headed to the outskirts of the city.  
>When I got to the private party I was supposed to be attending, I searched for the guy I had to handle. I spotted him instantly. Geez, he's such a monstrous idiot. Half the American police looking for him and he's showing his face and drawing attention. Well, easier for me.<p>

"Look over there! Who called for Japanese hookers?"

If it weren't for the mask, they would be able to see my eye twitching. Hooker, huh? I'll make sure to castrate him for this.

"You, here, Hun! Let me offer you a drink!" That was my man. Either he has a very good plan and knows who I am, or he really thinks Akatsuki can't pass his gorillas. I hope for the second one.

"Sure, sir." I hate my voice. I really DO sound like a whore. He invited me to sit on his lap, and I accepted, like a good girl I am.

"Can't we go somewhere private?" I used the most feminine voice possible.

"You know what you want, huh? But my bodyguard comes with me, Hun. I'm wanted."

"I don't mind being watched." Good thing that bodyguard will only get to see the knife between his ribs.

"Courageous, now are you."

"Can't he join us? It would be much more fun…"

"If you really want to, I can't refuse… Now, can I see that pretty face of yours?"

"Patience…"

He got me into a room, no lights were on, but his bodyguard lighted a match, and only then found the switch. But I closed it back.

"No light is more mystery…"

"I like the way you think, Hun" Yeah and I like the way you're being stupid as fuck. I threw a senbon to the bodyguard, because I memorized his position in those seconds the room was lighted. He fell to the ground. One left.

"What was that?"

"Your bodyguard…He must've fallen asleep. Time for you to do the same." I pinned another senbon into his neck, and he fell instantly. I absolutely love the poison in those needles. It makes everything nice and quick. "That was it…" No, actually, I still have to carry this guy without being spotted. I took my yukata off and dressed him in it, while I kept my uniform. Then I took him bridal style and took him to the car. I've got no business with that gorilla of his. Nobody stopped me, seeing as now I was a guy, who seemed to carry a woman. I checked my watch. How did I spend so much time on this guy? It's 5. And my eyes are turning their back on me. I need to go to Leader's house, drop my 'prey' and go home…Sleep. But before I did all that, I have to call someone right away.

"_Itachi."_

"Hi there. It's me, Sasori."

"_What is it?"_

"I'm telling you, you have my eternal respect for as long as you live!"

"_Why are you bringing this up?"_

"I was just informing you. You should get a diploma in 'patience and skill'."

"_What happened?"_

"I'll give you a hint: I had to wear a yukata."

"_Oh…Is that all? I need to spy on the Somerset high school"_

"Why the high school?"

"_That's where the cartel meets up to discuss 'issues'. Maybe I can find out something interesting."_

"You're a busy person."

"_Always been." _I heard him sigh. "_I need to go."_

"Oh, bye…" But he already hung up.

I took a look at the fainted guy in my backseats. He certainly looked disgusting. I can't wait to get this finished.  
>I drove to Leader's house and looked at the door. It was completely quiet. Then, Konan got out.<p>

"You brought him?"

"Yes. You want me to take him…?"

"No. I can do it."

Just as always, Konan prefers to do everything on her own. She picked up the guy and threw him on the ground. I'll never be able to comprehend how a woman can have that much force.

"You can go now."

"Fine. Say hi to Leader for me."

"Ok."

Good thing I got rid of him. Now…Home…_sleep!_ I'm beat. That reminds me how Itachi and Kisame stayed awake 2 whole days just to spy on someone. I was driving home, and all I could think of was…_BED._

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke P.O.V.)<strong>

Why the fuck did I wake up? It's only 6 AM. And, Sasori's not here. I wonder if he actually stayed up all night, after he left at 1 AM.  
>I heard the door downstairs and figured it was Sasori. When he entered the room, I almost jumped on him.<p>

"Oh, finally, you're back! Let's make breakfast and go to the park!" He looked like he could kill me on the spot. "What?"

"Sasuke, I'm glad you're jumpy and relatively happy, but I want to sleep. So, leave me alone. Speak with Gaara if you really need to."

"Don't tell me you're awake since 1 AM, Sasori." His eyes widened and he asked me carefully:

"You heard me?"

"I heard you say 'ok, I'll be right there', then you left, and I dosed off once again.

"Phew. Okay, I see. Now go enjoy yourself and let me sleep."

"You're boring."

"And you're happier than you're supposed to be. Go to _your_ house and get yourself something to do"

"I am _not_ going home. I thought I made that clear enough."

"But you **have to.**"

"You can't make me."

"What if I kick you out of my house?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me."

"Fine, I'll go to the park on my own."

"Good. And don't come back."

Fuck. I don't want to go home. And I'm not in the mood to play the staring contest with Gaara. This only leaves the park…  
>Each step I took outside the house depressed me to no end. I need distraction, not loneliness.<br>I stood on a bench in the park, looking at the clouds. The clouds always said something, but today, they were quiet. I've just watched the sky for 2 hours, though I didn't realize how time passed. I just know that I left Sasori's house somewhere around 6, and now it's 8. And sunny.  
>Everyone around me looked happy. A guy with orange hair was making out with a girl (that, strange enough, had her hair dyed an electric blue.)They seemed so happy. I liked to watch them, so I hid behind the tree. The guy's phone rang, and I only heard 'How are things in Somerset?' and 'Try to be back soon.' I left that place. I didn't want to think of Somerset. There was Itachi. And I don't want to think about him.<br>I resumed to watching a dog that was trying to climb a fence. I did everything possible, but Itachi was still the only thing in my mind. Him alone. I hate him. And I'll never forgive him for leaving me. Two tears fell on my shorts and I was cursing myself for caring. After what he's done to me, I hate him. But I cannot forget him… yet.  
>I decided to go back to Sasori's house. I don't have anywhere else to go. On my road back, I examined every store, any fallen leaf… It was September. Soon, it's gonna be fall. I don't have school; this is my gap year… I don't have friends…Well; Sasori and Deidara are my only close friends.<br>I suddenly realized something that made me want to cry. But I just couldn't. Like I didn't have tears to cry. How can one person be with you and make you feel all secure and protected, and when he's gone, leave a gap not a 100 people could fill. _That's _depressing. But I still hate him, no matter how lonely I feel when he's not around.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori P.O.V.)<strong>

"WHAT?" My phone rang like hell and kept me from sleeping. I'll officially kill whoever it is.

"Ne, ne, Sasori, calm down, it's Kisame."

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?**"

"I was just concerned about something, and decided to call you…"

"Why **me**? All I'm asking for is for everybody to let me _sleep_. What did I do wrong to deserve this?"

"Sorry, sorry, but now, you're not sleeping anymore, so I better get to the subject."

"Fine. Talk."

"I'm in Somerset."

"You weren't... 5 hours ago, right?"

"No, but after what you said, I decided to go help Itachi. Or, at least, keep him company. Last time I saw him, he was pretty down."

"I know. Hope you'll be of some help. So, did you meet him yet?"

"Yes. Right now, he's at the high school he said he told you about."

"He did. Take care of him."

"You're making me laugh. If the case, he's the one to look after me. I'm the one to get in trouble, though I'm older than he is."

"I didn't mean to keep him out of trouble. I meant, to keep him undepressed."

"He looked just fine when I saw him."

"Nothing different?"

"He did look like he did everything mechanically, but, considering he's a pro at this, it's normal. But why?"

"Oh. Okay. Back to why I called. Itachi told me to inform you, since we can't call Leader personally, so you can pass the info."

"I get it. So, what's new?"

"The cartel has its meeting point somewhere underground, and we discovered that teachers and school staff don't know about that place. Don't tell me how he found out, but, y'know, when he says something, it's 100% sure."

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke P.O.V.)<strong>

Sasori's house was in front of me. Somehow, I'm afraid to upset him… I don't want him to kick me out. Going back home… remembering everything… yeah, I'm not ready for that. I need at least one week to be able to return to my incomplete life.  
>I entered the house and went to Sasori's bedroom. Maybe I should sleep some more. I wonder if he's awake… I glued my ear to the door and heard him talk to someone, on the phone, because I can't hear any other voices. I tried to understand what he was saying, but I could only get parts of conversation. '<em>So… safe?' <em>then, a break. '_Hope… everything's fine. Glad you… Somerset.' _That rang a bell. I'm going in.

"So, as I said, take care of him…" looks like he didn't even realize I'm in the room. Right now, in love his silent door. I could even hear the person on the phone, and it was certainly not my brother. That… relived me at first, but-

"_He can take care of himself, for God's sake. He's 20, not five."_

"Right, I think I'm being paranoid."

"_You are. See ya!"_

"Yes…" He hung up, and then he saw me and his jaw dropped like he was caught stealing cookies.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not very long." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? Where have you been?"

"Park. I met two interesting people there."

"Who?" He sounded afraid to ask me, like I met the Grim Reaper or something.

"A crazy guy with orange hair and tons of piercings, and his lover, I think, a woman with blue (!)hair. I tried not to laugh while they were kissing!" He didn't say anything, but a smirk spread on his face.

"WHY didn't you take a picture?"

"I didn't actually care…They just looked funny. And the guy was so clumsy!" His eyes really popped, and he started to laugh like a mad man. "I didn't think straight people amuse you so much."

"Oh…That's wasn't why I was laughing, I know them."

"You do?"

"Yes, and the orange-haired guy is always acting all high and mighty, I just couldn't help laughing. Oh, and that's his wife, by the way."

"But they seemed so…young."

"Well, they are. Both 25."

"Whatever. Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody you know."

"Tell me."

"And if I say Kisame, does it ring a bell? Bet not."

"It actually does. But I don't know him. I mean, I only know his name. I heard Itachi talk to him from time to time."

"Oh, really?"

"You were checking on Itachi?"

"What? No! I didn't even know Itachi knew him."

"Is that so? Fine, whatever. Let's do something together."

"I'm not getting out of bed."

"Then I should call Deidara to get you out."

"Get serious. Deidara is only going to keep me in bed, unless he prefers the roof, like last time."

"Okay, I don't need details."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

**(Sasuke P.O.V.)**

Two weeks passed, and I'm still at Sasori's place. I'm officially a coward. I'm scared to go home.

**(Kisame P.O.V.)**

I'm not going to make it in time. Why am I always the one to fuck everything up?

**(Sasori P.O.V.)**

Why can't I reach any of the two? It's been two weeks. What happened?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori P.O.V.)<strong>

"Kisame! Where are you? You haven't answered a whole week, neither had Itachi."

"Sasori, I don't actually have time to talk… I'm on the run."

"What? Why? Is Itachi with you?"

"We are in DEEP shit. Long story short, _they_ have Itachi. And I ran in order not to get caught as well."

"And you let him there on his _own_? He's the best amongst us, but he's still human, and those guys are still drug dealers."

"Sorry… I got afraid… And I think you should tell his little bro to prepare for his death…"

"What? He's going to escape, I'm sure, I was angry you left him alone, but he can get out, no doubt. He has superhuman strength. You do remember some people tortured him last year, and he still came back, half dead, though."

"No, Sasori… You don't quite understand… He'll crack very soon, I'm afraid. He hasn't eaten in one week!"

"Huh? Why? You told me everything was OK, didn't you?"

"Everything is NOT okay. He didn't even struggle when they got him! He's been like… senile for the last week. He had talked with their Boss, and when he returned, he was pale as a ghost. Then he stopped eating, and said every 5 minutes 'I'm sorry'. He won't last long. He told me yesterday he wants and needs to die. I don't understand him, and I'm not willing to die with him."

"Has he gone crazy or what? We need to tell Leader and go rescue him! And fast."

"I thought you heard me… Itachi fucking _wants_ to die! Why put your life in danger to save him? I mean, I tried to convince him he has reason to live, but he always gave me such strange answers… I never actually understood what he said. He told me that he doesn't care about the world I'm talking about, and that 'his' world hates his guts. So, yeah, he's senile."

"No, he's not. And we need to save him. Or 'his' world will break to pieces."

"Do what you want. I'll only go back there if Leader tells me to."

"What kind of a friend are you? If you can do anything to save him, then why not try at least?"

"I'm not going to argue. I have to move fast and hope they lost track." I hung up. If I heard him any longer, I would find him wherever he is and crack his skull.

"Please hang on, Itachi… you can do it." I sighed. "For Sasuke. Live for him." I understood his feelings… but I couldn't understand how he was ready to give up his life like that… No struggle. No life left. Sasuke was right then? Is he nothing more than a walking corpse right now?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke P.O.V.)<strong>

_I'm going home. Now._

Sasori doesn't care if I leave or when I leave, might just as well pack and leave. I only had my backpack, so it was all really fast.  
>Nobody was at Sasori's house, so I didn't need to say 100 'thank you's or so. I closed all the door behind me, as if I was closing another chapter of my life. I wonder what would be its title. Maybe…'I'm running to a place where the past doesn't follow me, and the future doesn't scare me'. Yeah, that would make a good title. I those two weeks since <em>he<em> left, I've become so…poetic. I've started learning human psychology from Sasori. Now I can tell if someone is lying or not, and I can see behind words. I feel like I'm more complex, even though there are things I still don't understand, things that still don't make any sense. Sometimes it amazes me how many realities are buried deep into one's mind. And I've even figured myself out. I've come to realize Sasori was _so_ right. I've lost my time complaining about how miserable my life is, refusing to see someone else's point of view. Still, I find it hard to change _my_ personality from being a drama-queen to a martyr.  
>I regret so much not having spent at least a little more time with Itachi. And it hurts. Especially because I yelled at him a thousand times how I hate him, and yet he didn't say anything. He only tried to do what he thought it was best.<p>

"_What happened, Sasuke? You look like you've cried for hours!"  
>"Trust me, Sasuke, please."<em>

Always realizing when something was wrong with me, always willing to help me, always there _for me_. Never complaining. Never upset when I asked for his help. He was no normal brother. Brothers hate each other. Brothers always want to keep distance, always insult the other. Always fighting.

I realized how most of the fights we had, _I _started. And, he did use to make fun of me, but never ever said something bad or not true about me. He didn't live to piss me off. He didn't try to get into my life. He didn't ask me about things I told him I didn't want to discuss. He was almost unreal.

But I failed to understand why he left. Okay, I do understand why, but the real question is: _Why was he so __**dead**__ when he left?_ Like someone ripped from his own world, and thrown to wonder in a place he couldn't actually survive. I dreamed of him so many times these two weeks. But he always had those hollow eyes. No sparkle of life in them. His eyes only showed two emotions, and that I got to discover 3 days ago. His eyes didn't look dead because of the lack of emotion, but because of how much he tried to keep them away from showing. He succeeded, but one second, he failed. The moment I told him '_I'm not leaving you'_, something happened. I was too blinded by anger to give it any importance. But then, his eyes were screaming of pain and _surrender_. Why surrender? Why was he looking at me like that? Why was he looking _through_ me like that?

I still don't have the answers, but one thing haunted me: When I slammed the door, I saw his eyes were puffy. But he didn't cry. I knew that for sure. Then? He wasn't dead. I could still ask him. I could go to Somerset and find him. Apologize for everything. I don't care anymore if he doesn't love me as I do; I just want my big brother back. I want to tell him everything that I feel, make sure he understands that I care about him. He left with the feeling he wasn't _loved_. He left saying he didn't belong. His leaving doesn't affect me as much as these words: _"I don't belong here."_

I didn't even realize I was in front of the house. My legs worked on their own as I looked at the door. Expecting something. _Itachi._ Of course he wouldn't be here. I hope he's fine there, in Somerset. I hope…he doesn't like it there, so he would return. "_As for your brother, he's gone. He's not coming back."_ Yes, he made that clear enough. Anyone who didn't know my brother would say he didn't mean it. But I knew him. He never said something unless he meant it. He would keep someone waiting for 10 minutes; just to be sure he would give a proper answer. He never regretted anything he said or did.

I looked at the windows that were from my bedroom. The place my own world stopped. And probably won't start happening again until he returns.

This house, for the first time in two years, doesn't look inviting. It used to match the 'home sweet home' perfectly. But no more. It's almost like it pushes me away, saying '_Come back __**with him**_!' I agree with the house.

I put my hand on the doorknob, but of course it was locked. When I rushed out of the house 2 weeks ago, I forgot to take my keys. I got near the kitchen's window, hoping it wasn't blocked. But it was. Then, I noticed something under the door mat. A piece of paper. I grabbed it and saw Itachi's handwriting.

_You forgot your keys. Search in the garden._

Oh, I see. Whenever he says 'search in the garden', it's under the little Buddha statue Sasori gave me. I went into the mini-garden and found the keys there. But not only mines but his also. I looked at his set of keys and saw he took the charm out. I gave him a key charm, two years ago, for his 18th birthday. I felt so happy to see he took it. He still cared; maybe he would come back, one day. I opened the door and stepped inside. "Here we go…"

Everything was just about the same, but a lot cleaner. He actually took the time to clean up before he left. What a complete loss of time. By tomorrow, it will look like hell once again. I'm not an 'everything in its place' person like Itachi.

A thin layer of dust has settled over everything in the kitchen. I moved to the living room, and saw the exact same thing as in the kitchen: order. Almost disturbing order. Like he wanted to erase his existence. I took off my jacket and threw it on a chair, and then I walked upstairs, where our bedrooms and bathroom were. I went in my bedroom, but it looks like he didn't even come in here. My bed was still not made, and the same disaster took over the room. I was afraid to go to his room, so I rested on my bed, and looked on my pillow. My eyes lit up for a brief second. I saw, on the right pillow, 2 strands of long, black hair. I picked them up, took my duct tape and taped them to the wall. I suddenly love that wall.

I finally got into Itachi's bedroom. It smelled like him. I like it. His bed was made, and I collapsed on it. It smelled faintly of jasmine.

"Itachi…Is it just me, or every single room in this house is screaming of you?" _You left such an invisible yet strong mark of your past presence…__**everywhere.**_

_**A/N: Okay, that was it, I hope you enjoyed:) Kisame is a bad friend:D So, it looks like Sasori and Itachi know each other a lot better than they pretend to:) And I hope you don't mind the Akatsuki founders thing I've made. It's really necessary for the story that Itachi, Pein and Sasori are the founders. **_

_**Anyways, Tell me if you like(or dislike) it so far. I feel like this chapter didn't really clear the fog over some things, but your opinion matters the most. I'll try to update within a week (it turns out to always be sorta 2 or 3 days, though), so I don't keep you waiting. The 3rd chapter will be up next! See ya then! Hugs and Kisses! R&R:)**_


	6. What Once Was Part 1

Things I'll Always Remember

**A/N: Soo, here I am with another chapter! In my opinion, this is more of a psychological chapter than the others. Also, I introduced some more characters! Hope you'll like the plot. Well, go on and read!:)**

What once was Part 1

**(Sasuke P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next day in Itachi's bed. Before opening my eyes, I thought he was with me, because of the smell. But, he wasn't. I took the pillow from under my head and smelled it. Yep. He can't erase himself completely. I rose from the bed and looked around. I never actually knew hoe Itachi's bedroom looked. It was always him to come to my room, so I almost never saw it (or…_inspected it_).

The bed was, of course, smaller than mine. On one side of the bed there was a big window, and on the other, a nightstand. I always wanted to see what was inside, so I opened it. Total disappointment. It was filled with little nothings. 3 watches? Why did he need 3? I only have one! Then, I saw, tied on a string, a whole collection of rings I never saw him wear. Another collection of red and black hairbands. He always lost them, somehow. And a photo album. I looked inside, and the first photo was with the two of us and our parents. I missed them. I was smiling, and Itachi was looking at me. Dad was hugging mom, and she was looking at me and Itachi. We looked happy. Well, we were… That photo was taken only one month before the accident.  
>The next photo was with me, at 7 years old, climbing a tree. After that, it was one with Itachi and Hidan, at a pub, when they were both 16. The others were just photos of me and him. I wondered how he had so many pictures of me. But, it wasn't really important when he took them; right now, they were great memories…<p>

I looked at his dresser, and opened it. It was almost full; he didn't take too many clothes with him. I took out a black shirt and scanned it. He looked so good in it. Well, he looked good in whatever he decided to wear, but especially this shirt. Then I remembered! I bet he took those with him; he always did when he left for short periods of time. But, one can still hope, right? I started searching everywhere in that dresser, making a mess, just as expected.

_There!_ I was so happy I almost screamed. Why didn't he take them? They were his all-time favorites. Black leather jeans. Godly. There were few people who had the right body in order to look good in leather pants, and he was among those few. Last time I asked Itachi to borrow them to me, I looked just like…men in tights, and he commented that I should have longer legs to look nice. Anyway, I was happy to know he left them here. If I can't have _him_, I'll have what he left behind. An empty house that reminds me of him…

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi P.O.V.)<strong>

"_You really think we're stupid? Akatsuki is not as good as we thought it was. Why do you even bother hiding your names? It was really easy to find out, we are in the U.S., after all" What do you expect me to say? Congratulate you?_

"_Let's just say that Akatsuki has been a pain in our ass for too long. We would enjoy reducing some members."_

"_Then kill me."_

"_Not so fast. We want you alive, ironically. And that's only because you look so ready to die. I will make you praise and beg for your life. That is how we work, got it?"_

"_You do know I'm not going to give you any information, right?"_

"_We don't need it. Now, tell me, have you ever considered dying for someone else?"_

"_I'll die for the organization, if needed."_

"_That's lame…Dying for the organization. You're a boring person; I would've liked it better if you said 'yes' or 'no'."_

"…"

"_We know more things about you than Akatsuki does."_

"_You did research on me and you call that 'knowing me'?"_

"_Yes. You know, we could go any time and kill all your friends. Who, surprisingly, are in Akatsuki as well"_

"_Go on. See if I care."_

"_Oh, but you will care. Don't forget we also know about your family. Well, what's left of that family. Until I decide whether your little brother lives or dies, this big guy here would love to taste your blood. If you scream, someone dies. Now, I'm going after that partner of yours. What a coward. He left you to rot in here. Is this how Akatsuki works?"_

"_Why would you kill innocent people? Kill me instead."_

"_We will, in the end. But first, we'll kill everyone important to you. Too bad your house was empty when we searched for leads in there…"_

"_What did you expect to find?"_

"_That brother of yours, of course."_

_He left. And left me in this stoned room, chained to the wall. The 'big guy' he mentioned came to have his fun with me. Maybe I just die soon._

That only happened yesterday. The pain from the torture was not gone yet. Even though, these guys think too high of themselves. What they've done could hardly be called torture. When I was all bleeding, real torture would be to pour salt on my wounds, or even boiled water. Only with the wounds, they won't manage to get any sound out of me.

Sasuke…

I could see one of my wrists slashed from the cuffs that were keeping me chained to the wall, and a trail of blood going down my arm. The faster I loose blood, the faster I die. I strained my hand in a fist and saw blood pouring on the floor.

"You should stop trying to kill yourself. We're not letting you die so fast. I've decided today I'm feeling generous: I brought you a doctor! You should be grateful."

"…"

"Okay, give me the silent treatment if you wish." Was this guy crazy? If I ever met him on the street, I would say he's a clown. Not my idea of a sadistic drug dealer, anyway.

"…"

"Go treat him. Oh, and her name is Sakura, if you want to know." Not that I care, unless she is willing to kill me.

The 'boss' left, and I was alone with Sakura. She came closer, not looking afraid, and took a bowl of water with her. They really want me healed? Just to torture me all over again? They only want me to last longer, and suffer longer, I assume. Then, this girl. Did she know of their plan of beating me again? I must've had a 'what the fuck' look on my face, when she spoke.

"I know they'll beat you again. I'm only here to make you last longer. How cruel…" She looked disgusted with their method. Why is she with them, then? Because it's sure that she isn't an outsider, or she wouldn't have known of the 'plan', with the repeated beating.

"I'm an orphan; I owe my life to them. Even if they are criminals and I know it, I still belong to them. That doesn't mean I approve of their methods, though." Is she really able to read all those questions in my eyes?

"I feel emotions, that's why. At first, you were confused, so I assumed you didn't know if I was aware of your situation. Then, you looked questioning, and so on…" Does she always talk that much?

This time, she didn't answer, she just started cleaning my wounds, while I was gritting my teeth because of the pain. I looked at her, even though it was dark, I could distinguish her features. She must be somewhere around 17, like Sasuke. She had _pink_ hair, and stunning green eyes. But, _pink_ hair? I thought I was the same generation as them, yet I can't understand why anyone would dye his hair such a color. She was slim, but not skinny, and had a knee-length dress. The look on her face was indecipherable, but I could see pity. Even she knew this wasn't right.

"Please live. Don't make a sound. I beg you…" Why was she telling me this? Like it made any difference to her. She cleaned me and wrapped my wounds, after disinfecting them, in complete silence.

"Do you know me?"

"Yes, I do. But you don't know me, Itachi."

"You know my name"

"As I said, I know you. Of course I know your name. Itachi Uchiha. 20 years old"

"That guy told you my age? What for?"

"He doesn't know how old you are. Only I know."

"…"

"You can ask, if you want to. I'll tell you."

"Then?"

"I've been Sasuke's classmate for 4 years. And I know you were his older brother. Everyone treated me bad in school, because I was different and weird. But Sasuke supported me. He was like a brother to me. I feel like I owe this to him, I know he cared about you a lot."

She knew Sasuke. I involuntarily stiffened my muscles. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I managed to make a sound, she poured the content of a little bottle down my throat. I almost choked on it.

"What was that for? Couldn't you have warned me?"

"Don't say a word. I'm going, now. I'll come back tomorrow."

She rushed out the door, without saying anything else. Sakura. Sasuke's classmate. Suddenly, I saw in her a way to escape this hell, since they won't let me die. It's even easier than I originally planned…

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisame P.O.V.)<strong>

"Yo, man, I'm here! I made it!"

"Why are you alone? Isn't Itachi with you?"

"He's trapped. The drug dealers got him chained to a wall, as far as I know…"

"Shit. That doesn't sound good. He should be able to escape, though."

"It's complicated. Let's say I had to fool the whole Akatsuki in order to make them lose our track. Well, my track."

"You mean Akatsuki doesn't know about Itachi?"

"Of course they do, I told Sasori. But I had to make up some suicidal crap about Itachi, and soon, I'll tell then he's dead. There's no other way"

"Since when do you come up with brilliant plans like these?"

"Easy. I don't. It was Itachi's idea. At first, I thought he was really willing to die, he looked a bit down. But, thank God his brain still functions even when he's depressed."

"Itachi? Depressed? That's something new. Not so long ago, I was absolutely sure he lacked the ability to feel. I'm shocked."

"He certainly looks all gloomy and serious, but he does have a big heart."

"_Really?_ What's left to say is that he can also cry, and I'll have a heart attack"

"He _did_. Only once, though. Whatever, we have more important things to discuss, such as how we get him out of there."

"I really wish I could help you, but… thinking about strategies isn't my forte."

"I know. The best strategist is Itachi. Sasori would be next, but I can't tell him!"

"Did you at least tell Leader?"

"What do you think 'I had to fool the whole Akatsuki' means? Of course I didn't tell Leader. We are the best at everything BUT keeping information safe."

"Then? We can't come up with a plan, and Itachi's life is at stake."

"What did he think when he came up with this plan? Letting me find a way to get him out is a shitty solution. I'm _not_ intelligent!"

"Kisame, don't panic. Look, just sit on that sofa over there and calm down. You need to have a clear mind."

"Maybe you have a point. I ran so fast, I can hardly see straight…" What is in that mind of yours, Itachi? How do you expect me to get you out of there?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori P.O.V.)<strong>

What now? If Kisame is going to run and save his own ass, I gotta do something to help Itachi! Meaning, go to his house, tell Leader to send Hidan and Kakuzu after him, and me with Deidara to assimilate the rest of the cartel. Maybe I can convince Leader to let me take Konan with me. But first of all, Itachi's house.

I opened my car's door and cursed. Sasuke's home. _Fuck._

"Stay calm, he will think you came to visit him…"

Unfortunately, Sasuke is just as smart as Itachi is. I hope he'll fall for it. I bet I'll get a speed fine. Desperate times, desperate measures.

In 5 minutes I was at Itachi's house, ready to ring the bell.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke P.O.V.)<strong>

Eggs, bacon, cheese…Fuck, why me? Itachi is (was) the cook! I don't even know how to make an omelet!  
>My stomach was growling, while I was looking in the FULL fridge, desperate to find something that didn't need cooking. But no such luck.<p>

I closed my eyes, and tried to calm myself. But I'm still hungry, and I don't want to eat grass. And so came the question I've been asking myself since he left: 'Where is Itachi when I need him?' Simple: out of town, in fuckin' Somerset.

Well, might just as well go in the garden and see how grass tastes. I've never tried, and Itachi says salad is healthy. I went to open the door, even if I was only in my over-sized T-shirt and boxers. Nobody's gonna see me, anyway. But when I opened the door, there was Sasori.

"H-hi? Why are you here?"

"Oh, nothing, I just came to see if you're alright."

"It's only been a day, Sasori; did you expect to find me hanged on the first tree?"

"Not exactly. I was just worried for you. You're my best friend, remember?"

"Okay, then…"

"Can I…come in?"

"Sure! Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"You look stressed. Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing. Maybe I need to see Deidara soon." Then, you got to the wrong place. _And_, I'm not in the mood for you.

"Oh"

"Wait a second!"

"What happened?" He started sniffing my hair.

"_Why_ do you smell like Itachi?"

"I slept in his bed last night, and why do you know how _my_ brother smells like, huh?"

"Because I know him. It's easy to pick up someone's scent."

"Fine…So, now that you saw I'm fine and living…what next?"

"What, you're inviting me out?"

"Sorry, Sasori, I'm not in the mood today."

"You should take a cold shower, it will help you."

"Honestly now, I'm only going to freeze. Sometimes, you give the most stupid ideas, even if you're older than I am."

"Don't say that, you make me feel like I'm 80, not 20."

"Do you cook?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you can cook, are you deaf?"

"I can, of course. Oh, I get it. You can't"

"Exactly. Feed me."

"Wait, wait, wait." He went and searched the fridge. "Anything you're craving?"

"Geez, Sasori, _crave_? You make it sound like I'm pregnant! Pancakes, though."

"But you don't have flour."

"Then make something else!"

"Too lazy to go to the store? You need to get some air, Sasuke."

"No, I prefer it inside. And it's too early, my brain is still asleep and I might get hit by a car because I can't focus on the road…"

"Get your ass to the store and buy some flour, or I ain't cooking anything!" I would say no, but right now, my hunger is bigger than my ego.

"Fuck you. I'll be back in 20, okay?"

"Roger."

I nodded and went to my room to get dressed. I'm too lazy to shower…It's only September, thank God it's still warm outside. I could hear Sasori complaining downstairs. What the fuck? I didn't _ask_ him to make pancakes, he _insisted_!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori P.O.V.)<strong>

What takes him so long to get dressed? Get out of the house already! NOW.

"Stop sulking. I know you'll miss me, but it's only 20 minutes, okay?"

"As if. When you're not in the mood for talking, you suck. And I don't like spending time with you."

"Then, why is it _me_ getting out of the house and not _you_?"

"Because, being the good friend I am, I can't pretend not seeing how helpless you are, starving and ready to eat grass."

"Being the good friend you are, you should also be able to notice my crappy mood."

"Get moving and stop complaining, you big baby. You've found yourself the best chef in Denver!"

"Whatever." With that, he exited the house. Finally! It's not that I didn't enjoy spending time with him, but I had something to do, and I have to move fast.

I sneaked into Itachi's room and looked around. That brought back a lot of memories. I've known Itachi since we were 4. Even if he only got this house 2 years ago, I saw a lot of things I recognized. It's so funny Sasuke didn't remember me. He would've had a shock. Itachi was the brother I never had. But he's never been really close to me. He always said I had a perfect personality to match his little brother's, and somehow shoved him down my throat. Sasuke and I _did_ become best friends, but I'll never forget that, before I knew Sasuke, I was absolutely _attached_ to the elder. Old times. But that's exactly the reason I _need_ to save Itachi. If he dies, or something happens to him, I'll blame myself for the rest of my life. Because, even though I knew about each brother's feelings for the other, I didn't do anything to help them discover it. There was a part of me that yelled '_If you told Sasuke you knew who 'weasel' is, and told him Itachi felt the same, they would be together right now!' _It wasn't to be…Even if Itachi would've left to Somerset no matter what, I still was the worst friend ever. Even now, I'm not sure if I can really do something to help Itachi. I also never did what he told me to, last time we met, at my place…"_Remember what I told you" _he said, the night he left. Like I could ever forget.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Itachi, maybe you shouldn't leave, y'know…"_

"_I need to."_

"_No, you don't __**need**__ to. It's optional. You can always say no. If there is anyone in Akatsuki who can turn down a mission, no matter how important it is, that's you!"_

"_I need to. Because it's my duty, that's why I need to. You should be able to understand, out of all people, Sasori. Even if we haven't talked in a long time like this. I have my reasons for everything I do."_

"_Sasuke told me he heard you talk on the phone about leaving. He knows."_

"_He does? That means I don't have to tell him anymore."_

"_He even told me why. Last night…"_

"_What did he say?" At that moment, he looked paralyzed. There was a strange glimmer in his eyes, and I knew what it was. He wanted me to tell him __**something**__, but I couldn't._

"_He said he did it as a stupid prank, just to make fun of you, and didn't expect you to take it as an offence. He looked desperate, Itachi. Sasuke doesn't want you to leave."_

"_It's too late anyway, now…Too late" 'A prank?' He didn't intend to let me hear that, but my ears picked it up. Or maybe he didn't even care if I heard it or not? If Itachi didn't want me to hear that, he wouldn't have said it, even whispered, as it was._

"_You can still change your mind, please stop being so stubborn, ok? It's not doing you any good."_

"_What would you understand, Sasori? I'm sorry, but…"_

"_What is wrong, Itachi? Why aren't we the friends we once were? You've grown distant as time passed by…"_

"_That's-"_

"_What? Not true? Oh, really? First, you __**wanted**__ to spend time with me, then you didn't have a chance but to spend time with me. Afterwards, you were able to choose whether you spent time with me or not, and you decided not to spend time with me. And, in the end, you didn't want time with me anymore. You cannot say it's not true!"_

"_You had Sasuke."_

"_**You **__gave me Sasuke, as a substitute, and proclaimed me as his babysitter. Of course he is now my best friend, and I mean it, but…you were there first, you idiot!"_

"_Sasori, I gave you my brother because you were the only person I've ever trusted to be a good friend for Sasuke. I'm sorry if that's how you feel. But, I've actually done this because you deserved something much better than me. I'm incapable of feeling anything too deep. I couldn't be the friend you wanted, even if I tried. I've always known that I'd never be able to be your confident, or what people call a 'best' friend. Sasuke has the capacity to be friends with everyone, and he cares about you, very much. He was made for you. I'm only a piece of stone, Sasori, now more than ever. You certainly need something more than me."_

"_We could have solved those isolation tendencies of yours if y we stayed friends! Or at least, in touch. You even fuckin' pretended you didn't know who I was, when Sasuke 'introduced' me to you. __**And**__, you always call me 'Japanese fucktard'!"_

"_You are my friend still. It's just that you don't realize it. All the time I've spent with Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, even Deidara, acting like a normal person and putting a happy face on…I've tried, but it's no use. I feel like I can't be myself around them. Only with you, Hidan and Kisame I can act like my real self. Yet, I'm not happy. My only source of content and happiness has just shut me down. You were right, I always had you. And I knew it. I just didn't want to ask for anyone's help. It would only burden you."_

"_You are such a dick right now, Itachi. Why don't you let__**me**__ decide what burdens me, or hurts my feelings? I'm not a cry-baby anymore, but it still pains me to see that you just refused to acknowledge my existence all these years, even if we've talked all the time! We've been like two strangers."_

"_Useless to discuss it any more. I've only got one last request to you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's something important. You're the only one I trust with this." He handed me an envelope, after looking at it as if it was a gallon of gold. Maybe to him, it was. "Give it to Sasuke, after he calms down. Most probably, I won't be back in town anytime soon. I hope he won't hate me after what's going to happen today. Please do this for me. I'm asking you as a friend…"_

"_Is it a letter?" He nodded. "I'll do it. But, let me do one thing. I'm just being curious. It's been some time since I've last done it…"_

"_What?" I came closer to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"_

"_Calm down, nothing to worry about. I told you I was curious about something." I smelled his short and then his long hair, which was tied in its usual ponytail. "Yeah, I was right. You still smell like in our childhood, like a flower field. Jasmine." He smiled. The first genuine smile I've seen from him in 10 years. I was somewhat shocked. He looked at the sky, still smiling, as if he was saying goodbye to his old life. Like he was starting a new chapter, and he wanted to have a happy ending on the previous. Ever smile had a meaning when it was from Itachi. I was sad. It might me the last time we talk like good old friends. I was also saying my goodbye, but not to him. To this chapter he decided to end. I looked at the envelope in my hand, and nodded to myself. 'Farewell, Itachi-san. For now…'_

I felt my hands getting wet. I'm such an idiot. He knew it all the time…Damn, how could he? And I thought he was just being an asshole. He knows himself better than I thought he did. He is right, if I come to think about it. All the problems I had, I could've never discussed them with Itachi. Because, no matter what problems I had, he had bigger ones. He was so busy solving his own problems; he wouldn't have had time to listen to mines as well. Sasuke could. And he did, all the time. He protected me, he protected Sasuke; even Hidan. I wonder how it felt for him to give up all this… Why did he do this to _himself_? I hated him for giving me a life-time friend, but never knew why. Sasuke hated him for leaving and 'never caring for anyone but himself'. How typical of Sasuke to think that. And Itachi loves him, still. Because Sasuke's the only one Itachi could never give up on. Even if something happens to him in Somerset, he would always think of Sasuke and endure it. I could never do that…Not for Deidara, not for Sasuke, not for Itachi, not for anyone. I'm too selfish for that…

It took 10 minutes to come back to reality, and got back to searching for his computer, which was right where Sasuke always told me it was. Under a pile of books, to be exact.

I turned it on, and used my skills to find out the password. It didn't mean anything. At least, nothing that I knew: ASSAN. I found the tracking program and opened it, only to see a Word document. I saw the title and froze in place. It was entitled 'Sasori'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi P.O.V.)<strong>- **1 week later**

"Itachi, it's getting harder to heal you every time you get beaten up…The wounds don't even have time to heal and you get new ones!"

"Do I look like I could do anything about it?"

"You could! They'll continue hurting you until you lose consciousness, can't you fake it?"

"I tried once, and they realized it. I found it useless to try again"

"Do you really want to die? Because at this rate, I won't be able to keep you alive anymore…"

"I don't. If you don't want to see me die, help me escape."

"I can't, you know it. I do care for you, but I have to be loyal to them."

"Why? I see that you don't agree with their operating mode, right?"

"I don't"

"Then? Why do you stay with them? If you help me, I'll help you get a life of your own."

"I can't…"

"Then, you can sit and watch how they kill me slowly and painfully, and in the end, you'll get a nice big pat on your head for helping them prolong my sufferance. Is _that_ what you want?"

"I don't know what I want anymore. But I'm stuck here, with them. It's not like I have a choice."

"You do. And, you see this situation from my point of view, if you didn't realize it yet."

"I don't even know why I helped you in the first place! I used to hate you with all my heart."

"Why?"

"Because I had a crush on Sasuke, and he always rejected me, just to be glued to _you_!"

"Really?"

"Sasuke asked me one day why I hated you so much. Do you want to know what I answered?"

"What?"

"I hate your brother because he's a fag who spends too much time with you, and I somehow hope to dance on his grave one day."

"That wasn't very nice of you."

"I know, but I really hated your guts back then."

"So, you've had a change of heart?"

"You could say that…Well, it also has to do with the fact Sasuke rejected me, saying he loved someone else. In time, I passed over this, and we became very good friends. I stopped being obsessed with him, and I stopped hating you. Simple enough, huh?"

"Did he tell who was it that he loved?"

"No. He didn't."

"Okay. I was just curious. He never told me either."

"But hey, I would be happy if I were you! He cares about you very much, when normal brothers use to hate each other. You two are special."

"If you say so…Now, tell me, how do I get out of here, with or without help? Right now, I doubt I can even walk without help, my whole body hurts, especially my stomach."

"Let me think, okay? The fact I disapprove of their methods doesn't mean I don't owe my life to them…I will consider everything, and see if I can help you. Anyway, I can't come with you. You'll be on your own."

"It's fine. Once I'm out, everything's half-solved. Now, try to decide what you're going to do before I'm 2 meters underground."

**A/N: So, how did you like it? I'd like to see if you can guess who is the man Kisame talked to:) I haven't introduced him yet...In the next chapter, though, I will. He's pretty important, being part of Akatsuki. **

** Oh, and Sakura's appearance...Yes, I made her Normal, like in 'not obsessed with Sasuke' She will be a _very_ important character, even if she won't appear that often during the story. Oh well, I really hope you like it, but if there is anything you think I should reconsider, tell me! **

** I can't know if I meet your expectations unless you tell me!See you next chapter! Promise to review, okay? Pinky promise!:))**


	7. What Once Was Part 2

Things I'll Always Remember

What Once Was Part 2

**A/N: Soo, here is another chapter for you to read! Hope you enjoy it! Review!**

**(Sasuke P.O.V.)**

"Sasori, I'm back!"

"…"

"I said I'm back, are you deaf?" I looked around the kitchen, but there was no one. "…the fuck? Where is he? Sasoriiiiiiii!" No answer. I went upstairs, first in my room, then in Itachi's. He left. I saw an envelope on Itachi's bed, with a post-it on it.

_Sasuke, I made you two sandwiches, they're in the kitchen. This envelope, well…Itachi told me to give it to you once you were back home. So…here it is. But eat first. - Sasori._

Itachi left me a note? And he gave it to Sasori? As much as I wanted to open it and see what's inside, I decided to eat first. One more minute and I'll pass out from starvation.  
>When I got back to the kitchen, with the envelope in my hand, I spotted the two sandwiches, and mentally thanked Sasori for making them before leaving. Why did he leave, again? Whatever….<p>

While I was eating, I couldn't stop ogling at the little envelope. Knowing Itachi, the note he left consists in one sentence. He is a man of few words, after all.

I wish Sasori stayed. I'm afraid to see what's in that envelope. What if he decided to tell me he hates me as well? Then, no thanks. But, again, Itachi isn't one to write a letter or anything, as a matter of fact, if he doesn't have something important to say. And he wouldn't do something as trivial as telling me how he's the victim here. It's just not him.

**-2 hours later, 11 AM-**

I'm still staring at the envelope. Courage, yeah. Totally lacking. I don't have the… hell, I just can't do it!

**-5 hours later, 4 PM-**

That's it! I'm going to the pub. If I don't have the courage yet, 3 shots of tequila will do the work for me.

**-4 hours later, 8 PM-**

I feel like total crap. My head already hurts, and the room is spinning with me. Fuck, I'm drunk. A lot more than I initially intended. Damn you, Itachi, why did you feel the need to leave me a message? Which, by the way, I still haven't read.

"COWARD!" I think all my neighbors heard that. Tee-hee, that brings back memories. I wonder how Itachi reacted when the lady next door complained about him being too loud at night, when he came back home with Hidan. That's why I always had a full arsenal of ear-plugs.

I'm a weird drunk…Meaning, I'm a **loud** drunk. Itachi was a silent drunk, but a lot funnier at the same time. Although, Itachi never seemed to be completely drunk, as in 'not able to take care of himself'. Back when I was 14, I had a period when I hated him, like _really_ hated him, and talked to him like he was some trash, just because all my classmates told me it was 'cool' to treat your brother like shit.

One night, when I was 14, and Itachi was 17, he got really hammered…he never remembered anything, to my desperation. Another important fact, Itachi seems to turn very touchy-feely when he's drunk. Not only with me; also with Hidan and Kakuzu, sometimes. One night, he even clinged to Sasori. But that night, we were alone, after Hidan brought him back and left afterwards. Itachi was sporting a massive headache, and I was just like 'why the fuck am I stuck with him?'

~~~_Flashback~~~_

"_Itachi, go to sleep, you're smashed, and it will also help your headache."_

"_Mmmm-noo. I don't wanna sleep…"_

"_You have to. Why are you getting __**this**__ drunk, again?"_

"…"

"_Whatever, go to sleep." Damn, he such a royal pain in the ass!_

"_Sassukeee!" he came crawling to me. "Damn it, everything hurts"_

"_I bet it does. Hidan said you fell on some stairs, and also he had to push you in fists and kicks in the car. At least you know where the pain comes from."_

"_Help me, littl' one, carry me, okay?"_

"_Nuh-uh, carry yourself. I'm not your butler, and you have two legs. Use them. It's not my fault you can't even stand."_

"_I'm going to be sick, Sasukeee." Shit. I carried (more like pulled him after me) to the bathroom, where he just leapt over the toilet and threw up._

"_How nice…" I muttered, thanking God I was used to seeing disgusting things. I turned my back from him, but I was still blessed with the gagging sounds he made. Does he never learn? He's supposed to be the wiser one out of the two of us. _

"_Sasuke," he hiccupped "Sasuke, I feel like absolute shit." You don't look too good, either. It was funny to see his tall and usually imposing body crunched next to the toilet; his knees were pulled up to his chest and he was trembling violently. What a sight, indeed._

"_Fine. I'll help you. Now get up." I forced open the door to his room, and held closely to his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't trip over something. Unfortunately, he was trying so hard to hold on to me, that he brought both of us to the ground. Just GREAT. I tried to sit up and get out of Itachi's death grip that slipped down to around my waist, but he was too latched to me, like a leech._

"_Get off, now!"_

"_I can't Sasukeee. I like to be close to you"_

"_Bullshit. Now, let go." He still didn't move. "Itachi, get the fuck off me, okay?"_

"_I don't wanna." Brother, brother, brother, you can't kill him, you can't kill him… _

"_I'll get you in the bed and stay here with you, Ok?"_

"…" _He didn't say anything, but he let go of my waist and tried to stand up as well. With a little help from me, he made it to the bed. I just turned to leave, when he caught my wrist. "You said you'll stay with me!"_

"_I was just kidding. You're not 5; you can sleep alone in a bed without me worrying you'll strangle yourself with the bed sheets." But he wouldn't have any of that. He just pulled me with him, in the bed. I almost choked when he started hugging me to death. Damn, he has such a force! He could kill me if he tried._

"_That's better. G'night, Saaas'ke." Well, at least __**I**__'m not going to get any sleep, he holds me way too tight. What's wrong with him, he's acting like we're some old married couple! Oh, fuck it, Itachi has always been strange._

I remember I managed to get out of the bed before he woke up. The next day, he didn't remember anything. I wish he would get drunk like that again. I would really appreciate being this close to him now.

Geez, I didn't know how bad it was to be messed up like this. My legs aren't listening to me…Right. I could have the cold shower Sasori proposed this morning. I climbed the stairs, and entered the bathroom, turning the shower on cold water. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV- Somerset)<strong>

"I think he's had enough, the little shit is already fainted."

"He's no fun; every day takes less time to make him pass out."

"He's dying, what'd you expect? I surprised he lasted this long. More than one week of continuous beating, that's cruel even for us. He has internal bleeding; he won't be able to keep this up for more than 2 days. I wonder what he could've done to Boss to deserve this treatment."

"He's one of the founders of Akatsuki, that's the problem with him. Enemy or not, I've got all respect for him. Usual guys die after 2 or 3 days. He's tough."

"It's pretty much a surprise, he's so skinny, and he hasn't been fed for 4 days now. And he looks like a total china doll. Boss keeps sayin' he wants him alive, but he looks half-dead to me…"

"Same here. Wonder if he had any family. Sakura mentioned a younger brother, if I remember correctly."

"Soon, he won't be the 'younger' anymore, 'cause he'll be the only one."

"Why do we even bother? He's not the first, nor the last one to die by our hands."

"I know. But I'm just sorry he has to die."

"You're crazy. Why be sorry for him? If he was smart enough, he wouldn't have gotten caught. He's just another to-be corpse, now."

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV- Akatsuki HQ.)<strong>

"So, he got caught, you say."

"Yes, yes, that's what I'm trying to say. Why am I the only one worried here?"

"Because we still don't know details. Do we even know if he's still alive?"

"We should go there and find out, don't you think, Leader?"

"Not without a map of the area and a report on Itachi's condition"

"Oh, how nice of you to say that. And I totally agree, except… Leader, are you out of your mind? Just _whom_ do you expect to get a report from? As far as I know, Kisame left the place in order to save his ass, and there's nobody else there!"

"Sasori! Last time I checked, we were a professional organization that works hand in hand with the police, not a group of emotional blockheads. Stop acting on impulse."

"Sorry. But he is the founder of Akatsuki, for God's sake! At least for that, we should send some people there!"

"Especially because he is the _co_-founder of Akatsuki, I think he knows what he's doing. He is smarter than all of us, Sasori. Give him some time."

"Time for what? Time to die? Leader, he went to Somerset himself because it was too dangerous for any other one of us. This means those people are _dan-ge-rous_! He might have a plan, but he might as well die tomorrow! He needs help, ASAP!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Konan whispered while rising from her chair "But Itachi told me before he left not to interfere. If you don't believe me, ask Deidara, he was there as well at the moment."

"I understand, Konan, but, look; the thing is Kisame said 'something went wrong'. So, his capture was NOT part of the agenda."

"As Leader said," she raised her voice this time, "he is smarter than us all. In this situation you see no way out of, he might have several ideas. Don't forget Kisame is very attached to Itachi, he wouldn't leave like that. Itachi must have given him instructions, and they're using this 'suicidal' side of Itachi as coverage, so we don't interfere. It makes sense."

"You don't get it! You don't know Itachi! He _was_ depressive even before he left to Somerset. This 'suicidal' thing as you call it, it's true, it's not a fake! He _needs_ help!"

"Sasori…" Pein started, taking his head in his hands, while thinking of a way to say what he was thinking.

"What?"

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do? Akatsuki doesn't have 100 members; we don't afford to send anybody to certain death. We're only 9, with Itachi. And we are only 9 because we are experts in range, and compensate quantity with quality. I'm not ashamed to admit I've lost every battle I've had with Itachi, even if we were just fighting for the heck of it. He is the best at both physical strength and strategies. Why on Earth do you think he would allow himself to get caught unless he had a plan?"

"But…"

"Remember how every single person in Akatsuki says he's boring because he can anticipate every move! He _knows_ what he's doing, so leave him alone! I bet he'll come back and laugh his ass off when he hears that you were worried. That, if he would ever laugh."

"He may be the best, but he's still human, he can't trick death by hiding under the bed. Being inhumanly powerful doesn't guarantee he can't actually die. Why do you assume for the best thing, when we should expect the worst we can get?"

"If you say one more word, Sasori, I'll tape your mouth shut. Have a bit of faith. Believe in him. Just like me and Konan. He's not some weakling, nor some 5-year-old who needs protection and a psychologist. Now, _leave._"

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

"…up!" Shouts. "Itachi…up!" Who is that? "…at me!" It hurts to breathe…

"Itachi, wake up and look at me!" I finally understand what's being said to me, but I can't move. What's going on?

"Shit!" Why does it feel like I'm floating? Wait… I'm in Somerset. I remember. But still, what's going on?

"Move out of my way, now!" A feminine voice…Sakura? "You can kill me later, but now, let me pass! It's an emergency!"

I opened my eyes and looked around, to realize thing were _moving_. I was being carried, by Sakura, I suppose. I closed my eyes back, everything was too confusing.

"We can't let you; Boss will kill us if we let you pass" The one who said that…I know his voice from somewhere. Oh, right. He's one of guys that were torturing me every day…

"And I will kill you if you don't. You'll be dead either way, but if you let me pass now, you'll be able to escape!"

"We're sorry, Sakura, but…" Then I felt I was being put on a solid and rough surface. My whole body ached so much. But my attention has been diverted to the sound of knives clashing, Sakura's voice and two loud thuds.

"Itachi, do you hear me? Just give me some sign, okay? Please!"

So, she lives. That means she managed to incapacitate those 2 guys. A sign? But what? I can't move my legs, hands, or mouth…My eyes hurt, but I can blink…

"Okay, so you are conscious. Thank God! Itachi, tell me, can you move? Or talk?" I move my eyes from left to right several times, but then I closed them, because of the stinging sensation I got. "Fuck, Itachi…I got you out, but I don't know where to get you to… I'll be honest, you have an internal bleeding, if I don't get you to some safe place and treat you, you could die. If there is any way you can tell me some hideout Akatsuki has, I'll get you there. And remember, even if it hurts like crap now, if you don't speak and tell me, you die…"

I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out of my throat. "Wait, let me give you some water." I should say I would've choked if I could actually move any muscles in my body. Instead, the water went right to my stomach, like it was pouring from a hose.

"Say A."

"A, B, C, My throat…hurts."

"Then don't talk useless shit. I said A, not the whole alphabet. Now, where do I get you to?"

"Fores-"My voice won't work…

"Fores? You mean forest?" I blinked.

"Okay, but…where?"

"4 South."

"4 what?"

"Miles."

"Got it. Now, do you feel pain anywhere?"

"Everywhere. Stomach is worst."

"God, I don't even know how you're able to speak at all. I'm amazed"

"With great pain."

"Look, I'll give you a pain-killer, okay?"

"Don't think…I can take it…"

"You don't need to. I'll give you a shot. Now, stop talking, or you'll faint, and I might need you later. Oh, and, try to keep yourself alive, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't feel the shot. It was so weird; my body was both aching and numb. It's funny. I never thought I could die so young. 20 years that I've spent doing a lot of things that I'm proud of. But never have I done a single thing for myself. Numb feelings, numb pain. Am I even human? When my parents died, I felt absolutely nothing. I cried a lot; because I couldn't feel what I was supposed to. I wasn't happy and I wasn't sad. Nothing was wrong, and nothing was right.

Sasuke…I never managed to tell him I loved him whatsoever. Still, he considered me perfect. I was the perfect fighter. The perfect strategist. The perfect son. But I've failed in being the perfect brother and the perfect friend. While trying to spare those that were close to me, I only hurt them. I've deceived both Sasori and Sasuke. And even with all that, I don't feel like I've done anything wrong. It's just that it wasn't right, either.

I already feel like I'm dead. I can't believe it. I've really wasted my time, I wanted to live some more. I wish I had one more day, to do all the things I've never had the courage to do. Evade my scheduled life and do as I please. Then, apologize to everybody. My brother, Sasori, Kisame, even Sakura. I've used them all. I've tried to do everything right, but I have the feeling everything's upside down, instead. I was wrong. Nothing's right, but _everything_ is wrong.

Maybe I don't even deserve the friends I have. But, that's fate. It always happens like this, people like drama. Even Sasori, even Kisame, they both cling desperately to me, trying to 'save' me from the darkness they'll never comprehend. Because it's the 'needing help friend' syndrome. They all see me so high and mighty, and the second I show the slightest weakness, they think they got me all figured out. They find out I'm also human. And they try to help me, as much as they can. I truly don't deserve getting all this attention; nobody can get me out of my sickness anyway. It's too deep imprinted in my mind, and I'm incomplete without it. It's been too long since I've stopped fighting my demons, and accepted them as part of me. But I'm grateful they took the time to see that something actually was wrong with me. Damn fate, and damn all these visions I have. I don't know what's going to happen this time. Who knows if I'm going to die or live? Right now, I can see my life flash before my eyes. It's too late to change anything. But I don't really regret anything. I don't regret giving Sasori a real-life friend, and I don't regret letting Sasuke be happy, without me. I don't regret a thing…

Maybe, I do have a wish that was never accomplished, though. I've never had the opportunity to _love_. Such a…real pity.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura POV)<strong>

How can somebody be so skinny, yet so heavy to carry around? Must be the fact he's so tall. 4 miles? Just how am I supposed to get him there _alive_? It's a long way, and if I don't rush, he dies. If I rush, the internal bleeding spreads, and he dies. Hell, what do I do?

I resumed to walking south, while I was looking at his half-closed eyes. Charcoal eyes. No, charcoal was too dull. Only obsidian or onyx would have the shine and depth his irises had. I could really look into his eyes forever, feeling the pain in them, but never quite understanding it. Black eyes…so much like Sasuke's. At first, I thought he looked just like Sasuke, with minor differences. But just now, I discover just how different those two are. Itachi is _nothing_ like Sasuke. He doesn't have a happy gaze and an arrogant aura surrounding him. His face doesn't show a light mood. He never stopped looking concerned, and lost in thoughts. It was hard to get Sasuke to reflect over something; but him…I just don't think I could ever get him out of his own world. They're so different. Itachi is everything Sasuke is not. Itachi is like a midnight guardian angel. Always there, yet you're not aware of his presence. A dead soul, feeding from the others' happiness.

It's the first time I see him look so fragile. Like, if I don't treat him like china porcelain, he'll break in million pieces.

"Sakura…" What a shattered voice. And how strong it was the first time I met him.

"Don't talk."

"It might be the last time anyway. I can feel death, and I don't know if I can escape this time…"

"I'm not letting you die, Itachi! Don't you dare die on me!"

"It's not like you can do anything at the moment being. I feel numb and weak."

"That's because you're sick, but I can fix you! Just hang in there, okay?"

"You may be right, but you may just as well be wrong. If I don't wake up, though…Go to Sasuke and tell him…"

"Yes, anything!" Maybe I should say 'oh, no, you're not going to die, stop worrying and talking bullshit', but, he might die. And I owe him this.

"Tell him that I'm sorry, and that I do remember that night he asked me about. I meant what I said back then, even now. Forever."

"Okay…Anything else?"

"Well…you could also tell Sasori he's given me a headache with his speech about friendship…"

"Sasori? As in Sasuke's best friend?" He nodded.

"Why? Why are you looking so ready to die?" I almost yelled at him.

"I'm _so_ not…" He closed his eyes, letting his head fall on my arm.

"What? Itachi! Itachi!"

"…"

"Say something, please!" He never answered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisame POV)<strong>

"It's been over a week since I left Itachi. Do you think he's okay?" The man in front of me, the strangest member of Akatsuki, seems to look through me while reflecting.

"I know those guys, and they're rough. I'm tellin' you, if he didn't manage to escape them already, things might get really bad for him."

"Damn, he entrusted me to get him out of there, and I can't do a thing!"

"Look, Kisame, it might be just me, but…why are you so attached to Itachi? I mean, you're just partners, right?"

"Maybe to him, I was just his partner, but he was so much more to me… I considered him my best friend. In his own way, he was there for me. I feel sorry for him. He never realized how well I actually know him, and he might never realize. Also, he's done a lot of things for me. It's just natural that I'm worried about him"

"Kisame…I know you and Itachi are the only team that doesn't fight all the time, even Sasori and Deidara start fighting over little nothings, but honestly… What has he ever done to help you? You're describing him as an understanding and caring person, but I've also met him, a lot of times. The guy is just as understanding and caring as a rock."

"That's how you see him. And that's how he shows himself to the world. But he's not like that. I'm glad I've been able to discover this side of his. I wonder how you seem to be oblivious to Itachi's real self."

"You really think you know him all that well? You need a lot of experience with _people_ to be able to decipher his 'real' self. You just assume things. How do you know he hasn't tricked you into believing what he wants you to believe?"

"Because we're close, and I've been there when he was sad, I've been there when he was happy, I've shared a lot of moments with him. You can't fake those."

"What a funny coincidence, ne? You've been there at all those times… Well, maybe you're right, I don't know Itachi all that well after all."

"Also, you, who don't even know how Akatsuki has been formed, shouldn't go blabbering if you don't know him. Right now, you're just making stupid suppositions."

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV- Akatsuki HQ.)<strong>

"What do we do? Leader won't let us go to fuckin' Somerset to help Itachi." Hidan broke the silence.

"Sasori, can't we just go there without telling Leader? Shouldn't be hard, un"

"Dei, it's not that simple. Itachi managed to destroy the tracking device from his computer, at home. He even left ne a note. He wrote 'Don't come. Sorry.' The only tracking device left is in Leader's PC."

"But, Sasori, can't we break into his PC and find out?"

"Deidara, Sasori," Hidan interrupted, with a grin on his face. "I know where that mission was going to take place. I spoke to Itachi before he left. It's only 4 fuckin' miles from that shit we call a hideout, the one in the forest."

"Then, it's all settled, right? We're leaving, un! Meet you in two hours, at Sasori's place!"

"Fine, I'll go take 'Kuzu out of bed. I know he'd want to help."

"Ok, so we are four. I hope it's enough…"

"It is, un! Now let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV- Pein's house)<strong>

"Konan…"

"I know. I feel the same. I think we should help him. He helped us so many times, we can't let him down."

"You think we should go there?"

"Yes, Pein."

"I haven't heard my name in so long. I almost forgot how it sounds. It's always Leader up, Leader down"

"Well, only I and Itachi call you Pein. The others are either afraid, or don't even know your name."

"I don't need them to know my name."

"As you say. But now, do you know where Itachi is?"

"Of course. I tracked him down. And it seems he isn't in that abandoned high school anymore."

"Pein, it's not abandoned. And then, where is he?"

"Close, and moving. But very slowly. That's why I think something's wrong with him. And the hideout in the forest is 4 miles away, it would take one day to get there, or even more, at the speed he's moving at. We can reach Somerset in only 2 or 3 hours tops."

"Let's go! We have the duty to help him!"

"Fine, I can't refuse you. Go pack, we're leaving as soon as you're done. Oh, and you drive."

"Why me?"

"You're more of a maniac driver than I am, and we need to get there fast."

"Oh, Ok then."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

What the fuck…my back hurts, and I'm freezing…

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in the shower, which was turned on 'cold'. I really want to kill myself right now. I was also blessed with a royal headache. As if the headache wasn't enough, I'm cold as an ice cube…

I turned the water on 'hot', until I regained some of my usual body heat. This sucks, I could've died of hypothermia.

I got out of the bathroom and went to my room to change, but changed my mind. "Well, Itachi's not home, he won't be upset if I burrowed some of his clothes, right?"

I went to his room only in a pair of boxers and my night T-shirt, and opened his wardrobe. Of course, most of his clothes are black, dark red or purple. God, purple? I picked some capris, black ones. They should've been ¾, but they got to my ankles. Damn Itachi and his long legs.

I got downstairs to make myself a sandwich, and saw the envelope Sasori gave me…YESTERDAY? It's 10 o'clock in the morning! I actually SLEPT in the shower all night? Holy mother of God, that explains the headache. Believe it or not, _I still haven't opened the damn envelope!_

But something's wrong, although I can't actually put my finger on it. The air is too heavy and I got this weird feeling that something wrong happened. I only got this feeling before once in my life, the day my parents died, but Itachi told me to ignore it, so I did as he said.

What if something happened to Itachi? Well, it's not like I could even help him in any way. I don't even know where in Somerset he is. Or, I could go there, and then call him. This way, he won't be able to ditch me off so easily.

I got my converses and went to the car. _Idiot me._ I forgot the keys. When I came back with the keys and tried to start the engine, I saw the tank was almost empty. Damn. I can even see Itachi's face while telling me 'Little one, gas costs money, and money doesn't grow on trees.' I sighed.

"Anyways, Sasori can always give me a lift if I ask nicely."

Again, cheers for the fact his house is so close. My feet hurt. As a matter of fact, my whole body hurts. I did it to myself…

When I was able to actually see the roof of his house, a loud cry got my attention.

"Sasori, you little fuck, hurry up already, will ya?" The voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Could you please be a little quieter? And don't speak to _my_ Sasori like that, un!" I blinked. That was Deidara earlier. And I bet the first one was Hidan, my brother's best pal.

"I'll speak as loud as I fuckin' want to! Keep orderin' me around and I'll punch a fucking hole through the wall with you, blond whore"

"You called me what? You're not coming with us anymore, un"

"He's sorry, Deidara," That was Kakuzu. "Right, idiot?"

"But why?"

"Because we can save some money if we go with them, you runt, and as far as I know, you're not producing any."

"I'm not fuckin' bank, 'Kuzu"

"Unfortunately. Now, let's get going." I saw Sasori getting in the driver's seat, Deidara was next to him, Hidan and Kakuzu in the back.

"Here we go!" said Sasori seriously. "Somerset, we come!" I froze in place. Somerset? Hidan and Kakuzu _were_ Itachi's friends…What if something really happened to him? They're certainly not visiting, otherwise, Sasori would've told me. I feel so useless right now…

And now, what? Who's going to get me there? No busses or trains…

I spotted, on the end of the street, a big blue car heading towards me. It's worth a try. I waved my hand, and the car stopped. I could hear there were 2 persons inside, and one man questioned '_why did you stop? We need all the time we can get!'_

The window slides down and I saw a blue-haired lady appear. She was the one I saw in the park 3 weeks ago!

"What do you need?" she asked me, in a kind tone. Cool, she looks like 'the good Samaritan' type!

"I need to get somewhere, it's an emergency, please let me come in!" I added puppy eyes; Itachi could never resist me when I did that!

"Where do you want to go to?"

"Somerset. Something happened to my family…I need to get there fast!"

"You're lucky. Get in the back. We're going there too." She winked at me, as I climbed in the back seats. The car started moving again. I looked at the guy next to her. Yep, the same orange-haired piercing-freak. God, I need to get there _fast_!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, how did you like it? The next chapter will be funny as hell, at least the first part, between Pein and Sasuke. Bleah, I'm sorry to announce I'll start updating a little slower (I think). Well, the thing is, right now, I'm only typing/ copying the story from the paper I've written it on, and after the next 2 chapters, I'll have to start writing (like composing) again. And it takes a lot longer than just typing it on the computer. So, you'll have to wait a little longer. Normally, it takes me 2 or 3 weeks to write one chapter (one chapter as in both part 1 and part2), so the updating will be once 2 weeks or so. I hope you won't kill me for that! Sorry again... I fell like absolute crap to have to tell you to wait but, it's not like I have a choice, at least I've warned you...

Well, that would be it. Tell me if you like it, or if you don't, write and tell me where I could improve! Review, okay?

Bye, see ya next chapter!


	8. Shadow Part 1

Things I'll Always Remember

Shadow Part 1

**A/N: So, here I am with another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! I tried to write it as fast as I could, and personally, I like the way it turned out. Now, I wish you'll like it as well! Review and tell me if I'm doing good and if you like the action:)**

**(Sasuke POV)**

The orange-haired guy keeps staring at me, and I don't like it one bit… His eyes are so cold and scarish, and they seem to burn holes through my chest. I'm glad the woman, his wife, is on my side. Well, at least she doesn't look ready to kill me.

"Konan, please, why did you take him? Even if we're anyway going to Somerset…"

"I don't really know, he reminds me of _him_"

"_Him_? Yes, he does resemble him, but that's not a reason!"

"Shut up already. I'm the driver here, stop complaining."

I wonder who _he_ is. So, the lady's name is Konan. Nice name. I'm so lucky she accepted to let me come with them. Not every day I need a lift and the first car I see happens to go to Somerset as well. It's a hell of a coincidence, and I'm sure they have nothing to do with Itachi, I would've known them.

Then it struck me. Sasori knew them! And I remember him saying the piercing-freak's name was Pein. Well, that doesn't mean they necessarily know Itachi, right?

"So, what's your name, boy?" Konan suddenly asked me.

"Sasuke. Sorry again if I'm being a bother…"

"You're not, don't listen to him," she said pointing to Pein. "He's my husband, if you're wondering."

"Oh, right…" My mind slipped to thinking about Itachi once again, and this time, I'm sure something's wrong. But what could have happened? As far as I know, Itachi was a peaceful person; he shouldn't get in trouble… And what is Sasori doing in Somerset? He's got nothing to do with my brother.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out," came a kind voice.

"Konan, stop it! Don't act like his mother just because he reminds you of someone, for God's sake!"

"Pein, shut up and don't tell me what to do, I was just worried."

"Then, stop being worried! You don't even know who he is!"

"Well, his name is Sasuke."

"I _meant_, you don't know what kind of person he is, Konan!"

"I know what you meant, I was just mocking you."

I really enjoyed the way they were arguing, forgetting about my presence. And I was amazed how Konan was standing up for me, just because I reminded her of someone. Meanwhile, Pein kept acting like a jerk. And I was slightly scared of him. He was almost as tall as Itachi, but his face was a 100 times scarier.

"Pein, stop staring at Sasuke. You can't kill him with your staring."

"Mind your driving. I'm just keeping an eye on him."

"Why do you feel the need to keep an eye on me? Do I look _that_ suspicious?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Let's just say the only other person with pale skin and black hair I know is a professional assassin."

"Geez, I'm nothing like that!" I scoffed.

"Besides, Pein," started Konan in a mocking tone, "said man is your right hand"

"Konan!" he shouted, making me want to jump on the window and run for my life… "Don't say those things in public!" he continued, in a lower voice.

"Sorry…It just slipped" That was the first time I heard her sound so serious, and I started considering: what if those two were criminals? What if they could really kill me?

"Forget what you heard, do you hear me?" Pein looked at me as he spoke in a harsh voice. If I was 5, I would've pissed my pants right away. I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't.

"You know, Pein, that attitude of yours will sooner or later make him think you're going to kill him…"

"I'm considering it."

"I-I'm s-sorry…I promise I won't say a word…" Then, he slapped me. It hurt, a lot, but I was expecting it. Sort of…

"Stop stuttering, kid! How old are you?"

"17"

"Look, Konan, he's even a minor! Hey, kid, did you run away from home? What business do you have in Somerset?"

"I didn't run away, because I don't live with my family. That's why I'm going to Somerset, I'm paying a visit to…someone."

"Good thing you won't get us in trouble. 2 more hours to go. Now, kid, keep quiet."

I could hear Konan making a disapproving whine, but she didn't say anything. Pein kept scanning me, as my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, and it was Sasori. All the fear evaporated and was replaced by anger.

"_Hi, Sasuke, how are you?"_

"How am I? How am I, you say. Let's say I'm fine. Please allow me one question, if you please, Sasori!" Pein's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything.

"_Go on, ask"_

"Tell me, Sasori, why the fuck are you going to Somerset without telling me? Huh?" I could see Pein clenched his fists, but still kept quiet.

"_I'm just giving myself a vacation…"_

"Vacation my ass, Sasori! You're going to see Itachi, right? Otherwise, you wouldn't have left with Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu!" I yelled in the phone.

"_Sasuke, calm down, dude…" _ Then, the car stopped, as Pein started shouting at me.

"Put that damn phone on speaker! NOW!"

I did as he said, a little confused. Must be because he knows Sasori. Well, Sasori knows him, so I suppose it's also the other way round?

"_Sasuke, what's wrong?"_

"Sasori… You better explain what you're doing in Somerset, or I'll kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit down!"

"_L-l-leader?" _It was the first time I **ever** hear Sasori stutter. I restrained a laugh so hard…!

"Yes, you're a good guesser. Now talk! Didn't I make myself clear when I told you to WAIT? Are you deaf or really willing to die?" Now he's scaring me…

"_Sorry, L-leader…It was Deidara's idea!"_

"_No it was not, un! It was Hidan's!"_

"_Shut up, asshole, it was Sasori all along!"_

"Well?" asked Pein impatiently.

"_We only wanted to help, Leader…"_

Wait.

Rewind.

Why does Sasori call the piercing-freak 'leader'? And why does he sound like a kid who was caught stealing cookies?

"You wanted to help? I told you to stay still! Since when do you act on your own, Sasori? You think you're so smart to go against my orders? Prepare for a fight! And tell your dear Deidara to dig you a grave!"

"_Sorry, Leader…But, why are you with Sasuke?"_

"The kid invited himself in MY car, and asked for a lift to Somerset! He's annoying me to no end, I slapped him once"

"_You did __**what?**__" _Sasori asked in the phone.

"I slapped him, okay? Who cares about the little runt, anyway?"

"_You know, Leader…you should dig your own grave before I dig mine." _I could feel his smirk, and I would give anything to know why he's so sure of himself all of a sudden. "_Let me tell you a secret…The 'little runt' is Itachi's little brother…he he" _And, what about that?

"He is what?" Wow, he was **loud**. And his face like he just returned from a blind date with Satan.

"You're doomed," whispered Konan.

"_How I would like to see his face when I tell him! And you know, Leader, Itachi's not a nice sight when he's angry…He tends to…__**punch HARD**__!"_

Pein's face was whiter and whiter. Millions of questions were running through my head. How did Sasori know how Itachi reacted when he was angry? How come Pein is called 'Leader'? Why was he so scared when he heard the fact I was Itachi's brother? And last but not least, _why does everybody seem to know my brother better than I do?_

"Sasori, don't you dare say a word to him about this, or I'll nail you to the roof! And go back to Denver, right now!"

"_Sorry, __**Pein**__, I'm not going anywhere near Denver anytime soon And just consider the fact you'll be comatose for the next two months before you get to nail me to the roof. With that said, sayonara, Leader! Whoops, __**Pein**__." _And he hung up.

"That Sasori! I swear he's gonna pay for this! How can he ignore me like that?"

"Pein, sorry, but he's right," Konan chuckled lightly, "Itachi will be very angry with you. You're lucky you're the Leader. So, the reason Sasuke remembered me of Itachi was because he's Itachi's little brother! Who would've thought?"

"I really wish I realized that earlier…" Then, he looked at me, almost kindly. "Hey, sorry kid, I didn't mean to… y'know. Why didn't you tell me you were Itachi's little bro?"

"I-I didn't think it was important, I mean…I didn't know you knew him."

"Right now, I wish I didn't… Never mind. So, you were going to see him?"

"Yes, that was the plan. But, I have no idea where he is _exactly_. I only know he's somewhere in Somerset."

"Oh, he hasn't told you"

"Tell me what?"

"What he's doing there, of course."

"Oh, no, he didn't. I was too angry and busy yelling at him to ask why or what he's doing there…" I'm such an idiot. So far, I didn't even realize I don't have the slightest idea on what he's doing there. I want to bang my head to a wall, dammit!

"I guess I'll tell you, when we find him. I hope he's fine there."

"Why wouldn't he be fine? I decided to go to Somerset because I had a feeling that something was wrong, so…"

"So you decided to go and see for yourself, right?"

"Yeah, that would be it…"

"We'll try to be there before Sasori and Co. I know exactly where he is. But, you've gotta promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell Itachi I slapped you. Or, at least, convince him I didn't mean it!" His face was so pleading, I couldn't resist but promise him I wasn't gonna tell Itachi about the incident. I can't believe he changed from being a stuck-up freak to a kind person in merely 5 minutes.

From now, I'll tell every bully I meet I'm Itachi's brother; he seems to be pretty feared by everyone… I wonder why, though.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisame POV)<strong>

I was walking around the room, reflecting about what I was supposed to do. The 'host' was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. He was really a mystery to me; he probably was a mystery to everyone in Akatsuki. He had short ebony hair, and he looked pretty old to me, though I knew he was only around 35 or 40. His black eyes were always cold and judging, permanently holding his guard up. He wasn't very tall, but his overall appearance was imposing. Sometimes, I thought his brain worked exactly as Itachi's. Both of them were able to keep cool no matter the situation they were in, and come up with plans in a matter of seconds. He was also the most mysterious member of Akatsuki. Nobody knew much about him, except Itachi (who never said a thing). Nobody (again, maybe only Itachi) knew his real name. We all called him Tobi. He always told us it wasn't his real name, but always laughed at our failed attempts to steal his ID card. He always said it didn't matter who he was. "I'm someone. I'm no one" were his exact words. Nobody asked him again. Itachi rarely addressed him as 'Tobi', and avoided the situations in which he needed to call him some way.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked me.

"No reason. I just decided to go to that high school. I don't care I don't have a plan, I'll get Itachi out of there!"

"You are aware of the risks, right? There is a chance that you'll also get caught, and I won't come to help you."

"I know. But I do have a conscience. I don't want Itachi to die just because I was too scared to do anything in order to help him."

"Go if you want to, I can't stop you, but take care and don't make things worse."

"You realize you've just called me stupid, right"

"That's not what I meant. I was only concerned about losing two members instead of only one."

"How can you know whether we lost Itachi or not? I bet he's fine!"

"Even you don't believe what you're saying. If it was so, you wouldn't rush to help him. Remember, the two of you had a mission, and you weren't able to accomplish it. The mission is far more important than the members' safety. If you go there and get caught, you fail your mission."

"I know. But, if I abandon him, I'm just a scum. He saved me every single time I was in trouble, or worse. I came to agree on his philosophy, 'Those who abandon their comrades are sure to die a painful death.' It sounds rather harsh, but the idea is a good one, really."

"Again, do whatever you consider best, I don't agree with your 'philosophy', but I won't do anything to stop you."  
>"So, you DO have a conscience as well!"<p>

"You can put it that way, if you want to. I just want Itachi safe…I do care about him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. You're taking the car, right?" I nodded, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura POV)<strong>

It's the 5th time I stop to rest, and I bet I haven't even made one mile. Pathetic, really. But, come on, it's not like I've been training my whole life to carry people around. I'm just a girl, and I'm only 17, damn it!

"Hey, Itachi, do you hear me?" Of course he doesn't, but it's nice to pretend he does. It's nice to pretend that I'm not alone, fighting for both our lives. "Itachi, you're lucky…They hadn't come after us. They didn't think we would be here, right?" Akatsuki chose a nice place for a hideout, I wouldn't be surprised to find out Itachi was the one to find the place. "Itachi, you owe me big time…" And I hope you live, so we can be even. "See, I don't ask for much. Just _live_" Give me this satisfaction! "When you wake up, I'll laugh my ass of, you know? I'll keep telling you how you're alive because of _me._" I'll mock you, for worrying me now. "What do you think? Can I make you thank me, or I shouldn't even try?" Who cares, anyway? It's not like I'm doing this so you'll be thankful. _Then, why do you do it? It's not your duty. You don't even know him all that well._ Yes, it may be true. But the things I've found out about him this past week showed me he isn't all that rock hard as I thought he was. I would've been less amazed by a tile falling out of nowhere right on my head, then to see him as I did. He, Itachi Uchiha, looked disappointed… Not angry, not defeated, but disappointed, and lonely. Once again he taught me how to never make assumptions based on appearance. It's the same thing with his fragile appearance and the strength that hides within. This man is made of opposites. He himself is an antithesis. "Hey, you know what, I still haven't forgotten how you yelled at me. Do you remember?" It was the second day after I met him…

_~~~Flashback_

_I came closer to him, looking at the deep wounds in awe. I knew he hadn't screamed, but I couldn't help wondering how on earth he was able not to. The again, maybe he's used to it? Yesterday, he looked defeated. Today, he looks ready to fight for __**something**__ once again. What could've caused his change in attitude?_

_I took the water bowl and started cleaning the dry blood all over his back. He only looked at me once, and then he let his long hair cover his eyes. When I looked at him, he resembled me a hunted animal. He was just a pawn; once he got caught, he was not useful anymore. He was ditched, left to die. _

"_Why didn't you scream?" He looked into my eyes briefly, but didn't answer. "You did it so you could protect your friends? I know that all your friends are in Akatsuki, and Akatsuki decided it doesn't matter whether you live or die. You should get your revenge on them. Serves them well…" Still silence. "Or, did they threaten you with Sasuke? That would be cruel. I feel sorry for you, but I know that soon, you'll crack. All of you do. Everybody cares more about himself than the others surrounding him. You're no different."_

_He raised his head, and I could see that ice-cold face that betrayed no emotion, as the fire in his eyes burned stronger and stronger. His uncaring face almost tricked me. But I couldn't miss his eyes. They screamed rage. "Don't talk like you know me" His words slapped me. It was not what he said, but the undertone of his voice. He wasn't able to control that. His statement came like a hiss._

"_I didn't say I know you. I said I know how you'll act. And that's not based on knowledge, but on experience. Besides, you cannot change facts. And the facts are, everybody abandoned you. Humans are strange creatures. If one suffers, he wants the others to suffer as well. Revenge is in our blood, and it doesn't matter who you are. It's just how it's meant to be. Bottom line: You'll betray because you've been betrayed."_

"_So, you think you've got it all figured out then."_

"_I told you, it's got nothing to do with you as an individual. You're just one of the million people who would do the same." He blinked, and started talking. "So, right now, you decide for me. I told you before; you shouldn't make judgments about people based just on appearance. You make your own decisions about me and tell me what I'm going to do. Everybody does so? You don't know who I am; you don't know how much I can bear. You talk about peoples' lives like it's nothing. You talk about me like you can predict my moves. Try walking in my shoes; try to look at this situation from my point of view. If you don't understand my life you don't understand my pain. Therefore, you can't understand my actions. Pain is a common language, but you'll only be able to see the real me when you will see my grade of toleration for pain. And I'm telling you, as you like to say, bottom line: I can't decide to end a life on a whim, just because I wasn't able to bear a little bit of pain. No amount of pain can weigh more than a human life."_

_I was staring at him as if he just grew another head, unable to make something out of his words. "I was only talking from experience. You're just…All you said there is simply surreal. It's just an ideal. The pain you were talking about will fog your mind sooner or later"_

"_What kind of experience do you have, you're only 17"_

"_And you're only 20. It's not that much of a difference."_

"_You can't compare my life to yours. My point was that you talk from other people's experiences. __**You**__ haven't gone through something like this, personally. People have feelings. 'Friends' is not just a word. It's a feeling."_

"_The only feeling that could lead to sacrifice is love. And not as in 'I love my mother' or 'I love my friends'. It's about raw passion. And I doubt that's the case." He smiled. He fucking smiled. It was actually more like a smirk that silently said 'you really don't know me, do you?'_

"_What do you see when you look at me?" He actually expects me to answer that? Fine, Mr. I-know-it-all, be it your way._

"_You're a bastard who keeps talking in codes, with no strong feelings for anybody, with no future dreams. That's what I see."_

"_You're pretty much right. That's the reason why my friends deserve to live. I don't expect you to understand right away, but, as time goes by…"_

_He didn't end the sentence. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. ~~~_

You never ended that sentence. I know what you wanted to say, and I know why you stopped. But, I'll wait for you to wake up and continue it for me. "_You're a bastard who keeps talking in codes, with no strong feelings for anyone, with no future dreams"_ It was my time to smile. Maybe I finally have it all figured out. And yes, he was worth saving. And I can't wait to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

"Are we there yet?"

"No, kid. But we're close. We're already in the forest."

"How long? And what was the forest's name again?"

"Maybe 10 minutes, and it's Robin Wood"

"10 minutes? That's a lot. And why isn't it Robin Hood? It would make more sense!"

"I don't know, kid. I wasn't me who named the forest. Now, keep quiet."

"I can't. I'm nervous. Why is my brother in the forest? What's he doing there?"

"He's not here."

"Then, why-"

"It's complicated, kid. It would take too long to explain. Wait and see. I'll try to bring him here after I find him."

"Can I come with you? I'll help you guys find him."

"NO. Absolutely not."

"Why?" His face inspired me to shut up. It was the 'Shut the fuck up for once, or I'll forget whose brother you are' look. And I didn't want to see if I got it right. "Fine, fine, I won't ask any more questions"

"Good. We're almost there."

After 10 minutes, Konan stopped the car. In front of us, there was a very small cottage. It looked exactly as an old geezer's summer cottage. Pein told me it was actually huge, but to me, it didn't seem so.

"The car isn't here…" Konan commented, looking at Pein.

"Maybe Kisame decided to make himself useful"

"I hope not."

"Yeah, me too. We don't need things to be even more messed up than they already are."

Those two started to get on my nerves. I didn't know what they were talking about, and it was bugging me as hell. And none of them looked willing to tell me what was going on. I glared at Pein and went to the cottage. Konan and Pein were laughing in the back, but they didn't come with me. I wanted to knock at the wooden door, but it opened before I got the chance to do so. A short-haired man looked at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I came with… I mean, I…"

"You've got no business in here. I'm busy, now beat it."

"Sorry, sir, but… Pein, help me! Or Konan, just…one of you come here, please!" I shouted, looking over my shoulder.

"Right away, kid. I couldn't resist it, it was funny to watch."

"Leader?" The man asked surprised.

"Yes, Tobi. It's me."

"You didn't announce me you were coming." The man bowed slightly, and then looked at me. "Who is he?"

"No one suspicious. I'll tell you later. Where's the car?"

"Kisame took it. He went 'on field'. Rescue mission." Pein's eyes widened, in both shock and content.

"But why did you let him? It's dangerous"

"He said he would take care and not mess things up. He's been gone for an hour."

"Do you know anything more than I do?"

"Not really, Leader. Let's go inside and we'll talk some more."

The man leaded us inside, and I remained flabbergasted. The cottage…was indeed huge. So, the outside was just a fake. All those things made me think even more… Just WHO are these guys? And how does Itachi fit in this picture?

_Facts:_

_1. They seem to be an organization, or a bad-ass gang. (Because they have a 'leader', duh)_

_2. They are rich/ influent enough to have a cottage that serves as hideout._

_3. As far as I know, the members are: Pein, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and this guy whose name I don't know._

_4. They are serious enough to have tracking devices (odd)_

_5. Pein told me the only other person with pale skin and black hair he knows is a professional assassin. Considering he knows my brother, he's talking about him. Not to mention, Konan added that the 'professional assassin' is his right hand. And she meant that._

_6. Pein seems to be terrified by my brother. Or the idea of Itachi beating him up. I've never known Itachi to be a violent person._

_7. Everybody is coming to Somerset, worried about __**something**__. And nobody knows where Itachi is exactly._

Putting two and two together I get… Oh my fucking God, my **brother** is a professional assassin? Wait, WHAT? And I never knew a thing about it? Officially, wadda fuck?

Side question: Where is he, anyway?

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know you're super-confused right now, and I promise to explain to you what's going on, but you need to promise me one thing."

"What"

"It's about what you're going to hear, and even experience, starting this moment. There are going to be things…that you wouldn't normally be able to even imagine, but don't freak out. Don't ask questions. I'll give you the answers you want once this problem is settled."

"_This_ problem?"

"You'll see what I'm talking about."

"Okay, I won't be asking questions, but you'll have to tell me, in the end."

"I really hope Itachi will be the one to tell you, but if that's not possible, then I will"

I didn't say anything else. I saw no use to do so. But the pit in my stomach tells me I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear. Then again, after all I've found out already, nothing can faze me anymore.

Pein showed me a sofa and I sat there, while Konan was next to me. Opposite to us, there was another sofa, where Pein and the mystery man sat. Konan looked at me reassuring, but it didn't really work. It was annoying that I couldn't just stand up and yell 'I want answers and I want them now!' I promised not to. Stupid promises.

"Tobi, first of all, there's something you didn't know, and you have to tell Kisame right away. If he does something, at least he won't do it half assed. Tell him that Itachi is not in the high school anymore. He got out and he was heading here."

"Then, why did you bother to come?"

"Because of two reasons: First, he was moving pretty slow, so he got us worried, and second, I'm going to end this mission myself. It's been going on for too long. It appears that Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu are here as well, so we're going to attack these guys full-force"

"So, should I call Kisame and tell him to search the forest instead?"

"Exactly. And, he should also go and rescue Sasori and the other three idiots. They don't know he's not there anymore. It would be stupid to have to save them instead."

"Yes, Leader. But, what do we do first? Go for Itachi or for Sasori? We should set two teams…"

"That's right. Tell Kisame to go for Itachi, since he already left, and he's in the forest. Konan and I are going to get Sasori. You stay here with Sasuke, and answer his questions if you feel like it."

"Of course. Pardon me, Leader. Why did you bring this kid along with you?"

"Out of coincidence, believe me. He turned out to be Itachi's little brother. Unbelievable, huh?"

"I admit, I guessed he was somehow related to Itachi, from the moment I saw him. It's impossible to miss the resemblance."

"Well, it looks like I was the only one _not_ to see the resemblance."

"You were too busy glaring at him," added Konan with a smile.

"Konan, we need to go, before Sasori and-"

"Yes, I know. Let's go."

She smiles a lot. During the 'serious conversation', she was serious, and had that 'wonder woman' aura, amplified by the fact she really is very beautiful. But, once that was over, she went back to her normal self, all cheerful and optimistic. I can't see her as a criminal… not even witnessing a murder, honestly.

After they left, Tobi asked me if I wanted tea, and I accepted. Anything to break that awkward silence. That, and I wanted that man away from me. He didn't look murderous or anything, but he made me feel uncomfortable.

I wish I had Sasori here with me. Yes, I feel betrayed, but he's still my best friend, and the only one able to comfort me and make me feel better. Well, Itachi fits the description as well, and I even trust him a lot more. If Itachi tells me 'Don't worry', the exact same moment, I'm not worried anymore. In Sasori's case, there still are some doubts. I wonder where my brother is… Right now, I need him more than ever. I need him to be here and tell me everything's gonna be fine, though, I don't know if there's anything wrong (putting aside the whole assassins' corporation, Akatsuki or something). I hope he's okay…

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisame POV)<strong>

"Kisame speaking. Who's that?"

"You should really check who's calling you before answering."

"Oh, it's you, Tobi. What do you want."

"Except for the fact you made your question sound more like a statement, Leader came to the hideout."

"I see. But what does that have to do with me?"

"He gave me information over Itachi's location. You should celebrate. He got out."

"Really?" I found myself stopping the car and smiling like an idiot, but Tobi decided to give me a reality-check.

"Yes, but he's not doing so great. He was heading to the hideout last time Leader checked; he was only one mile away from that high school."

"Good, 'cause I'm also there, I had to stop for a while because I was hungry"

"Only you would do that…"

"Well, maybe that's true, but I was really hungry. Did you prefer me to eat Itachi when I met him?" I grinned, even though he couldn't see me. I started looking around. How boring…Only stones, trees and…more trees.

"Well, Kisame, you should go-"

"Stop. Tobi, I gotta go. Talk to you later." I hung up without further explanation. I thought I saw something red, 10 meters away from me. Right now, I'm grateful the car has a camouflage pattern. Who could that be? Because it's certainly not Itachi, he was all black, though I doubt he let him keep his clothes.

I approached the red thing, but all those trees didn't let me see who it was. Only that the person is pretty short. And crawling 10 meters is… hard and exhausting. Especially when I have to be quiet. And 'invisible'. I'm almost 2 meters tall, how am I supposed to look invisible? I'm _very_ visible.

My crawling session came to an end when I saw the thing in red was a girl, 18 tops, maybe less. She was scanning the area, but I could see she looked even more exhausted than I was. She had a great body, mind you, but what caught my eye was the blood on her red dress. Maybe she wasn't exhausted, but hurt? I wish I had time to play Good Samaritan, but I need to find Itachi. I looked at her serious (beautiful, gorgeous) face, and then I decided: fuck Itachi. He managed to escape, he won't die if I help the girl first. Besides, I haven't seen a nice ass like hers in a pretty long time. Pleasure first, business later.

I came even closer to her, and patted her shoulder. If this was a manga, she would've jumped 5 feet in the air. She just flinched and froze in place, shivering in fear.

"Hey there, calm down, I ain't the Grim Reaper. I saw blood on your dress and thought you might need some help…" She turned around so she was now facing me, and I could still see fear in her features, but why would she be scared of me?

"No, no, I'm fine…Just exhausted. The blood, it's not what you think…I was umm…g-going some-where…" She kept stuttering, and avoiding looking me in the eyes.

"I got a car, maybe I can get you there, if you want to. I assure you, I'm no one suspicious" Yes, I am. But you don't need to know that.

"Do you know anything about a cottage, 3 miles from here? North?" Okay, if I wasn't trained to keep a poker face on all the times, my jaw would've dropped that instant.

"What about it?" I tried to look impassive, but damn it was hard!

"I need to get there, and find someone?" She replied cautious.

"I know the place; I've been there a couple times." I lied. "Why would someone like you want to go there? It's a dangerous place. Well, who are you looking for?" She was confused, she didn't know if to answer me or not, so I decided to make her feel safe. "Look, I was only worried, that's why I asked. I can drive you there, if you want."

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, but, but I don't actually know who I'm looking for…I don't know names."

"I do. Describe." She looked at me, scanning my face over and over again, like she couldn't believe her eyes. I was slightly nervous about what she was going to say.

"I'm looking for a really, really tall man, with some sort of Norwegian name I can't recall. But, I think I'm looking for…YOU!" She almost screamed, her eyes sparkling in relief. "What's your name?"

"Kisame."

"Yes! Yes, that was it! Kisame! Itachi told me to find _you_!" My jaw just dropped to the ground. Besides the fact it was like, the first time I give up business for pleasure, and in the end it's still business… There were, what, 1% chances to find the cottage and to find a guy whose name she can't recall, and fate brings me to her. THAT is what I call fate!

"Itachi told you to find me?"

"Yeah, he told me about the cottage, about you…But that doesn't matter right now. Phew, if you weren't 2 meters tall, I'd say you are my guardian angel!"

"What does my height have to do with that?"

"Well, usually, angels are children. Or…short people? You are neither."

"True. But, where is Itachi?"

"Oh, about that…" she started looking at her feet again, with a guilty face.

"Did something happen to him?" She looked at me and saw my desperation, but kept silent for a couple moments.

"I can't explain, so I'll show you" Grabbing my hand, she leaded the way to a big tree. I was about to ask where she was dragging me, when I saw a bare leg from behind the tree. My heart moved to my throat, and I started running until I got there. Unfortunately, I was more than afraid to look on the other side. I was just looking at his leg, which was half colored in both blood and soil. Then, it stroke me. The blood on the girl's dress was Itachi's. And it was a lot… I just collapsed to the ground, my hand touching his leg. It was…ice-cold. Like it has never even been warm before. I heard the girl's footsteps come closer to me. I couldn't help but wonder how she was able to carry him for one mile. It would've been easy for me; he's skinny and not as tall as me. But for a teen girl… what was the purpose, and who was she?

"You really are a very good friend, as he said"

"He really said that? Itachi?" For the first time in years, I felt that stinging sensation in my eyes, and I fought back a tear. "I was not ready for his death…"

"The exact same line," she said, reflecting. "This was the last thing he said… I told him he looked so ready to die, and he told me he was not."

"It should've been me! Fuck, I ran like an ass, and left him there! I could've shared the pain with him! It was always him to save me, and when he finally needs my help back, I could do _nothing_!"

"You can still do something" I felt a hand on my back.

"Like what? Mourn?"

"What? NO! But he's not _dead_!" I felt like struck by thunder.

"He's _not_? But you said… The last thing he said…And he's _so_ cold!"

"The last thing he said before he fainted, or…well, it's a lot worse than a simple faint, but the point is, he also thought he was going to die. But he did not. Unless we get to the cottage soon, then he's really gonna die…"

I didn't listen to all she said, I just crawled to where he was. His face, cold and usually expressionless, was now looking _regretful_. I've never seen him look so…alive. He only had a pair of black trousers that were ripped to the length of his knees. His bare chest was covered in smeared blood, just like his feet, and his ribs were poking out. Those monsters starved him! And it was not like he was some dork so the difference wasn't so visible. He was as thin as a toothpick. Long black hair hung loosely on his left shoulder, and his right hand was still fisted, otherwise lifeless. He did look dead. But what a beautiful corpse he made; even paler skin, long eyelashes… he would kill me on the spot if he knew I was ogling him, but I can't help it… I can't help the feeling that right now, he looked like a beautiful, broken doll.

"Hey, stop staring, that's not helping! You must get him to the cottage, fast!"

"Right." I picked him up and started running, but the girl grabbed me by my hair and shouted at me.

"Are you insane? What the fuck's wrong with you? You're not picking up some bag full of potatoes! Take care, and don't run! He didn't faint because of the wounds you can see on the exterior! He has an internal bleeding, you moron! Running like that would only spread it!"

"Oh… It's that bad?" I could still hear her mutter 'idiot', but I was thankful she has told me. So, she's a medic, right? That's good, because Tobi, Leader, Konan and myself, we all suck at medicine… none of us knows more than how to patch a wound. And, she's right, this is a lot worse.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, Sakura."

We didn't say anything else as we headed to the car. I got him in the backseat and started driving. Sakura asked how long it was going to take, and I told her one hour.

"Do you know a guy, Sasori?" That was unexpected.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Before he 'fainted', he left 2 messages. One for this guy, Sasori, and the other for his little brother."

"Of course, he always thinks of Sasuke…"

"You know Sasuke?"

"Yes, but I've never met him personally. I only saw pictures of him, Itachi showed me some."

"Oh, that's good news. I was Sasuke's ex-classmate, and I knew Itachi as well, that's why I helped him. I had to fight some people in order to do that, you know? You should thank me!"

"Really?" She started telling me the story of her life, and how she was more or less raise by 'Boss', and how she had to betray them. I felt _sad_. She was capable of going against those who raised her when she knew they were wrong; she was even capable of fighting two men in order to accomplish her goal, of helping Itachi. And… I was too _scared _to do anything. I had everything, and she had nothing, but yet, she was the one to help him. Was this even possible? And she's _happy._ She doesn't have a place to stay anymore, but she's happy for being able to help. And she is a great medic, from what it seems, with fighting skills. Leader should consider giving her a place in Akatsuki. I'm sure Itachi would agree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, was it to your liking? Excuse the Tobi part... I mean, he's not a masked freak here, and no evil guy who pretends t be someone he's not. Just a normal guy with a great mind, and who thinks pretty high of himself. Initially, I intended to introduce Zetsu, not Tobi (It was like either one or another, not both), and decided for Tobi, because! What normal guy that works in a criminal organisation nowadays has green hair and a half black half white face? It's simply not possible. So, that would be it:) Hope I didn't disappoint, I'm trying my best with this story:)**

Review! Kisses! XD


	9. Shadow Part 2

**Things I'll Always Remember**

**Shadow part 2**

**A/N:**_Hey there:) Here is another chapter. Sorry for the slightly longer wait, but it was also a bigger chapter. I've got 8.345 words on this one, it was a bitch to type. And really now, I'm angry with you guys. I can see that I've got plenty of people to favorite my story, but they won't take 5 minutes to review. That's disappointing, really. How am I supposed to know if you like my writing if you don't bother to give me any feedback on it? Just sayin'..._

_That's why I would especially like to thank my devoted reviewers, **Charrmed -**you're a sweetheart, thank you for yout honest opinions, they made my day. Really.  
>Also, there is <strong>6strangeDOLL9, <strong>she also manages to make me jump with happiness every time I see her reviews:)_

_That was it, I'm done rambling. I hope this chapter will be to your liking (**and take the time to tell me if anything's wrong, or if you'd like to suggest me something. I don't mind. Honestly.)**.Read. Review. Pwease._

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV) <strong>

I hate my life. I'm all alone in this huge cottage, not actually alone, but that's the feeling. The only other person here is talking on the phone in what I presume is the kitchen.

After 10 minutes, he returned to the room I was in and gave me a cup of tea. After that, both of us were silent.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I questioned him after sipping on my tea.

"I thought you enjoyed silence."

"You don't know me, why would you assume that?"

"Your brother did"

"I don't. We're only alike in appearance, otherwise we're pretty different."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you know Itachi? Are you friends?"

"Yes and no. I've spent quite a lot of time with him, but I wouldn't say we're friends. More like comrades."

"Aren't comrades usually friends?"

"Maybe. All the other Akatsuki members are friends with him, except for me. He doesn't trust me all that much, I guess. When Kisame returns, you can ask him if you want to know something. Kisame is his partner and he's the closest to him. Or, you could ask Sasori. Neither of them admitted being friends, but Sasori seems to know a lot of things about Itachi."

"Might be because _I_ told him. Sasori is my best friend since I was 7, but he never told me he was a member of Akatsuki. Nor did Itachi…"

"They aren't allowed to tell anybody."

"Whatever. What are the teams?"

"Itachi with Kisame, Sasori with Deidara, Leader with Konan, Hidan with Kakuzu, and I'm on my own. We're 9."

"I know you all, except for Kisame. I've first met Deidara as Sasori's boyfriend 1 year ago, Kakuzu and Hidan are always coming to our house, they've been Itachi's friends since forever. I didn't know Pein and Konan, AND you, but now I do. I can't wait to meet Kisame."

"So that's what Kisame meant when he said Akatsuki's special. Well, well, who would've guessed…?" He whispered that, so I decided not to question him about it.

"What do you know about Itachi?"

"Not much. He's usually very quiet about himself. He cares for all of his friends, helping everybody. Other than that, he never smiles, he only smirks, he's always very serious about everything, he absolutely lacks the ability to feel, and I personally categorized him as frigid. Sasori, but especially Hidan told me he isn't frigid in the least, though."

"You make me laugh. Frigid my ass, I wish he was. Tell that to the 37 guys I've found him with"

"You _count_ them? Brothers actually do that? If I had one, I'd never want to know anything about his sex life."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to have anything to do with that as well, but I run in on him most of the times, so…"

"Why _do_ you?"

"It doesn't matter. I bet he wouldn't want anyone to know, anyway.

"Okay, but I'm still surprised."

One whole hour passed as I continued chatting with Tobi, who was really a cool guy when he tried. Still, he made me feel uneasy, like something was wrong with him…

"Look, I don't want to scare you, but Kisame left in order to find Itachi, and when he brings him here…Just don't panic, okay?"

"What do you mean, did something happen to him?" I was very calm when I asked this, because I expected it. I got myself ready for the worst case.

"Really now, you're a smaller version of Itachi. Always keeping cool, I can't believe you, cyborgs. To say it right, we don't know what happened to him exactly. He got caught by a cartel of drugs."

"What, are you serious? I thought he was an assassin? Or, that's what Pein said."

"Well, that's true, but…"

"But?"

"Leader rarely sends him on assassination missions. Itachi always overdoes it. He doesn't resume to killing one person, he leaves a total massacre behind. And he does that only by punching one to death, so even Leader is afraid of him… He was there only to spy on the cartel."

"Tell me something… are you the good guys or the bad guys?"

"We work with the police, but what we're doing isn't exactly legal. It's only that nobody would ever charge us, because we're of help, in the end. This time, Itachi was spying on the cartel of drugs so we could take them down. That's how he got caught."

"And… what did they…"

"…do to him? We don't know either. Usually, it's very hard to get away from them once you're caught. The only way is legs first. That's why everybody came to Somerset, we were almost sure he died in there. We were all in 'panic' mode."

"So, he got out! He did it!"

"Yes, he did, but that's also the reason Leader came here. As you heard, Itachi was moving very slowly. And that means he's not doing so good, and only God knows what he's been through while in there."

"Is it the first time…?"

"Second. First time was when he was 18, but he got out after only one day. He sent those guys to the morgue with a smirk. We even got him a T-shirt with "Don't fear the Reaper", but he gave it to Hidan."

"But, how… why didn't he… get out…faster?"

"Nobody knows, kid. You'll have to ask him personally. Usually, the drug dealers tend to either beat you to death, or threaten you with killing your friends and family."

"But that's…"

"Cruel? Barbaric? It is. They have stone hearts. They enjoy seeing people suffer in agony."

"Hey, Tobi?"

"Wait. Kisame's calling me. Hello?" Good thing he decided to let me hear the conversation, he put the phone on speaker.

"Tobi, dude, I found him!"

"That's nice. Alive or dead?" I almost choked on my tea. What the fuck, dead?

"Alive. Well, half dead. He's very bad, I've never seen that much blood in my life, I'm tellin' ya… It's scary. And he looks like he hasn't eaten the past week or more, we've gotta feed him."

"Did he tell you anything?" I was about to yell in that phone 'Let me talk to him!' but the next statement made me collapse on the sofa with my eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Of course not! He's fainted. Well, worse. Get all the medical supplies we never knew how to use, we're gonna need them. It's a race against time."

"But we need a doctor, we suck at medicine, remember?"

"I know. I've solved that problem already. Now, fast, go call Sasori, we need him here."

"Why?"

"Look, it's a long story…"

"Cut it short."

"Fine! Gosh, it's hard to drive and talk at the same time, especially in a wood! So, long story short, Itachi was 100% sure he was gonna die, and left two messages. One for his little bro and one for Sasori. Considering the first one is in Denver, we should at least call Sasori."

"Lucky us, the little brother is here, he came with Leader."

"And why didn't you tell me earlier, you moron? I shouldn't have given so many details!"

"He was prepared for that."

"Nobody is _prepared_ for something like that!"

"He was anyway going to see him once you brought him here."

"I gotta go, okay? See you in 15 minutes."

"Only? Was he that close?"

"No, I've been driving for an hour already. Bye"

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisame POV)<strong>

"Sakura, Sasuke's at the cottage."

"Wow. Well, half of me is screaming 'Fuck yeah', but the other half is like 'Why, God, why?'"

"I would go with the latter if I were you."

"We'll wait and see… But, he's going to be ruined. He cares for Itachi like you wouldn't believe. It's going to be hard for him… Good part is that I have an idea on how to cure Itachi. If only we have some blood donor to make a transfusion, he'll be fine in no time at all…"

"Cool. And, it's hard for me too, he's my best friend!"

"He's not the only family you have left, the only one that matters to you. It's different, you don't know Sasuke… He always clings to his brother like a 5 year old. It's a strong bond between them."

"I know you're right, trust me. I was only trying to say that I'm broken on the inside as well, but I need to keep a clear mind."

"Way to go, buddy."

"And I'm tellin' ya, if I ever find out who did this to him, and if I'm ever going to meet him, I'll rip off his balls and staple them to his forehead."

"I'd like to take a picture of that."

"I'll grant you the wish."

No more words had been said between us. If someone would be watching us, they would categorize this as an awkward silence, but it was not. We were both lost in our own thoughts and the silence was helping put our thoughts in order. Or at least, that's what it was for me. 15 minutes passed too fast for my taste. My tormented mind wanted some more time to think the situation over, I was mentally screaming '_pinch me!'_, wishing it was all just a nightmare. It wasn't. The cottage was in front of me, Sakura was on my side and Itachi in my arms, looking all cold and lifeless. I managed to ask Sakura haw she managed to stop the internal bleeding, and she told me she gave him a shot after he passed out, with a blood coagulant. She also mentioned it was a risky method that would only work for 12 hours or so before all the blood would 'freeze'. Of course, she explained that in the easiest way possible, even a toddler would understand. She called it 'medicine for dummies', like myself.

But anyway, right now I had to be as fast as possible unless I want to meet Itachi's little brat brother. Sakura gave me a nod and I opened the cottage door. The first person I saw was Tobi, who whispered to me 'Be silent' and led me to a room. He told me to put Itachi down and look at him with a strange glint in his eyes, then sighed.

"I told you to be silent because Sasuke doesn't know you're here just yet. I wanted to make Itachi a little bit more 'presentable', so the boy won't have mental scars for life…"

I nodded in understanding, although wondering why he would care about the kid's feelings. All the medical stuff Sakura asked for was there, so I allowed myself to leave the room. I couldn't be of any help, anyways. I opened the door to get out, when I saw a smaller version of Itachi standing outside, with a raised eyebrow.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" He pushed me out of his way before I had any chance to answer. He approached the bed and looked at Itachi. His first reaction was to panic, but it was soon replaced by something rather unexpected.

It was a quiet anger in his deep obsidian eyes that looked almost identical to his brother's. But the quiet anger was only a cover for the pain he was feeling, I know it. He was only angry on Itachi for letting this happen to himself, for even putting his life in danger. He wasn't on the verge of crying. He was confident, something I was not. It was the power to hope, I guess. At 27, I've seen too many people die before my eyes, the possibility for another person to do the same was normal to me… Maybe the kid was right, though. We can at least hope for the best. Why? Because it's the right thing to do.

I scanned the boy from head to toe, and I realized why Itachi loved him so much. He was gorgeous. That innocent type of gorgeous. Itachi was the mysterious type of gorgeous. One of them was beautiful for being so naïve; the other was beautiful for being… for being how exactly?

I never actually thought about this, about what made a person _beautiful_. The body? The soul? The dreams? The hopes? The pain? All of those? None of those? Why did I find the little brother so beautiful? Why did I stare at Itachi for so long, when I saw him covered in blood, thinking he was beautiful? Why, looking at both of them, I find them completing each other in the form of a masterpiece? It wasn't that I was attracted to them; I always preferred Sakura instead, even if she's not quite the beauty queen. No, it wasn't that…

I've only seen the 'little one' in pictures, but it was impossible to miss the way his face was different every time he looked at Itachi. There was _something_ about them that made me laugh and cry. They were the perfect matching pieces of a puzzle they created together.

Same hair color, same eyes, same nose, same lean body, same pale skin… Same, same, _same. _Yet different. Oddly different. Same eyes, yet the shades were telling different stories, different persons. Just as the kid will never have Itachi's charm, Itachi will never have his brother's naiveté.

Sakura snapped me out of my thoughts with a slap. "It's not time for day dreaming!" That was also the moment Sasuke acknowledged her presence.

"What? Sakura?"

"Yeah, it's me, duck butt. What's up?"

Some strange nicknames teenagers have these days… When I was a teenager, people simply called me fish boy, because I was Norwegian. Meanwhile, Tobi brought some water and fresh and clean cloths, and Sakura started cleaning the blood. All this time, she's been talking to Sasuke, joking, smiling, enjoying herself, but still being careful with Itachi. I was a little confused on why they were both so cheerful in such a situation. It's almost like Sakura suddenly forgot about Itachi's internal bleeding.

"Okay, I cleaned him. Hey, you, the guy I don't know, bring me a small and sharp knife." Tobi went out of the room and came back with a fruit cutting knife. Those small things that I always laughed at, and that also had a very blunt edge. Sakura looked at him with that 'what the fuck' face.

"Hey, why don't you just bring me a butcher's knife instead, huh? Sasuke, do you still have that Swiss dagger with you?"

"It's not a dagger, it's a pocket knife. And yes, I have it." He handed her the pocket knife, which she further passed to Tobi, telling him to put the blade in fire, so it would disinfect. When he came back, she took it quickly, asking Sasuke to keep his hands on Itachi's lower stomach. I didn't quite get that, but then she made a 1-inch cut on the left part of his stomach, and blood started pouring slowly.

"Sakura, why did you bother to clean him if you spilled blood again?"

"I needed to clean his wounds, and around the portion I've cut. Stop bitching; I know what I'm doing. He wasn't that bad after all, look at the blood that's coming out."

"And how is that a good thing?" I asked her.

"That means the blood coagulants worked, and I don't have to open the whole stomach in order to get the blood out."

"But how do you… stop the blood from pouring in his stomach?"

"Shut up and watch."

Sakura took the knife once more and searched for a spot, which she found. It had a big bruise over. Sakura told Sasuke she found the spot when she was examining him the first day they brought him and that was the only weak spot where the tissue broke. I exited the room, so I was spared the view. I could hear Sakura yell at Sasuke "Hell, did you forget all the anatomy we learned together? You used to be even better than me!" The answer came, "Yeah, but I don't have the experience you do. I didn't spend my time chopping Itachi off, you know?"

Despite all those 'fights' they had, and the stupid nicknames, they made a great team. I've never someone talk like that to a friend… but they could understand what the other was thinking, and the whole situation seemed less chaotic than at first.

"Come in!" I didn't know if she meant me, but seeing as I was the only one standing in front of the door, I entered.

"I know you didn't want to see the whole thing, so now that we're done, I called you back. I need you to tell me what blood type Itachi has. And I pray it's AB"

"I don't have any idea… Honestly, I never asked him." Sasuke suddenly looked away, with a sad face.

"He's type 0. We're both 0 negative…" I wish I knew what that meant. To me, it was just another number. But why did Sasuke look guilty?

"Damn! Could it be any worse? Kisame, what about you?"

"I'm A."

"And the other guy, the one without a name?"

"I don't know, I'll go ask."

I left the room and asked Tobi what blood type he had, and he was an A as well as me. He also informed me that Sakura was so bitchy about it because type 0 can only take transfusions from 0, while AB can take transfusions from any other blood type. He also wondered why that would be a problem, considering Sasuke said he was a 0 negative as well. It was normal, they were brothers.

Before I entered the room they were in, I found myself eavesdropping. I was aware they didn't want anybody to hear, because they were talking in a pretty low voice.

'_No, Sasuke! I said no! You're NOT giving him his blood! I forbid you!'_

'_You want me to watch him die slowly? He needs it, even if he's stable now, he needs blood for his system to restart functioning! If he dies, I swear I'll commit suicide! I don't have anyone left, he was the only one, always… I had to live with the pain that my parents died in that car crush because I kept texting them to move faster, I can't let him die! This time, it would totally be my fault!'_

'_You really don't remember what happened the last time you lost blood? Are you really missing the fact you're not normal like everybody else?'_

'_Why do you think I care if I suffer? As long as Itachi's gonna be fine, I'm okay with it.'_

'_You're okay with it? You didn't seem to be __**okay**__ last time. You have a rare case of anemia, Sasuke!'_

'_I know that.'_

'_I don't want to see you like that, duck butt! Even if it's not real danger, it shortens your lifespan every time!'_

'_Not with much. And I plan to die old, so…'_

'_You won't be able to get old if you do this, and end up in the hospital for 3 days!'_

'_I promise I'll eat a lot, and drink a lot afterwards…'_

'_3 DAYS! Are you at least listening to me? He might survive with the little he has left, I'll just put him on perfusions and he'll be fine, his body should be able to produce some more blood on his own. It's only going to take a lot more time.'_

'_You keep forgetting I'm better at theoretical medicine than you are. I lack experience, not brains. It's bad.'_

I decided to stop their fight by knocking at the door. Sakura opened it, and I could read the frustration on her face.

"He's A."

"See, Sakura? Let me do it! It's not Itachi's fault we've been born with the rarest blood type possible! Not even 0 positive, it had to be 0 negative. But we have the same blood! Let me do it!"

"No. Kisame, get me a perfusion; he'll have to produce his own blood. He'll be able to do it, though."

I was thankful I knew what a perfusion was. I was a bit surprised to find out that Itachi's little bro was keen on medicine. But what left me mouth agape was the pouty face the boy made. No wonder Itachi could never refuse him anything. Not with _that_ face!

I was willing to place a bet that, if the boy was in the slightest bit like Itachi was, he would wait for Sakura to leave the room and do the transfusion himself. Another one of Itachi's famous quotes: "If you want something done properly, you've gotta do it yourself"

"**Let me fuckin' do it!** What do you know, anyway? You don't know how it is to have a brother!"

"No."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me! I'll be hurting and unconscious for 1 day and then I'll be fine!"

"You mean 3 days, and no."

"You don't understand… Try to look at this from my point of view! I can't see him like this! He's… dead! I want to help him be better, I love him!"

"You can say whatever, it's still gonna be no."

"I hate you so much right now!" Tee-hee, he looked almost funny. Sasuke was so childishly frustrated, he looked like he was just about to stomp his feet to the floor and start screaming like a 5 year old.

"Sasuke, keep going and I'll hit you. In the face."

"…with a shovel, yes, I know you will. You always say that and throw your specific tantrums at me."

And then, she slapped him. Like in bitch-slapped him. And really now… Holy Mother of God, I'd give anything not to be on the receiving end of one of those slaps.

"That fucking hurt!"

"You deserved it! And don't talk like that in front of the girl!"

"Where's the girl, I can't see any. You're just some stupid bitch right now!"

"You're pissing me off! I know what you're trying to do, but I won't allow you to do it, deal with it! You can't always have what you want."

He looked at her angrily, and his eyes seemed to catch a shade of red, like they were bloodshot. I knew that look from Itachi, and it was _bad_. When Itachi got that look, he always meant with it 'the morgue is anyways closer than the hospital'.

"Hey, Sakura, didn't you say Itachi left a message for Sasuke?" I was inwardly congratulating myself for what I've just said, even though Sakura didn't look too happy about it.

"Ah, that… He was just babbling about something… it's not important right now. Besides, he told me to tell Sasuke only if he died, so…"

"But I want to know!" the boy whispered to himself. "It was the last thing he said, I want to know…"

"Fine, but I'll only tell you because you asked me to. So, after that, please stop pestering me about the transfusion, okay?"

"Fine, be it your way…"

I saw Sakura look at me, and then she went to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. I'm sure as hell it wasn't only Itachi's message. It took way too long, but I couldn't hear anything, unfortunately. She really wanted it private.

I saw the boy's eyes widen, like they would pop out any time. Sakura eventually stopped and he started digging for something in his pocket, revealing a little letter. He didn't let Sakura read it, though. His arms were shaking as he opened and read it.

I think I blinked, but the very next second, he was again sobbing quietly, exiting the room and telling Sakura to 'leave him alone for a while'. I handed the perfusion to her, and after she put the needle in his arm, we both left the room, with me showing her one of the bedrooms, where she could rest. I can't help but wonder where that little brat could've gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

'_He asked me to tell you that he was sorry, and that he remembers that night you asked him about. He also said he meant all he had said back then'_

The roof of the cottage is the ideal place to sit and think… Itachi's words struck me deep. I wasn't very sure how to take them, until I opened the last note he left me. I looked at it once again, seeing his perfect handwriting, those words scribbled in black ink that pierced into my soul.

"_I apologize, little one, for leaving. Maybe you hate me now… But even if you do, that's what big brothers are for. I love you more than anything, Sasuke. Never forget that."_

Once again, those words… _I love you more than anything. Never forget that. _It brought back so many memories. Sweet memories, with him telling me that every time we slept together because I was afraid of the storms outside. His eyes were so soft and caring every time he said that to me.

I put my arms around my knees and I looked down. He remembered that night… Maybe he remembered it better than me. I barely recalled portions of it. I never was able to recall it whole, and he kept denying remembering it. Why did he deny? I could almost _feel_ myself fall asleep, in that strange position, with my head on my knees. I could see the images flash in my head, like a dream, like a memory, a long forgotten memory…

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_It's alright, Sasuke, you don't have to worry. I'm here with you, and I'll never leave."_

"_Do you promise?" I asked, holding his hand tightly. "Or are you going to lie to me again? You promise?"_

_Itachi nodded. "I promise"_

_The distance between us shrunk as he pulled me closer, kissing my neck. It felt strange to have something so soft and silken up against me. He let out a sigh, his arms wrapping around my body tighter, slight giggles leaving my lips._

"_I love you, little one," he whispered in my ear._

"_I love you too" I giggled as my eyes opened slightly._

"_But do you understand me? I __**love**__ you…" His hand moved to either side of my face as he continued kissing my neck._

_Naïve to what was going on at the time I just kept laughing at the sensation. It tickled. And I was almost asleep, barely feeling his touch._

"_I love you more than anything," he said, resuming his position, next to me. "Never forget that…"_

'I love you more than anything,' my eyes opened as I let out a small gasp. The memory felt so real, it was so clear this time… I could remember his lips on my neck, I remembered it all so clearly: the rain, the thunderstorm, the kisses. What happened in that bed all those years ago was almost forgotten. My brother was so close to me…

_Why did he do that to me?_ I laughed the whole time it was happening, I laughed when I felt Itachi bite on my neck, leaving a small mark. Itachi tried to mark me as his own before. Only now I understand what he was doing to me.

_I love you more than anything…_

Itachi told me everything that night and I didn't understand until now. Itachi was _in_ love with me; my brother was in love with me ever since I was a child. But how? What was the attraction he felt for an 8 year old? But I blame myself. All I did was laugh and repeat all he said.

How? How hard had it been for him to hold back his feelings for me all this time? Why did he have to leave 2 weeks ago? I didn't want it like that.  
>I closed my eyes and now I was suffering the same fate. I was in love with my brother. I had been all along…<p>

I looked at the sky until it was midnight. I was sleepy, but my mind was clear. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. What I was going to do. I'm going to give back some of the love I received. It's such a little thing for anybody else…

I got off the roof, planning to go to the room where Itachi was. It wasn't locked, thank god. I opened it, and it was completely dark, but I could still distinguish some forms. I switched on the lights, and near his bed, there was Kisame, looking me in the eyes. So, Sakura knew I would come back.

"Took you long enough, kid." Why does _everybody_ in Akatsuki call me kid? I'm 17, not 5!

"You were expecting me?"

"Obviously. It's been 4 hours now. Were you counting the stars or what?"

"No. Did Sakura put you in here to keep me away from him." It sounded more like a statement, but I bet both of us know the answer already.

"Yes, she did. But right now, I'll make my exit. Give you some time alone with him…"

"You know what I'm going to do. And you know Sakura is against it. Why?"

"Because I'm Itachi's friend, not yours. I don't give a fuck if you stay in a _coma_ for 3 days, as long as he'll be fine. Besides, Sakura said you'll be just fine after those 3 days, so go on, live your petty dream and help him. I'm out."

"I know I'm not as smart as you guys are, but even I realize that's not the whole reason."

"Strange specimens you are. Both your brother and you, figuring everything out immediately. Fine, kid, I'll tell ya. Maybe I'm being a little selfish, but I don't want him to die here. That was one. Two, I know for sure that he would regret dying and not having done and said certain things. Things that are mostly related to you. Three, he suffered enough already. I think he deserves to get his life back, after all he's been through. I think there are even more things to be said, but I'm not the one to tell you those."

He didn't say anything else. He looked at Itachi one last time, whispering something, but I could only get a 'dream' out of it. Then he left, and I was left alone with Itachi.

He looked strangely peaceful, lying there, covered by a thin blanket. There were beads of sweat on his forehead. Sakura tied his hair in a ponytail, of course, after suggesting that he should cut short. I remember father also telling him the same, until Itachi threatened him to run away from home if he ever tried to cut it.

I smiled at the memory. One of the few that I had with my parents. Wow, it's been two weeks since I last smiled, like genuinely smiled. I started looking around the room for the stack of medical supplies, and found all the things I was looking for. I looked at the needle I was holding, and stuck it in my vein. I hate needles. I connected the tube to the needle already in Itachi's arm after taking the perfusion off.

It would take a lot of time for his body to produce new blood, and Sakura knew that. It wouldn't probably kill him, but still. There always are complications. I could already see the crimson liquid in the small tube, as I sit on the bed. It was dangerous for me… as soon as I lost more than 100 grams of blood, my vision blurs, my legs and hands start shaking and I faint. All I have to do is take the tube out before I faint, or… Never mind. He needs a lot. He's lost a lot, why can't Sakura see that? It's at least 300 grams necessary.

As the aftereffects hadn't shown yet, I looked once again at him. I felt pleased, because he was so vulnerable, and I was the only one who could help him. I couldn't wait to see him a little…livelier. He looks way too pale for my taste. Then again, he's always been very pale. I have fair skin as well, but not like him.

I was trying to keep count on the amount of blood I was giving away. 150 grams. My hands started twitching involuntarily, and my heart beat was faster than usual. Well, that's nothing. I can deal with it, even though I expected some more time to pass before I started shaking…

I've loved biology my whole life, yet I've got no idea on _why_ this is happening to me. It's been classified as a very high stage of anemia, and it's rather scaring for me.

After 10 minutes and 250 grams, I could barely see my hands in front of my eyes, and my chest hurt. Usually, my hands would be numb, but now I have a rather weird sensation, like I'm burning on the inside. _He needs more…_ I can't stop now, even if my lids are suddenly as heavy as rocks. It hurts to breathe, because of my stupid racing heart, lacking blood. More, just a little bit more…50 grams. When my chest started hurting so much I could hardly even focus on the situation at hand, a question popped into my mind. _Is this worth it?_ 250 grams should be enough, his body is strong.

_I love you more than anything, little one._ Pain. No matter how much pain I am in, it's nothing going to surpass Itachi's. I took my shaking hand and put it on his milk-white cheek. _I love you… This is worth it. You're worth the pain, brother._ My eyes closed…

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisame POV)<strong>

Damn, it's 10 AM, I've really slept in. On the couch. What on earth possessed me to sleep on the couch? Oh, I remember, I was about to go check on that little brat, and I fell asleep.

I lazily went to the room Itachi was in, opening the door, and looking around. I didn't see anybody else except for Itachi, on the bed. After rubbing my eyes, I could actually see Sasuke, collapsed on the bed, with a hand on his brother's cheek. That was…cute. Maybe he fell asleep here. If Sakura finds out, she'll chop my head off.

I approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and shaking him lightly. He didn't move an inch. I tried again, harder, yet nothing. Damn, he's a heavy sleeper. If he wasn't on top of Itachi, I would've spilled a bucket of ice cold water over him. Just for fun. Instead, I grabbed his leg and pulled him until he fell on the floor. I was prepared for a scream, but I got nothing. I saw on the bed sheets a pretty big blood stain. That…shouldn't have been there.

I looked at the kid once more and realization hit me. Sakura said he would be fainted for 3 days or something like that. I wonder how long it would take for Itachi to wake up. Is there any chance he could wake up before Sasuke? I'd prefer NOT. I'm 150% sure he would skin me alive for letting his 'baby brother' sacrifice himself and all that shit. Who the fuck cares? The little brat wanted to help so… I granted his wish? Well, I'll just wait and see. And write my testament.

I got a bigger problem right now, and it's called Sakura. If she finds out about the little stunt I pulled last night, she'll have my head for it. I've gotta destroy all the evidence, clean up… What a pain in the ass. First of all, what do I do with the kid? I'll tell her he left somewhere, but where do I hide him?

While thinking about it, I took the transfusion tube and threw it out the window. We don't have neighbors, so it's the safest place I can think of. I realized the little brat kept making strange noises, like muffled moans of pain. Maybe he really was in pain? Whatever, he's fainted, so that doesn't matter. I put the perfusion back in Itachi's arm, after spilling half (on the window, again). I was just about to take Sasuke and throw him out the window as well, when someone knocked on the door.

"Kisame, are you there?" Oh, shit, shit, _shit_! That's Sakura, I'm busted!...

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you seen duck butt around?"

"Nope, I haven't." Liar.

"Oh, by the way, I should check on Itachi…" Before she got into the room, I kicked Sasuke under the bed, and I covered the blood stain with the sheets.

"Hey, by the way, did that idiot come here last night?"

"Yes, he did. I shut him out."

"How did you manage to do that? He hardly listens to _me_!"

"I've got my methods, please. So, how's our buddy? Any better?"

She looked at him, then his arm, then his face, then the perfusion, and then… Hell broke loose. Sakura suddenly knocked me down, and I fell on the floor with her in top of me, beating the shit out of me. Ouch, that hurt!

"Where is he? Where?" *punch* "Where?" *kick* "Answer me, motherfucker!"

"Under- the- bed… Stop- punching, crazy bitch!" I forgot everything about being a gentleman and yanked her off me, throwing her into the first wall. Tee-hee, payback is a bitch. She was now looking rather terrified at me. I almost felt sorry for her. "Look, I'm sorry, but you really don't know when to shut the fuck up…"

"Why… did you… do that?"

"I just wanted to shut you up. I didn't realize I used _that_ much force. It's just that I'm not used to being treated like a box sack."

"My head hurts…"

"And?"

"Kiss it better." I was looking at her like she had 3 eyes, and then frowned, lifting myself from the ground.

"After what you've done earlier, you only deserve a kiss on the side of the head… with a bat."

"Asshole" Well, beck to her old self, huh? How can a girl swear so much?

"Stop fighting… Too much noise, my ears hurt…"

Both I and Sakura looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither of us said that. We turned our heads to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

I felt like I was dreaming, I was floating, but I was chained to a wall. I'm definitely dreaming.

"This is the worst I've seen you do. You're getting your ass kicked by people I know you can take out in a blink of an eye. Look at you, you're sitting here all bloody and starved."

"It's _my_ body; let me ruin it if I feel like doing it. Don't get worked up over it, I'm going to be alright… Father." It happened very often to dream of my father, scolding me, just like he always did when he was alive. Sometimes, he even told me things I wasn't aware of.

"I'm not actually worried about _you_. You did it to yourself. But, you swore you would protect your little brother."

"I _am_ taking care of him. He's fine."

"But he's in pain, you fool. How is that 'taking care of him'?"

"Everybody encounters pain. He'll be able to deal with a little bit of pain. He's your son, remember?"

"It's not a little bit of pain, Itachi. It's a deep searing pain… what do you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Guilt, hurt, love, hatred, angst, and you're the epitome of them all. Who are you for him, Itachi? What have you done?"

"I've always done my best to protect him. I did what was best."

"You've attached yourself to him, just to leave him empty. You anchored him to reality, to the cruel reality. That's mean of you. All the bridges you've created between your brother and what's best for him… Son, the bridges you've made are burning."

"It's important for his future. I know what's going to help him further on, and I'm leading him in that direction. It's just that I won't be there with him. I'll never be."

"Just handle what's in front of you and the future will take care of itself."

"Really now, what have I done wrong, you ghost? You always appear when you doubt my decisions. What's wrong _now_?"

"Figure it out yourself. I've gotta go. Take care of yourself. Take care of Sasuke. Make me proud of you."

He disappeared. What was he trying to tell me about Sasuke? Why is he in pain?

I started hearing voices. They were so loud, for once I thought the fight was taking place inside my head. "Stop fighting…Too much noise, my ears hurt…" Two pairs of eyes were staring at me, but my vision was too blurred to see who they were. One was really tall, the other was short. My memory is failing me.

"Itachi…you're awake?" That was a girl. Sakura?

"No, I'm still sleeping. Of course I'm awake!" Stupidity makes me snap.

"Are you okay? Any pain? Thirsty? Hungry?" She started examining my eyes and my stomach, expecting an answer from me.

"I'm alive… yes, my stomach hurts like living hell, I am thirsty, but I don't think I'll be hungry any time soon. Who's behind you? I can't see that far."

"Oh, it's Kisame. I'll go get some water. Don't even try to move!" So, we got to the cottage in time. I'm alive…

"Kisame?"

"Yes, man, I'm here! You scared me! I thought I would lose you. Still a wonder you're alive, considering how I found you yesterday morning! And here you are now… talking!"

"…"

"Oh, come on, I don't speak the silent language! Damn you and your silences…"

"You see it as luck. To me it's not luck. There is no good part in this. What if I can speak? I tried, but I can hardly move my hands at all. I'm a corpse."

"Well, well, Itachi, try to be positive! In two weeks most, you'll be as good as new!"

"I want to go back to New York. To Denver." I saw Kisame look surprised.

"Why?"

"Something's wrong with my brother, I dreamed it, he's in pain. He needs me…"

"Oh, right, sure, but he's… here?" I didn't realize what he was telling me, I only saw how much he was fidgeting and not looking me in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'he's here'?"

"I mean exactly that. He's here. At the cottage."

"Let me see him!" I tried to shout, but I could only raise my voice a little.

"Maybe later. You really don't want to see him, trust me."

"Stop the nonsense. If necessary, _drag_ him here. It's an order."

"Yes, sir…" I saw him bend under my bed and started pulling something out. If I had the energy, I would've told him to do what I told him and stop playing around. I closed my eyes and waited. Sasuke was here? How did he manage to find me here? Why wasn't he here, waiting by my side for me to wake up? Huh, maybe I've overrated myself. After all, why would he stick to me like that?

"Here he is!" I felt something heavy being placed on top of me, as I opened my eyes. I saw _him_, with tangled hair and an inhumanly pale face. I just stared at him. We were so close; my heart beat faster than usual. When I asked Kisame to get him off me, he obliged, and pulled him so he sat next to me. I could see his face better now. Until now, I didn't even realize he's…asleep?

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, concerned.

"Dude, why the fuck do you think you're awake after a hemorrhage? The brat gave you his blood. Well, Sakura forbid him, but I helped him do it." He grinned at me.

"Really?" I wanted to be angry. I really wanted, but I couldn't. Maybe it's just the fact my head is messed up right now, or… I felt oddly satisfied with myself. Only my sick mind could feel satisfaction from having my little brother's blood run in my veins. Truly, I'm a sadist. Unfortunately, my name isn't Hidan, so I don't enjoy pain, and hell, my whole body hurts…

"Hey, hey, what's with that satisfied look plastered on your face? I only look like that after a night of sex, dude. Did you wake up from a… special dream?"

"Don't be a moron."

"Sorry, I just wanted to joke, I'm glad you woke up! Personally, I thought you'd die!"

"You were _almost_ right. My throat hurts."

"That's because you talk too much. You're awfully talkative today. Must be because you've changed your blood, y'know"

Sakura came back and gave me the water, after smacking Kisame and asking me if I mind having 'duck butt' in the same bed as me. Of course I didn't. He'll be asleep for the next 2 days or so, anyway.

"If you need anything, tell me."

"How did Sasuke get here?" She didn't answer, but Kisame did.

"Well, Leader brought him. I don't know how it happened, Tobi does, ask him later."

"Pein? Weird."

"You're tellin' me? Your brat brother gets on my nerves; I cannot understand how Leader hadn't strangled him on the way here."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisame POV)<strong>

I left the room, to let Itachi rest. There was something that made me feel uneasy, like I should get myself ready for a certain event. That nagging sensation that keeps telling me I'm gonna screw up somehow. What is it? Death? Itachi is not dying anymore, his brat brother… Sakura said he'd be fine. Is it _me_?

For a long time, I thought I'd never encounter this feeling again. But, here I am, back at 15 years old, when I was waiting for a certain thing to happen, unaware if it was going to affect me as well or not.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)-<strong> 22.00 o'clock

The door flung open to reveal 6 persons. A 7th was looking at them, his eyes shaded in the darkness of the room. All 12 eyes were looking into 2, not saying a word. What was there to be said?

"Half," one voice echoed through the room. It came from the door, which was closed now.

"Only?" the other person questioned.

"They were expecting it. We're lucky to have taken down so many. If you think you would've done better, why didn't you come with us, Tobi?"

The man in shadows approached the group, with a serious face. "We failed this time."

"They won a battle; we'll make sure they don't win the war. We have an advantage. The girl…"

"She won't talk. She's honest with herself, and she still owes her life to them. She helped us, but she won't give them away to us. Their secrets won't be handled to us on a silver platter, Leader."

"I know that. But I'm sure Itachi will _convince_ her to tell him at least some of their hideouts."

"So, that's on the agenda. Let's hope it works. He's awake. He woke up this morning, around 10 AM"

"That's good. Do you have enough rooms for the 6 of us?"

"Only 3, Leader."

"It's enough. What are the actual rooms?"

"Two bedrooms and the storage room that's always empty. I have my bed in the kitchen, Kisame sleeps on the couch and Sakura has another bedroom. The brothers share the emergency room, the one for medical supplies. Oh, the storage room I mentioned… it doesn't have a bed."

"We'll take it," muttered Kakuzu. "We're the only pair who doesn't need a bed for any… night activities."

Sasori laughed playfully. "You're off again? Last time I checked, you were very…tangled." Even Deidara suppressed a laugh, adding, "My eyes still hurt from what I saw, un"

"I didn't say we weren't… well, together. What I meant was that Hidan always seem to prefer the floor. For _everything_."

All the people in the room looked at them amused, except for Tobi, who decided to ignore them, while Pein muttered 'fags' without anybody else hearing him. Hidan was grinning like an idiot, while he told Konan and Deidara about his night activities with Kakuzu. Tobi, Sasori and Pein were looking at them, amused.

"How can he talk about _that_ like he would tell the dream he had last night?" Sasori asked, somewhat engrossed.

"Does he always do that, Leader?" asked Tobi.

"Little slut probably doesn't think sex is special at all, anyway. He and Kakuzu probably talk about the weather forecast when they fuck. And Konan is stupid enough to listen to him…"

"Where is Kisame? Is he with Itachi?"

"No, Sasori. He's somewhere on the roof. He's been gloomy all day. Sasuke is with Itachi, sharing the bed." Sasori's eyes popped as he opened his mouth to say something, but he was thunderstruck. "Wh-what? W-why?"

"Sasuke gave Itachi his blood in a transfusion, and due to a strange disease he has, he fainted. We don't have any other bed in that room, and it would've been hard to move all the medical supplies back and forth between him and Itachi, so we placed them both in the same bed."

"Oh… Thank god. I didn't want to miss anything important!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" Sasori and Pein exchanged glances and both started laughing, leaving Tobi oblivious to that they were talking and laughing about.

At midnight, everybody was in their rooms. It was quiet, except for the loud moans coming from the storage room, and Pein's screams of '_Oh, come on! Can't you be any fucking louder than that? Fags!"  
><em>It was a nice night. Deidara cuddled up to Sasori, Konan was about to flatten her face to the wall just to her some more 'sounds', and Kisame was still on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, that was it, my friends:) Took some time, but I hope it was worth the waiting. Actually, it took 5 hours to write (2-3 days to compose), 3 cups of frappucino and a backache from sitting too much time at my desk. Also, I've used up a papermate pencil writing this chapter on paper, so...Yeah, after 5 hours of typing and drinking, Please take 5 minutes to review and tell me if you like it, or what you don't like about it (_except for the author notes. You can't complain on those. I know I'm acting like a bitch right now, but...bare with me.)._ Good. That was it. Hope you liked.:)

See ya next chapter!


	10. My brother My lover Part 1

Things I'll Always Remember

My brother My lover

**A/N: **Hey there:) So, this is another chapter for you to read (And hopefully enjoy). Sorry for the fact it's absolutely HUGE, it has 11,860 words, I almost fainted when I saw... Yes, it's pretty big and filled with action. Both drama and humor, I tried to balance things:) Again, many thanks to my reviewers, you always make my day! Go on and read now. Tell me what you think in a review, okay?:)

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

It's been 2 days since Sasuke's sleeping. Sometimes, he would start sweating and sleep-talking, but the only thing he said was 'sorry'. I wonder if he was apologizing to me, or to somebody else. If it was for me, I don't even know how to feel about it. Should I tell him 'Don't be silly, I couldn't be angry at you even if I tried', or should I tell him I'm glad he was thinking of me?

These 2 days, I've spoken to Pein, who told me how he managed to take out 10 members of the cartel. Sasori kept telling me Pein slapped Sasuke. I didn't react the way he wished, though. I only backhanded him and simply said "maybe Sasuke deserved it". I could see the relief on Pein's face, even though he was still holding his cheek. I was angry; of course I was, but I couldn't do much considering I could barely even stand on my own. All my walking attempts failed. Sakura told me to wait another 2 days, so the tissue would heal as well and there would be no risks of reopening the wound when walking.

After the slap incident, Sasori hasn't talked to me again. When I asked Deidara about it, he said he didn't know where he was either. He evaporated without a word. Even I was worried. 5 hours ago, Deidara came telling me he found Sasori nailed to the roof. He was starving and started to shout. Well, I guess that was Pein's payback.

Hidan was really worried, and when I asked him why, he said it was Kisame. I actually picked that up as well; Kisame was all gloomy and serious lately. He tried to act cheerful when he was talking to someone, but once we were alone, he didn't even try any more. He even told me he doesn't try because we're _friends_. His eyes lit up every time he said 'friends'. "_It would be useless to act in front of you. You always realize if something is wrong with me. So I decided to spare you the question. Something __**is**__ wrong with me, but I don't know what exactly. I have a feeling that things are going to turn out wrong. And I'm scared. For you… for me, even for that brat sitting next to you." _

I was surprised about what he told me. I wasn't oblivious to the fact he's never had this sort of 'feelings' before, either. I was shocked, but rational. I wasn't going to tell him 'Hey, come on, what could go wrong?' The moment you say those words, something happens. Call it fate. I call it Murphy's Laws, because I'm lacking a better term to define it. I resumed to doing the best thing I was good at, keep quiet. For the first time in my life, we were in the same room, both silent, and without that awkward silence between us. Or maybe it was awkward, but none of us categorized it as so.

Right now, he is still in my room, looking at me and Sasuke, but especially at Sasuke.

"You know, Itachi, the brat really loves you. He told Sakura he would commit suicide if you died."

"He was scared," I answered flatly. It would be weird for me to think otherwise. Every time he did something for me and I thought he's done it for some special reason, he told me he did it 'Because you're the only family I have left'. It would be foolish to raise my expectations again. That, and the fact everybody tends to say extreme things in life or death situations.

"No, he was not. He was dang serious. And surprisingly calm. I was already chewing on my fingernails and there he was, looking at you with angry eyes, but full of hope. He was angry because you left him alone."

"I know. I would've been as well. It's part of being brothers, Kisame."

"Maybe you're right. I don't have a brother, I wouldn't know. But the kid scared me shitless when I found him collapsed all over you. But the sight was cute."

I didn't answer. I didn't have anything to say. I wanted to be dead. Dead, so Sasuke wouldn't be fainted right now. Dead, so Sakura would tell him my last thoughts. Dead, do I could guard him from the skies without hurting him anymore. Of course, I'm not suicidal all of a sudden. I don't want to die right now. If it wasn't to be, it wasn't to be. But it hurts to know Sasuke is in pain. His voice sounds so broken in all the pain whimpers he makes. I was happy though, that he was unconscious. I always slept glued to him, always hugged him, and always talked to him, grateful he couldn't hear me…

"How is it like to have a brother, Itachi?" I was tempted to answer him that I don't know, and that's because I don't know how you're supposed to feel about your brother. How is it to come home and see your brother, say 'whatever' and live your life as if he wasn't even there, just like normal brothers do. "I'm asking you, because I know you can't give me a random answer, Itachi."

"Why not?" Even if I asked him, I knew the answer. Because he knew me well enough to figure out the real feelings I had for Sasuke. Kisame may not be the smartest person to walk on earth, but he's the best person at reading emotions that I know. He said it's because of his childhood, when everybody used to lie to him.

"Don't ask questions that you don't want to hear the answer at. You taught me that; should I remind you your own words?"

"I'm confused, Kisame. I don't know how it feels to have a brother. I can't remember a time I could actually look at him and feel _nothing_. Even when I was a child, I looked at him and felt a stupid happiness, and I felt like I wanted to be with him forever. It's easy to say things, but it's so hard to act the _right_ way. I'm so fucked up in the head. I don't know what I want anymore. Better said, I don't know if what I want is worth anymore. Ever since we were children, he only had me. Our parents only focused on me and forgot about him. He was always glued to me. He cares too much about me. And you know that feeling when you realize it's both not enough and too much? What do I do? That's the question I want to ask you."

Kisame put a hand on his forehead, looking out the window, and then facing me. He had a nostalgic expression on his face. What could he possibly remember from his life that relates to me? I was really curious now.

"Maybe I'm not the best person to answer you. The only thing I know for sure is that there is no right or wrong way. It's all just a stereotype. A myth. You and only _you_ can decide whether you go with the crowd or against it. You know what you want; it's just that, as usual, you're afraid of what you want. It _is_ worth it, because it's what keeps you alive. This brat is your everyday fuel. Go with your heart."

"Do you still think I have one?"

"You should know better. As far as I am concerned, as long as you love, you're guaranteed to have a heart."

"It's been so long, Kisame… Maybe it's not _love_. It must be some sick obsession."

"Trust me, it's not. Or even better, trust yourself. You're not a maniac, Itachi. It's something I wish I had. Because, you see, even if you're 20, this is such a childish love. It's pure somehow. And you are such a _coward_. But that's what makes everything interesting. And I'm ready to bet the brat feels the exact same way, but probably doesn't realize it. You 2 have something special. It's like having each other's heart key, without noticing the keys actually match."

"You have one way with words, Kisame. Too bad all those pretty words don't make me feel batter, and don't give me a solution."

"Stop considering yourself unlucky. Look at me, I'm plain ugly. Nobody likes me; I'd appreciate it even if it was a dog waiting for me to come home, waiting for my presence."

"You're sometimes so wise. When you say things like these, you make me think I'll never know your true self." He smiled. It was his way of saying _you never know…_ I agreed. At least, I had a reason to live. My life could be better. But it could be worse just as well.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" he suddenly asked me.

"I don't know for sure. Sakura said sometime today. Why do you ask?"

"I want to see you smile again. It's been a long time since you last did. Ever since we left Denver to come to Somerset, all you did was watch the sky and look at that picture. You looked so broken on the inside, I found myself depressed only by looking at you."

I'm not any better. But I've made a decision. I should stop being selfish and give Sasuke the life he deserves. Father was right; he's way too attached to me. I could die tomorrow, in a mission, if he's unlucky. What would he do then? Sasuke can't even fix himself a meal or even do the laundry. I've transformed him into a couch potato ever since we've been living together. I'll stop babying him, and be the brother he _needs_ to have. While in Akatsuki, I'm always in danger. He must not be affected by that. Even if he has to hate me in order to accomplish that. I promised not to let him suffer. I'll keep that promise, even if I have to hurt his feelings in the first place. Once again, the brain is a lot more useful than the heart. I'll break that illusion he has about me.

I looked down at him, running my fingers through his hair. "Sleep, little one… When you wake up, you'll wish you didn't."

"What did you say?" I forgot Kisame was in the room.

"I was talking to myself. Don't worry; I need some time alone to argue with myself."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. See ya."

"…" It's only 1 PM. What a life awaits me…I'll be dead by the end of the day… Sorry, Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

I opened my eyes only to close them back immediately. It hurt to even move my eyelids. My hand moved automatically to cover my eyes. I was in a bed… And it was dark. But not midnight dark, it was sunset dark. It must've been 7 PM.

When I moved my leg, I noticed somebody else was in bed with me as well. Looking at the room, I remembered everything. I collapsed on Itachi's bed. I wonder how many days I've been out. Never mind that… I turned around, to see Itachi looking at me. He was _awake_!

"Itachi!" I immediately put my hands around his neck and embraced him. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was dead worried!"

"You shouldn't have," he answered me in a tired voice, pulling me away from him. I was confused. I thought he would hold me tight and kiss me, not push me away. I looked into his eyes and saw _absolutely nothing_. Blank. Like he was dead, drained of life.

"What's wrong? Brother?" I tried to hug him again.

"Everything. Now, please, get off me. My stomach still hurts."

"Oh, _sorry!_" I was so stupid. Of course. But that didn't explain the icy look I got from him. Why is he so cold all of a sudden? He's always so kind to me, and he always looks at me with a soft expression on his face. I was utterly confused…

"Don't give me that confused look, Sasuke. You look like a lost puppy like this." Even his voice seemed to be at -10°C. It officially froze the blood in my veins.

"Why, Itachi? Why are you acting like this?" Even my voice came out as a cry of despair.

"What's wrong with how I act? I'm acting just like any normal brother would. Now, rest for a while. You've been out for almost three days."

"A _normal_ brother? Itachi, we've never been normal brothers, why should we start now? I was ok with our past relationship. Can't we keep it that way?"

"No, we can't. Don't ask me why. From now on, I'll stop babying you. You're almost 18, and you have to start living on your own."

"But you always said I'm the most immature person to walk the earth. What happened to you? Did you also have a brain hemorrhage?"

"No, I didn't. But what happened in the last week made me realize you need to stop running after me every time and put yourself in danger. I've gotta teach you _life_, Sasuke."

"I don't give a flying fuck about life, if you're going to treat me as furniture, again. I only want my big brother back, do you understand?" I felt him cringe and look at the ceiling with an undecipherable look on his face.

"It really doesn't matter what _you_ want. You have to grow up. I won't be there with you all the time. It's not natural for you to come to me every time you have a problem that needs to be solved, or you want advice. That's what best friends are for. I've changed, Sasuke. I can't be the one I was before. Deal with it."

"It looks like this new you is just an asshole who treats me like shit. You know what, forget it. Hug me, kiss me goodnight and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Running away won't solve the problem. It will merely postpone it."

"Then, I'll postpone it forever. Itachi, you're killing me right now. I don't like your new persona. Please switch back; I like the older version better. _You_ are not the brother that I love. You're a stranger."

"That's how we're supposed to be."

"No… Itachi, I'm tired, and my brain doesn't work at top speed, but what you're doing right now is annoying me. Your eyes look cold, like you hate me. Is that it? Are you so mad at me that you hate me? What did I do? Why won't you look at me and tell me you love me? You _said_ you did! You promised me that even if I'll hate you, you'll love me!"

"Those are bed time stories, Sasuke. Never said I hated you. It's just that you need to detach yourself from me, permanently."

"I don't understand a thing you're saying. I'm going back to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisame POV)<strong>

I guess I'm not going to talk to Itachi any time soon. The _brat_ woke up. And I heard them talking. If everything goes fine, they're fucking by now. Lucky them…

It's 5 AM and I'm all alone. At least I've got a place to go. The roof will not refuse my company.

The sky looks so peaceful. It was quiet. I'm feeling rather pathetic. Everybody has someone to share their thoughts with. Konan was with Leader, Deidara was with Sasori, Hidan was again cursing Kakuzu, and all their argument ended up in angry sex… Even Sakura was doing a crossword puzzle with Tobi. I wish I had a brother. Maybe I wouldn't be so alone right now.

A silent sob caught my ear. Was there anyone else on the roof? No, it can't be. I resumed my thoughts remembering my family, back in Norway…

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Kisame, boy, I've wanted to tell you this for some time…"_

_My father looked at me apologetically. His eyes looked pained. No, father, I don't wanna know… Don't say it. Please, don't say it! I don't need to hear it again…!_

"_I'm going bankrupt. I'm sending you to the United States with my last money. You're 15, you'll manage to make a living somehow. I trust you to live through this." Don't send me away, Father…!_

"_You're old enough to know the truth, Kisame. People are after me. They literally fucked my life, and they want to kill me now. I've got friends in the States. Go there so you can be safe. One day, maybe you can avenge me, and destroy those Japanese bastards. Destroy the whole yakuza, boy. But you have to live in order to accomplish that."_

_I'm scared…Father… I'm weak, I'm gonna die! Why is this happening to __**us**__?_

A lot of things changed, or did they? 12 years passed since then, and I'm still alone, lost in memories. But I have **friends**. A bunch of mad men that actually care about me, a bunch of people that would call and ask if I'm okay when I look sad. Yes, my friends really make my day…

I heard another sob. Okay, so it wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on me. But when I looked around, I couldn't see anybody. Maybe it was on the other side of the roof? The only that could be there was…Sasuke? Weird, I thought he'd be too worn out to even walk.

I slowly climbed on the top of the roof so I had a full view, and there he was, indeed. I wonder how nobody heard his sniffing. The moon was lighting his face, that stare that sent shivers down my spine.

It was a view I was always trying to avoid with Itachi. A look that _burned_, that sent daggers through everything and everyone. And the _stupid_, yet deadly attractive shade of crimson burned deep into their irises. What a hell of a color, and it always seemed to emerge at anger and danger. Or simply strong emotions. But he was not angry, and he was not in danger. He was holding back tears. That was _rejection_. What happened between them? I've seen people cry, yell in frustration, depressions, suicides, but nothing compared with the rejection and hurt that were obvious in his eyes. I've never thought the brat was capable of being sad. Much less when his figures were screaming one word: _why?_

I felt sorry for him. From the moment Itachi asked me if 'it was worth it', I knew deep inside this was going to happen. I tried my best to convince him not to do it, but it didn't work… I guess I'm the only person that can help Brat get himself together. And I'm going to teach him how to set a fire hot enough to melt the ice wall Itachi put between them. He's being such a moron right now. Giving up all the happiness he could have only because of 'what's right' and 'what's wrong' and 'what's the world gonna say'. Screw the world.

"Hey, brat. What are you doing here?" I asked, in a low voice. He turned to look at me, all the tears and the pain gone from his face, as he was looking flatly at me.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I like the view, and it's a place that calms me," I answered honestly.

"Then, you've got your answer." His face communicated a silent 'Get lost and leave me alone'. Not so fast…

"Really? And what was with the sniffing?"

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you, Kisame."

He didn't say anything as I sat next to him. We didn't need words. I knew what was going on with him; he needed company, and I offered. But the real thing he needed and craved was something I couldn't give him. And I bet the stubborn mule downstairs _could_.

"Don't be sad. Trust me, he doesn't mean it. He's not a bad guy, he only wants to do what's best, but he doesn't know how. Itachi and instincts don't mix."

"What do _you_ know?" He spat his words at me. Looks like Brat is an awakened volcano.

"Just as you asked me 4 days ago, _how stupid do you think I am_? I'm going to ask you the same. How stupid do you think I am? I can read you like an open book, brat. I've known Itachi for too long, I've learned to decipher his poker face. And _nobody_ can look flatter than he can, so you're really no challenge."

He bit his lip. "Doesn't mean you know everything."

"You'd be surprised, I know more than you do. Don't categorize me as an idiot from the start, okay? I don't even know why you seem to hate me."

"You could've asked. Because of Itachi. Because you know him better than I do! Because he decides to tell **you** things, and not me. And because you understand him, and I certainly don't."

"I didn't say I fully understand him. Hell, he's Itachi fuckin' Uchiha, **nobody** understands him. He's probably an enigma to even God."

"Still doesn't make me feel batter. He's…"

"…Such a jerk."

"No!"

"But he is. Even if his intentions are _noble_…" I inwardly smirked at my remark.

"Very noble. I don't even know what he wants to accomplish with pushing me away like… like a person he hates?"

"He doesn't hate you, brat."

"I know he doesn't. But c'mon, what the heck am I supposed to think when he's as loving as a rock? His words and actions don't exactly match. It's really unusual for someone to tell you he loves you and then ignore you."

"You really don't understand, do you? Of course, he _is_ acting like a total ass, but he has his reasons."

"What have I done, huh? Is he angry with me? Is he angry about the blood thing? I did it because I was scared and I didn't want to lose him. I only wanted to help! I love him."

"Well, then… Keep on loving him. Time solves everything. Maybe he will give in. And if he doesn't, at least you know you've tried. Trust me, it's easier to let go when you know you've tried everything possible."

"If only it would be that simple…"

"It is, brat. Now go and sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

I haven't slept a wink last night, and I can almost _feel_ the headache threatening to come. Of course, I expected Sasuke to be frustrated in the least, but I didn't expect him to keep me awake all night with his sniffing, even if he had the decency to climb on the roof.

Somewhere around 5 AM I think, he spoke with Kisame. I heard it all; Kisame's good intentions seemed to work. At 6, he came back, but he didn't even try to sleep. He was glaring at the sky, on the window. I think I saw him fall asleep with his head on the window sill. I fell asleep as well. When I woke up, he still had his head on the window sill, and he was still asleep.

"Foolish little brother…" I whispered, while trying to get out of bed. My whole lower stomach hurt, but I was used to pain. The problem was my legs. Maybe Sasori and the others were right, I should eat more. I barely had enough power to stand. But how am I supposed to eat when I feel like I want to crawl underground and starve myself? Each step I seem to take and I fall back off.

I know what I have to do in order to protect my only living family member. But he's not happy with my methods. Nor am I. It would be so much easier to just give in to our desires. But it's not gonna happen. It's not meant to be like that. It's meant to be brotherly love, right? Or is it? I wish I had someone here with me, to pat my back and say 'You did a good job, now rest'. Because I'm **tired**. Utterly tired. Not physically, but mentally. I need a break from reality so bad. I'm sick of having to do everything on my own.

But, that's right. I'm alone. It's not like there's nobody available to help me. I **do **have friends. But this is a family matter. Everybody is in danger, and I'm stuck in bed. I've got my hands tied. And if Sasuke decides to defy me, it's not like I can do much. I'm like the traditional old dog: I bark, but I don't bite. It's sad…

I also talked to Pein yesterday, and we decided to leave the cottage tomorrow, when I'll also be able to walk properly. Tobi and Sakura will remain here. I can't wait to be home; I can't stand this dirty place anymore. I need to take a shower, I stink.

I finally managed to get to the window and I put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, whispering a 'wake up'. He didn't move. I raised my voice, and his eyes snapped open, as he yawned. "Good morning," I said mechanically. He wasn't facing me, and when he turned around, he punched me in the chest, as I collapsed. Only then he seemed to realize what he's done.

"Oh, God, Itachi, I'm sorry! Sorry! I thought it was someone else, I didn't even recognize the place… Sorry… Let me help you!"

I kept quiet as he showered me in apologizes, helping me sit on the bed. He really was concerned.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Geez, what have I done?"

"Please, stop it. I'm not porcelain, Sasuke. I don't break that easily."

"Oh…Okay. But I'm still sorry. I'm an airhead lately. Must be all those events all of a sudden."

"I don't blame you, Sasuke. I understand you're confused. Anyways…" I coughed. Hard. From all the moments, it had to be now! I'm sick like an 80 year old…

"Itachi? It's happening again?" I only nodded as I kept coughing my lungs out.

"Is it bad?" he continued, holding my hand. I couldn't answer.

After 4 minutes, I stopped. His hands were still on mines. I frowned.

"Sasuke, you've gotta stop being so nice to me…"

"But, we've only got each other. There is nobody else to help you but me. I don't care if you decide to ignore me every time, I can't do it. I can't leave you alone, I can't let go of you…"

I could feel his voice crack as he was breaking down in pieces right in front of me. It pained me to see him like this, all shattered and broken. I sighed. His face was so disturbingly loving. That's not right. Though, I put a hand on his shoulder, doing the only thing I also longed for: reassurance. After all, he's still such a child. No matter he's 17 or 30, he'll always have a child's heart. _My _big baby.

"Don't…" he whimpered, trying to get away from me, but instead leaning into my touch. "Don't, Itachi… I can't take it; I can't raise my expectations, because I know… I don't want parts of your affection, brother…"

"What **do** you want?"

"I want you whole. It's all or nothing. I can either love you or hate you. There's no middle way, this time."

"Then hate me. I can't give you what you want."

"But you CAN! You love me! Sakura told me what you said back then. And I remember that night in detail this time! Somehow, I've known it all along, I've also been yearning for you. Why?'

"It doesn't matter… Love fades. You can't live based on an impossible love. Even if you're right, you have to forget. I already have."

"Don't lie to me. Ever since I've been 8 you _wanted_ me. You can't forget 9 years all of a sudden, because of… because of what?"

"Because of the world we're living in. This is sick. We're brothers. It's so sick it even has a name, and that's _incest_.I don't have a problem with being an outcast, but you deserve better than that."

"Itachi, I'm anyways going to be labeled as an outcast for being gay. If we're meant to be outcasts, let's be outcasts together!"

"No. I've decided a long time ago to protect you. And right now, I'm going to protect you from myself."

"You couldn't possibly hurt me, Itachi."

"But yes, I could. You have no idea. For as far as you know, I'm a caged beast, and you're trying desperately to open my lock. Don't do it. I don't… _you_ don't afford for me to lose my balance. I'm not in Akatsuki for being peaceful all the times. It's just that I never let you see me like that. There are only 3 persons who know what buttons to push, and you're unfortunately one of them."

"I don't get it. Why do you think you lose control? Because you've got no self-satisfaction. I could make you happy if you let me!"

I rose again from the bed. I can't tell him. Not yet… He's in danger and he won't listen to me. I must protect him. He's right, not from myself, but from _him_. Before leaving and closing the door, I added, "Sasuke, as long as I'm in Akatsuki, my life is in danger. As long as my life is in danger, your life is in danger. And as long as you're in danger, the answer will always be 'no'. Now, get ready, we're leaving tomorrow"

I got to the so-called living room, and saw absolutely everybody there, except for Kakuzu; he must be in some corner counting his fortune to make sure no penny's missing. Hidan was in the middle of the room, yelling like a no-brainer.

"I'm tellin' ya, that's how I fuckin' talk! It's a fuckin' habit! Wait, look!"

I was slightly confused when he pointed at me.

"Hey, cocksucker!" He yelled at me all of a sudden.

"Good morning to you too." I answered without even thinking.

"See? Told ya! I ain't offending anybody, it's all outta habit! Even mini-Itachi knows!"

"But it's **rude**!" Sakura spoke.

"No, it's fucking not! It's my trademark! Just like the stupid 'un' the blond whore uses all the time!"

"I AM NOT A WHORE! Shut up or I'll castrate you!" Deidara snapped. Looks like I'm the only one who's used to Hidan's speaking habits.

"Sorry, Blondie, but ya ain't comin' anywhere near my balls; unless you offer to suck me off, that is."

Sasori burst out laughing as Deidara was ready to bang his head to a wall. I was amused, let's say.

"Eww, but that's **gross**!" Sakura had a totally disgusted face.

"Sakura, you'll have to get used to it," I decided to say. "Most of the ones here are not exactly straight."

"There's **nobody** normal here?" she cried.

"Only Tobi and Kisame, Pein's taken."

"But they're both like… 40?"

"Only 30," corrected Tobi.

"Same to me. I'm stuck with a bunch of queers!"

Meanwhile, Hidan and Deidara continued arguing, until Hidan took a marker out of apparently nowhere, and wrote on the wall, in huge capital letters "**DEIDARA LOVES COCK**". Of course, Deidara took the marker and crossed his name, writing underneath, so it became **"HIDAN LOVES COCK"**. Hidan took the marker again and added under his name "**I AGREE**". That was a burn. We all stared at the wall, in disbelief. It was just… awesome.

Sakura was shocked, Pein was disgusted, Konan took a photo, and the others were laughing. Even I laughed, I felt amused… it's been a long time since I laughed, even though this is merely a distraction. I could also see Deidara banging his head to the wall. I'm certainly not gonna forget this moment too fast…

* * *

><p><strong>-Next day- 9 o'clock- <strong>

**(Itachi POV)**

"Hidan, stop killing my ears with your singing!"

"I don't wanna. Deal with it! _Ice ice baby, Ice ice baby…"_

"You'll wake Sasuke up! Shut up for once, will you?"

"He has to wake up eventually, Itachi. _Ice ice baby…"_

"I'll stab you, really."

"It would be **my** pleasure," he grinned. I forgot I was talking to _Hidan_ here.

Since 7:30 this morning, I've been **cooking** and he's been…making noise, 'cause that's not singing. It's somehow expectable of him. The most irritating part was the cooking, though. I mean, God, not even a week before I was in a bed, unconscious, and NOW I'm cooking? Let aside the fact I'm the only one who knows how unprepared food looks like…

I'm always the calm and collected one, but right now I want to pull my hair out and scream. I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Actually, I found Sasuke collapsed over me. We even had our legs tangled. And he was _impossibly_ close. He was sending all those tiny electric impulses all over my body and it made me want to somehow hold him even closer if possible. But I decided to leave the room, managing to do so without waking him up. When I walked in the kitchen, I found Kisame, Sasori and Hidan, looking all starved and helpless.

One thing led to another, and here I am, in a green apron, making bacon with eggs…lucky me. The past 2 days, Sakura has been _trying_ to feed me like a newborn, every 3 hours. Of course, I only ate twice a day, like I used to do all the time. The rest I gave to Kisame or even Sasuke, the little one seemed to be hungry 24/7. I've regained my forces a bit, though. I'm recovering fast, so everybody considered I'm ready to play cook.

"Hey, Itachi," Sasori addressed me. "You really surprise me. You'd make a very good wife!"

He laughed, and I glared at him, while Hidan came behind my back and stole a piece of bacon, saying "Wife? Yeah right, as if that's even possible!"

"Why not? He's got long hair, beautiful eyes, and he's skinny. I could easily mistake him for a woman," he chuckled, as I took the frying pan off the stove and approached him.

"That means I can do **this**," I struck him with the pan, resisting the urge to pour those eggs on his head.

"Ouch! That hurt, Itachi!" he started crying and rubbing his head.

"You deserved it."

"But there _is_ some truth in what I said, ne?"

"That's how I've been born, Sasori. I can't change my eyes or my weight. It's in my genetics to be skinny, I guess."

"You could at least cut your hair! Long hair doesn't look…masculine."

"I like my hair long, deal with it."

"It would be funny, one day, if some guy stopped you on the street and started hitting on you, thinking you're a girl! It would be totally funny!"

"Fuck you."

"Yes, please!" That was Hidan; he's getting annoying.

"No."

"**Please?**"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Oh, COME ON! I've been asking you for 3 fuckin' years now!"

"You can keep asking for another 3, it's still gonna be no."

"Why?"

"You're my friend. Get serious; I can't fuck my childhood friend. It's immoral."

"Oh, really? Immoral my ass, Sasuke is your **brother**, remember?"

Both Sasori and Kisame started laughing then. I was ready to clap my hands and say 'Thanks for the support, guys. Some friends you are…' Of course I did none of that, I just continued cooking the bacon, and a little extra for the road, even if it's only gonna take around 2 hours. Just when I thought it couldn't be any worse, Kisame's cell rang. Which make me think I'll have to buy one for myself.

"Itachi, it's for you!"

"Who is it?"

"Leader."

I took the phone as if it was fresh crap. I'm not in the mood to play house with Pein. I'm the only person who will _never_ kiss his ass like the others do. Still, he pretends not to know that. Here it goes…

"Yes, Pein."

"_It's __**Leader**__, Itachi!"_

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"_Konan, stop biting my neck! Oh, I just wanted to know if breakfast's ready, Chef."_

"Chef? Thanks for the award, Master." I said in the sweetest voice possible.

"_Itachi, stop that voice, okay?"_

"Why?"

"_He's afraid you're turning him Gaaay!" _Konan yelled in the phone. I didn't know my voice had that effect on people. I like it.

"Really?"

"_Yeah, really. As for me, you'll probably turn me into a divorced woman soon!" _ She laughed.

"True, very true. I sometimes have straight moments, you know?" I continued the charade; I knew very well she was just kidding in order to annoy Pein.

"_Stop it, you two! I know you're just willing to annoy me, but it's really irritating already! So cut it off!"_ Jealousy…

"Okay, Master. You can come any time, your breakfast is ready…" How I love toying with him sometimes.

"_How about you feed me?"_ He said, and I could **feel** his smirk.

"How about I shove it up your ass?" I suggested, in an honest voice.

"_I'm sure you don't want the whole organization to know your __**biggest**__ secret, am I right?"_

"And what would that be?"

"_Like… how you met Tobi… Or even Deidara, or Konan." _I could hear Konan squeal, but ignored it. Maybe he was right, I didn't want Sasuke to know how (or better said in which places) I've met each one of them. Anyways, I bet he wouldn't actually tell everybody I met Konan in a brothel just to make me submit to him. I'll **always**overpower him, and I'm not submitting to anybody, as an unsaid rule.

"I don't think you want me to rape you in your sleep for that, am I right, Pein?"

"_You're not scaring me."_

"I'll take you raw…"

"_Fine, fine, you got me. I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay?"_

When I hung up, I realized everybody was staring at me with wide eyes. I think I shocked them a little bit…

"Officially, I've got no more respect for Leader, from now on." Sasori broke the silence.

"I wanna DIE!" screamed Hidan. "It's not **fuckin' fair!** I wish I was Leader so bad! I mean, is he out of his mind? A rough rape is the best thing on Earth, and he _refuses_? What the fuck is that?"

"It's called being both straight and not a masochist as you are, Hidan. I guarantee you no normal person likes to be threatened with rape, especially if it comes from me. Pein knows all too well I keep my threats, no matter how far I take them."

"How do you know, huh? Maybe it feels great, you wouldn't know. You never let _anyone_ top you!"

"Just drop it, okay?"

"But, Itachi! You're wasting your life! It's so good being bottom! You should try!"

"No thanks. There's no one to convince me to do that. I don't trust anyone enough."

"Would you let… Sasuke?"

"He's **younger** than me! What do you think?"

"I think that's your form of saying yes."

"Maybe in some other life, Hidan."

"You're no fun," he muttered.

"I'll remind you that line next time you come to my house begging me to torture you."

"Forget what I said then, okay?"

"Just this time. I'm feeling generous, what can I say?"

"Generous? Then, feed me, subordinate Itachi!" Oh, great. Almighty Pein decided to show up. And not anyway, but half-naked (only in a pair of baggy shorts) and with Konan on his back. Well, I think everybody knows what they've been doing up until now. As usual, Konan looked breath-taking even with her hair messed up and no makeup. She's the only female to have ever caught my eye. Of course I've never told Pein or her about it, especially because my 'straight moments' usually last up to 5 minutes? Sometimes less. But for the moment, she's a goddess.

"So, bacon with eggs? Very original, Itachi."

"Shut up or I'll originally kick you in the balls."

"You've already done that once. Remember, 4 months ago?"

"HE DID WHAT?" Sasori jumped from his seat. "Honestly… sometimes I start wondering who's the real leader here."

"He's done worse than that…" Me and Pein exchanged glances, and I almost felt sorry for him.

"Like what? I mean, what could be worse than that?"

"You don't need to know, I still have my dignity." Exactly my thoughts. They don't need to know. Nobody needs to know. But especially, Konan doesn't need to know.

I took a couple more plates and placed them in front of the tired couple, earning a 'thanks' from Pein.

"Doesn't breakfast bring back memories?" I asked Pein. He looked up at me, with a strange look in his eyes.

"Sorry for that," he decided to say.

"You don't have to apologize, really. I think we've both forgotten, long time ago."

"Long? I wouldn't call 1 year a long time." He whispered the last part, but Konan caught it.

"What are you two talking about? And don't lie!"

"Remember kicking him out of the house 1 year ago? He came to me. And one day I made breakfast and he started complaining and criticizing, and making my whole life a hell with his bitching for a whole week. I beat him up then. Remember he came back to you pretty worn out."

"Oh, _that?_ Yeah, he told me he stayed at your place."

She didn't see the thankful look Pein gave me, nor the nod I gave him back, but Sasori did. His eyes were glued to Pein and his more or less miserable face.

"Well, at least that taught you to never come back at home being that drunk!" Konan continued.

"You're right…" Yes, she was right. Pein always lost his mind when he was drunk, much like me. I was about to say something, but I quickly exited the kitchen; I need to clear my mind. Why does that incident continue to pop up in my mind? It's been 1 year! If Konan knew what Pein did at my place that week, she would skin him alive. As I was trying to find some other topic to occupy my mind with, someone appeared behind my back. I didn't need to look in order to know who it was.

"So, Itachi," Sasori started. "He wasn't worn out because you beat him up, right?"

"Don't assume things. We were both drunk. Unfortunately, we remembered it the next day…"

"Was it only that?"

"Yes, I swear. We decided to forget it ever happened. It didn't mean anything. Don't tell, okay?"

"Trust me, I know when to shut up. I only wanted to make sure I got to the right conclusion."

"You did. Thank god you're the only one who can use his brain so early in the morning."

"It's not that. Konan could never even begin to imagine something like that, Hidan was too busy sulking and Kisame is lost in his own world right now."

"I see. Anyway, thanks. It wouldn't benefit anyone if they found out."

"It would probably break some hearts."

"_Some_?"

"You forgot Hidan."

"Oh…"

"I've never seen a guy like him before… begging like that."

"He's… not a normal person. It's funny, I'm surrounded by unusual people."

"You're unusual yourself. How's Sasuke?"

"Down. Below sea level. I didn't expect him to…"

"…to actually feel the same? It's been three years since he's fantasizing about you. I never told you before because I hoped you would… break the ice."

"So you knew. I'm not surprised, you're very smart."

"Thanks, doc. It really means something if it's coming from you."

"I meant it. You know me very well, in the end. You and Hidan know me best, but I appreciate you for being able to know me so well after all those years we haven't talked like good old friends."

"You know how they say, once friends, forever friends."

"Guess they were right. It feels nice to actually talk to someone who understands."

"I understand, but it's still unfortunate. You're worrying too much. You should, dunno, live the moment. Carpe diem."

"Latin? Maybe you're right, but I don't want to take risks. The stake is too high. And Kisame, out of all people, whose father was killed by yakuza, doesn't understand my reasons. I'm afraid, Sasori."

"We all are. It's just that you have a person that depends on you; that's why you're afraid."

"I know that's the reason. But every time I push him away, it hurts. It hurts so much. This distance I'm putting between us is… killing me on the inside. It's a giant sacrifice…"

"Nothing new to me. You're always trying to do the best thing, I don't blame you. You even tried to push _me_ away with that message on your laptop."

"So you found it."

"I was surprised to find out the password was not Sasuke-related. What the heck does ASSAN mean?"

"It's you. Short version for Akasuna Sasori-San."

"Oh, wow. You actually remembered my full name. What's with the '-san'?"

"You should know better, as a Japanese guy. The form of respect and all the shit, you know the grammar. I only put it because it rhymed."

"I thought you hated Japanese."

"It's not my favorite language, even though I'm theoretically Japanese, but I know it. Even better than Sasuke that keeps bragging he's so great at it. It was hard to pretend I didn't understand what he said when he swore in Japanese."

"I taught him that! However, how did you learn the language?"

"I learnt it at 8, when I wanted to read your diary. I succeeded."

"**You** took it?"

"Yep... It had some funny things inside."

"I thought you only had a serious side, Itachi."

"I do have a childish side, but I use to keep it buried deep inside."

"I'm glad you don't hide it when you're with me."

"Only with you and Sasuke. Not even Kisame knows this about me, that I can have fun and enjoy pulling pranks. Oh, I forgot Hidan, he also knows. Most of the time, he's the one I have fun with. You two are my childhood friends, after all… We first met when we were 4, remember?"

"Of course I do. What times…"

"I miss being a child. I've had to mature way too fast."

"We all have. In our own way. Even Hidan, who's acting like a monkey in heat."

"You'd be surprised. He's very mature when the situation asks."

"If you say so."

"He helped me a lot of times, when I had no one to turn to… But, that doesn't matter right now. What are you going to do after we return to Denver?"

"I'll just resume my life, I think. And the project Pein gave us. You're still in?"

"Sure I am. It's my battle. And besides, it's a monster opportunity, I couldn't possibly miss it. Still, I'll give myself around 2 weeks of vacation. I just wanna get some time to sleep, then get drunk and do shit with Hidan…"

"Just as always, the bottle of whiskey is your best friend."

"Old habits die hard. I wanted to ask you a question. Sasori, have you heard anything from Nine? He just disappeared all of a sudden. He was supposed to give us information from the yakuza headquarters in Japan. What if they killed him?"

"I don't know, Itachi. The bastard didn't even give us his name; I don't know whether he's alive or dead. It's so stupid, to help us, but not reveal his name… I must admit though, he's been of great help, I'll mourn for him if he's dead."

"Let's hope he's not. But if he is, I'll drink for him."

"Take it easier with the alcohol… You'll destroy your health. I thought you gave it up when you were 17 and Sasuke was complaining non-stop about you."

"I know, I know. But it's part of me… What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. It's the only vice I have, anyway."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Itachi. Maybe you don't want to admit it yet, but you're even lying to yourself. I can see through your lies, so don't bother lying to me."

"Fine, I won't say anything anymore. It's not about admitting, though. I've accepted it a while ago. Who knows, maybe my name isn't meant to ever be in the same sentence as happiness. I just got used to it, I got used to being happy about the smallest things."

"I actually picked that up as well. You should've seen your face when Sasuke brought you breakfast in bed yesterday. It wasn't nice scolding him afterwards, though. Poor kid did nothing wrong. It only meant he cares."

"I know he cares, he doesn't need to prove himself. But you're right otherwise, I felt… loved."

"I was ready to say 'I'm sorry you have to treat him like that', then I changed to 'I'm sorry you have to restrain like that', but I feel like the proper thing to say is 'I'm sorry you have to live in this world'. You haven't been born for it, really. You're the one who tries desperately to do everything right in a world of wrongs."

"Nobody asked me if I wanted a life like this, but I'm okay with it. It was just fate… It was also my spirit. Too many items to actually name them."

"A series of coincidences, huh?"

"You can say so."

"Are we leaving at 10? I can't wait to be home, this place sucks."

"I agree. We're leaving at 10, then."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV) 10:30 AM<strong>

"Give them back!"

"No."

"Stop it, I need them!"

"Come and get them."

"Sasori, one day, I'll do the same to you!"

"I can't wait."

"Give my fuckin' trousers back! I'm freezing!"

"They aren't yours, they're Itachi's. I wonder how he didn't want then back, he had to borrow a pair of jeans from Hidan."

"Eww, really?"

"Yes, he had to. He couldn't let you naked just to take his capris back, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"The good part: in 5 minutes, we're leaving! We're going home, at last! I guess you'll go with Pein and Konan?"

"Yes, I'll be in the backseats, with Itachi."

"Oh, joy. You'll have a chance to stay next to Mr. Ice Cube."

"Don't call him that! Oh, by the way, remember that day, before we came to Somerset, when you asked me why I smell like Itachi?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Is it because you are both in Akatsuki and you know him?"

"Partly. It's also because I know him in private, every time I come to see you, I also talk to him a little bit."

"Makes sense… But you also seem to be close to him. I mean, the Kisame guy, whom I _don't _like, knows Itachi as well, but he's not close to him. You are. I saw that every time he fights with someone, he talks to you in the end, and the letter he left me. He gave it to you. There are so many things that don't make sense unless you two are actually friends."

"We are."

"Why didn't you tell me? We're **officially **friends, after all."

"Itachi told me not to. But hey, even if I get to see him very often, only about one month ago we started talking like friends again."

"Since when?"

"Since we were 4. Have you never noticed I'm the exact same age Itachi is? We were the three musketeers, Itachi, Hidan and I."

"I can't exactly picture you in the same room as Hidan."

"Well, yes… I never liked Hidan; I tolerated him because of Itachi. Hidan's way too obnoxious for me. And his obsession for Itachi is unnerving."

"Obsession? For Itachi? I thought Hidan could only have an obsession for himself."

"Well, it _is_ related to himself as well. Even this morning, around 9, he started again."

"With what?"

"Oh, PLEASE, Itachi. PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Please what?" Get to the point already!

"Please fuck me, of course." Say what? Hidan?

"You're not making fun of me, right?"

"Nope."

"And…Itachi? What did he say?"

"Same thing he keeps saying 3 years now. No."

"Why?"

"Because Hidan is his friend, of course. I can't understand how he can be friends with a guy that keeps clinging to him like that."

"But Hidan had Kakuzu… Why does he-"

"You don't get it. Hidan likes/loves Kakuzu, he only wants Itachi physically. He keeps claiming it would be the best fuck of his life."

I turned red. Tomato red. As if I wasn't considering Itachi 'the best fuck' already. I don't know a single person not to scream after a night with him. And God, they were many. The same reason why-

"Whoa, you're so red! Did I say _something_?" He smirked at me.

"I was only remembering the reason why I bought my first pair of earplugs. Sweet memories with my sweet brother," I exaggerated dramatically.

"Guess he's a player, ne?"

"No doubt. Now gimme the capris, we need to leave."

"Why, you wanna hide something?" he laughed in my face.

"Is it so hard to believe me that I only wanna get dressed?"

"Yes, it is so **hard**."

"Geez, Sasori, give them already!"

"Fine, fine, here. But really, Itachi didn't say anything about you wearing his clothes?"

"In fact, he did…"

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Sasuke? Are those __**my**__ capris?"_

"_Oh, hmm… well, yeah."_

"_Then, why are you wearing them?"_

"_I always wanted to… borrow your clothes?"_

"_But they're too long for you. And too tight."_

"_That's because you have inhumanly long and skinny legs, idiot!"_

"_They're __**my**__ capris; I took them to fit __**me**__, not you."_

"_Whatever. You'll have then back when we return."~~~_

"He had a point. His clothes aren't supposed to fit you."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care they're longer than supposed to. What bothers me is that they're too tight!"

"Last time I checked, he was slimmer than you, Sasuke."

"But why? I'm not fat! I'm slim just like him, but…"

"You both have the same genetics, so you're both naturally slim. The only difference is that you sit on your ass all day and eat for two, while he runs all day from here to there, and forgets to eat sometimes. Add the stress. Lately though, Sakura fed him like a caring mother. He already feels fat, even though I can't see the slightest difference. He hasn't even put 1 pound on."

"I don't eat for two! Itachi cooks, he's responsible for that!"

"Maybe he likes you chubby."

".!"

"Fine, you're not. Wait, wait, let me do some math. Subject Itachi Uchiha. Long hair. Cooks. _Likes_ to be skinny. Tight clothes. Always smells good. Pfft, and he glared at me when I told him he looked like a woman and would make a great wife."

I was officially laughing my ass off. A great _wife_? That was a BURN.

"Sasori, your imagination breaks barriers."

"Am I not right? I mean, look at me! I got short hair, the only thing I can cook is omelet and sandwiches, I don't give a shit if I'm not the slimmest person on planet, my clothes are all baggy, and my spray is the cheapest I can get!"

"Maybe it comes with being gay…"

"No shit, Einstein. And what the fuck am I, straight? I know Deidara looks even more girly than Mr. Ice Cube, but he's no woman."

"Sorry, I forgot about that. But Itachi's not _that_ feminine, I mean, he's not like all those queers with deep V-necks."

"True, he prefers no shirt at all." He started laughing at that point.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I remembered when we were at the pub, on Itachi's 20th birthday, with Hidan. He got drunk, along with Hidan, and they both took their clothes off until he was only in that pair of blue boxers and started dancing on the tables. I was soo enjoying the view, Sasuke, you wouldn't believe!"

"2 questions: How the fuck did you get into a bar? You're not 21. And second, how come you were not on some table as well?"

"Oh, it was enough to take the back door and an icy glare from Itachi and the bartender bathed us in beer. And 2, yes, they were both drunk, but I wasn't. I had to take care so that Hidan doesn't try anything. When he started being all touchy-feely, I knocked him out."

"I would've let Hidan have his fun."

"You don't get it, Sasuke. Hidan wanted to top, for some unknown reason, seeing as he's almost always the uke. Itachi would've let him; he was too drunk to even spell his name correctly. But the next morning, we would certainly see Hidan at the morgue. When Itachi's angry, he's pretty aggressive."

"But he's never aggressive."

"Not around you. But especially after getting hammered, he could go through walls. He got Hidan in the hospital with 3 broken ribs once. I remember he told you 2 days ago he's not as calm as he appears to be."

"I thought he would only be like… shouting and cursing"

"Not even close. He's some weird type of guy that makes you see the afterlife with a smile on his face. He's a silent person, always."

"Ok, I get it. Don't go into more details."

"You don't like the idea, right? You are aware I do the exact same thing, right?"

"I do. But it doesn't mean I like any of it. I don't like violence."

"Too bad, you'll have lots of it. The next mission Akatsuki has takes place in Stamford, Connecticut. As far as I know, all the Akatsuki will be going there. So, you have to come. Itachi doesn't like the idea, but he's aware of the fact you'd be in far more danger if you're alone in Denver."

"And when does this 'mission' take place?"

"A month later. 3 weeks or so."

"Okay, I guess I don't have a choice."

We ended our conversation here, and went outside. I went into Pein's car, Sasori in his, even if he let Hidan drive. This time, Pein drove, and Konan took the time to polish her finger nails orange. 'To match your hair,' she said when Pein commented the color to be too neon. Other than that, sitting next to Itachi equaled sitting next to a tree.

He only talked with Konan about a mission they had or something and only stopped to ask me of the hour. Complete crap. The whole journey took 3 hours, even if we stopped twice, the first time for refuel, and the next time to eat.

The second we reached Denver, Itachi asked Pein to stop at our house first. I was a little disappointed. Yes, I didn't like the idea of this whole organization thing, but this past month has been the most captivating one in my life. I visited a cottage that was only 4 miles away from a drug cartel, I passed out for 3 days, I've met new people, I've found out new facts about people I already knew… It made my life less boring. And even Itachi, who keeps ignoring me. He gave me a challenge to deal with. When he told me to hate him, I broke on the inside. But seeing him so unaffected, it hurt even more. Yes, I hate him for doing this to me. But I also love him too much for my own good.

* * *

><p>Our house was… Same old, same old. Absolutely nothing changed. Maybe only Itachi's bedroom. I bet he had a shock when he entered his room. The bed was unmade, the closet door wide open, most of his clothes on the floor and so on. It looked almost like my room, all messed up.<p>

He didn't say anything as he started putting everything in its place once again. It was 2 PM when he finished everything, including a shower. I didn't dare ask for a lunch, he looked exhausted. But my stomach was growling. And I didn't want to set the kitchen on fire. So I asked him, and he complied. I got POPCORN. What sort of lunch is that?

"Itachi… Popcorn? Really now, popcorn?"

"Unless you're willing to go shopping for something else, because the fridge is completely empty. Oh, and Sasuke, did **you** let a sandwich on the fridge? It smelled like a dead body."

"Yeah, it was me… I was too drunk, must've forgotten about it."

"Seriously, you're only 17, you shouldn't get that drunk."

"Sure, sure, should I remind you why I learnt to drive at 14, dear brother? You were 17 and too wasted to come home on your own two feet."

"I had a fucked up teenage life, it doesn't mean you should do the same."

"It was only once, Itachi. You used to get drunk **every** day."

"And it didn't bother you?"

"Well, yes and no. I got used to it. Especially your bitching attitude."

"Good. Because that's what I'll be doing the next week, starting tomorrow. And you'll only have to deal with my bitching attitude; Hidan will be bringing me home."

"Oh, no…"

"Yes; and try not to argue with me, okay? Just ignore my presence. And learn to cook breakfast, I'll be sleeping until 12."

"Why don't you kill me instead? I can't take care of myself properly, now I must make sure you'll make it through the week?"

"I told you to ignore me. Don't worry."

"Easier said than done. I'll always worry if it's about you."

"I'm going out now, I'm not in the mood for your 25th declaration of love"

"You counted?"

"Yes. You're _that_ annoying. Now bye."

So, I'm home alone, after all. First day back and he leaves. The weather looks crappy. It seems like he'll come back all wet.

When I was 14, I prayed to God Itachi would never get those 'drunken periods' again. Inutile to say he doesn't _ever_ remember what he's doing when he's completely smashed. Here we go, all over again…

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)- 5 days later, 2 AM<strong>

"Man, I wanna go home and sleep. It's a pain in the ass to have to take care of you!" complained Hidan.

"Sor-ry"

"Yeah, but I can't do anything with your fuckin' sorries. It's fuckin' annoying. And the kid keeps pestering me every time."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke."

"Who?"

"Don't you even remember your brother? Really, Itachi, you're overdoing it!"

"Mm-hmmm. As you sed."

"And you pick up all those unreasonable hours! It's 2 AM, dude!"

"So?"

"I wanna sleep!"

"Okay… I had 'nough. Let's go"

"Finally!"

I can't remember anything after that, except I got home and Sasuke started shouting and my head hurt. Damn it…

* * *

><p><strong>(Next day, 1 PM)- Itachi POV<strong>

"Mornin', Sasuke."

He didn't answer, he only passed by me, muttering 'It's noon, idiot'. Whatever. My head hurts like living hell. I went after him, with no reason.

"What do you want?"

"My head hurts."

"And?"

"Give me something. It hurts too much."

"Take some pills yourself."

"I can't remember where they are… Sas-sukeee, help your big brother for once!"

"Come," he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. "You really don't remember anything form yesterday?"

"No. It's all blank. I only see things that don't make sense."

"Not even _this_?" He pointed at his cheek. I saw absolutely nothing.

"Am I supposed to see anything? Remember I've got both a hangover and bad eye-sight."

"It's RED."

"It is?"

"You slapped me. Hard."

"Oh. I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"You must've deserved it."

"If that's what I get for being concerned…"

"Stop it. Just tell me what happened, okay? I told you I don't remember last night at all."

"You came home at 2:30 AM…"

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_It's 2:30 AM, Itachi! Why did you even bother returning home at all?"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_NO! I've had it; I can't just sit and watch how you come home drunk every night!"_

"_Why do y'care? It's my life, lemme waste it…"_

"_But I can't let you like this! I care about you, I love you!"_

"_Fuck off for once…"_

"_NO!" slap. "NO!" Another slap._

"_Let me be… Stop worrying, stop looking after me, JUST STOP!"_

"_I won't!" Then a punch came to his jaw. It left a bruise._

"_I told ya… don't mess with me when I'm drunk. I'm not patient any mo'. Now leave- me alone."_

"I can't believe I talked that much," I muttered.

"What are you trying to prove? Why are you doing all this?"

"Because I can. And you really don't know when to shut the fuck up. I told you to ignore me, but No, you never listen to what I say."

"It's damaging you, Itachi! Alcohol is bad for your health!"

"Thanks, Mom. Now please get off my ass with all your constant worrying. You're getting VERY annoying. I don't have the patience to babysit you at the moment."

"Sorry, but I think it's the other way round this time. It's me the one babysitting you!"

"Y'know what? I'm tired. You're too loud for my taste right now. It's either you shut up or I leave. I bet my friends at the pub will be happy to see me. My mind is fucked up right now. Let me put myself together and we'll talk afterwards."

"Getting hammered won't help, Itachi. People say that '_you drink to drown you problems, but problems know how to swim'_. Consider that."

"I don't have problems to drown, Sasuke. I only have a future I fear."

"You… you scared me last night. You always scare me, but especially last night."

"Why do I _always_ scare you? I've never even touched you before to hurt you. Not that I'd remember if it happened…my memory keeps failing me."

"You usually scare me because you don't allow me in your life. I know it sounds really weird, but I've never known exactly what you're thinking. You never share anything, and I'm scared, because your friends know more about you than I do… I'm scared that you always push me away… You're being a role model, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I don't like your perfect self, that's not _you_. That's an illusion, a path you want me to take. But you'll never follow the same path, you'll never lead me, you won't be there for me. You showed me how I can always choose the easy way. You showed me your life; all the danger, all the pain, all the fear, all this **curse**. And then you told me how you'll go through all the pain for both of us, how you'll always carry this entire burden on your shoulders. You forgot something, Itachi; you forgot the fact you're my older brother, not my keeper. You made me a promise, and I also made one, to me and to you. Remember, Itachi… You promised me to always be by my side. Right now, I can either choose the easy way or the hard way. And the hard way is painful and tearing. But, if I'll go the easy way, you won't be waiting for me at the end of it. So, there is NO easy way out for me."

He left the house. No other words were said. Were there any needed? Little idiot… he doesn't even realize what he's saying. I was glad I was still dressed from last night. I've never been more sober in my life. But that confused me even more. I wasn't even thinking of what I was doing; my legs were moving on their own. I grabbed the car keys and left the house as well, running after Sasuke. He has heading to Sasori's. He deserved some apologies, at least for the last night.

"Sasuke, stop!" He didn't stop, but he looked back. He was drained of all hope. Did I do that to him? All the sorries in the world couldn't wash that away. If only he didn't blame me for all. If only… but it's too late. "Sasuke! Little one, wait!" This time, he stopped, but it was more like a mechanical action. I managed to reach him, and we looked in each other's eyes. It was **something** there, a flicker of emotion, but it was buried in all shades of surrender. My hand rested at the crook of his neck. Maybe some other time, this touch would've meant a lot, for both of us. But we were too lost somewhere far away to even acknowledge it.

He wasn't staring at me, or through me, he was searching within me, begging for something. _Anything. Just move._ And I was glued there, paralyzed, mesmerized by the view. How years changed me; normally, I would have mistaken the look in his eyes for lust. It wasn't that. It was longing, want… It was far deeper. I took my other hand and moved the strands of hair out of his face. The normally rose-white skin looked phantomatic. It describes him well; from a whole other world. So untainted, so oblivious to the world.

"Wait…" I whispered, but he heard me. I was impossibly close to him. His lips parted slightly to say something, but only one sound broke the silence.

"Itachi…" His eyes closed as our lips met in a warm kiss. My heart raced in my chest, not because I didn't want it, but because I've been craving it for so long. The same warm silken tongue I've always dreamed of entered my mouth, stroking every spot that made me want to beg for more. Pants filled the air as our breathing became more and more ragged, a shaking hand moving to grab at my hair, trying to pull me even closer, even if we were already pressed together. It was like he wanted me to swallow him all, to make him a part of me, so I could never let go.

The heat roiled, my breath catching in my throat, I was losing it… _What's going on? _My body… my hand tightened at his neck. _Why am I doing this?_ It's feeling too surreal now that it's happening. We parted for a second, both of us taking a deep breath as I moved back.

"I-Itachi?" He stuttered. He wanted an answer. I didn't have one. _Yet…_

"I'll be back," I told him. "Maybe…" And I ran away, back to the house, back to the car, and I just left. I know I've hurt him. But I'll hurt him even more if I'm confused like this. I need some time to chill off. I wish I knew where I was heading. Or, maybe I'm driving just for the heck of it. I completely fail at understanding myself…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was it! Geez, it took 3 days to type, it was so...long. I hope you liked the kiss scene at the end of this chapter, it was so funny to write, I was trying to get into details and keep it brief at the same time... Again, sorry for the pretty late update, but I'm already in the exams period and I have to work my ass off and make sure I pass them all with high grades. Please tell me if you liked it and brace yourselves, the next chapter will be exciting and intense (Like I've put the lemon in it). The more reviews I get, the faster I update, so get your fingers moving and tell me what you think! Review:)

Kisses:) Ioio-Chan XD


	11. My brother My lover Part 2

**My brother my lover Part 2**

**A/N: **Hey there:) I know I've been missing for the past 2 weeks or so, but I had so many tests and exams I can hardly imagine how I survived them all. I took a break from writing in order to learn, but now I'm back:) I know I've promised the lemon in the last chapter, so here it is:) I _know_ it's poorly written (In my humble opinion), but I couldn't write it as a hardcore right from the beginning- because there _will_ be other lemons as well. Good, now READ and ENJOY:) REVIEW!

**(Sasuke POV)**

"You're still not back…" One week since he left, one week since I'm crying every day on the steps in front of the house, one week since it started raining, every day. _You promised to be back! _But then again, he said 'maybe'. What's that supposed to mean?

I'm wet to the bones, but I don't really mind it. All this waiting is worth it, if he comes back. I don't even care if we'll return to being just brothers. Because, that's what I want: I want my big brother back. Back to me, back with me. We have such a special bond, I'm sure it will last in time. Whatever happens, even if we can't be something more, we'll always love each other as brothers. The same flesh and blood, _us_, two fitting pieces of a puzzle. Two different persons, sharing the same fate. We truly _are_ special.

"_Where are you?"_

Nobody knows. Sasori swore that he didn't have any idea, Hidan and Kakuzu told me he never tells them anything, and even the Kisame guy said he doesn't know. I went to Konan, because Pein was scaring me. She said that I should wait for him, even if she didn't know where he was either.

Tonight, I'm sitting on the roof. And it's still raining, but there are also thunders. How I used to pray for thunders, even if they scared me half to death… it was the only time Itachi would snuggle with me while we were sharing his bed, when we were both kids. I'm still scared of thunders. Here I am, at 17 years old, ready to run and hide under the bed because of the thunders. And he's not here to support me…_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

"Thanks, Sakura." I said as I took the glass of scotch.

I'm in Somerset once again for almost a week now. I thought it was the best place to clear my mind, seeing as I didn't have to pay to stay here and the current inhabitants of the cottage wouldn't talk to me all that often. Tobi didn't care in the slightest what was wrong with me (and honestly, I thanked God for that), and Sakura looked afraid to ask me what was wrong, so everybody kept the silence.

I tried to figure out what to do, but I only looked at the sky and drank instead. I didn't get drunk again; I tried to keep my mind clear in the eventuality of a good and applicable idea coming to my mind. But no such luck. I felt like I needed to talk to somebody about it, but no one seemed suitable to give me some good advice except for Sasori. And I couldn't ask Sasori, because I knew he would tell Sasuke everything we talk about.

"No problem… But now, really, you've been here for a week, and you still haven't told me why you're back here. I tried to ask Tobi to question you, but he didn't seem to care…" I smiled a bit. Of course, I already knew she had tried to ask Tobi. I involuntarily listen to peoples' conversations because of my experience as a spy.

"I wanted some time alone."

"What about duck butt?"

"I wanted some time alone from _him_."

"Did he do something to piss you off?"

"Not really, the fault's just my own. I've fucked up."

"That doesn't sound like you at all. It's more like Sasuke."

"Maybe he did some things that he wasn't supposed to, but it was mainly me. And in the moment I had to be serious and have a clear mind, I lost myself." It was a lot more complex than I was willing to explain her. I just hope she won't continue asking questions.

"Do you need advice or something? I can help you, I'm a girl after all!"

"It's not exactly advice what I'm seeking. Let's just say I have option A and option B. A would be both dangerous and illegal, but it would give me satisfaction and probably happiness. And B would be safe and right, but somehow sad and unfulfilling. I wanted to go with B, but Sasuke kept telling me not to do it. I didn't listen to what he was saying, until last week. And when I felt pushed to make a decision, I fucked up. I made a step that I not sure I regret doing or not. It's all fogged. I don't know what to do at the moment…"

"I didn't understand a thing from all you said. What could be so important that you _lost yourself_?"

"I can't tell you. Not until I settle things down. It's a very important decision. It could change my life completely. Actually, whatever I choose, it _will_ change my life."

"Well, then, choose what makes you happy."

"Why?"

"All our lives, we'll always find something to be sad about. There are a few things that make us genuinely happy. Why deliberately choose something you know will affect you?"

"You don't understand… even if I get to be happy for, what, one year tops, if I get caught, Sasuke will suffer as well the consequences. That's what I fear. I don't really care about myself; I always get out of complicated situations somehow, but Sasuke… I want something better for him. He's my only family, he's mine to protect."

"You seem not to know duck butt as well as you think you do, Itachi. Look, you said you'd both get into trouble if you go with A. Well, that's exactly the solution to the problem. Sasuke will always cope with any situation as long as you're there, with him. You give him hope, you give him wings to fly! Even 2 weeks ago, when he helped you. Itachi, this idiot is ready to give his life away for you if necessary. It's the same thing with you. As long as you're together, you can do anything! Now, tell me, what's going on exactly? Are you planning on robbing a bank? 'Cause if it's something like that, you could let me help you as well! Sasuke and I are the ultimate team!"

"It has nothing to do with robbing a bank. I don't do such trivial things. It's more like… private."

"Oh, okay then. You're the one who's taking the decisions. Just remember, if you are wise in one moment of confusion, you'll escape a hundred years of sorrow."

I wonder if she realizes that her last statement is going against everything she has just said. But yes, thanks for everything. Mostly for the scotch. I always take best decisions when I'm drinking. It's so late already… 9 PM.

My decision has been made years ago. I just kept fighting against it. I'm too tired to fight anymore. Besides, what bad could it make? It's already worse than I thought it would be. So many things I want to tell him. I bet I won't get to.

I have to call Sasori…

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)- 11 PM<strong>

I walked into the courtyard looking around at all the empty space around me. I liked being alone sometimes; it made me feel safe.

_But now I don't anymore. Where is the safety now? You used to make me feel so safe, but now… I fear you even coming close to me. Your eyes were always filled with so little emotion, where are you now? I fear you coming close to me and destroying all my hopes one by one. Where is your mind?_

I looked up at the sky, closing my eyes tightly. The sky was growing darker, the rain would fall soon. _I hate the rain. Why now? We have a few rays of sun and then it's taken away. I guess that's life, though, isn't it? Nothing lasts forever._

'_I'll be back… Maybe.' _What was he going to do? I looked up at the sky again as I smiled, more rain falling. It was cold running down my skin, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. I still had a slight cold since the blood affair, but the rain was the only way to clean my soul. Wash away all of the sadness that had enveloped my soul the past week. I was going to wash away Itachi; because he will always choose what's right. Because I'm ready to be rejected.

Water fell vigorously, the hair sticking to my forehead. The clouds became darker, more rain falling down onto me. Was he going to come even if it was raining? Only Itachi knew how rain made me feel.

"Itachi…" I shivered closing my eyes. Memories were flowing back from the days with my brother… The nights wrapped in his arms, the days Itachi would come to my bedroom to change my sheets so I wouldn't have to face mother and tell her about my 'accidents' during storms. And the incident one week ago… the first taste of his lips. All those memories started to haunt me more and more often.

"Where are you? You said you were coming back!" I was getting anxious.

An unbelievable weight from the water was pushing on me; I fell to my knees, shivering, still thinking of him. I was soaked, the clothes closely sticking to my skin, my hair dripping violently. I couldn't take it anymore…

_Itachi… whatever you've got planned for me, I'll accept it, brother…_

He's going to come. He promised! I struggled to feet, my vision swirling away from me. It must be because I haven't been sleeping well and I've been staying in the rain every day… my body must be giving out on me. I was falling… Falling forward into the darkness. Falling fast. No matter how much I tried to keep my balance I kept falling closer to the ground.

The darkness was here and it was… hard? _What the Hell? Did I even hit the ground? _The power of the darkness took over as I took a deep breath and shivered.

"You're still not using your head, are you? You're going to kill yourself out here." The darkness stated, holding me closer, warmth circulating through my body. This wasn't darkness at all; this was a soothing feeling that I hadn't felt for days now.

"Itachi…" I breathed as I opened my eyes, moving closer to the warmth behind me. "Is that you?"

Lips hit the crook of my neck as a soft hand touched my cheek pushing my head to the side. The passion that was on my neck was the put onto my lips, the tongue ravishing my mouth. The kiss was fierce and there was a hint of compassion deep within of those lips. A moan bubbled from my throat as I moved my hand up against his chest pushing him back.

"You!" I hissed. "How did you find me?"

"Come on, you couldn't honestly assume that I have forgotten where our back yard is." Itachi held me closer, feeling me shiver. "Poor thing, you've been out here for too long, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Stop pretending to care so much. You don't. You left me!" My hand was shaking as I looked at my brother's face, seeing the water roll down his skin. It looked like he was crying, the raindrops falling from his eyes fixing his hair to his cheeks. He looked beautiful… So goddamn beautiful underneath the rain. The voice in the back of my head was returning. _You love him!_

"Your eyes show me you hate me for doing this to you. You can hate me, yet you can't get over the fact that you love me even more. And we are brothers. No power in this world will stop the blood running through your veins run through mines as well. We are connected. You hate what you are…"

"Shut up!" I breathed heavily. "You left! Why do _you_ hate me so much?"

"Little one, I never hated you." His eyes were filled with an emotion unknown to his character. "It's because… I love you more than anything, remember?"

"Don't say that… It hurts! I didn't want to admit this, but I know now, that I care about you too much for my own good! And it fuckin' hurts!"

"How long have you felt like this?"

"For a while, longer than you would think. There were times when I wished all your friends were dead so I could have you all to myself. When I was 8, I knew that I wanted you, but I was too young to have any real feelings. Now I know that I want you more than I ever wanted anything. But now…"

He took my shaking form into a tight embrace, pulling me tightly to his chest. "It's okay…"

"No it's not. You told me we can't do this! I tried hating you, but when I see your face, I can't. I can't do it! I wish I never felt anything for you in the first place!"

"Does it upset you that I return you feelings yet I keep denying you? Tell me, Sasuke, what do you want from this? You said that when you were a child you wanted me…"

"I still want you," I argued, holding on to him closer. "I'm sick for even thinking about it, right?"

"You regret it? Don't say yes because I left you this week."

"Sort of… It's not like I can control it. I'm drawn to you. But what about you? You say you love me, and then you deny it, you kiss me and then you leave, you kiss me again but still leave me in this fog, without a clear answer… How do you really feel about all this?"

"My feelings are genuine." He moved to kiss me lightly, his hand tangled in my moist hair. "Don't ever doubt me…"

"Brother…" I panted as I moved forward capturing his lips in a kiss, my hands on his shoulder blades. _It feels so good,_ I thought, my tongue slipping past Itachi's lips, his hands in my hair tightening their grip.

"Sasuke…?" Itachi started, stroking the moist skin of my cheek.

"What?" I asked smiling lightly.

Arms wrapped around my body pulling me closer, my legs on either side of his waist. I heard a loud moan come from my lips as my brother's tongue was smoothly running along my neck. My heart was racing fast feeling those sweet lips touch me so gently. I wanted _more…_

"You can be rough…" I said. "I- I don't mind…"

Itachi pulled me even closer if possible taking my lips fiercely. I was practically screaming in my head from pleasure. My mouth was being invaded, filled up completely with my brother's tongue, my hands moving from Itachi's hair to either side of his face, fingernails digging into his skin.

"Itachi… P-please…" My eyes closed tightly, tears falling down my cheeks. "I told you I like it better when you're rough with me…" My body was getting limp. "No more holding back… Give me your best"

"You like it rough?" Itachi whispered, his voice thick with lust, his breathing passionately heavy. "Little one, what a masochist you've become over the years. What happened to that sobbing boy that complained I slapped him that day?"

"I thought you liked causing pain," I answered biting at his neck. "No one has ever made me feel this before. I've kissed other people but no one makes me feel this way, not the way you do…"

"People say that we start to love what we fear, it becomes part of us, a part of us that we can't resist… You still fear me because you know I can always just leave you behind if the situation asks for it. But your mind has derived pleasure from that fear."

"You're a psychologist now?" I asked backing away from his neck. "I've never really enjoyed the sick way the human mind works, and it's not the good time to talk about something like that. I want to make every minute I spend with you count. I want all our moments together to last in my memory…"

"You're obsessive," Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. "The second I admit I love you, the first thing you do is assume I'm gonna be rough with you. I made a promise that I'm never going to be violent with you again, and I'm a man of my word. You're out of luck now."

A roll of thunder went through the sky, my heart stopping in my chest. "Itachi?"

"You never did get over that fear, and I gave you plenty of help with it," he smiled. "I'll take you inside, you're soaking wet. I don't want you to get hypothermia."

I let out a gasp as I was taken in Itachi's arms, being carried away from the courtyard back to the house. He was so warm against my freezing flesh. _I used to pray for thunderstorms, Itachi. It was the only time I had you all to myself…_ I moved closer to his warm body.

"What are your intentions with me?"

"I intend to put you in bed and discuss the Connecticut journey," Itachi answered putting me on the mattress. "You're soaking wet, Sasuke. You're shivering, from the cold or your body has finally registered all the pleasure. Either way, I think it would be wise of you to stay in bed."

"Y-you're leaving?" I asked in a shattered voice.

"Don't you want me to leave?" he asked me. "It would give you some time to think."

"Itachi, don't leave me… if you loved me you'd stay with me through the storm. There are messages running through my body when I look at you right now. I want you… I want to have sex with you…"

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed. "I said…"

"You said you wouldn't hurt me again. But if you'll be gentle, you'll be able to keep that promise! I want it. Itachi, please, this time I will surrender to you. Isn't that what you always wanted? Don't you want to feel my body finally give into yours? This is what you wanted for so many years…"

Hands moved at the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head and tossing it to the ground. In Itachi's eyes I saw a hunger that I never thought I'd be able to witness. His hands moved to undo my pants pulling them off my legs leaving me naked. I shivered, how was this supposed to make me warmer?

"You're beautiful," Itachi whispered looking straight into my eyes, caressing my face gently, moving closer. "Now that I got you out of these clothes…" his other hand was up against my chest, pushing me back into the bed.

"You pervert," I hissed passionately.

"Come on, little one, you said that you wanted it?" Itachi's lips kissed lightly at my sternum. "Well?"

A rolling heat filled my body as my hands were pinned above my head, feeling the fervid kisses trail down my neck to my navel. Wet moans filled the air, muscles pulsing violently, could I take this _torture_? My hands shook in Itachi's grip, my legs spreading little by little, I was slowly giving in…

Itachi's breathing was thick, his body moving in between my legs. Electric sparks were pressed lightly at my inner thighs with sweet kisses, black eyes closed tightly in relish. The contact of lips to skin was muffled by heavy breathing and rushing heartbeats, but I could feel it. I panted louder, watching my brother's fingers run along my skin. I was deriving pleasure from that very touch. The body that fought for life not even 1 month ago the person who never shed one single tear every time he left was caressing me so lovingly, being so gentle with me. Was _this_ all the passion Itachi kept bottled up for so many years? I didn't ask. My mouth couldn't formulate words as low purrs rolled off my lips. _MORE!_

My body burned as blood rushed like fire through my veins, Itachi's lips still touching my thighs, sucking gently at the moist skin. All control was gone, there was no more holding back from my part. All the fear, all of the hate, it all left. Only need was left. More, I wanted more than he was offering me.

"Itachi…" I giggled. "Stop that…"

Itachi backed away, looking into my onyx eyes, obeying my command. "Do you just want a companion during the storm?"

"I don't want you to go out there, Itachi…" I breathed heavily. "I- I want you to stay here with me… it's cold out there…" My body was once again shaking. "Just stay with me, Itachi. I _need _you." My hands moved to push the jacket off my brother's shoulders. The rain fell harder, pounding against the window, the smell of jasmine circulating through the room in an intoxicating haze.

"Sasuke…" Itachi breathed moving between my legs, taking my lips in a passionate kiss. Moist raven hairs stuck to the rainwater and sweat that gazed Itachi's skin, the stray strands adhering to my cheek. His breath was warm, condensing on my lips with every pant. My hands moved to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it slowly over his head.

"I've been waiting years to have you like this, brother…" I held the thin shirt in my hands as I looked at the lower part of his stomach, where Sakura made the incision. In that place there was a dark violet bruise. "Does it hurt?" I touched it lightly, hearing Itachi wince. "It's still not completely healed. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. After all, you saved me…"

Both of us were on the mattress, hands shaking as they held onto one another tightly. Lust swirled through the room, shaking hands undoing Itachi's pants, gently stoking the hard flesh.

"I want to touch you…" I said, my voice coming out as a low whisper, my hand wrapped around my brother's length. "I was never able to, and I always wanted to…" My chest hose and fell as I tightened my grip, hearing Itachi cry out in pleasure. "I'm going to make _you_ moan, Itachi. Because I can."

"I know you do," Itachi smirked moving his hands on either side of my body. I could _feel _the desire in the air.

"Itachi…" I whispered. "P-please"

Pulling away from me, he licked his fingers lightly. Seeing him do such a simple and basic task so erotically made me want him to move faster. I wanted those fingers inside of me. My legs spread wider as I closed my eyes tight, eager for their entry. _This is it_…

"This might hurt," Itachi warned, his voice overpowered by panting, the pressure of his fingers right outside my body. "But you already knew that."

"Why are you being so nice?" I almost hissed.

"You made me promise," Itachi smiled pushing a single finger in, hearing me cry out in pain. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you. So, I'll be gentle now."

The finger moved in deeper, my body starting to adjust, moans leaving my mouth with every movement. "Itachi!" My eyes opened and closed, muscles tightening in a combination of shock and pleasure, spreading my legs wider. The finger swiveled, made anything it could to stretch me out. "I-Itaachi!"

As another was added, I moved my pelvis allowing it to go in deeper to brush against my prostate. The scissoring motion almost made me lose it right there, my body was on fire, blazing with no end. A warm blush rolled across my cheeks as I felt my body being spread wider, my breath caught in my throat. I swallowed hard, trying to muffle the screams of passion. The more I screamed, the less I would receive the pleasure that I craved. I was getting restless.

"Itachi…More…" I told him gripping the sheets tightly, hearing a thunder clap outside.

I let out a small moan, my body shaking; the storm was stimulating me more, it made me long for my brother's protective embrace. "I can't take it anymore…"

The fingers moved away from my body to my disapproval. I felt abandoned and cold, but as I looked into Itachi's black eyes I knew that wasn't the case, it was there, the passion that I craved for so long.

It was getting too heated to even breathe. My eyes fluttered open as I took a deep breath. _I wanted this for so long…Now I'm starting to believe I'm almost pushing him to do this. I feel like I don't even deserve it. _Itachi's hands took me, pulling me up from my lying position on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching Itachi sit against the headboard looking into my eyes. "Itachi?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" Itachi answered holding me by the hips, pulling me closer. "…but I think I'll have to hurt you in order to make this feel real…"

"I told you, Itachi… I don't mind it. I can't wait any longer…"

A roll of thunder filled my ears as I felt myself situated right over his length. I was filled with a sudden feeling as lightning flashed: pain. Only in small amounts, but I couldn't help crying out as I was being entered.

"It's going to be okay, little one. Take a deep breath."

My fingernails dug into Itachi's shoulders, drawing blood. It wasn't as much pain as it was shock. I breathed heavily as I felt my body fully take Itachi in. I moved my teeth from Itachi's neck to kiss his lips, but my body was still shaking, my muscles clenching. The room was spinning and my breath stopped for a second as I swallowed hard. "I-Itachi"

"Are you okay?" He asked me kissing my forehead.

I nodded shakily. "I-I'm fine…" My arms wrapped around my brother's body, while I had my eyes shut. "Keep going, Itachi… I'm alright…" A tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm fine…"

The first thrust made me cry in rapture and agony feeling my pulse rush faster. My arms wrapped tighter, my breathing erratic, while the thrusts started to feel better and better, each one of them sending me deeper into the chasm of lust. Hormones rushed through my body sending signals hurriedly.

"Sasuke…" Itachi voiced barely audible over the sound of the mattress springs creaking from the movements of his body. He never broke eye contact from me, while I was panting and moaning, taking deep breaths through my mouth. Heat rushed to my face, a blush forming lightly.

At first I thought I hated him for leaving… But now, as _this_ was happening, a fast idea ran through my mind and it made me realize. Yes, the absence makes the heart grow fonder. After all, the flooding pleasure I was given right now made it worth the waiting.

I could hear the thunder again as a shiver ran down my spine.

"You okay?" Itachi asked, slowing down a little. "Is it the storm or me?"

"Both," I answered breathlessly. "I'm so _happy_ right now. Do you know why, brother? I finally have you where I wanted you…" My teeth bit lightly at his neck. "You're mine now, Itachi Uchiha… _faster."_

"We'll see who belongs to whom," he purred, moving in deeper into my body. "I will always dominate you…"

Passion filled the room, the sound or our breathing and the loud creaking of the bed were the only sounds to be heard. Soon enough, with every pulsation that went through our bodies we were closer to the edge, closer to the point where we were going to give in to our pleasure. _I won't last much longer…_ I thought feeling Itachi's lips up against mines. _I don't have the experience he has when it comes to this…_ The heat was circulating violently through my body, the blush on my face deeper than before. "Itachi…" I whispered feeling the heat in my stomach swirling faster. "I- I love y-you…"

I came hard, moaning loudly, the heat rolling forward splashing onto my brother's stomach, hearing a hiss come from him. My heart almost stopped as my body was still shaking, as I still felt the pounding. It wouldn't be long until he would be finished as well… _Damn, I came so hard and all because he was here with me, only with the pounding in my ass… he hasn't even touched my dick. I feel ashamed… A little bit._

My body surely couldn't take it anymore, I was losing all strength. Heat rolled deep inside me, as I heard the muffled moan come from Itachi as the last thrusts were being administered. It was electrifying how much passion went into every movement. Slowly, the haze that encircled us was easing up.

"I love you too," Itachi whispered into my ear as he pulled out, hearing me whimper in disapproval, as he embraced me and closed his, eyes, tired.

I _knew_ he held back, though. I could feel it. But maybe just this time, I didn't mind it all that much.

I snuggled closer to Itachi's body, kissing his chest. Resting my head in the crook of his neck, I fell asleep, my brother's embrace not easing up for a second. The thoughts were running through my head. Was this really love? It was genuine, I knew that know, though I don't really know how I could've doubted it even for a second.

The beating of his heart was entrancing me, bringing me closer to him. I never wanted Itachi to leave again. I have given everything to him now including my heart, and I'm not planning on getting it back any time soon. I could feel his gentle breathing and warm embrace in my sleep, making me want to go to sleep like this every single night from now on… _forever._

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

"What, un?"

"We got problems. Big ones. I don't even know how to tell Leader about it…"

"Oh, c'mon, Sasori, what could be wrong? As far as I know, the only one in real danger here is Itachi, and he's fine!"

"It's not Itachi… It's Kisame. He decided to ply super-hero. Meaning, he wants to be the bait for the Connecticut affair. And this is so much more dangerous than Somerset. We don't exactly have a hide-out there, except for the underground bunker Itachi found"

"Say what? A bunker? Is he kidding? I am NOT going in there!"

"Why?"

"It's dirty and dark and gloomy. I hate darkness, un!"

"People invented electricity last time I checked, Dei."

"Still sucks! I wanna see the sun, go buy ice cream, get a tan, things like that!"

"This is business, not pleasure!"

"I get business done in seconds, quit pestering me, un. I want a vacation."

"Your brain already took one, from what I see…"

"Keep insulting me and I won't let you touch me for a whole month, un!"

"Sorry, it won't work on me. I know you too well, you can't resist 3 days and you're threatening me with a month. Pretty amusing."

"Akatsuki is _boring_! Stalking, hiding, killing. Why can't we all go to Bahamas instead?"

"Don't change the subject, Dei. Now, what do we do with Kisame?"

"Let him die, I don't give a fuck. I never liked the guy."

"What's wrong with him? I thought you didn't like Hidan."

"He's too arrogant. And I HATE Hidan. One day, I'll hang him in a tree by his own guts, un!"

"I know you will. In some other life, baka."

"Sasori, stop the Japanese! I told you I don't understand it! How would you like it if I started blabbering in German?"

"Sorry, my mistake-"

"Wait a sec, my phone's ringing, un. Hello?"

I only heard a very loud 'Hallo' on the other side, and then only voices. It sounded like German. I wish I knew the language. Now I know how Deidara feels about Japanese.

He talked an entire 10 minutes, and I could figure the person he was talking to was male. The voice was the combination between a 5-year-old brain and a 20-year old real age. I wonder if I guessed right.

"Damn!" Deidara yelled at the phone after hanging up. "Major fuck! Of all the times he could pick, he chose this one!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. Family problems. My cousin… I guess you'll meet him in two days."

"He's staying with you?"

"Nope, thank god! He said he has a friend who'd be happy to see him. I bet not."

"Why are you so miserable about it?"

"He's worse than Hidan! All he does is teasing and laughing and…ugh! Good part, he's been to the US before, he only left one year in Germany. And this means he actually has some friends over here. Tough I wonder who's crazy enough to befriend him, un."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was it, my friends:P It was a little shorter, but as you can see, the previous chapter was Huge, so... Yeah. Don't kill me for the lemon, though. I had to work the guts to write it, I was almost scared! Good, and now that I finished this, I promise the next chapter will be filled with action and _comedy_. But PLEASE **review, **so I can know what you like and what you don't! I love y'all!

Kisses, Ioio-Chan XD


	12. Kill Me Part 1

**Kill me- Part I**

******A/N:** Hey there. Took me long enough to type another chapter, huh? Well, my only excuse: finals. And that says it all. I was busy like heck and I had to study. But well, that doesn't matter all that much, probably. In the end, I managed to type this! Hooray, yay me! I hope it's to your liking! **PS: I Love Reviews! And also, I love my reviewers! So, I hope you got the idea: REVIEW!**

****_PS 2: The words in capital letters are shouted and/or very loudly spoken. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!_

**(Sasuke POV)**

I woke up at 10 AM, the next day. At first, I had to look around and pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. So I wasn't… Well, evidence enough would be Itachi, sleeping next to me with a hand under his head and the other on my thigh. I carefully rose from the bed and noticed that we were in Itachi's room. Geez, I didn't even realize it yesterday...

When I wanted to walk… yeah, no such luck. My ass hurt like living hell. But that was expectable somehow, right?

I looked at Itachi's body and almost laughed when I saw all the bite marks and hickeys I gave him. My huge grin immediately changed into a dropped jaw once I tried to imagine how _I_ looked. Most probably, even worse.

Before I had a chance to get to a mirror, my phone rang and I rushed to it, careful not to wake Itachi. I didn't know the number… _Who the fuck is it?_ Time to find out.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"GOOD MORNING, MY FRIEND! HOW'S YOUR DAY? MINE'S GREAT! DON'T YA REMEMBER YOUR FRIEND, COME ON!"

That voice could only be _one_ person. Oh crap… I'm officially fucked.

"I'm okay, I guess. And I didn't ask you how you were, dobe."

"BUT YOU WERE _GOING TO!_ DID YOU MISS ME? I WOULD'VE MISSED MYSELF IF I WERE YOU!"

"No, I didn't miss you. And I'm no mood to talk to you right now…"

"SASUKEE, BE MORE FRIENDLY! WHAT'S STUCK UP YOUR ASS?"

"You're friendly enough for both of us. I just woke up, I'm always cranky in the morning."

"BUT SASUKEE, YOU USUALLY WAKE UP AT 8, NOT 10!"

"You actually remembered that?"

"OF COURSE I DID! YOU WAKE UP AT 8, FIGHT WITH YOUR BRO, EAT BREAKFAST, TAKE A SHOWER, GO TO SCHOOL, FIGHT WITH ME, GET SLAPPED BY SAKURA, WE END SCHOOL, GO TO THE PARK, STAY OUT LATE, BIG BRO CALLS AND ASKS YOU WHERE YOU ARE, YOU FINALLY GO HOME WITH ME, AND WHILE YOU GO TO SLEEP, I KEEP BIG BRO OCCUPIED! I GOT GREAT MEMORY, SEE?"

"You're too loud… And 'big bro' has a name, it's Itachi. Please stop shouting, I can already feel a headache coming."

"SOMEONE'S GRUMPY TODAY! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SAKURA ON HER 'TIME OF THE MONTH'! _SCARY!_"

"It's… Sorry, Naruto, but I woke up happy and you ruined my good mood. That's all."

"I GOT GREAT NEWS, SASUKEE! IN TWO DAYS, I'M COMIN' TO DENVER! AND I'M GOIN' TO STAY WITH…YOU! ISN'T THAT _ABSOLUTELY_ GREAT?"

"It actually is, because you'll be sleeping in the street. You're not coming anywhere near my house, that's clear."

"AWW, YOU BROKE MY HEART! NO WORRIES, ONCE YOU'LL SEE ME, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LET ME GO!"

"Keep telling yourself that, you'll have a surprise." I answered flatly, rolling my eyes. He's going to kill me!

"NO, I WON'T! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE ON THE STREETS! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"You won't die, Naruto. And I never said I loved you."

"I ASSUMED IT, OF COURSE! EVERYBODY LOVES ME!"

"Everybody hates you."

"NO THEY DON'T! THEY'RE JUST SHY…"

"And that's why you got stoned in 10th grade?"

"I DON'T REMEMBER. WELL, I DO, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! REALLY, SASUKEE, AREN'T YOU GLAD I'M COMING BACK? JUST A LITTLE?"

"Maybe just a tiny little bit. But now tell me, please… why are you staying with _me_? You said you got some cousin around here, right?"

"I AIN'T STAYIN' WITH THAT QUEER! BESIDES, HE'S ANNOYING ME. I CALLED HIM THIS MORNING AND HE STARTED YELLING HOW I STOLE FROM HIS PRECIOUS TIME WITH HIS… BLEAH, _BOYFRIEND_!"

"Whatever. Do whatever you want, just don't say what you just said in front of Itachi, okay?"

"SURE THING! BUT HEY, I GOT NO PROBLEM WITH YOUR BRO, HE'S A COOL GUY! 'CEPT HE'S ALSO…"

"Yes, yes, I know. When did you say you were coming, again?"

"IN TWO DAYS, AT 2 PM. I'M THRILLED!"

"You're the only one. Fine, see you in two days. Bye."

"BYE, SASUKEE!"- Finally, he hung up.

My ears are damaged; severely damaged. If he was in a cemetery, he'd wake up the dead. I bet Sakura will be happy to see him. But even _she_ finds him annoying after a while. Whoa, I got a brilliant idea. I should certainly introduce him to Deidara. They will certainly find a subject to talk about; they're pretty much alike in behavior.

I sat up in bed, looking at the sheets. My body is sore like fuck. Lifting the blankets off my body I saw a sight I feared would happen. On my inner thighs was a series of hickeys. _Damn, I didn't even notice… He is talented?_

I got out of bed and gathered my clothes. The pain isn't so bad after all.

_Itachi looks beautiful,_ I thought, looking over at him while getting dressed. The fair porcelain skin I've fallen in love with was caked with a thin layer of sweat, and his soft raven hair was tossed chaotically, the tie that held it in a ponytail falling down. Seeing Itachi like this again, so defenseless, made me question myself. _How could I ever begin to hate him, even for a second?_

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked taking a deep breath. "You're awake? What time is it?"

"10 AM. You should go back to sleep."

"What about you?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, brother."

"Did I hurt you?" Itachi asked, moving to place a hand on my shoulder.

"You were surprisingly very gentle with me," I answered. "I'm just a little sore from all the hickeys on my legs."

Itachi smirked. "I guess I got carried away. Now people will suspect…"

"Nothing a pair of jeans can't cover, Itachi."

"You're right."

"Now answer me one question."

"Go on."

"What would have you done if I shut you off last night? If I refused to go to Connecticut with you?"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Sasuke." Itachi sighed, getting out of bed. "Just say no, Sasuke, and I'll go by myself."

"What?" I asked, surprised at his response. "That's it? You'd be leaving? All I had to say was no?"

"You thought I was going to kill you if you said no?" Itachi answered, pulling his shirt over his head. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to walk out that door and out of your life once again, Sasuke. I have business to tend to."

"Are you going to keep running away?" I scoffed. "When are you going to face your problems and look me straight in the eyes? Sasori already told me you don't pretty much have a choice but to take me with you, so why are you now feeding me all this bullshit?"

"Little one, why are we having this discussion, again? It's all about 'what if's. But we already decided that we're in this together. Don't insist on what could've been _if_…"

"Typically you, Itachi. Always avoiding the subject"

"I actually learned that from _you_." He smirks again, but I ignore him; he's right. My life's just fine the way it is right now, why have useless worries?

"Oh, Itachi… I think I have bad news for you…"

"Naruto's coming over, and he wants to stay here."

"You listened to our conversation or you just assumed the worst thing possible?"

"First one. It became an instinct to listen to everything whispered, sorry."

"Never mind, it's not like I'm hiding anything from you. So, I guess I'll give him my bedroom, right?"

"Mmhm, so it seems. You're moving here, in my room?"

"Yep. It would be really strange if I decided to take the couch."

"It would be better for your little friend's sanity. From what I've heard, he's homophobe, or very close to it, and also doesn't have the slightest idea that his best friend is gay and… in a strange relationship."

"I didn't get to tell him, nor do I want to. Not after I saw him go to every single gay guy in high school, teaching him female anatomy, and so on. You got the idea."

"And you don't think he'll find it a little bit weird that we share a bed?"

"Of course not, the fact that we're brothers actually gives us a very good cover."

"You do have a point… I'm placing my hopes on the fact that your friend Naruto is very dense AND thick-headed."

"True. But he's going to kill me, really. His 'sunny' attitude is _burning_ me. And his voice… damn, this guy only has two volumes: loud and _very loud_."

"And 'Believe it!'."

"Yes, and 'Believe it'. But hey, he started using it less often!"

"…good for you?"

"Oh, and I thought about introducing him to Deidara! I bet they'll get along just fine, both Germans, both childish characters."

"Hn, I bet they'll _love_ to meet each other." I could see an evil grin on his face, and immediately felt like he knew something I didn't. And I wanted to know as well, of course!

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No, not at all…" he started, looking at his watch. "Oh, should I make some breakfast?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving, and I haven't eaten a decent breakfast ever since Somerset! _But, _you're also eating!"

"Only a little, I'm not as gourmand as you are, Sasuke."

"But… you should eat some more, you're _skinny_. I know you don't look like it, because of all those muscles I don't have any idea how you've achieved, but you only eat once a day, a single sandwich! It might be dangerous for your health, later on."

"I'm not hungry."

"Even after…tonight?"

"Even. It doesn't mean I'll stop you from eating, though. You don't have to worry about me. I promise I'll eat more, okay?"

"Fine then; do you mind if I go to see Sasori today?"

"Why are you asking _me_? Go wherever you want."

"It just seemed right to ask you first…" I just wanted to make sure he didn't mind… I actually meant if he was okay with me telling Sasori about last night, but I don't know if he picked that up.

"I don't mind you telling Sasori, if that was what you were asking. I'm only going to give you a piece of advice: go after 12."

"Why?"

"Because it's Saturday, and Deidara's always there with Sasori during the morning, spending 'quality time'. So, unless you want to…"

"Ok, I got the idea. You're right."

He left the room and went to the kitchen. I resumed to texting Sasori about my intention of visiting him and he sent me back an 'ok'. Breakfast was great, it was the best, especially because, seeing as Itachi's been either gone or drunk in the last 3 weeks or so, I've literally skipped it. Every single time, breakfast was missed; lunch was taken in town and dinner… what dinner?

Even Itachi accepted to eat, after I threatened to throw the waffles in his face. And I did that once, ho he believed me. It was rather funny, I was 13 and we were still living with our uncle (who was incapable of making a decent breakfast, poor him), when Itachi refused to eat, and I was angry at him, because I made the waffles. Of course, I threatened to throw them in his face but he thought I was bluffing. Thing is, I actually did it, and his face was worth 1,000,000$. He looked rather amused, while looking at his severely damaged and sticky hair…

Well, time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

"You gotta go"

"Why, Sasori, I wanna stay, un!" Deidara whined over my shoulder. He could sound so childish sometimes. But I got used to it and I'm now immune to his pleading 5-year old innocent voice.

"Sasuke's coming over."

"So what? It's not like he doesn't know me already."

"True enough." But I can't really pay attention to anything else when you're around me. Especially when you're clinging to me like that…

DING DING DING _**BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

"_Sasori, open the fucking door!"_

"I'm coming, stop shouting!" What's wrong with him? It's not like I didn't hear him. He acted like I ignored him, when he's the impatient one. I don't have wings at my legs!

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said as he entered the house, bumping fists with me.

"Sorry, I was with Deidara. You know he's attention starved."

"I knew that. Itachi told me."

"What do you mean Itachi told you? It's not like he knows my daily agenda!"

"He seems to know your schedule pretty well, though."

"He does?"

"Yes, he said that every Saturday morning, Deidara is with you."

"I should ask him how he knows that…"

"Itachi knows everything, it's like he has a video camera all around Denver."

"Hey, why are you _ignoring_ me?" Deidara whimpered. "I want attention, un!"

"Didn't you get enough attention from Sasori?"

"No, he's neglecting me!"

"No shit, Dei, who fed you yesterday? You'll only realize how many things I do for you when I'll stop doing them!"

"Geez, Sasori, you two are fighting like an old married couple! Now, really, are you going to marry any time soon?"

"No. It would be weird. And it would be hard to decide what name we'll share." Deidara stated. "Of course, my name is nicer than Sasori's, I mean, it's actually pronounceable!"

"My name _is_ pronounceable as well, Dei. What's so hard about Akasuna?"

"The fact it's Japanese, un."

"Like yours it's any better! You have TWO surnames, and one of them is fucking long!"

"But I never use it in the USA, nobody ever remembers it either!"

"Whoa, stop it!" Sasuke interrupted our quarrel. "What's Deidara's super-long surname?"

"It's Uz-" _**BOOM!**_

What in Buddha's name was that? It was a loud thud, like something hitting the ground or… being blasted in the air? Deidara started looking around, but the sound seemed to be coming from outside. Even Sasuke had a confused yet angry face.

"…the fuck? What on earth was that?"

"I don't know, Sasuke, but I think it was coming from the outside…"

"Then move your ass outside and see what it was!" Deidara yelled at me.

"Why don't _you_ go, since you're so curious?"

"What if it's dangerous? You have to protect the lady, you know?"

"You're not a lady."

"I could be! Pretend I am one, un!"

"Then, you'll take my name if we ever marry!"

"NO."

"Yes! Don't forget I'm also seme, so it's only right."

"But I don't want a Japanese name, un!"

"Why do you hate Japan so much? How come you love me, then?"

"Hey, I'm marrying you, not Japan. My family would laugh in tears if I came back named Akasuna Deidara! Sounds… awful."

"Sasuke, go and see what's going on outside. I have to argue with Dei."

"Oh, ok. I'll be back in 10," he said as he left. Aw, good.

"So, Deidara. Do you think Iwa Sasori sounds any better? Or even Uzumaki?"

"I told you I don't use Uzumaki anywhere! And I have a good reason for that! Anyway, it sounds better than Akasuna Deidara!"

"No, it sounds strange. I have a long name; it's supposed to go with an equally long surname!"

"Sasori, why are we even arguing over this? We already know we're never gonna marry!"

"Right… but I wouldn't mind, you know that."

"Of course you wouldn't mind, you would plant a huge ring on my finger, and if possible, you would write on my forehead 'Sasori's whore', un."

"I guess I'm a bit possessive?"

"Oh, you don't say! Remember when you wrote with a marker on my ass 'Sasori's property. Touch and I'll hunt you down and kill you'. I mean, what the fuck was THAT?"

"I thought you wouldn't notice that…"

"Like you didn't write it on my _ass!_ It would've been ridiculous if I **didn't** see it!"

"You should be happy, that shows you how much I love you!"

"Why do you always manage to turn everything in your favor? Every single time, un!"

"Because I'm smart, UN."

Then the door burst open, revealing Sasuke with a basketball in his left hand.

"What's up with the ball, un?"

"I took it form a bunch of no-brainers"

"But why? And what was with the sound?"

"Oh, I don't know. You said you wanted some time alone to argue, and I wasn't really in the mood to search for possible noise-makers, so I resumed to walking in the park in front of your house and stealing the ball from some 12-year old boys. And before you ask why, I'll tell you that I was exercising crawling and taking things without being spotted. Maybe it will be useful to hide from Itachi some time, right?"

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought of such a method to… exercise hiding skills, but whatever, un."

"Well… Deidara, could you please let me talk to Sasori?"

"Talk."

"Alone."

"Oh, okay, un! Sasori, see ya later… Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye." I closed the door behind him and then turning to Sasuke. He looked happy.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Itachi's back home!"

"I know." Before he asked how, I continued. "He called me last night, and he told me he's coming back. He didn't even want advice or anything; he just wanted to talk to someone. He was still driving when he called me, around 10 PM."

"Oh, I see. Anyways, I was so glad he came back! Though, at first, I was a bit insecure about everything… we sorted things out in the end!"

"Was he okay?" I was really curious to know every single detail, but I didn't know if Sasuke was ready to tell me about all they talked about yet.

"He was fine, I guess. I was the fucked up one."

Okay, screw it. The curiosity is getting the best of me. "What did you talk about?"

"Actually… we didn't do much talking…" he started, looking at his shoes. Does he think I'm a sorcerer to know (or guess) what he wants to say? I'm smart, but I'm not a good guesser!

"What _did_ you do? Fight, yell, scream at each other?"

"A bit of all. 'Specially the last one."

Aaand, it hit me. Why didn't I think of it from the very beginning?

"So, you did a lot of screaming, you say."

"Exactly. _A lot._"

"Glad you enjoyed your night. Was this all you wanted to tell me?"

"Not exactly. I'm coming to Connecticut with you guys!"

"Really? That sucks."

"What? Why? I thought you _wanted_ me to come!"

"I said that because we'll need to protect you, as well. As if Kisame wasn't enough…"

"You mean Kisame like in… Itachi's partner?"

"Yes, he's the one. And he's an idiot."

"I already knew that. But he's not _that_ bad. I mean, he helped me once…"

"I didn't say he's a bad person, he's just reckless. He's asking for death."

"What exactly is the mission in Connecticut about? I don't really care about what happens or doesn't happen to Kisame."

"There's the Yakuza. The Sumiyoshi-kai."

"Holy mother of God, since when do you work with the Mafia?"

"We're _against_ them, Sasuke."

"Even worse! You're getting yourselves in DEEP shit."

"What do you know, Sasuke? I bet you don't even know what Sumiyoshi-kai is!"

He gave me an 'are you retarded' look, like I asked him how many fingers he had at one hand.

"Sumiyoshi-kai, the second most extended Yakuza clan in Japan, after Yamaguchi-gumi. It operates in Japan, but also in the States, in the Eastern Bay area, like New York, Boston and Connecticut, even Philadelphia. Yakuza stands for 'Japanese Mafia' and please tell me, is that enough to prove you that I'm not a total alien?"

"How do you know all that?"

Another 'are you retarded' look. "GOOGLE"

"They write about _this_ on Google?"

"They write about **everything** on Google."

"Sasuke, maybe you could also find their transactions on your dear Google."

"Don't mock me, I was just sayin'. I don't like being considered totally oblivious to what happens world-wide."

"I thought you were…"

"What? Stupid? Because everyone in Akatsuki treats me like I'm semi-retarded. Why do you all think I'm stupid? And, except for Itachi, nobody even bothers to tell me some details; you're treating me like some piece of luggage you're carrying around."

"Oh, stop it already, you're overreacting."

"Am I? Can you deny that everybody is looking down at me?"

"You are the youngest, that's why. And they don't give you details because they're afraid you could unintentionally tell people about us and give us away. Also, you could get yourself caught…"

"Why would I get caught? They're not after me!"

"They're not after us either, we're after them. And we can't take you with us in the mission per say, but we can't sacrifice anyone to guard you, either. So, you're vulnerable."

"I thought Itachi would stay with me?" He looked lost, like he got into something he didn't completely comprehend up until now.

"Of course **not**. That would be ridiculous! He's the key-person in all this. All the hopes are on him."

"But why? He's not even fully recovered from the Somerset affair! How could anybody place all trust in him? I'm not sayin' he isn't capable, I don't have any idea of his level, but… he's sick!"

"He still has 3 more weeks to recover. Itachi's never been 100% healthy, and he's still out best man."

"Best man sounds like marriage to me."

"I'm not perfect at English, sorry. I meant he's still the best in squad."

"Ok… I'm just a bit confused. What exactly does Itachi _do_?"

"Fights and tries not to kill them."

"You mean '_Fights and tries not to get killed'_, right?"

"No, I meant exactly what I said. You underestimate Itachi."

"Well, sorry, but I've never seen him 'in action', remember?"

"Then, trust me when I say that he's the best. He knows what he's doing."

"What's he supposed to do again? Go there and beat them up?"

"You make it sound like a Chuck Norris movie, Sasuke. It's a lot more complicated than that, this is Yakuza, not child's play."

"Again, sorry, but… one month ago I was totally unaware of this whole organization thing, so don't blame me if I'm a bit confused. I don't know what each of you is supposed to do, or how you guys take out an enemy."

"Enemy? _That_ sounds like Edo Japan!"

"Like what?"

"Ancient Japan. I mean it sounds all like 'samurai' and 'ninja'. Enemy is a bit of an inappropriate name. It's more like… 'the bad guys'."

"Does it really matter how I call them? The idea is that you're against them, which sucks unless you're planning to offer your head on a silver platter."

"I didn't say it would be easy. It's supposed to take 5 months."

"Holy crap, 5 months? Why so long? Somerset took 2 weeks!"

"Actually, it took 2 months. Itachi was supposed to be there to finish them off. But, things turned out wrong… you know the rest of the story."

"Why do these things take so long?"

"I told you it's a lot more complicated than you think. We take our time so that we don't screw up."

"Itachi screwed up…"

"It was an accident, I don't even know WHY he got caught, Kisame didn't tell me the details, and it seems that other than Itachi himself, only Kisame and Sakura know the true story behind it…"

"True story? You make it sound so complicated. He simply got caught!"

"Ok, I'll leave it that way."

"Oh, Sasori, remember I told you I had 2 friends in high school?"

"Yes, Sakura and the other guy."

"The 'other guy' is coming over to stay with me in 2 days!"

"And, you're not happy? He's your friend, after all."

"NOO, the guy is a _royal _pain in the ass!"

"Worse than the one you currently have?" I mocked him. Funny, he blushed a bit.

"Yeah, worse. Because there's not good part in the pain _he_'s giving me…"

"Well, friends will always find something to talk about."

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)- 2 days later, 1:30 PM<strong>

"Itachi, do you think I should pick that idiot up from the airport?"

"No, that little devil would find the house even if there were 100 looking exactly the same."

"Good point. We have half an hour, right?"

"Ri-"

"MEIN FREUND!*(My friend, in German). I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" That was a shot at my ears. I'm 120% sure I'll be deaf by the end of the day.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"THROUGH THE DOOR, OF COURSE! ARE YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME?" He gave me a shiny smile while asking that. Geez…

"No."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE MODEST! COME ON, JUMP ON ME! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"No, I don't. And please be a bit quieter, I don't want the neighbors think I'm beating you up, okay?"

"OH, YOU'RE NO FUN, SASUKEE!"

In front of me, there was the same old friend that never understood 'no' meant 'no', and took a 'leave me alone' as an invitation to try and cheer me up. He was still shorter than me, only by a few inches. He had blond hair, cut short and spiked up, but not like mine. He had it spiked _everywhere_. His eyes were of a cerulean blue, and I often thought they were the only part of him I didn't mind looking at for a prolonged period. The guy had beautiful eyes, but with that behavior of his…

And he was _loud. _Everything about him was loud. Even his clothes were loud: **orange!** He always wore orange! Either an orange sweater, an orange T-shirt or an orange tie, orange converses, he had everything in orange as well, except for jeans. He said that orange jeans made you look gay. But, oh well, Naruto and logic… just didn't mix together.

Today, he was in white jeans, an orange T-shirt and a baby-blue jacket, with an also orange bandana. He had his sunglasses with him, but he took them off when he entered the house. He was changed. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but he was certainly not the same Naruto I knew. Yes, he was still shouting and not using his brain, but something gave him an air of superiority now. His clothes and the way he leaned in the door frame made me realize that maybe I'm not the only one who's changed after high school.

I saw Itachi looking at him for a short moment, but then he turned to look at me. I didn't really pay attention to him, though. Seeing Naruto as he was now, with that smile on his face made me wish he would never open his mouth to say anything ever again. When he wasn't talking, he looked smart and sort of… modern? But once he said something, he ruined everything.

He's always been a good friend; though, he only offered me small things. He distracted Itachi for me, got slaps from Sakura, stole Kakashi's car when I wanted to go somewhere, and he only wanted in change for me to spend time talking to him. Except I never did that. I still don't want to talk to him. Every time I try to tell myself I need a friend of myself, that Sasori is Itachi's; I couldn't bring myself to be kind to the dobe.

Itachi was so right, after all. This guy would find the house even if it was amongst 100 looking exactly the same. It's just his devilish power, to always be in the wrong place, always at the wrong time… and always **glued to me!**

I don't even know why I keep him as a friend. Must be out of pity.

"SO, SASUKEE, WHERE AM I SLLEPING?"

"You're taking my bedroom. Is that fine with you?"

"OOH, YEAAH! SO, SASUKEE, ARE WE SHARING YOUR BED?"

"Eww, no. I'm moving in Itachi's bedroom."

"BUT THAT'S WEIRD! ADD THE FACT YOU STAY WITH HIM ALL THE TIME ANYWAYS! YOU SHOULD STAY WITH ME!"

"No way. I'm getting along with my brother 100 times better than with you" And sharing a bed with you would bring me no fun.

"YOU'LL REGRET IT, BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay, I got the idea. Big bro's gonna kill me in my sleep."

"I DIDN'T THINK THAT FAR… IT'S JUST…"

"Just what?"

He took me by the sleeve of my shirt and dragged me upstairs, to my room, and closed the door. But before he did that, he made sure Itachi wasn't following us. Weird.

"So, Sasukeee, I'm afraid…" Say what? He can actually lower his voice! Impossibru!

"What? Say it already!" He looked agitated, all red… What on earth was he thinking about?

"Well, your big bro, he…"

"Spit it out, dobe."

"Ich furchte, er wird dich zu vergewaltigen!"

"Naruto, I don't know German, you retard!"

"Uhm… fine, fine… uh…. I'm afraid he's going to…" he came close to me, and whispered in my ear "Rape you…"

"He's going to do _what_? Are you brain damaged, or what?"

"Don't tell me you hadn't noticed!"

"Notice what, Naruto?"

"When I was talking to you 10 minutes ago, he was looking at you…"

"Do you say he should've been looking at you? He probably didn't want to scare you, homophobe idiot!"

"No, it's not that, Sasukee. Er war, I mean… he was looking at you as if he wanted to eat you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're seeing things!" But wow, he does see things and interprets them so fast… 5/5 for NARUTO!

"Whatever, dumb, you never listen to me!"

"That's because you're never right, and you lack brain."

"THAT WASN'T NICE!"

"I'm not a nice person, deal with it. And why did you start shouting again?"

"YOU'RE NEVER NICE TO ANYONE, AND YOU'RE ISOLATED! YOU'RE TURNING EMO ON ME?"

"I'm not emo, dobe… Emo-s cut their wrists and are crazy. I'm none of that."

"THAT'S NOT ALL TO BEING EMO, SASUKEE! EMO-S WEAR ONLY BLACK, THINK THEY'RE THE SUPREME VICTIM AND START BITCHING ABOUT IT TO THEIR FRIENDS: THAT'S ME. AND THEY LIKE BEING ALONE. YOU FIT THE CATHEGORIES!"

"Again, you're irrational. I don't consider myself the supreme victim."

"BUT YOU DO! YOU JUST DON'T REALIZE IT!"

"Oh, just drop it…"

"OH, I GOTTA GO! IT'S 2!"

"So what, do you have a date?"

"NO, JUST MY COUSIN. SEE YA LATER! YOU COULD START UNPACKING MY CLOTHES!" he grinned at me, giving me an **orange** sport suitcase. Nice try, dobe.

"And you could start unpacking your brain. You'll unpack yourself, I'm busy."

"WITH WHAT? YOU DON'T HAVE A LIFE!"

"When you say things like that, I want to slap you."

"YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT! I'M TOO PRECIOUS TO YOU!" I raised an eyebrow at that. It was my way of saying 'try me'.

"BESIDES, MY FACE IS TOO PRETTY TO BE SLAPPED! I'M PRETTY, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, you're pretty… pretty stupid."

"ARSCHLOCH!" (*Asshole*)

"Not again…"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"Stop being so childish, Naruto."

"I'M NOT! YOU STARTED IT! WHY ARE YOU GETTING MAD AT _ME_?"

"Whatever."

"I GOTTA GO! ARE YOU COMING WITH ME?"

"No, I'm not interested into meeting your cousin."

"But, Sasukee, are you staying with _him_? What if…?"

"Listen, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today? I told you already that you're seeing things."

"But still…" We went downstairs and I showed him the door. He was still trying to take me with him, but no such luck. When he finally left, Itachi emerged from the living room, looking at me playfully.

"What?" I asked angrily. I wasn't in the necessary mood for his teasing.

"Your friend seems to be very attached to you. Are you sure you'll survive one week?"

"I didn't ask him how long he's going to be here, but if it's longer than 10 days, I'll poison him."

"I bet he'll believe _I _poisoned him."

"Why?"

"Ever since he entered the house, he's been glaring at me like I was some kind of zombie."

"Oh, about that… You've gotta stop looking at me like I were some piece of meat, Itachi. He kinda picked that up. And he insisted that I'm gonna get raped."

"Too late for that, huh?"

"A bit. Oh, fuck…"

"What?"

"Now that he's here, we won't be able to… you know."

"Says who? We can drug him."

"With what? I don't have sedatives!"

"You don't. I do."

"Cool. You're the best big brother!"

"Suddenly, that's not exactly what I want to hear."

"Master?"

"Not that either, you make it sound like you're some dog. Or worse, slave."

"I thought you liked thinking that way. Me being your slave."

"No, I don't. Though, you gave me an idea. Maybe I'll chain you to the bed once. Both legs and arms."

"I'm certainly looking forward to. But, Itachi, back to Naruto, how come you have sedatives?"

"I work for Akatsuki, I need them for missions." Oh, no, you're not fooling me.

"Itachi, you're the assassin. You kill, not drug people. Why do you have them?"

"I bought them just in case." How can he lie about important matters without blinking and now he's inventing such a stupid excuse as _this?_ Geez.

"Itachi, I could eat a bowl of alphabet and _shit_ a better argument than that."

"Fine, I used them on you." He answered me with a smirk.

"Why? Did you molest me in my sleep or what?"

"_Of course not!_ What kind of person do you think I am? I'd never do that!"

"Well, you sort of did it anyhow, except I was awake."

"You asked for it, don't change the facts."

"Okay, I admit, it was mostly me… **Why did you sedate me?**"

"I sedated you every time Akatsuki gathered at our house, and sometimes we were loud, and we got drunk… I didn't want you to find out if by mistake you woke up before they left."

"Really, are you serious? What kind of organization are you? Getting drunk and blabbering all night, and the next day you go on a killing spree?"

"We're humans, not cyborgs. We need to loosen up."

"I bet you're the most loosened up, along with Hidan."

"Why are you saying that?"

"You get drunk all the time and…!" At that moment I started laughing like a mad man. And Itachi was looking with an eyebrow raised at me. It was that 'What the fuck is wrong with you' kind of look.

"What's so funny?"

"You know Naruto's a homophobe, right?"

"Everybody does."

"I gave him _my_ bed!"

"…and?"

"Itachi, for god's sake, can't you put 2 and 2 together? You always use my bed for sex, remember? Geez, I can't believe I kept sleeping there. Art least you had the decency to change the sheets every time. It was nice having different sheets every 3 days or so!"

"Don't remind me. It's not like…whatever. And yes, if I were you, I'd tell Naruto what happened in that bed only on the day he leaves."

"If I wanted to shock him, I'd give him your room and tell him what happened in it on the day he leaves!"

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know, I was just kidding. But I'd like to see his face."

"It's not worth the risk. He's like a radio station; once you tell him something, the next day, the whole world knows."

"True. Pfft, guess what, he insisted that we share my bed so he can protect me from you."

"Didn't he also suggest that you sleep naked? It would be funny coming from him."

"Itachi, get serious. The only way I would lay naked with him would be in a mass grave."

"That sounds a little harsh, don't you think?"

"He's stupid… if he were twice as smart, he'd still be stupid."

"I wonder how the guy resists with all those insults coming from you. I would've beaten you up already."

"Why? You also talk like that to your friends!"

"You're wrong. We do talk like crap to each other, but we're not offensive. How would you feel if whatever you said, someone would repeat to you that you're stupid? Think about how he feels and try to be a bit nicer."

"He's used to being talked to like that."

"It doesn't mean he likes it. You're acting like a total jerk to him."

"He doesn't seem to mind. I never asked him to be my friend, it's always _him_ the one who keeps clinging to me. I don't enjoy being with him, he's too loud and annoying. I want friends like Sakura, whom I can talk to. He's way too carefree…"

"You _do_ care about him, or you wouldn't have let him have your room. You just don't want to admit that you're having a good time when you're around him."

"How can I care about him when I don't even acknowledge him as a human being?"

"You shouldn't act like this. Friends are all you have for life. So far, you hadn't learnt to read peoples' hearts. Naruto really cares about you, as his best friend. Even when you insult him, he's sticking with you. Trust me, Naruto is not by far as stupid as he pretends to be. I can see it in his eyes. He's a very observant person, but covers this with his attitude. I bet he's back with a purpose."

"Do you have a fever? Naruto is half-retarded. You make it sound like he's a genius. And, sorry to disappoint you, but he's not. And his only purpose is to drive me nuts."

"You're blind, and you let yourself be fooled by appearances. Just be careful around him."

"Funny thing, both of you say the same thing. You're irrational; he's just a dropout. This time, maybe you're the one with half a brain."

I saw him put his poker face on, as he left the room without a word. What's wrong with everyone? And what got into Itachi? My head's spinning. Hell, we've known each other for what, 4 years? It's impossible to hide your real personality for that long, especially when you have to play a total idiot. Then again, Itachi hid his real persona for 8 years.

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

Following Naruto wasn't hard at all, and I was right. The very second he got out of the house, he stopped to check his phone and when I got out as well, he started moving. He was now serious; his face changed from that of a laughing and 'sunny' person to a straight one. He was leading to Sasori's house. Maybe he wanted to meet Deidara, who knows.

I was certainly not mistaken when I said Naruto and Deidara are cousins. I did some research, after all. And this guy was Sasuke's friend. Sasuke, who was totally oblivious. How can someone not realize a fake personality? His loud voice is the number one hint that it's all a giant lie. Sasuke's too easy to fool for his own good. He actually believed the thing with the sedative. How stupid does he think I am, not being able to feed him a proper lie?

That wouldn't be half the problem if he wasn't that thickheaded, also. It disturbed me a bit to see that he didn't believe what I said. All I wanted was to prevent him. Can't he trust me a little? I'm older that him, I read people easier and more accurately. In the next few days, I'll have to talk to him about believing and not doubting what I say.

And also sharpen his instincts. He didn't notice I sneaked out of the house, and I didn't even try all that hard to conceal my movements. What if someone broke into our house and planned to kill him? He wouldn't even know what hit him.

"You can stop trying to hide your presence. I know you're behind me, Itachi."

I couldn't say I didn't expect that. I almost _wanted _him to acknowledge my presence, so I could be sure that I judged him right.

"So, was I right, Naruto?" I asked, not actually waiting for an answer. I already knew it. He never stopped walking at the same calm pace, as if he was gone sightseeing. But that was the best pace that gave him the opportunity to hear everything around him. He was indeed smart.

"What gave me away?" he continued, as I was continuously shrinking the distance between us. There was only one meter separating us, so he lowered his voice considerably. I bet his throat hurt from all the shouting.

From the back, he looked almost threatening; his voice was low and emotionless. What a hell of a change. And that made me aware of the fact he's only 17, after all. And also Sakura, who is a great doctor. Both are so mature and are facing life by themselves. Funny, that reminds me of myself. Is Sasuke the only immature one? All he does is sit on his perfectly round ass all day and be a drama queen. Such a pity, he has a lot of potential, and a great mind. Too bad he's so dense sometimes.

"The loud voice. It was too obvious. And the bag; it's too heavy to only contain clothes. Who are you, actually?"

He stopped and turned to face me, and smirked. I could see the amusement in his blue eyes so clearly, like he was mocking me. "I'll let you discover that yourself. After all, you have your own ways of getting information, night wahr?" (*Isn't that so?*)

I wander what he means with that. As far as I know, he and Deidara aren't exactly best friends, so what was the possibility of him finding out about Akatsuki? I have no idea of his actual position, or his purpose. Because he had one. And he needed our house for that, or he would have gone to stay with Deidara or rent a hotel room. Just what is he hiding from me?

"I'm too lazy. Why don't you pretend I already looked you up and tell me why you're here, instead?"

The smirk turned into a wide grin, as he came closer to me. "Why do you sound so threatening, are you planning something?"

"Don't fuck with me, Naruto. I have figured you out mostly. You _don't _want to play with me."

"Don't get cocky, Itachi." His grin faded away and he looked me in the eyes. There was something about him that made me feel uneasy. "You might know _who_ I am, but you don't know _what_ I am. I like playing with your mind. You'll be surprised by the rime you find out." He backed away slowly, smiling again. "So, do you want to pay Sasori a visit together?"

"You didn't want to see Deidara, but Sasori?"

"Of course, that's why I'm going to Sasori's house, don't you think? I'm not in the mood for my annoying brother."

"And you're in the mood for my annoying brother?"

He looked over his shoulder, and gave me a small chuckle. "What can I say, he's my friend. I got used to his _attitude_."

I almost wanted to laugh at that. Almost being the key word. But I noticed something strange. The way he speaks… _I like playing with your mind._ That line seemed so painfully familiar to me. From where?

He started moving again, waving his hand as a sign for 'Follow me or leave'. I decided to follow him, as I was desperately trying to remember where I've heard those words before. Naruto started whistling, while I stuffed my hands in my pockets, trying to keep cool. _Does Sasori know anything about this?_

"I doubt he knows, Itachi. And don't ask how I know what you're thinking. I just do." That certainly reminded me of Sakura. She was also able to guess what I was thinking about.

"Should I consider you a threat?" I asked him, although I wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Consider me a friend. That's all I can say so far, so I don't spoil the surprise."

"Surprise? I have a feeling I'm not going to like it."

"Well, you'll have to wait and see, nein? But I think you will like it." We didn't continue our conversation as there wasn't anything else to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

I never liked Sundays, but today was strange. I was almost expecting for something to happen. The air was heavier around me. I was on the point of calling Itachi to ask him if he felt something was wrong as well, when I heard the doorbell. And oh, dear Buddha, I'm **so** in the mood for company right now! No matter who's on the other side of the door, I'll tell them to fuck off.

I reluctantly moved from the tatami mat I was sitting on and went to open the door and invite my 'guest' to leave me alone. My eyes widened slightly when in the doorframe, I saw a blond guy resembling Deidara a little, and Itachi behind him.

"What a surprise, Itachi. And who the fuck are _you_?"

"That's a warm welcome, Sasori," the blond commented. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Deidara's cousin."

"Oh, so you're the 'dickhead cousin' of Dei's. Well, I can't deny the resemblance."

"Are you letting us in?" he continued, while I was trying to figure out why Itachi was here with him, and had yet to say something. Itachi is always quiet, but not with me. He only is 'grave-quiet' when something is bothering him.

"Itachi… anything wrong?" I asked quietly when Naruto entered the house.

"That's what I want to find out."

Odd. But now, truly, I was sort of glad something happened. It meant I could still trust my instincts. The Naruto guy headed to my living room as if it was his own house, but turned around muttering a 'not here'. I was just looking at him, somewhat amused. Also, Itachi's face was worth a snapshot. He looked like he was just challenged to solve a mysterious murder case. He looked funny all concentrated.

"Sasori…" he whispered to me. I nodded to him to continue, while I crossed my arms. "What does '_I like playing with your minds'_ remind you of?"

I was a bit dumbstruck. I wasn't expecting that. But, he was right, it did sound familiar to me. And the first thing that popped into my mind was 'Akatsuki'. I heard that somewhere in Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki." I answered shortly, deciding to follow Naruto, who was making his way upstairs, as he counted the rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that was it ! Maybe it was a bit short, but the part 2 will make up for it. Besides, I love the cliffhangers. And it probably won't be what you expect- the Akatsuki and Naruto part. But, you'll have to stay tuned and find out. Also, there are some things that you'll have to keep in mind as so for this story to make sense in the next chapters. Remember the sedatives. I didn't say it in this chapter, but in the next one, their purpose will be revealed. Also, if you want a hint of what's going on with Naruto, I think you can figure it out by re-reading My brother My lover Part1.

Good, I finished my rambling. And I'm glad when you read my Author Notes, because I don't post them for nothing. They usually contain hints for the next chapters:) God, that was a huge A/N, though!

See ya at the next chapter! The more reviews I get, the faster I update It makes sense, right? Bet your fingers moving! **Kisses!** **Ioio-Chan.**


	13. Kill Me Part 2

Kill me part 2

**A/N: **Hey there, I managed to write another chapter, even with all the exams and tons of homework I have! Geez, I'm sick and tired of school... Anyway, I was very glad to see that you guys enjoyed my previous chapter, I was somehow proud when I saw the review from **TaeMint,** because I knew her! And I was like...'Wait, I think I've also read one story form her, long time ago.' And I was right, I knew her as an author. It feels nice to get reviews from people you already know. Also, I got a review from **anon**, and even if it was an anonymous review, I still wish to thank her for reading my story and taking the time to give me some feedback on it.

But most of all, I want to thank **6strangeDOLL9, **she is my most fidel reader/reviewer, I always count on her. It's somehow that, if she doesn't like it, it means there's something wrong. And I know this is crazy, putting all my trust in one person's review, but really now, she's the only one that actually tells me what she likes best in my story! _So, if you submit any more reviews, make them constructive. A simple 'I love/like it' will make me happy, but I won't know what exactly captivated you most. The plot, the funny parts, the love scenes? Consider that, and next time you review, tell me what you liked best! Now, read the chapter, sorry for the monster A/N. :D_

**(Sasori POV)**

I don't even know why I was allowing this guy to inspect my house like that. I was _very_ suspicious. And I still don't know what Itachi is doing here... Wait, scratch that. I don't know what **either **of them is doing here.

Itachi was right behind me, wherever I was going. Wherever I was following Naruto, actually.

"Oh, found it!" Naruto shouted, signaling me to come. Really, this guy is getting on my nerves already. Who does he think he is to order me around in my own house, especially since he came here out of the blue, without saying a thing or explaining what he wants!

But, as unexpected as it was, Itachi rushed in front of me, grabbing Naruto's shirt collar and pushing him to a wall. Okay, I don't want to be on the receiving end of that iron grip _ever._

Again, something unexpected happened; Itachi placed his right foot on Naruto's left one as his left hand took the blonde's ones, pinning them above his head. I really wanted to laugh and yell al him '_What a hell of a position you chose!'_ but I was rendered speechless by his next words: "My time to play, Naruto. And you're **not** going to like it."

"My, my. You figured it out faster than I planned you to. Good job, you're sharp."

"Wanna see how sharp also is the knife I'll place between your ribs?" That's scary. Period.

"No thanks, save it for later. Help me to that secret room in Sasori's bedroom instead."

"You're lucky you're useful to us. What a jerk you are, to hide something important like that… And you simply **evaporated**! We didn't even know how to find you, were you too lazy to give us your name?" Okay, what in Kami's name was that? What are they talking about, again?

"I never said I wanted you to know who I was, now did I? That's why I stayed anonymous. Oh, and my 'mysterious' disappearance was not mysterious in the least. Maybe I should inform you that all your communication systems are bugged? That's why."

"And you're telling me **now**?"

"Apparently. I couldn't get a flight earlier without rising suspicions. And really, learning new languages is a bitch. I'm fucking polyglot already."

"You've been all this time in Japan? Well, that's not so bad news, right?"

"It **is** bad news. I almost got spotted, and Japanese sucks. Out of all languages, I hate it the most, maybe after Chinese, which is impossible, if you ask me. No offence, Sasori."

I would've normally had a comeback line, or a comeback fist, but well… I was too confused to realize what was going on. ME, Mr. Smartass, was absolutely clueless to what they were talking about. Maybe I do have a slight idea, but I am probably way too amazed to believe it, it sounds so impossible!

"So, what are you two talking about? I want to know for sure."

"Oh, sorry, Sasori," Naruto started. "Maybe I should introduce myself once again. I am Uzumaki Naruto, aka Kyū."

At that, my eyes popped and I slapped him. I could've sworn I saw a smile pass his lips as I slapped him.

"Geez, Sasori, I knew you were a fag, but that was a **bitch**slap, dude!"

"You preferred a punch?" Itachi asked, still pissed.

"Better than a bitchslap!"

"Here you are," Itachi answered, punching him in the jaw. I heard Naruto scream

lightly. "I didn't hear you. Louder." Another punch, this one in the stomach, and another half-groan half-scream from Naruto, although it was louder than last time. "I'm not sure the neighbors heard that, Naruto. Can't you shout any louder? Try your best, this time."

…And he kicked him in the balls. Ouch, that must have hurt like living hell! Thank Kami Itachi didn't put all his force in the kick… Indeed, a **super-**scream followed. Poor guy; but he deserved it.

"Asshole, w-why did you d-do that? Do you have a-any idea how m-much it HURTS! D-damn…" Naruto asked in a choked voice.

"That was the price you pay for 'playing' with us. Now we forgive you."

"Are you a fuckin' sadist or wh-what?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. Problem?"

"Don't do it again."

"Beg me."

"NO."

"Fine, then I _will_ do it again."

"Ok, fuck it. _Please?_"

"That's better. Though, you could've been more expressive."

"More expressive my ass, I feel like I've been shot. I _can't _be more expressive, you idiot."

"I'll let it pass this time. Now, back to business."

"What do you mean with 'back to business'?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Didn't you hear Naruto ask me about the secret room in your closet?"

"Aw, that? Lead the way, then. You know where it is."

"Yes, I do." Itachi entered my bedroom and opened the closet door after switching on the lights. He lifted a bag from its hanger and entered the code in the little electronic lock. He has great memory, wow. Even I forget it sometimes.

It clicked, and the door opened slightly. The lights were on sensors, so the little 'secret room' was lighted the second Itachi stepped in. Looking at the room and the lock, it all reminded me of the time when Itachi asked how I had the money for all this? Easy, my family was filthy rich.

Itachi hasn't been here in the past 5 months, but he acts like he's at his own home. He remembered where everything was. The computer that was hidden in the wooden wall appeared the moment he pulled the handle of a small door. At first, I wanted to make it appear when I pushed a button or something like that, but I ran out of money. Too bad…

"So," Itachi started in a low voice. "Naruto, what do you have?"

"First of all," Naruto clicked on 'maps', and the eastern U.S., "I got potential places where we could retreat safely, in case we fuck up big time. First, there is Philadelphia. Sumiyoshi-kai has some rivals slash enemies there, and from what I've picked up, they're not too eager to confront them. Also, there is Boston; I tried to look up some locations in the same range, so it's easier to get there in time. In Boston, though I'd recommend that we only go as the last resort. They have just retreated from there because the police noticed them, and they found no reason to stand out even more. But, seeing as they are the Yakuza, if they _want_ to eliminate us, they can, even if it's Boston and they're being watched."

"So, Philadelphia it is." I said, looking at the screen. I liked the idea of Philadelphia; there are a lot of _human_ places to stay. Not like Stamford, in Connecticut, and the fucking bunker. I just hope we solve everything as fast as possible."

"We should… pack our lives, Sasori." Itachi told me, in a stern yet sad voice. "Nothing ever goes as planned. Who knows, maybe we'll be away from home for more than one year. This takes time if we want it done properly."

One year? Damn, that sounds like a lot of time. It's the first time we have to do with something as important as this, I remember Pein saying '_In Akatsuki, you don't have a life of your own. You have a mission. The mission is your life.'_

"What do we do with Sasuke?" I asked, curious of his answer. He can't take Sasuke everywhere, but danger **is** everywhere. In Denver he's in danger, in Connecticut he's in danger as well.

"Itachi, we have to take him with us. I'll stay with him, or guard him. But don't tell him who I really am. Make it someway that he persuades me to come. That, or even better, _you_ ask me to come. You're smart, invent something."

"You don't want him to know about your affiliation to Akatsuki? You want to leave with him, in case things get too serious?"

"Yes, that was my idea. Is it okay with you?"

"It is, thank you. It means a lot to me."

"I'm not doing it for you. He's my friend also, remember?"

"Yes, I know. But it still means a lot to me. I want to know him safe, whatever it takes. I couldn't live with myself knowing that his life is on the line."

"Oh, about that… When I came to your house one hour ago, _what on Earth_ was that alluring look you kept on giving Sasuke? And don't deny it!"

"Sasuke told me you advised him that he'd get raped."

"Oh, sorry about that, **first impression. **You really scared me for one second, I even started rambling in German because of fear!"

"Don't worry. I'd never do something that he doesn't want me to-"

"Thank God for that…"

"… It was all consensual."

"I see- **Wait, what? **What was **consensual?" **

"You can figure out that much yourself, don't you think?"

"You mean… I thought Sasuke was right and I was being paranoid, but this? Holy shit, how can you do something like that?"

"Don't judge us. You really don't know the whole story, so you don't have any right to."

"You talk like it's something usual to fuck your own **brother**."

"It's probably very unusual, but… it just happened."

"It just happened? Like in, you were eating dinner one minute, and the other, your cock's in his ass? Whoa, how random is that!"

"You know I didn't mean it that way. And please drop the subject, okay? Ask Sasuke if you really want details."

"Fine, where were we, then?"

"Philadelphia, I believe."

"Oh, yeah right. When did you plan on leaving to Connecticut, in fact?"

"In two weeks, why?" Itachi answered mechanically.

"Oh, no no no. We're leaving in one week at most. Those guys aren't planning on staying too much there, so we have to be fast."

"Easy for you to say," I answered annoyed. "We don't even have a strategy yet. And we need equipment; we can't take guns. All the Yakuza clans are famous for silent killing. We've gotta go with katanas as well."

"Oh, and what about it? You're Japanese, so it's only right that you have one, Itachi has one, I know that much, and the others should be able to procure some. They're swords, not TNT or MK 62 atomics."

"We'll take all sorts of knives and daggers," Itachi added. "We are all skilled with those. Even Sasuke has his own pocket dagger, and I taught him how to use it."

"What do you mean 'pocket dagger'? These things are usually pretty big, how does a small version look like?"

Now that he brought that up, I was curious as well. I never had a chance to look at Itachi's properly. I knew it was the size of a Swiss knife, only with a double, extra-sharp blade.

Itachi shrugged, and then nodded and bent to his short boots (He somehow only wore short boots or skater shoes when he had to walk a lot. But usually, no matter if it was winter or summer, Itachi wore short boots, saying that they matched all of his jeans.)

As I expected, he took a black, polished mini-dagger from the side of the boot. It's the best place to hide a knife, really. It may be a common thing already, but Itachi never was one for modern things, like keeping the knife in some hidden pocket, or in the sleeve. He was always the old dog with old tricks, and they always worked.

The dagger had some letters on it, and they were Japanese, only miniature, and I couldn't see. Miniature kanji is impossible to read…

"What does it write there, Itachi?"

"You forgot your own language, Sasori? It says 'Yubu no Aragami'."

"Tempestuous God of Valor? It's funny, to have Susano'o written on a knife. It suits you, you know? You're deadly when you use it."

"I wonder how I remembered the name."

"What, you didn't read it?"

"First of all, I can't read Kanji all that well, and second, I have bad eyesight, if _you_ couldn't see it, how do you expect me to?"

"You should get glasses. Or contacts."

"I don't have the money. And until I'm not blind, I'll manage somehow."

"Blind? Is it _that_ bad?"

"No, it's not. I can see just fine right now, for example. I just have my moments, when my vision blurs. Now, forget about me. When do we leave?"

"Today's Sunday. Maybe… Hey, Itachi, why don't _you_ pick a day? You are the second in hierarchy after Pein, not me."

"I don't like to command people around. But, fine. We'll go Monday. Next Monday."

"Itachi, can I borrow your knife dagger-thingy?" Nice try, Naruto. Too bad Itachi's extremely possessive with his belongings. I doubt he'd even give it to me!

"No, I don't give it to anyone. It's a gift from my father. So is Sasuke's."

"How does Sasuke's look like?"

"It's got a navy blue design, and it has a miniature Kanji for 'Busshitsukai to Hikari'."

"Meaning, 'Illuminating Heaven'," I translated to Naruto.

"I knew that, I'm a genius, remember?" he scoffed at me.

"Actually, nobody knows you're a genius. Last time I checked, you were playing idiot." Itachi smirked at him.

"That's only my coverage! It doesn't mean I'm genuinely an idiot!"

"The fact you pretend to be an idiot doesn't guarantee you're a genius otherwise."

"I _am_ a genius, you just don't want to admit it!"

"Oh, I've had enough of your rambling!" I shouted at them. "Let's do something more entertaining!"

"Sasori, we aren't 5, we don't do _entertaining_ things." Itachi snapped. It looks like he can't wait to get home faster. Not gonna happen.

"Well, we can let Naruto know of your… cross-dressing skills, Itachi. Isn't that a good form of entertainment?"

"NO."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Guess who was that. "Itachi actually does cross-dress?"

"Not that he likes it, but most missions require it. Even _I've_ done it a couple times."

"Why would the mission _require_ it?"

"Because a woman looks more vulnerable, and it's less predictable. And we don't have enough women in Akatsuki. Only one…"

"Oh, okay. Itachi, pleeease! I WANT TO SEE! MAKE ME HAPPY, PWEASE?"

"Just shut up, I can't stand the 'other' you."

"Then do it," I continued. "I still have that yellow yukata. I also have the red one. Which do you prefer?"

"I didn't say I was doing it." He argued.

"Why do you try to resist when you know that, in the end, you'll be doing it?"

"Red. I'm too tired to argue with you two. But at least don't laugh, or I'll beat you to a pulp, okay?"

"Promise. I'll go get it, then."

Naruto was euphoric already; I bet he only wants to see Itachi like this so he can rub it in his face when they're with Sasuke.

I went to the closet, meaning: I got out of the secret room, in the closet. I took the red yukata, remembering the time I had to use it. It was too long for me, and I had to hold it when walking, but that meant it would fit Itachi perfectly, seeing as he's taller than me. I also took a pair of getas, some special socks, an obi and some senbon needles. I kept the senbon in the sleeves all the time, but Itachi liked to use them 'traditionally': he tied his hair with them.

This was going to be fun… I had an evil plan. Tee hee, Itachi's gonna have a surprise. I went back to Naruto and Itachi, and handed him the red yukata. He had a frown on his face; he clearly didn't want to do this. But when he saw the other things in my hands, his face looked so helpless, he almost looked like he was pouting. Almost.

"What? Even getas? And the socks?"

"If you do something, do it right, ne?"

"Here I go…"

He took off his boots and the shirt followed. I was really happy Itachi never had a problem showing his body in public. I was about to take my phone out and photograph him; this was a rare view, after all, when Naruto yelled "GET OUT! I've got no intention in seeing you butt naked! OUT!" I almost whined. Why does that idiot have to ruing my fun? Geez…

Picking up his yukata and the others, Itachi left the room and I saw how he switched the lights in the closet. I remembered I had a mirror in there. That meant he'd look perfect when he came out. I've only seen him dressed as a woman 2 times, and I couldn't wait to see him again. First time I saw him, he was in a short Mexican dress that showed off his thin legs. He also had a sophisticated hairdo, since he had long hair, bracelets, the whole thing.

The second time, he was in a female kimono, not quite yukata, since it didn't have the obi. He was devastated that time, because Leader suggested that he wore makeup as well, and he so hated it… But, ever since then, I've wanted to see him in Japanese clothes again. I can't get how he can walk so graciously in them, especially the getas! That was the reason I called to congratulate him when I also had to walk in getas. It was living hell, my feet hurt for the next week!

Hey, but right now I realized that he left his boots and shirt on the keyboard. Why on earth would he put a pair of _boots_ on the _keyboard_? He really is tired. I took both the shirt and the boots and put them in a plastic bag I found in a drawer. He won't have them back for a while.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked when he saw the bag.

"Helping Sasuke see his _sister_."

"Soo, I wasn't the only one who had thought of that."

"Of course not. I've been waiting my whole life to see if Sasuke would recognize his brother, dressed like that. I bet not."

"Oh, c'mon, that's impossible. He sees him all the time; he couldn't possibly NOT recognize him. But, he would be laughing his ass off, that is."

"Certainly. But, you don't know Sasuke as well as I do. All we have to do is ask him where Itachi is, and he'll believe us that we haven't seen him. Then, we show him… her. Trust me, he's so unobserving."

"It's gonna be a bit hard for Itachi, his own brother not to recognize him…"

"Nothing unusual. Both of them, when drunk, can't recognize each other. I wouldn't have thought Itachi wouldn't know who Sasuke was when he saw him. He was like… '_And… you are…?'"_

"Funny." Indeed.

The door opened, and my jaw dropped to the floor when I saw him. What a view, I was ready to whistle. Although Itachi would never admit it, he looked great as a woman. Especially because he was so slim and tall. His whole persona radiated seductiveness and mystery. Too bad I preferred him as a male. But who knows, Naruto may fall in love with him as a female!

"Why did you do your hair like that?" Naruto asked. He had most of his hair tied with the senbon, except for two strands that came from the back of his neck, each on one side, in the front. It was like the queens', it looked really nice. Where did he see that?

"I saw a Japanese hooker with her hair like that. I thought it looked nice." He answered nonchalantly.

"A Japanese what?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Hooker. What, you actually assumed I've never been in a brothel before?"

"Exactly."

"Don't forget where I met Konan. You're the only one I told, except for Pein, of course."

"Oh, right. Whatever, it looks hot on you. I wish I had enough hair for a hairdo like that…"

"Grow it. Well, I must admit, I don't look that bad, but I prefer normal clothes."

"Especially with that silhouette of yours, stick-like."

"Shut up, dork. I told you it's genetics."

"I'll pretend I haven't heard anything. And I'm _not_ a dork. Well, what do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto was already taking pictures. Damn, he was fast!

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, you should've told me, I got my own positions for snapshots."

"Okay, I'll wait. Take your… positions." Naruto answered, stopping the shooting.

"Sasori, come and help me. Take your clothes off." Say what?

"Are you… Do you know what you're doing?" I wasn't sure if I should be glad or… alerted.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing, now strip."

"_Everything?_"

"Well, keep the trousers on. We don't want to scare our friend here."

"Okay, fine." I looked all like 'whatever' on the outside, but on the inside… I so fucking wished Naruto was not here. Don't ask… But, he was here, and he was surprised, looking skeptically at me.

"What, you're going to listen to what _he_ says?"

"Sure. I trust him, and besides, these are photos only, why would anything happen, if that's what you're suggesting? Besides, he knows what he's doing."

"But _you_ don't know what he's doing. What if he rapes you?" _I wouldn't mind…_

"You've got an obsession, Naruto. I doubt I could do that, considering I'm completely dressed." Itachi answered with a smile.

"You've got your own methods," Naruto grinned.

"Yes, but I'm not using them on my friends."

"Well then, I hope we're BEST friends starting now!"

"I'll think about it. Now, are you ready with that camera?"

"Whenever you… Sasori's ready."

I took my shirt and shoes off and I came towards him. Itachi took one of my hands and put it around his waist (It was almost like hugging a strip pole, he was that thin.) The red yukata was annoying him, so he kind of untied it, so his legs were visible now. He pushed me down and… yes; somehow he sat on my back. And yes, I was facedown.

"Aren't you supposed to be beneath? You're a woman now, Itachi." Naruto commented and I saw Itachi's eyes widen a little bit.

"Oh, right. Sorry, out of habit." I wonder what he would've done afterwards, _out of habit_. We switched positions, but he was facing me this time. I didn't quite know what to do, I was lost in space. But still on top!

"You're clumsy," Itachi stated. Gee, thanks, I didn't know that.

"I would've been just as well. What is he supposed to do anyway?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me guide you." _Yes, master. Do your magic. _He took me by the hips and brought me closer, until I had put all my weight on his lower stomach. Again, one of my hands rested on his waist, while the other one was placed by him so it looked like I has pushing the yukata up, to reveal some skin. I wish I were the photographer. No, wait, I wish I were on bottom. This way, I can't help but feel awkward. And that little bastard Naruto keeps laughing!

After 5 other positions and a lot of blushing from my part, Naruto said he had enough. Really, that guy enjoyed photographing from all angles. And he always commented that I should look more 'in control'. Fuck that, I was too busy being ashamed of myself. I could now understand what _all_ males in Akatsuki talked about! Damn, Deidara fucked Itachi twice, before we hooked up, Hidan keeps begging for 3 years now, Kakuzu suggested a threesome, Konan said in front of Pein that she would do Itachi anytime, _Pein_, the supreme homophobe, let Itachi top him, Kisame had numerous wet dreams starring… guess who?

I honestly thought I was the only one, besides Tobi, who didn't want to sleep with Itachi, and only saw him as a friend, but yeah… I guess that the closer he is to me, the harder it is to deny that… even I'm attracted to him. Damn! What's wrong with this guy, he's a like a magnet for both genders. And hell, Naruto was grinning like an idiot. I thought this repulsed him? Liar.

When Itachi left to the closet to change and get his hair in its normal ponytail, Naruto came closer to me and whispered, in a hushed tone "I thought you were fucking my cousin."

"I am."

"Well then, I hope you won't end up cheating on him. Even if we're not quite best friends, he still deserves some loyalty. That asshole is head over heels with you."

"I know that. And you can be sure I'll never be cheating on him."

"I wouldn't be so sure of it, judging by the color of your face every time Itachi got close to your face. And maybe other places. I could see that _he_ was playing, but you, mister, were enjoying all that. And don't deny it!"

"It doesn't mean I'll end up cheating on Deidara. I'm only attracted to him, with Dei there's something more than attraction. It's not my fault he's so damn attractive. If you want to know, even Deidara fucked him _twice!_"

"Really? Well, I can't deny that Itachi's a looker even if you're straight, I only warned you. I hate cheaters."

"Only for your 'security', you should know that even if I wanted to fuck him, Itachi wouldn't accept it. And not because he's with Sasuke. Itachi doesn't think too high of sex, so he doesn't think that having sex with someone else than the one you're involved with officially counts as 'cheating'. And that's because it lacks sentiments. But that was not relevant. What I wanted to say is that Itachi would never do it with one of his 'real' friends. Hidan has been begging him for 3 years now, and the answer's still no. And beside Hidan, I'm the only other friend Itachi knows ever since we were all 4 years old. So, it's all a thing of principle."

"Oh, so from all this thing, what should I understand? That it will never get farther than friendship, but not thanks to your great loyalty towards my cousin, but because of Itachi's morals of not screwing his best friends? You could've at least not admitted it to me, since you anyways knew it will never happen."

"At least I'm not like Hidan, I don't go drooling after him. As long as he's at an arm's length away from me, I'm fine with it. Until now, we've never been this close; I didn't even know I was… like everyone else. And he didn't even try to act seductive…"

"He _didn't_? He looked seductive to me…" I could see him search his mind for signs.

"No, that's called 'natural charm'. He wasn't trying one bit. Trust me, if he tried, he'd be able to get even _you_ in his bed. But, I think he'll be a monk in the next months. Just saying'…"

"I would resist him, for God's sake. I don't have to worry, anyway. And… monk? Hello, even I know that Itachi's been a player for his whole life. I know it from Sasuke; so don't try to say it's not true. Sasuke always complained about… _Oh, that little asshole! _That's why he was smiling when he said I could have his room! I'll get back to him for this! Back to the subject, the idea is that Itachi being a monk is highly unlikely. If he hasn't done it yet, then Sasuke will _soon_ leave the house just to get a break. Or, at least, that's what I think."

"You'd be surprised. Sasuke is actually the one wanting more. I've told you Itachi doesn't think too high of sex, even if he's sex on legs from what Deidara told me…"

"He told _you_ that? What a dickhead."

"Well, he's most probably right. But, as I was saying, Itachi had a thing for Sasuke ever since they were both children. He was able to resist not fucking him all these years especially because… it seems that the more sentiments are involved, the less Itachi wants the physical part. Of course, he did _want_ his brother, but once he had it, he was pleased with only the affective part. He's like those persons who can say 'I love you' one hundred times without meaning it and without feeling bad about it, but when they really love, they'll only say it rarely, but fully meaning it. You get my point?"

"Yes, but it's still weird. I mean, I thought you could get… sex-crazed once you're used to doing it all the time? It's a bit unbelievable what you're saying, but I do know that Itachi is _not_ a normal person, so it might be possible, I guess."

"Trust me, I've known Itachi since forever, I probably know him best. In fact, I think I'm the one who knows both of the brothers best. Even though they had other friends, as in Hidan and yourself, they still came to me when it was something important. Well, Itachi ignored me most of the time, but we still talked a lot. I think I only know his as good as I do because I'm observant."

"_Sasori, where are my shirt and boots?"_ a voice came from the closet.

"I don't know, didn't you have them with you?" I decided to play dumb. Naruto was already smirking and having an evil look in his eyes. This is going to be a long night…

**(Sasuke POV)- 5 hours later, 6:00 PM**

I'll kill Itachi. How dare that bastard disappear like that, without telling me? He should at least tell me that he's leaving if not where he's going! He's been gone for 6 damn hours, and didn't even bother to leave me a message! Ugh… Maybe he _was_ angry with me because I told him he was stupid… Okay, maybe I _was_ out of line, but he still shouldn't have left without a word. I asked him to go to Sasori, and he can't tell me when he leaves?

Fuck, and now, what if he won't come back home? It sounds like Itachi to always run away from his problems. Whenever I get angry with him, he disappears, just like that. And now my phone is ringing and I'm too angry to trust myself to answer without shouting! Well, no matter who it is, they better put up with my mood.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I half-yelled in the phone.

"_Sasuke, this is Sasori. Look, I don't have the time to ask you what's stuck up your ass, so I'll get to the subject. Pack some clothes for yourself and Itachi and come to my house as fast as you can. Make it in half an hour tops, got it?" _

"Stop that commanding tone, you arrogant bastard, and tell me why!" I snapped at him. I mean, whoa, he's calling to inform me to do something without an apparent reason. If he wants me to pack and move fast, he better send the other bastard namely my brother (whose clothes I was also supposed to pack) to help me. I'm in an absolutely crappy mood and angry like shit.

"_We're leaving to Connecticut. __**Now**__."_

"Wasn't it supposed that we left in two weeks? And where the fuck is Itachi, by the way?" But, this was also good news. It meant I got to leave and get rid of Naruto's company! Who cares I'll more or less get in contact with some dangerous and deadly assassins that have no idea what 'have mercy' or 'take them hostages' means! At least I was spared the time with the dobe!

"_It's a long story, let's just say that it was all on short notice. Oh, and Itachi's already here. Message from him: take Naruto's bag with you when you come."_

"If you're suggesting that the dobe comes with us, then I prefer to say home or shoot myself! I was looking forward to this mission only because I got a chance to be away from him, this way! Are you kidding me? Am I ever going to escape this HELL?"

"_Stop complaining and get moving. Itachi will explain everything once you get here. Oh, and did Itachi tell you about the katana? You'll have to bring that as well, I'm sorry to make you our carrier donkey…"_

"The what? We don't have a sword, Sasori! What are you rambling about?"

"_So he didn't tell you. Look behind the kitchen cupboard, the one by the sink. It's there, wrapped in a dark blue cloth. Take care of it, and better don't go testing its sharpness."_

"Itachi has a lot of explaining to do!" I yelled in the phone. He had a sword and he didn't say a thing? _Maybe he didn't think it was relevant, or maybe he didn't think of it…_ Oh, stop making excuses for him, dumb heart. I want to stay angry with him, not find 1001 excuses.

"_I'm sure he does. Now, move your lazy ass over here with all the stuff I've mentioned earlier. I've gotta go pack myself, this was unexpected."_

I hung up and took a deep breath. 'Now move your lazy ass over here…' fuck you. I went into the kitchen and pulled the cupboard. Indeed, carved in the wood, there was space, and a navy-colored cloth, long of approximately 60 inches (1,50 m). I was disappointed I didn't have time to look at it. It took me 15 minutes to get to Sasori's, so I only had 15 others for packing. Damn, he didn't even tell me for how many days I was supposed to pack. Well, I can take all the clothes. I don't have many, and Itachi shouldn't have many either. I'll take all his clothes and complete the empty space in the suitcase with mines.

I got into my room and picked a lot of t-shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, all of my boxers and one jacket. Even if it's soon going to be December, I doubt it'll be too cold. Good, I got it all in my backpack (which was freakin' huge). I also picked up Naruto's sport duffle bag. That thing was heavy like fuck, what did he have in there, stones? Which still doesn't answer my question on why I'm supposed to get his bag as well. He isn't coming with us, right? That monkey-ass has nothing to do with us! _Keep telling yourself that…_ my conscience invaded my thoughts. Oh, hush up; I'm not in the mood to be arguing with myself.

I got into Itachi's room and opened the closet door. Maybe I've underrated a bit Itachi's wardrobe. He had a fucking shitload of clothes. Packing sucks. I just grabbed a handful of T-shirts and dropped them on the bed; then, a handful of jeans and other trousers, all the socks and boxers I saw and also dumped them on the bed. Next to get out was the huge suitcase under Itachi's bed. I just dropped all of the clothes in there, without bothering to put them neatly. But… I couldn't close the zipper.

Oh, fuck that shit. I propped myself on top of the bad and started jumping up and down, pushing it close. Good, the zipper worked this time. The bag looks completely stuffed up, and I really don't want to imagine how the clothes will look once we get them out. Never mind.

Good part: I packed!

Bad part: Holy mother of God, how will I carry all this?

Itachi, once again, (stupid asshole), left the car out of fuel. '_I don't have money, little one,'_ I mumbled, irritated. These days, everything seems to annoy me, I'm like a girl on her period, for god's sake! I really wonder how Itachi hasn't taped my mouth shut yet. If _he_ ever complained to me about every little shit (like I do to him), I'd slit his throat. To hell with the love, my short temper would act faster than my brain, or heart.

I put the backpack on my back (duh!), grabbed the katana and Naruto's duffle bag in the left arm and Itachi's suitcase in the right. I bet all my money that I look like a carrier donkey like Sasori said. Complete crap… Oh, and the cherry on top of the pie: I'm 5 minutes late already. They'll have to wait. After all, I don't have wings; I have legs, which refuse to move very fast.

* * *

><p><strong>-After 20 minutes- 10 minutes delay-<strong>

"I said _half and hour_, not 40 minutes, Sasuke!" Sasori yelled at me.

"Shut up, I moved as fast as I could, there were a lot of clothes and other crap like that. Where is Itachi?"

"Inside the house. I guess the whole group is here. Also, there is Naruto, as well."

"Ok, Itachi has a lot of explaining to do!"

"You'll have to save your questions for later. And you'll have to pack this also. Now hurry up." He gave me a plastic bag, a black one. I didn't question what was inside, I just threw it in my backpack. Then, I heard a high-pitched scream coming from the house. "**What are YOU doing here, un?"**

"Let me guess, that was Deidara." I asked Sasori as I opened the door to the house.

"Yes, it was him. I guess he met Naruto. Poor creature."

"Oh, they must know each other, then. Must be because they're both German."

"Must be because they're cousins." Oh, _shock!_

"Really? That's why they were so much alike? Holy fuck, that's awesome."

"If you say so…"

"Oh, and Sasori, why is your shirt backwards?"

"Is it? I didn't notice… I'll, well… see you later!" What was that? He left me standing in the living room like an idiot!

There was no real movement in the house, even if Sasori said the 'whole group' was here. Or, maybe they were used to being silent. _Yeah, because of them being silent Itachi had to drug you in order not to wake you up, considering you anyways sleep like a log…_ Fuck logic.

"G'd evenin', mini Itachi. How's your motherfucking day?" Hidan interrupted my thoughts. He's really the last person I'm in the mood for right now. Well, he was seriously competing with Naruto for the 'most annoying presence' award.

"Good evening, and stop calling me mini-Itachi. And my day was better before you came in." I hope he gets the point and leaves me alone… I hate having to deal with Hidan, especially because he always manages to make me shout at him, this generating Itachi to also give me another awkward talk about how I should stop fighting with his friends and shit.

"I'm glad to have ruined your day! Now, where the fuck is your big bro?" he asked me with a dangerously high risen eyebrow. He looked like a monkey, I wonder if he made it on purpose, or it was just like everything about him: permanent, odious and irking me. God, give me strength not to beat this asshole with a bat!

"How am I supposed to know where Itachi is seeing as I just came here? Use your brain before asking inutile questions. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"I need to **talk** to him. And ask him for a fucking favor. Well, mini-Itachi, see you around!"

Well, that was short. I'll go find Sasori, he seems to be the only one here that actually knows where my brother is. I started climbing the stairs, after abandoning all the bags on a random couch. Maybe I should start with Sasori's room.

That proved to be a very bad idea. When I opened the door, I was granted the view of a half-naked Itachi. He only had his jeans on, and held in his left hand a red **dress?** His hair was strangely done, I can't even figure if it was supposed to look sophisticated or hilarious. Either way, he was looking at Sasori, who was right in front of him, with a scowl on his face.

"Sasori, give me my clothes back, I mean it. If I don't have them back before Sasuke comes here, I guarantee you I'll get back to you tenfold, and you won't like it."

"About your clothes, you should ask Sasuke for them. I made him pack them." Which answers my question on what was inside that black bag.

"There are only 40 degrees Fahrenheit (5 degrees Celsius) outside, I'll freeze until I get there! Really, all those pranks you decide to pull on me are crazy!" At that moment, Sasori took the red thing from his hand and put it on his shoulders.

"You can go dressed in this, ne? Come on, I'll bring them back if I find Sasuke, I left him wondering downstairs. But better put that yukata on, you'll freeze even in the house, it's pretty cold. You don't want to catch a cold, right?"

"Are you _senile_? I can't wear this! What if anyone sees me in it? I know it would be nothing new, but I don't want everyone jumping on me. I can't even resist in front of everybody, not dresses like a girl!"

"You look cute in it, really."

"Stop the bullshit, I don't look **cute**."

"But you do! Oh, remember me to ask Naruto for that camera, I want to post those pictures on the Internet, or maybe send them over to… Pein."

"**Give me clothes."**

"I don't wanna. I'm the one taking decisions now, I topped you!"

At that moment, my heart stopped. _What did he just say?_ Was it only my imagination playing tricks on me, or was it all real? And why on earth did Itachi look angry yet not ashamed, remorseful, something! I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and entered the room, with probably the most miserable face possible.

"Sasori… did you really… do that?"

"Look what you did, Sasori." Why does Itachi look like he did _nothing_ wrong? I want to kill both of them right now! But there was something else, somehow floating in the air. They didn't look disheveled at all. Of course, Sasori was red in the face, but that was only a blush. Just why do I have the feeling there is something more to it?

"Sorry, my fault…" started Sasori in a quiet voice. "Really, gomen."

"That's why you had your shirt backwards?" I yelled at him. Somehow, even I believed this was all a huge prank, like Itachi mentioned. Or, that's what I want to believe, at least. Both of them looked relaxed. Just now I stopped to look at Itachi properly. This time, he had that red _thing_ on him, and it looked awfully like a dress only a girl would wear. But it fit him perfectly. Unfortunately, I hate the dress, I hate the hair, and I hate the female version on Itachi.

"Oh, by the way," Itachi started while taking the red _thing_ off again, "If you won't give me clothes, I'll just stay naked in front of you until you get tired of looking at me." **What? Are you serious? **What kind of method is that? Anyone would resume to looking at him for the next 24, 36 or 48 hours and still refuse to give him clothes…

"No!" That was me. "Take my jacket, okay?"

"Thanks, little one. Do you, by any chance, also have a spare T-shirt?"

"Oh, wait here, I'll go downstairs and bring you your own T-shirt. And when I return, I really want an explanation for what I've heard! Besides, Itachi… you look horrible in that red thing, it makes you look cheap and even more feminine than you already are. Please do me a favor and burn it."

"I hope you do realize it was a joke, right?" He questioned me with narrowed eyes. Why did he have to look at me like I've just accused him of theft? It was the only conclusion I could come up with seeing what I saw and hearing what I heard. He shouldn't blame me for thinking of the worst.

"Maybe it is. Still, that doesn't explain Sasori's shirt and how you got into that dress. I trust you, and you're innocent until proven guilty."

"He made me wear it!" I think he said something more, but I was out the door and I didn't hear it. I tried to forget everything and concentrate on the task at hand, aka bringing the black bag from my backpack. Stairs suck. Before I got to the couch on which I've abandoned all the bags, I saw an open door, and I knew the kitchen was there. I could also hear voices. Loud voices. It seems like today, my main activity is eavesdropping.

"Why are YOU coming, again, un?"

"I'M GOING BECAUSE ITACHI ASKED ME TO, BELIEVE IT!"

"But why would he want you to come with us, un? You don't even know us! You don't even know where we're going or what we're doing there!"

"I'M COMING FOR SASUKEE! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, I WANT TO GO EVERYWHERE HE GOES!"

"Sasuke was the friend you were talking about? What an idiot, how can he stand you?"

"HE DOESN'T MIND ME! AND I WANT TO GO ON VACATION WITH YOU! ITACHI SAID IT WAS OKAY, SO I COULD TAKE CARE OF SASUKEE! AIN'T IT COOL, 'COUS?"

"No, it's not, un. I hate you. I'll roast your ass! What on earth is Itachi thinking?"

"DUNNO, NOW HURRY, DEIDARA! ITACHI SAID WE HAVE TO BE FAST!"

"Itachi's not my boss, un. If he wants me to move fast that bad, he better come here and help me!"

Okay, I'm not in the mood for this anymore. So, I got my answer. Itachi ordered that Naruto comes, so he doesn't have to take me to the actual missions, and he leaves me with monkey-ass so that I'm not completely alone. Nice strategy, but… Naruto? He'll blow everything up. If, by any chance, someone comes looking for me, they'll find us because of his shouting. _Itachi knows what he's doing…_

I opened my backpack and took the black bag out. I looked inside, and yes, Itachi's shirt and… boots were there. Odd. Back to Sasori's room. Oh, bother, stairs again!

"_No, but you wanted to see me travestied,"_ I heard a very low voice. _"My God, I prefer being naked on MBC rather than Sasuke seeing me like this!"_

"_Too late. And don't be so stubborn, you look just fine whatever you wear."_

"I'm back!" I announced, entering the room. "Here are your clothes, Itachi, and Sasori, please put that shirt right, it irks me." My anger returned full-force. _Please have a good excuse, please have a good excuse…_

"FINE." They both answered at the same time, so I assume they said the same thing.

"So, what happened? Itachi?"

"The madman next to me suggested that I show Naruto, who was here visiting Deidara, my 'cross-dressing skills'. And before you ask, some missions require it; it's not my secret hobby. I wanted to avoid an inutile fight, knowing that they will convince me sooner or later, no matter the methods. Sasori took my clothes, but I didn't realize at that moment. Naruto wanted to take pictures, and I suggested that we make them… 'Spicy'. So, I picked Sasori and had him get his shirt off. Well, a funny part was when I got on top and Naruto reminded me that 'I'm a woman now', so we switched positions, took the pictures, then we got a phone call from Pein saying that everybody is heading here, and some already arrived, so Sasori probably didn't realize the shirt was backwards, I guess. And for the past half an hour I've been treating with Sasori to have my clothes back. End of story. How did you like it, little one?"

"I knew you wouldn't cheat on me!"

"Why would I do that when I have you? Willing 24/7."

"Don't you dare mock me! You're the one that should be laughed of, turning me down so often!"

"Go to Hidan if you want crazy rabbit fucking. I'm not like that, I told you."

"You **are.**"

"Not with you. I wouldn't mind no sex at all. Having you with me is more than enough for the moment."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. NO. If you ever decide to turn monk on me, I swear I'll rape you from day one. And I mean that!"

"I was figuratively speaking. Even I'm human. Sasuke, you do realize Sasori's gawking at us like we have 3 eyes, right?"

"Oh, he is?" I asked awkwardly, looking at Sasori. "Hi…" That was a lame thing to say.

"Hi to you too. I'm not amazed, actually. But, I'll leave you two to talk, I guess." He looked at Itachi. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Oh, and Itachi, go to Pein ASAP. He said he wanted to talk to you." Itachi nodded and Sasori left the room. Hallelujah, I had Itachi all to myself!

"Now, big brother, we have some time alone, right?"

"Sorry to ruin your little fantasy, but I'm busy." He answered flatly. Oh come on, you've gotta be kidding me…

"Busy? Too busy for **me**?"

"Sorry Sasuke, I know what you're implying, and we don't have time for it. Maybe tomorrow, okay? Now, let me get dressed and we'll leave shortly."

"Pretty please?" I came closer, placing a hand on his bare chest. "How can you refuse me like that?"

"As much as I would want to see you happy now, I have business to attend. I told you, maybe later."

"That's what you kept saying all day!" It's not that I would've minded waiting some more time, but right now, I was extra turned on, both because he was standing half-naked in front of me, and also because I'm 17! I have raging hormones, damn it!

"And I promised you I'll take care of your _problem_," he said pointing at my crotch, "tonight, if you're a good boy."

"I'm not a good boy. I'm a bad boy, and I want it _now_. Nice and hard."

"Dirty talking won't work on me. Now, get off and let me dress."

"**What works on you, then?"** I shouted. "Itachi, I get a hard on only from hearing your voice, and here you are, like a statue! Am I really that awful? Do I really have no effect on you? I'm starting to doubt myself!"

"Don't doubt yourself. I just know how to control myself, that's all. And the fact I'm put under a lot of stress right now. My mind is too busy with thinking and planning to allow anything else to happen. I need to work at full potential, and I won't be able to do that if you're here to distract me. Because, yes, you do distract me." That's all I needed to know, dear.

"Give up." I never thought that I would be the one to start something, but tonight I was feeling bold. High and mighty. Bottom line: horny. I just started a rough make out session, as my hands were scratching at his back. I had little to no experience when it came down to sex, but oh well, I was hoping he would go commando after I initiate it. He **was** the seme, after all. And the kiss was mind-blowing, but it ended sooner than I would've liked. I even let out a whimper of disappointment. He looked at me and hugged me, while he was playing with my hair. Did I mention that I bit his neck in the meantime? I knew he was going to retreat after that, but I still held him tighter.

"Let go, Sasuke. Please understand… I've gotten so used to only showing my feelings by hugging you and looking at you when you weren't aware, I'm not used to all this PDA yet. My whole life I've only wanted to have you close to me, nothing more, and nothing less. I'm extremely happy when I get the chance to simply touch your face or trace circles on your back. You think that only because I have a mountain load of experience in sex, I'm a nymphomaniac. That was only something my body asked for. But now… I'm trying to do what my heart asks for. And that is… completely different."

"So, you exposed to me in a huge phrase how you love me so much and prefer to cuddle rather than sleep with me. Also, you're what, living your first adolescence love right now? Really, Itachi, can you get any more lovey-dovey than that?"

"And that's why I generally ignore you when you ask me questions like those. I much rather prefer to keep things to myself and keep my mouth shut. I told you, nine years I've had all the time to think about this all over again, I've gotten to adore every little thing about you, but never that mocking habit of yours. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, at least don't mock me about it." He sighed at last. Geez, and I thought I had issues.

"Please, stop the sappiness. I thought you already knew I hate sentimentalisms. I don't get them, and I hate having to face them. You should've expected that from me. I never mope about this kind of things. I only 'suffer' when I can't have what I want. If I get it, what's the use of continuing with the moping?"

"Sasuke…" he sighed again, showing a sad smirk. "You're jumbling things. I'm not the one to mope, you're that one. I don't complain unless you push me to say what's wrong. But you…"

"Me what? I always thought you were made of stone but still had a soft spot for me, but that's too much. We are young, for God's sake! I'm still a fucked up teen, I don't want a 40-year-old-er's love story. We fuck now, and we cuddle when we're too old for fucking. Makes sense, right? I never asked for you to shower me with love, I can't take this. You always do this! When I ask you something, you do so much more than I've originally asked for, yet the main thing is still incomplete. Does it sound familiar?"

"You're doing it again. Fine, then I won't hug you and hold you anymore if that's what you want. You could've told me if it really bugged you so much. It's just sad that you keep doing the same thing ever since you were a little kid. And you only do it around _me_. You always ask me for something, cry your eyes out and keep reminding it to me every single minute, and when I finally give in and give it to you, you play with it, and then throw it to the trash. And when you'll need it again, it will be broken, or gone. You did that to your phones, clothes, even trips. You ask for them, and when you return after 2 days only, we can't have the money back, and you still throw it in my face, because it wasn't what you expected. I am willing to accept that I'm 'doing it wrong', but you also have to learn that sometimes, you can also hold a part of the guilt."

He turned around and opened the door, looking over his shoulder at me. "I'm going to find Pein and see what he wants. Do whatever you want in the meantime, but keep close to one of us, Sasori, Konan or myself. I think we'll go in the same car."

**(Itachi POV)**

"Naruto, come here." Two blue eyes scanned my every movement. He looked rather tired, but I think we all were. It's 7 PM and we're only now getting ready to leave. And we'll probably be driving for the whole night; I only hope I won't have to drive as well, I hope Sasori will be able to keep himself awake.

"What is it?" he inquired, looking insistently at me. Why is he giving me that look?

"Why are you ogling at me?" _I hope I'm not beginning to see things now…_

"What happened? You never command anyone around like that. Only when you're thinking of something else. And you don't usually let your mind wander…"

"You don't even know me all that much, how can you tell that I only command people around when I'm distracted?"

"Psychology. You're too distracted to choose your words and simply blurt out what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter what happened. Look, I've gotta tell you what you're going to do, okay? Be all ears."

"Yes, boss. Go on."

"So, Naruto, you have to go there to stud the situation. You're an expert at sneaking, so I'll skip the part where I give you tips. So, we have three cars, and I'll be in one of them with Sasuke, Sasori and Deidara, the other one is Hidan's and Kakuzu's. The third one is where you'll be in. You'll go with Pein and Konan, theoretically towards Stamford. Actually, the three of you will be heading to Somerset, where you'll switch places with Sakura, I've told you about her. From there, together with Tobi, you'll also drive towards Stamford, but as fast as you can, you've got to be there before any of us. Especially before the car I am in. You have to check what's wrong with Kisame. Pein lost connection with him, and seeing as he was spying on the yakuza as well, we have reasons to think he's done something stupid, like getting caught."

"Then, he's dead. Nobody survives the yakuza. They'll torture him and get Intel on us. We must get him out."

"Easier said than done, Naruto. I can't go there myself. At least, not at the moment. I'm not quite healthy right now; I've recovered from a pretty nasty internal bleeding. I have to be with Pein and Sasori to think of some sort of strategy. Also, I have to make sure Sasuke's safe. There's no one available except for you and Tobi."

"So, you're suggesting that I go, correct? You never trusted Tobi, even though he didn't give you reasons not to trust him."

"I don't know, call it instinct, I have a feeling about him, I hope I'm wrong. Now leave, I'll make sure Sasuke won't miss you."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, get in the car. You're going with Sasori and Deidara."<p>

"And you?"

"I'm coming with you. I have to talk to Sasori."

"Why do you never come just for me? I feel unimportant." And he pouted. Just like he did when he was 5 years old. That looked adorable, even now. Why did he have to have such a temper, 180 to the cuteness of his face?

"You _are_ important. But my main purpose is to discuss strategies with Sasori, not snuggle with you, which you anyways said you didn't like." I could see him look down, I bet he only now comprehended what everything he said meant. No one would be able to wait so much for him, and forgive him so many things… But I still did. All the little tantrums, and all the complaints, maybe I just got used to them. Still, I am probably the only one willing to wait for him forever. He would always come back to me, with an invisible tail between his legs.

"Maybe I overreacted, I didn't mean no close contact at all, I only suggested that we balance the snuggling with the actual 'action'…"

"I know what you meant. I only wanted to show you how your own words got back to you. Think before you say something. I know it's all due to your extremely short temper, but that sharp tongue of yours can get you in trouble if you don't tame it." I smirked at him. The only way to get Sasuke to listen to you was to make it not sound like an advice. The great Sasuke Uchiha doesn't take advice from anyone, especially not his over-sentimental, over-protective and over-philosophical older brother. At least I know that will never change. Sasuke is the ultimate rebel, going against all the possible rules out there. That's Uchiha Sasuke for you…

"Don't tell me what to do. I know very well where the problem is, but I don't know how to fix it. And don't start giving advice on it, since you've never had this kind of problem!"

"I wasn't quite your average teenager either. But I'm older and it was only an observation. Let's get in the car, we'll talk some more after I finish all the things I have to do."

Sasuke sighed, annoyed and stepped into the car. Of course he didn't bother to get inside on the other door, he simply crawled to his seat and showed to the now empty one, for me. He once again had that shine in his eyes; I never knew what it meant exactly. He was somehow giddy, but something was happening. Even at Sasuke, it's unusual _this _much of a short temper. Is he angry or what?

"What's wrong?" Sasori questioned once he got into the driver's seat. Sasuke glared at him and then looked out the window. I also noticed that he held his hand in front of me. I took it and he squeezed mine lightly. Hm, maybe he's not as anti-closeness as he pretends to be. Or maybe he just wanted to know if we're good again.

"Whatever, be a jerk." Sasori mumbled to himself. I could feel Sasuke's anger dripping and that moment I knew that if his hand wasn't in mine, and the other supporting his head, he'd certainly show Sasori a middle finger. Call it (brother's) instinct. Not only women have those.

When Deidara also got into the car, Sasori started the car and we left. I believe Hidan will be the last to move, just like always, but we all got used to it. I just hope Naruto will be able to solve Kisame's problem.

After 30 minutes of driving, Deidara took a map out of his little bag and started drawing on it. It's been a long time since I've seen a map drawn by Konan. Unfortunately, it was all we had at the moment. It was already dark outside so I couldn't see what Deidara was scribbling on the map, but I doubt I would've see what it wrote even if it was midday light. I just can't see that far…

Sasuke has long since fallen asleep, with his head on my shoulder. I didn't mind it, but Sasori's little comments made me wish he was awake so I could lean in and punch the daring redhead. Was today his bad day, or what? First pranks with my clothes, all the stuttering and bashing, now teasing…

And Deidara kept on saying that he wished they were like us. I seriously doubt it, Deidara hates fights, and it seems like Sasuke and I have plenty of those, as much as I try to avoid them. I don't like fighting with him. Every time he reproaches me something, I fear he'll just get tired of never getting what he wants and do something rather drastic. And he's known for taking decisions in a rush…

Although, our previous conversation, right after we got into the car, kept replaying in my mind. Maybe I was wrong, and he wouldn't give up on _us_ that easily.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Why do you always look sad when I tell you to let go? You've been doing that for quite some time." I asked, curious of his reason. After all, this is Sasuke we're talking about here, he doesn't look sad just because he finds some odd signification to my words, such as 'leave me alone', or 'we break up'. It must be something else that's bothering him._

"_You said it yourself. I'm obsessive. I'm obsessed to being with you all the time, I want to know where you are, what you're doing and with whom. And that's not a sad look, it's just that… I know that you're a free man, you never tell anyone what you do or when. You're used to being independent, right? It bugs me sometimes… I hate it when you shut me out from your life, and when you tell me to let go, that's what I feel. I don't know if that made any sense, but that's what I feel."_

"_Obsessed? You'll get bored of me, soon."_

"_No, I won't! We're special, Itachi, we are…"_

"_Brothers? Maybe you're right. You're my little sin."_

"_It's not a sin, Itachi. It's only right that we're happy. Happiness shouldn't be considered a sin."_

"_Sin or not, it is forbidden. Anyways, the deed is done, and about the moral code, I couldn't care less. I've broken so many laws, this would be just another one…"_

"_I like it when you're confident. And not sappy or moping."_

"_I'm only scared, right now. And I don't mope, I thought we set that straight."_

"_Scared? Scared about what?" At that moment, we were both whispering, so I doubt either Sasori or Deidara heard us._

"_Scared that, one day, with your changing moods, you'll wake up and say 'this is all a huge mistake, and it has to stop'. I'm scared that, what now seems to you as normal and natural will appear as sick and twisted in the future. How can you guarantee that it will last forever? Because, if we ever decide to go separate ways, we'll lose all our bonds, we won't be able to look at each other again as brothers, if nothing more." _

"_I don't know, Itachi. I never viewed our relationship as normal and natural anyway. It still appears to me as sick and twisted, but that's exactly what makes it even more interesting. I really am a very changing person, but I hope we'll be together forever, you know? Like in the fairytales."_

"_And you said I was sappy. Fairytales are not real. I know we'll fight again, like earlier, break up, make up, all the ups and downs, but there is more to it. Much more…"_

"_How can you talk like I'm the only one who could make mistakes? How can I be sure that you won't leave me if one of your missions requires you to? That partner of yours was right, I'm a brat. A kid who knows nothing about life. All of it, the whole idea of LIFE looks frightening. What am I to do if you're not there with me, to guide me?"_

"_Do what you feel you have to do."_

"_All I feel is that I can't go through this thing without you. I can't survive the Akatsuki and the yakuza mission without you. Do you get that? I am dependent on you. I want to feel that you're with me, just like your heartbeat always calms me. I want to feel that security, Itachi…"_

"_As long as you feel that, you know I'm still with you. And you know I'm never going to leave you like that. How selfish would I be to leave you with all this without a helping hand? I swear nothing will happen to you, Sasuke."_

"_Thank you." He rested his head on my shoulder as million thoughts raced like bullets in my brain. I never knew he was so insecure about things between us. But, then again, everything moved so fast, anybody would be confused. He's only 17. And I'm only 20. Well, almost 21, but still. We're both too young for this. We should normally be walking in the park, holding hands and going to restaurants, at 'dates', and crap like that. _

_Then, after two months of 'knowing each other', make love. No, instead, we're brothers, we already know all there is to know about each other, and the day we admit our feelings, we end up fucking senselessly. Also, we have to run and hide in order to keep our heads. Just perfect. What a normal couple we are. I want to laugh about this so much…_

And now, Sasuke's asleep. When he's asleep, that's the only time he looks so peaceful. No frowns or smartass faces, alluring looks and bitter smiles. Right now, with his head on my shoulder and mouth slightly open, he looks perfect. He looks… innocent. Yeah, right, an innocent 17-year-old. "Hey, little one, sleeping well?" I whispered, knowing he won't hear me. But I enjoyed talking to him, and pretending he listens.

I wanted to ask him and talk to him about so many things, but I knew he wouldn't be able to understand what I wanted to say. _Sasuke… Do you know, Sasuke? How difficult this is for me? I have to struggle to stay alive, this time. I promised it to you. Who knows, maybe I don't have much time left. We're going into the lion's mouth now. How many sacrifices will we have to make, just to be together? What will it take? What will we lose? How many people will try to hurt us? Do you know, Sasuke?_

That moment, I started coughing, and hard at that. I brought a hand to my mouth and willed myself to stop, but I couldn't.

"Itachi? Are you okay, un?"

"He can't speak, Dei. And no, he's not okay. You still haven't found a cure for that?"

"N-no," I could barely make that sound when I coughed blood. How I hated when that happened, mostly because of the pain in my chest, but also because of the mess I made every time.

"Holy shit, Itachi, you never said there was blood involved! Are you… is it worse?"

"H-how *cough* does i-it *cough* look like?" I hate stupid and/or inutile questions. Like asking a deaf man if he can hear you. Like asking _me_ if I'm fine. I wonder how Sasuke was still sleeping. **Nothing** can wake my little brother up. Nothing.

"Sorry, you sound like an old seek geezer, I get it hurts…"

"Yo-you don't s-say..."

"How do I stop you? Or, better said, _can_ I stop you."

"No-t exa-ctly…" It would normally take around 2 or 3 minutes and then I just stopped, suddenly. But during those 3 minutes, I coughed my lungs out. And seemingly, half of my blood.

"Still takes you 3 minutes, or more?" Sasori asked me. I could only nod. 2 minutes to go…

**(Sasuke POV)**

I woke up because of a noise. Damn, that's so annoying, I was sleeping! I also realized that I was in Sasori's car, because I saw Deidara when I opened my eyes. Oh, now I remember: I fell asleep on Itachi's shoulder. But the surface I was on right now was shaking?

I sat up and looked at Itachi and saw him coughing. Oh, not again… Now, nothing can stop him.

"Itachi." He didn't answer. "Itachi, are you going to be okay? I mean… you'll get through it, right?"

He nodded, but then I saw his hand covered in blood. Oh my god, he never told me he was coughing blood!

"You decided to _die_ now? Is it the first time?" He didn't answer, so I just waited. After 2 minutes, the coughing stopped like nothing actually happened. He took a napkin he found next to him (probably from and old take-way of Sasori's) and wiped his mouth and hand, then looked at me.

"So, what happened while I was coughing?"

"Oh, no, you won't get away with that! Itachi, why was there blood?" I pointed at the blood stained napkin in his hand.

"I don't know, ask a doctor. It's not the first time it's happening, by the way." Oddly, he looked just fine now, except his cheeks were slightly pink from the effort and his breath was also ragged. "I'll be fine, I think."

I didn't insist anymore, although I was dead worried about him. Every time this happened, he avoided talking about it. I told him to go to a doctor, and he did, but when I asked him about it, he said '_It's not that bad, I'll live.'_ The second time he went to the doctor, in April this year, he came home pretty beat up, and refused to talk about it.

I wonder what's wrong with him. He's had these coughing moments for 6 years now. It first started when he was 14, but our parents never found out about it. He asked me not to say a word about it. Of course, I didn't. But it also wasn't as serious back then as it is now. He only occasionally coughed out of the blue, but only for a couple of seconds.

"You never told me what the doctor said, back in April."

"He said it's worse than 2 years ago. But still, nobody knows exactly what's wrong with me. I don't know what I should understand from that."

"Oh wow, they don't know what you have, but they know it's gotten worse. Some doctors they are…"

"It was you who pushed me to go to the doctor, Sasuke. I already knew it was worse, I didn't need a second opinion."

"And it's seriously… not dangerous? You sound bad."

"Thanks for letting me know, Captain Obvious. I can't do anything about it. Maybe it is dangerous, but I'll live. Somehow."

He didn't say anything else, even if I kept questioning him. It was complete silence. Sasori kept his attention on the road, Deidara started drawing something that resembled a bird, Itachi kept checking the watch, and I was just looking at him. Usually, I would look out the window, but it was 8 PM, and it was also November, so it was dark outside. Almost scaring.

"Another 15 minutes, Itachi, Sasuke…" Sasori announced.

"Sasori?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"When did you last talk to Kisame?"

"Uhm… 3 or 4 days ago, why?"

"He's still alive, then."

"How can you be so sure?"

"In 4 days, they had all the time to send us his head, or the whole body. It means he didn't cooperate, and they're keeping him alive for that sole purpose, to extract information from him."

"Yes, I thought about that as well, Itachi, but…"

"I know what you mean. We can't get him out."

"…And we must make sure he doesn't give us in."

"I can't do it. Pein could, but I can't."

"Me neither, but we have to."

"Once we get to Stamford, I'll talk to Tobi. Or better, Kyu."

"Kyu? Are you sure? We don't even know if he _can_ do it!"

"How do you think he spied in Japan for 6 months? He's got the skills. And he **will** do it, it's a lot easier for him."

"Who is Kyu?" I asked Itachi.

"Somebody."

"Give me a name."

"I can't. You'll probably find out soon, when you'll see him. Or when he decides to introduce himself."

"I thought I knew all the members of the organization."

"Well, there are two people you don't know. One of them is Kyu, and the other one defected 2 years ago. Well, not defected as much as Pein kicked his ass out of Akatsuki."

"Oh, okay. So, 15 minutes?"

"Maybe only 10, now."

I readjusted my position and placed my head on Itachi's shoulder once again, while looking at Sasori's red hair amused. Connecticut, Stamford…what's going to happen there?

**(Normal POV)- 7:45 PM**

Two figures approached the door. The lock on the door was easily broken and thrown away.

"This place is giving me the creeps," the elder stated while entering the tight passage.

"Yes, it really looks dangerous and sinister."

Both of them continued to advance through the tunnel. "Do you think there is anybody in there?"

"There certainly is someone, but I doubt they're all of them. Maybe only 5 or 6."

"Which door? There are three."

"I don't know, Itachi didn't mention the doors. You go to the left, I go to the right. Most probably, they're in the middle, like they always are. In Japan, at least."

"Okay, go."

* * *

><p>He was right… nothing good was waiting for him here. Ever since he was a child, he's been living in a world of lies…<p>

'_What makes you think you're my friend? You're just someone I allow to hang out with me. Because you're rich, fish-boy. You'll never have friends, you hear me?'_

"**Kisame, I've wanted to tell you this for some time…" his father looked at him apologetically. His eyes looked pained. No, he didn't want to know… **_**No, Pa, don't say it! Please, just don't! I don't want to hear it…**_

"**I'm going bankrupt. I'm sending you to the USA with my last money. You're 15, you'll manage to make a living. Somehow…"**

'_What the fuck is wrong with him? Crying at 17? So what if his father died? Even if he was murdered, as he says.'_

"**I'll help you. We're alike. I understand your pain. The same thing happened to me, one year ago, when I was 15. We can be friends. I'll help you understand."**

'_Let him go, I said!'_

'_Leave! Save yourself, now it's your last chance! I'm doomed anyway, please!'_

'_No, I'm not leaving you here! You're my friend, I don't leave my friends behind just to save my own ass.' But why? Why was he doing this? He was not worth it! Kisame would never be able to do the same! How did Itachi always manage to make him feel so inferior? And Itachi was so young, only 18… Giving up his life for HIM? For Kisame?_

"**Remember, Kisame. Whatever happens, you can do it. I believe in you. I understand you. And I wish you'll remember what I'm going to tell you: 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. No matter how many times you fall, you will be able to rise once again. And I'll be there for you, because you're my friend. Right?" Why did Itachi always bother to tell him things lithe these? There was no need for pretty words. All his actions spoke for themselves. How many times he saved Kisame from a stupid and pointless death, how many times he listened and tried to make him understand? How could he ever begin to think that Kisame would forget all that?**

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru-sama, they're here." The words were addressed to the longhaired man seated at the head of the table, with a snake-like appearance. Anyone would be scared to encounter him. Only by looking at him, you felt like you were going to lose. Because Orochimaru never plays fair, and because Orochimaru liked to play with his prey. Because he was a snake, both in appearance and in behavior.<p>

"I know," Orochimaru commented, while playing with a knife. "Let them do what they want. This will be entertaining…"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

><p>A shadow was approaching him, with shallow and insecure steps, but at the same time, a wave of confidence came from his shadow. <em>Who is this?<em> He thought. The shadow came even closer to him, almost engulfing him whole. It didn't carry a frightening aura, though. It was almost a gentle touch on his shoulder. "Who are you?" Kisame asked, in a cold tone.

"A friend," came the answer. "I'm the anonymous member, Kyu."

"They sent you after me? To get me out or to kill me?" A pair of blue eyes stared into light brown ones, communicating non-verbally. "So, you don't know what to do?"

"Itachi was clear: get you out. Pein only told me to 'make sure the information doesn't leak'."

"Just like always," he sighed, closing his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Is there any way to get you out?"

"No." he opened his eyes again. "There is not. Do it."

"Are you sure? Why don't you try? At least for Itachi, he's the only one who really wants you alive!"

"Because then, they'll track Itachi instead of letting him be."

"Why Itachi? Why not the leader, Pein?"

"I don't know… But if I disappear, then they'll have a chance to leave. **Leave!** You cannot stay in Connecticut. It's full of traps, everywhere."

A blade came to Kisame's neck as blue eyes stared in awe. "So, you'll become a sacrifice piece? Just for Itachi?"

"There's no _just_. It's all about _them_. Him, and Sasuke. I want to do this. They deserve it. Do it. Go on, **kill me.**"

'_**Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a painful death. **__You taught me __that, remember? It's time to pay for every time you've risked your life for me. For every time I was weeping and you taught me life is tough, although you're so much younger than me. For every time you helped me rise and take everything as a man!'_

The blade started cutting, drawing blood. Blood that was silently falling, slipping from his neck. '_That was it… It all comes to an end…' _As the blade cut deeper, he started thinking his life all over again. It was **short**. And he was nothing but a pawn all this time. He never complained, though. Some would cry, knowing that they were seconds away from death.

There was no need to cry. You cry when you don't want to die, but he sentenced himself. It was all of his own vow. Why? '_Because, right now, you've got more reasons to live than I do. You have Sasuke; you have to live to protect him. This world… you made it a better place for me, and for so many other people…'_

The next second, his eyes closed, as a thin trail of blood left his mouth. It's over. _'I'll assume my role as a pillar to the bridge you're building through humanity. I'll serve to your cause till the very end. And I'm happy with it that way. Maybe, after all, I was not so bad, Itachi… Thank you for… everything'_. The blade retreated. It has all been so silent…

* * *

><p>Naruto was looking at the now dead man in front of him. He didn't know if it was really the right thing to do, but it was too late to change anything. Those two words, though, still lingered into his mind. <em><strong>Kill me.<strong>_ Self-sacrifice. What a stupidity. But it was Kisame's last wish, and he was there to fulfill it. It took a mere 30 seconds.

_Time to go back to Tobi, _he thought as he was heading out the door. Throwing a last glance at Kisame over his shoulder, he left. "This was the first… Is there going to be a second one?" he whispered to himself.

Tobi was waiting in front of the middle door. After a sign from Naruto, they left. Once out the hideout, Tobi was the first to speak. "Did you see him?"

"He's dead, now. It was too late."

"Is _that_ why nobody bothered to attack us? They killed him?"

"He is dead…" Naruto kept saying that, without having the courage to admit he was the one who killed Kisame. He _would_ tell Itachi, but no one else.

"Let's go back to the bunker. You're the one to tell Itachi, okay?"

"Sure…"

When they arrived, nobody was there. The bunker was empty. And it was cold, making you feel uneasy with every step you took.

'_But, if I disappear, you will have a chance to leave. __**Leave!**__ You cannot stay in Connecticut. It's full of traps, everywhere.'_

"Tobi, let's wait outside."

"Why? We could get discovered!"

"We're not going back into that bunker ever again. There are traps. Everywhere."

"How would you know?"

"I heard people speaking. The walls are thin, and I have great ears. I'm not a spy for nothing. I also know that their leader has something against Itachi. But I don't know why."

"I haven't heard anything, but if you insist on staying outside…"

Minutes passed before a car came into view. It was red, so it was Sasori's. That was both good and bad, Naruto thought. The bad part… he was supposed to be with Pein and Konan, not Tobi. However, the good part was that Itachi was here, so he could tell him about Kisame. Again, bad part, Sasuke is here just as well, and he might not have the chance to talk to Itachi alone.

The car came closer, and then it stopped. The first to come out was Deidara, followed by Sasuke, who started stretching his arms and legs. Itachi followed, and the last one was Sasori.

"HELLO, SASUKEE!" He tried to shout, really annoyed of having to play his idiot role. He was too tired to be playing hyperactive.

"Keep quiet, you retard! This way, you'll wake up the dead!"

"Sorry, Sasukee…" _Thank God it's dark and Sasuke is pretty lame at picking up hints._

"Sasuke, go and tell Tobi to get you inside. I need to talk to Sasori." Itachi started, sensing Naruto's uneasiness.

"Okay. Naruto, wanna come?"

"No, I wanna watch the stars!" He heard Sasuke mutter 'idiot', but didn't say anything, as he approached Itachi silently and carefully.

"Your little brother an my dear friend didn't even realize I wasn't brought here by Pein."

"He's very tired." Itachi answered, a bit irritated. "Did you get in?"

"Yes, I did." Naruto answered, flatly.

"Did you find Kisame? How is he?"

"I found him. I'm not going to lie to you, Itachi. Kisame's dead."

A/N: That was it, my friends! I did it on time! I really worked my ass off, just to finish and post this thing on Itachi's birthday! yay, the 9th of June! Happy birthday:) Well, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review, telling me what you like and what you think I should be working on some more. Oh, and... don't go saying that Kisame's death was at short notice, or not that much emphasized. It will be mentioned a lot in further chapters, as well as Naruto's flashbacks. Thanks, folks:) Now, write me a message, okay?

Kisses, Ioio-Chan XD


	14. History

**A/N: **Hey ho, here I am with another chapter. I tried to move faster than last time, and it is a slightly shorter chapter, but still over 10,000 words. It won't contain that much action, because it's only a... preparation for the next one. But this one explains the lives of the others before Akatsuki, that's why I called it "History".

I would really need a nice feedback on this one, it's the first time I actually wrote the way I wanted to, meaning I described all the feelings and all the fear going on in detail. I just want to know if it's not boring for you, I can give it up if necessary. Other than that, this is where the story will start with the total angst. No more fun, no more childhood. Of course, i'll still put some funny comments and situations, but not that often, we're in war, ne? Okay, please read and review!

**History**

**(Sasori POV)**

"Kisame's dead-" That's all I heard before a loud thud caught my ears, and Naruto shouted '_run!'_ A huge explosion followed, even Deidara was staring from behind the car. It made quite the blast. I could see Naruto trying to hold Itachi from running to the now in flames bunker. Tobi was there, with Sasuke.

"Let me go! What if something happened to them? What if Sasuke was caught in the blast? I've gotta go find him!"

"You're not going anywhere," Naruto said, struggling to keep Itachi from moving. Soon, though, he couldn't anymore. Itachi overpowered him easily. I contemplated on going with him, but decided against it.

"Come back, he's fine! Itachi! I expected the explosion…" Then why did he send Sasuke away? It was obvious that the safest place from the blast was right _here_, where we were. He couldn't have risked Sasuke's life just to be able to talk to Itachi in private!

"Tobi… did he take him somewhere safe?" Itachi blurted out fast. He really looked enraged, with bloodshot eyes, because of fear. He tried to conceal the fear with anger. He fooled Naruto, who was now scared shitless of him, but not me.

"Of course, I told y-you, he's my friend, and I'll take care of him. I just hope they got to the place I've indicated in time. Either way, in the worst case scenario, he'd end up with only a couple scratches."

"Why didn't you tell me first thing? Where is he?"

"I didn't have time to. And he's… well, somewhere near the ruins."

"**What** ruins?"

"The ones near the bunker. He'll be safe there. I asked Tobi to tell him that the entrance to the bunker is under the ruins, so that he won't suspect a thing."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, UN? THAT'S SUCH A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN EXPLOSION! I WOULD'VE MADE IT 5 TIMES BIGGER, UN!"

"Not again…" Naruto muttered, then looking at me. "How can you stand him?"

"I got used to it. So, Itachi…" But he wasn't there with us anymore. I could still see his running figure, the wind blowing in his hair, as he was getting farther away from us. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked Naruto.

"Why wouldn't he? There's no danger in that place. Well, no real one."

"Hey, un! A car's coming!"

"Can you see if it's Pein's or Hidan's?"

"Dunno, un. It's too dark! But I can hear talking, un!"

I stopped to stare at the approaching car, even though I could only see the lights. We all hid behind my car, waiting. The car stopped not far away from us. If they're the yakuza, we're pretty much fucked. How could we just _forget_ to conceal our presence? I hear whispering, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Deidara started shivering already, and honestly, I would mock him if I could afford making any noise. He said to me in a low voice "I'm scared, Sasori…"

That moment, he opened his mouth to say something else, but Naruto quickly covered it with his hand. He'll have to do a lot of explaining once Deidara realizes that he knows something. The next second, I heard shouting from behind my back.

"**Put me down, damn it! I can walk on my own just FINE!**"

"No, you can't. That rock fell on your ankle."

"And it **scratched **the skin! It didn't break my bone, the ankle isn't twisted, I'm all right, okay? Put me down!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have to take care of you. It doesn't matter what happens exactly, I'll take care of you, big baby. Right now, I'm still in shocked and scared mode, let me pamper you until I'm sure everything's fine again."

"You make me feel like a 5 year old, Itachi! Hey, why are those hiding and looking terrified at me?"

And then, Itachi saw the car. His eyes widened the slightest bit before rushing at the car where we all were. I could also see Tobi coming, a bit behind Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke though, didn't see the car and continued talking.

"Hello, Itachi! What happened, cat caught your tongue?"

"Shut up. Be quiet." He sounded rather harsh, and Sasuke picked that up.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Sorry. Now keep quiet."

"And what if I don't want to?" Then, Itachi slapped him. Not that hard, but intense enough so that Sasuke would get the idea. Right now, he's in business/serious mode, and if he says 'keep quiet' and you don't… well, yes, you'll end up regretting your decision.

"I told you to stay quiet. I'm not kidding, and if you don't want to die, you better listen to me. This is not child's play. This is my world, and you'll do as I say, because it's for your own good." Sasuke still looked hurt, like in '_I can't believe you're talking to me like that'_ hurt. He's probably never seen Itachi so straightforward before.

In truth, Itachi never acted like that towards Sasuke. It would be both inutile and it would lead to endless fights, which Itachi dreaded. But when the situation asks for it, Itachi would even slap his mother, if necessary. (If she lived…)

"Wh-what happened?" whispered Sasuke, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"A car. We don't know who it is. Until we find out, we need to hide. I've been stupid enough to park the car in such a visible place. If it weren't for the darkness, we'd be doomed." I heard him whisper a silent '_oh…'_.

My phone rang. And I thanked God it was on vibrations. But, it was Leader, and I couldn't exactly speak… Itachi took the phone from my hand and hung up, and then standing and walking towards the car we were hiding from. It means it's Leader's car; Itachi is no idiot, and he's always right. I took Sasuke's hand in mine ad walked to the car as well.

"Aren't we hiding anymore? Sasori, wait…"

"That's Leader's car. Well, that's what Itachi thinks, and he's always right."

"Who's Leader?"

"Pein."

"Come here, it's Pein." That was Itachi, who was already at the car, leaning on the window.

"You should've recognized the car from the start, Itachi."

"No, _you_ should've. It's dark, do you really expect me to see the car when I can barely see Sasuke or my hands?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that… tonight we're too distraught, really."

"I'm not. Only you are. Pay attention or you'll kill us all. I can't take care of everybody. Pein also has to pay attention to Sakura, so that only leaves you and me."

"Sakura? What is she doing here?" asked Sasuke with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Helping us, obviously. She's the only medic we have. We need her."

"But, Itachi… What if something happens to her?"

"It's gonna be your job and Naruto's to keep her safe. Now, I have to go talk to Pein. You stick with Naruto, deal?"

"Fine." But he didn't go to Naruto, he came to me. He started asking all sorts of questions, like 'What do you do in Akatsuki?' and 'Is Itachi really that important to the organization?'

"Well, in Akatsuki, my job is pretty much the same as Itachi's. We fight, we are weaponry masters. Also, we're infiltration agents. Sometimes, even the bait. We have all sorts of attributions, it depends on the situation. And Itachi, well… he is the most important member and he fights heavenly, although most of the times, Kisame was the one doing the fighting while Itachi extracted information. We almost never let Itachi do the torture, or anything violent."

"But why? You said he's good at this kind of stuff."

"He is, but…he's too extreme. His torture is on a whole other lever than Hidan's, for example. He kills anyone he has to interrogate, even though he gets the information he wants. Itachi tortures people on two levels: physically, but also psychologically. You don't know how much of a genius he is when it comes to this… It's almost like he's psychic or something. I was once in the same room, when he did the interrogation. He didn't bother to beat the guy up, only enough so that he could see blood. But as he was asking, I could see the distress on that guy's face. All Itachi was asking were personal things, and he said them in a terribly confusing manner for me…"

"I always knew he's a very… complex person, but he never enjoyed thinking too much when he was around me."

"Maybe he didn't find the need to think all that much. Once Itachi begins to actually think a situation over, prepare to have at least 5 ways it could turn out, and also 5 plans for every single eventuality. If Itachi's mind was a labyrinth, I swear I would never be able to get out. And back to what I was saying, Itachi doesn't need someone to voice his answer for him to know what that person wants to say. He reads faces and hearts immediately. And he does this naturally. He often has trouble controlling himself when friends lie to him, because he instantly knows. It's not a nice skill to have, if you ask me, although it comes in handy at times"

"But what about the fights? Why does Kisame fight if Itachi is better?"

"Blood. When Itachi sees blood, something happens to him. It's like he's a vampire, all his feelings start and end with blood. When he sees blood, he can feel from terror to insane anger. We have a problem with the latter. When he fights against the yakuza, he strongly believes that those bastards deserve to die, and somehow wishes to bathe in their blood. You know fairly well that Itachi's a sadist anyway. This is just a bonus. Why do you think he almost never refuses to cut slash torture Hidan? He also enjoys it. Whatever… The idea was that when he's fighting, there is no stopping him. And he is too drastic."

"He has no right to decide whether somebody lives or dies! It's not his choice, he's no God!" he shouted back at me. How naïve he was… Itachi is as close to a God as you can get between humans. He decides what you feel only by looking at you (whether it is a glare, an alluring look or pure rage). But, then again, it's not like he would ever do that around Sasuke…

"That's what I also told him, and that's why he doesn't fight anymore. He decided I'm right, but they still deserve a coma."

"I thought he was a peaceful person…"

"He's just thinking of how many lives the yakuza took, and the rage is what's making him do this. Behind all that emotionless façade, he has his own intense feelings. He was never one to show his emotions, I doubt he would be able to even if he tried. But he doesn't even like to fight all that much. He only wants a better world, or something like that. He has his own selfish motive, though. I joined him because I believed in what he was saying. And Pein also respects him, and his goal. Maybe we'll never succeed, but as long as we manage to destroy the yakuza little by little, it's fine with me."

"When will this end?"

"When we'll grow old or die in mission. Once you're in, there's no way out. Especially Itachi, he will never give up. This is his life. He told me once that his life would never be the same without Akatsuki. He's addicted to danger."

"But I don't like to know him doing _this_! He could die in the blink of an eye! Doesn't he think about me? I'm more or less helpless without him protecting me!"

"Trust me, he's doing all this _because_ of you. I told you there's a reason behind all this. It's just that you might never find out. Even I only know half the truth."

"Tell me! Please, Sasori! I really want to understand what's going on around here, and you're the only one around here who seems to have an idea!"

"I can't tell you all I know, Sasuke. I'm sorry. But I'll warn you: stay as far away as you can from the yakuza. You'll inevitably have to face them, as much as Itachi tries to avoid this. Don't listen to a word they say, and just… don't go anywhere near them, or you'll end up dead."

"I already knew that, Sasori. It's painfully obvious that those guys are deadly, duh."

"You don't understand… Look, their leader wants something from Itachi. In other words, he wants _you_. I can't tell you why, since Itachi never told me. It's just that, this time, we are trying to protect you from them with all we have, because you can't fend yourself. Do you get it?"

"Yes and no… Why does the yakuza want _me_? Do they even know who I am? I've got absolutely no importance in this whole act. I don't even know who they are."

"Neither do we. Only Itachi knows their identities. He told us that names are not important. Well, the point is that you have to take very good care of yourself. Itachi can't protect you all the time, as much as he tries."

"Okay, I get it. Looks like my childhood's over, huh? I wish I had a normal life."

"If you had a 'normal' life, you wouldn't be with Itachi, as lovers."

"True. I don't know what I want myself, really. I feel little, in this big world of yours… I've been raised as a normal teenager, I had friends all the time, and I went out to parties, even though I always stayed in a corner, I finished high school. And suddenly, I find myself being thrown in all this mess, where people die and everybody seems to expect it, and you always have to fear for your life. It's like going to sleep uncertain that you'll ever wake up. It's confusing, and it's making my head spin. I don't know how you and Itachi and… all of Akatsuki can live like this. The stress is almost too much for me!"

"You're still only 17. Just because Itachi was able to resist the pressure, it doesn't mean you'll take it just as well as he did. Nobody condemns you. We're not normal people, even if we seem to be. Yes, we do get drunk sometimes and do shit, but we're 'made' for this life. Even guys like Deidara or Hidan, who look so carefree, have a great potential."

"How so?"

"Deidara, who started by blowing up trashcans, is now a bomb specialist. Hidan, who's a total masochist, became a great Intel extractor. If you want information, he'll get it for you, no matter what. He'll laugh in front of death and complete the mission, even if it's the last thing he's doing. Kakuzu, a totally greedy person, obtains information with bribery. He works with money all the time. And even when he has to pay from his own pocket, if the mission is important, he will do it. Kisame… He was probably the most faithful person. He always kept us away from danger, and he refused to sell us out. He was a great guy, and we all care for him…"

"You seem to be friends with all the people in Akatsuki. It's great to trust the ones you're working with. I can't help feeling that you're all a big family, all friends. Both on missions and in private life. It's something I wish I had, Sasori. Friends that I would give my life for, friends that I can call my own. You're forever going to be Itachi's childhood best friend. Hidan and Kakuzu as well. Pein and Konan are grateful to him for introducing them. Those are real life friends… Itachi is lucky to have you all."

"You have your own friends, Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura, have you forgotten about them? They're ready to help you whenever you need it. Cherish what you already have. And you're talking so much about Itachi… You have Itachi! He's probably the best example of a person who'd give his life away for you without ever considering not doing so. You have more than you think you have, Sasuke."

"But you guys share interests! I mean, from what I've heard, Itachi along with you and Pein _created_ Akatsuki! Also, Itachi was the one to bring new members around! This means he gave all of his friends the opportunity to be standing by his side. Akatsuki is a friendship-based organization, am I right?"

"Yes, it's true. Akatsuki consists of Itachi's friends, mostly. That's why we have such a big success rate. Being all friends, we look after each other. It's something special."

"And I thought Itachi was a solitary man. Seems like I was wrong. There are so many things that I don't know about him."

"And you actually assume that the others know him like the backs of their pockets? Only Hidan and me know him better. The others only know as much as he allows them to see. Don't jump to conclusions."

"At least he spends a lot of time with you! He doesn't really give me all that much attention. I'm like a luggage he's carrying around. Ever since he came back from Somerset, he's not the same. Even after that night when… you know… He still wasn't the same. He's cold, and too focused on his mission and the yakuza. He doesn't even pay much attention to me! I know he cares, I really do, but… sometimes, I just wish our life would be less complicated, less dangerous."

"He's focused because he wants to do everything right. He wants to get everyone alive out of this situation. He's tired, believe me. All this stress is tiring him out. That's why he can't find any more energy to deal with you as well. Even before Somerset, he was tired. But then, he had that problem with the internal bleeding. Only two weeks after that incident, you decided that you wanted something more from him. He only gave himself one week to decide what he was going to do. He had one night of, let's say relaxation, but 3 days later, we have to leave. Which leads to the current day. We are in Connecticut. Itachi's old disease is back. He's totally worn out, but he continues to worry over you and do as much as he can by himself. He can crack any moment now. He'd never say it to your face, but he doesn't _afford_ spending time with you."

"Then, why the heck am I here?"

"Are you stupid? Because the yakuza wants to roast your ass and you're safer with us than home alone, you genius."

"I understand the fact that he's busy, but I still want a part of his time. Just a little bit, as much as I hate to have to share him."

"Oh, you hate to share Itachi with _us_? Then, tell me more about the way you wish to die. Get reasonable, Sasuke. He's not **yours**. All of our lives depend on him. And he's even trying to please both parts. _Just how much more do you want from him_?"

He started looking around, not answering my question. This was like a cold shower for him, I bet. Even so, he must understand the situation we're in. Itachi would never tell him how tiring his life is. He just wouldn't. Itachi knows, better than anyone, how it feels when people tell you that you're in the way. His own mother used to do that, while his father dumped all his work on him. Not even as a child, Itachi didn't have an easy life.

When he was barely 8, he used to come and complain to Hidan and me about all the chores his father made him do. I always offered to help him, but not once did he let me work in his place. And with all the stress his parents were putting him under, he regretted their deaths deeply. Especially his mother's. Even now, he's still dreaming of his father sometimes. Sasuke wasn't affected as much as Itachi, but he still felt guilty. All this time, and he continues to believe it's been his fault that his parents died in that car crash.

As far as I am concerned, the car crush was just plain odd. It almost seemed impossible. Itachi never commented on it as much as I would've liked. He was only 15 back then, and he wasn't even home when it happened. Sasuke was home alone and he called his parents to tell them to move faster, because he didn't like being alone for too long. When Itachi returned home, 2 days after, he already knew about his parent's deaths. He didn't talk to me much, he only told me to take care of Sasuke.

He spent all his time with Hidan. He was a bit depressed at that time, and I found out from Sasuke that he's been cutting. At first, I couldn't believe it, but it was a reality. He even ended up in hospital. Hidan, being the only one who was 16 then, used to drive Sasuke and me back and forth to the hospital all the time. Itachi only stayed in there for 3 days, and he was released.

After that incident, Itachi got back to normal. All the papers they had to sign exhausted him, also because of all the psychologists that wanted to make sure he wasn't crazy. He wasn't. He told me that, but I still don't know what determined him to do what he did. But Itachi had that flicker in his eyes that told me he knew more than he let see. And his reason for cutting was not late mourning, or maybe not only that…

The foster home was their uncle's, and Itachi had a hard time there as well. Him and Sasuke lived with their mother's brother. Well, to be precise, _one_ of their mother's brothers. Their family was a very extended one once, especially from the mother's part. Mikoto had 2 brothers. They ended up staying with the younger of them, Izuna. Izuna, who was barely able to take care of himself, let alone two children.

Again, Itachi was left to take care by himself of Sasuke _and_ Izuna. From the moment I've seen Izuna, I've liked the guy. He was 25 then. He was what you would call a big baby. He used to ask Itachi to play cards with him all day, and asked Sasuke to cook. When the food turned out to be burnt or plain horrible, Izuna just sulked, and did nothing to provide any food at all. Funny, it was I ordering for pizza or other food in general, for them. Even if it seemed all-simple, it didn't last long. Only 3 years.

I've also met the second brother. And he was scaring me to no end. He wasn't funny, but sarcastic. And when he was angry, I literally wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide. His name was Madara. He was especially close to Itachi and Izuna. Luckily, I wasn't on his black list, but I was still scared to be around him at times.

He didn't like Sasuke, for some reason. He always told Itachi to stop babying Sasuke, or he'll turn out as a second Izuna. And that's exactly what happened. Every time Madara was shouting at Sasuke, Itachi started to argue with him, like '_Leave him alone and go fight with your own brother instead, he's always more than willing!'_ As an outsider, it was quite funny to hear those arguments and be able to understand their points. Izuna and Madara fought all the time. And they were loud. I bet the whole neighborhood heard them shouting at each other. In the end, with all the chairs used as weapons, Izuna decided he was tired, and started laughing on how stupid the reason of the fight was.

I miss those two fools. Mostly Izuna. Madara had a mixed personality that always managed to confuse me to no end. With Izuna, he was either joking or shouting, or kicking. When he was with Sasuke, he started PMS-ing. When he was with me, he was serious. He was serious when he was with Itachi as well, but at the same time, he was more like a father. A lot kinder, somehow. Although he was kind to him, Itachi always preferred not to talk about Madara, almost like he was hiding something.

When Itachi was 16, Akatsuki was formed. I still don't know how he managed to go unobserved with this. Pein was 21 then, and was proclaimed leader by Itachi. I was the second one to join. Me, Itachi and Pein were the executives. Pein talked with the police and settled a quiet and not so clean contract with them. Even the police does illegal stuff sometimes, if it helps for their cause. Illegal, because some of us were minors. But Itachi's father worked in the police forces, so we were trusted.

At first, we've only been 4. Me, Itachi, Pein and Hidan. After 3 months, Itachi brought Kisame, who was older than all of us; he was 23 back then. When Itachi turned 17, he brought Kakuzu, as an old friend that he trusts. Pairs were already formed. Hidan has been paired with Kakuzu, Itachi with Kisame, and I with Pein.

1 year later, Itachi found Konan in a brothel. She was there against her will, but was too afraid to run away. The second Itachi got into the room, she liked him. After one month of trying to lure him in with no success, she told him she wanted to escape that place. Itachi accepted to get her out of there, and offered her to join Akatsuki. She had great knowledge in the art of seduction, but she also knew how to immobilize one person. And maybe some potions nobody ever heard of, that she used to put her clients to sleep when she was not in the mood to even try to fight. Alas, she could be very useful to us, and it proved to be a good idea.

This way, Konan and Pein met, and only after 5 months, they married. This way, I worked alone. It only took 3 months, and Deidara joined as well. Again, it was Itachi the one to find him, as an explosions fanatic. Deidra was one year younger than us. He was only 17 when he joined, yet he had a courage I've always admired him for. He glued himself to me, and that was it.

Ever since last year, when Itachi and I were 19, Naruto appeared under the pseudonym 'Kyū-nine'. None of us knew who he was, not even Itachi. It was him who contacted Pein. Only two weeks after Naruto joined, Tobi appeared out of the blue. I still don't know from where he came from and how Itachi trusted him enough to let him join, but all of us accepted his presence pretty fast. He never seemed the trustworthy type to me, and not even Itachi trusted him with important matters. But he was never arrogant, and never tried to get where he didn't belong. Which again reminds me of Madara, who was the most arrogant person to walk on earth.

It must be hard for Sasuke to accept all this, so suddenly. Itachi never told him anything about Akatsuki. Also, apart from me, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu, he didn't even know the members. Sasuke has finally become curious about some things. Why is _he_ wanted by the yakuza? Why does Itachi pull all the strings here, and not Pein, the official leader? Why are we all friends? There are many things Itachi wants Sasuke to never find out, one of them being yakuza's obsession with him.

When it comes to this subject, Itachi doesn't trust anyone. Not me, not Hidan, not Sasuke. This seems to be the only secret that _belongs_ to him. It's his to protect and avenge… There are so many things I wish I could ask him myself, but I know he'll never answer me. In the past months, I've revived my friendship with him, and we're close again. I do realize he's never lost faith in me, during those years.

So much time has passed since we've had the occasion to talk like good old friends, rediscover each other and so… Although, I can see that Itachi hasn't changed that much over the years. He's almost identical. His IQ's much higher and he's a lot more mature, but his heart will never change. And _I'm_ able to realize things that maybe nobody can about him. Itachi is the perfect combination between a child and an old, wise man.

When it comes to taking decisions, he always considers every single possibility, analyzing the pros and cons to every strategy. He's a chess master, in all the means of the word. He's not one to drown in self-pity or anything close. He always trusts himself more than anyone else, even thought he says he's doing everything for his friends. He's one for 'If you want something done properly, you've gotta do it yourself'.

He chooses the orders and he's the one to execute them. When things go wrong, he never mopes, complains or anything, because he knows it's his own fault if something wrong happened. In the end, though, he seems to pull an Ace out of his sleeve, making everyone think that he planned everything from the start. Wait, maybe even before it started!

And he accepts to go through almost unimaginable things in order to get the mission done. It's not self-sacrifice, even if it seems to be. No, Itachi is not one to sacrifice himself just for the heck of it. It's just his conscience pushing him to do all these things, from pure devotion to his mentality, for the world he created. A word built in lies and half-truths, but a balanced world nonetheless. Just like him…

Itachi is never going to be a man of extremes. Never too excited, never too depressed, never too in love. It wouldn't be _Itachi_ otherwise. Give him tragedies, and he'll always say it could be worse; give him a fortune, _"It could disappear right in front of my eyes. Besides, you know what money makes out of the man."_ And, give him love… _"Love is fleeting and it leaves deep scars…"_

No wonder Sasuke can't adapt to this. Sasuke wants action, but not danger. Sasuke wants that passion and all the empty promises that Itachi dreads to make. Itachi is not like Sasuke anymore. He's got problems, people depending on him, he knows how hard life is, and he's had too much of **reality** to be able to surround himself with petty illusions of what it could be like if not for this or that.

Sasuke never liked to share anything, with anyone. His mind doesn't comprehend life yet. In all his badass-ness, Sasuke is untainted. He can't understand what Itachi is telling him, even though he is trying. For a moment, he can act like he understands, but he will never be able to hold that act up for too long. He cannot see the real danger everyone is aware of, because Itachi is shielding him from that. Itachi has decided that Sasuke's safety is far more important than understanding.

For an instance, Itachi's been misunderstood for most of his life. He's used to it. It still hurts him, but he decides to bear with it rather than seeing Sasuke leave him just because it's all too much. If there is any exception to Itachi's 'rules', that one is Sasuke. He would kill for Sasuke, he would suffer for Sasuke, and he would _die_ for Sasuke. Both because of their 'special' relationship, but mainly because they're brothers. Itachi always loved his family, despite the fact that he was regarded more like a prodigy rather than a son. He felt guilty for not being able to protect his family, and thus he now wants to protect Sasuke, whatever it takes.

Right now, as he's talking to Pein, Sasuke's trying to distract him, to get his attention. Sasuke has been seeking attention his whole life. He's almost narcissist, when it comes to it. He thinks he's more important than anything else, and deserves all the attention he can get. When he's suffering, the whole world has to suffer with him; when he's happy, he wants everyone to share his joy. Itachi never realized this about Sasuke, because he naturally shares his brother's mood, like they were twins.

The night Sasuke was waiting for Itachi to return, he's gotten a taste of what life really is. He learnt that not everything works the way he wants it to. He understood that Itachi was the one pulling the strings, not him. Subconsciously, he has tried to bind Itachi to him, from the very moment they entered the house. He managed. For Itachi, not the tie itself is important, but its existence. Sasuke will never be able to restrain Itachi from doing what he wants. He just can't… Sometimes, even I can't. Only one person was able to tell Itachi what to do…

"Hey, Sasori! Itachi says he wants to talk to you, together with Pein!"

"Okay, Sasuke. Thanks." I looked at him again. His face was simply bored, his hair gaining once again a blue shade in the moonlight. Totally oblivious to what's going on around him. He doesn't even care enough to ask. Maybe that's what Itachi likes about him. Maybe, for once in his life, Itachi wants something that has nothing to do with Akatsuki. Someone to let him forget who he really is and allow him to be what he wants to be, allow him a moment of _peace_.

Now that I'm getting closer to the car, I can see Sasuke talking (arguing) with Naruto, just one meter away from Itachi, Pein and Konan. Deidara is also near them, with Tobi. Poor Dei, he looks bored to death. He's probably still disappointed with the explosion at our said hideout. When Deidara has nothing to do, he gets easily bored, unlike me.

Sasuke was constantly trying to get Naruto away from the trio, but he wasn't succeeding. Of course Naruto would want to know what's going on. His life is on the line just as well, and unlike Sasuke, he wants to know exactly what we're going to do next. Well, he must be fed up with being excluded from the 'group'. He's been our spy for quite some time, yet he never really got anything out of this, because we couldn't contact him. It was his own fault. He stayed 6 months in Japan, only to spy on the yakuza. He was risking his life to do this. And he is only 17; it's a surprise how young he is, considering how skilled he is in not being spotted.

"Sasori, do you have any ideas on what we should do?" Pein started the second I got near them.

"We leave this place, that's for sure. I wonder why we haven't already, actually."

"For 2 reasons: first, we have no real need to rush. Sakura told us that they always retreat after 'planting' one of those bombs. And second, Hidan and Kakuzu are yet to be here, so we have to wait for them." Sakura? I almost forgot she was with us…

"Well, in that case, Itachi, I think we should go to Philadelphia. We have to talk. Alone. Just the four of us: Me, Leader, you and Konan. It's important."

"And how do you suggest we do with the others?"

"Let Sasuke drive my car, together with Sakura and Naruto. Hidan and Kakuzu are fine as they are, and Deidara will go with Tobi. This way, we have Leader's car for ourselves."

"I'd rather let Naruto drive your car." Itachi stopped me. "I really don't trust Sasuke with driving at night, especially because every single time he's driven a car, he has more or less drunk."

"Whatever works. The important thing is that the 4 of us are in the same car. We have important matters to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

"Let them talk _alone_, dobe! If you hear anything, I'm sure as hell you'll tell the yakuza without ever realizing it!"

"Oh, but Sasukee, I want to know where we're going on vacation next! Oh, did you see that huge firework? I want to see another one, please!"

"That wasn't a firework, you moron, it was a… Never mind, you don't need to know. And you probably won't see another one, I believe everyone here wants to leave."

"Right! Big bro said it was dangerous, remember? I like danger!"

"Stop calling him Big bro, he's _my_ brother, not yours! And yes, he did say it was dangerous, but you don't have to worry about it."

"If you say so, Sasukee…" This is unusual for him…he would normally argue with me for hours! But he looks tired, like in '_I've had enough adventure for a day'_ tired…

Maybe it was the car ride that exhausted him. He didn't even shout as he always does! Something is off with him. I know Itachi talked to him while I was away with Tobi, but I don't know what he told him exactly. I wonder if the conversation has anything to do with Naruto's sudden change in behavior. The guy has _never_ been quiet, as much as I always try to shut him up.

"Hey, dobe…"

"Yes?" Again, a short answer, and a tired, somehow lost gaze.

"Are you okay? You're not your usual self, you're too quiet."

"Itachi told me to keep quiet, that's why." He never calls Itachi by his name! Even earlier, he called him 'Big bro' as usual. With every sentence, he's acting stranger!

"You never listen to what other people tell you, Naruto!" I could almost see the irritation in his blue eyes. Does he know more than he lets me see?

"Quit it already, Sasukee… I'm too tired to argue."

"You don't look tired, you look concerned, and uneasy. Really, what's wrong with you?"

"I said it's nothing, Sasuke! Leave it at that! I'll be okay tomorrow."

"So something actually _is_ wrong with you!"

"Leave me-"

"Hey boys, listen here!" Sasori interrupted Naruto with a whistle. It's only been 20 minutes and they're already done talking? "We'll do some re-grouping, okay?"

"What do you mean by re-grouping?" I asked him, even though I had a fairly good idea of what he meant.

"We'll do some arrangements on who is going with whom and in which car. For example, Sasuke, I won't be in the same car as you anymore now."

"Well then, tell us the 'arrangements', I guess."

"Dear Sasuke, you'll go in my car, with Naruto and Sakura. And message from Itachi: Naruto drives. I'll be with your brother, Pein and Konan. Hidan and Kakuzu are still together, and poor Dei will be going with Tobi. Got it?"

"Why _poor Dei?_ It sounds funny when you call him like that." Naruto chuckled.

"He gets easily bored, and it's not like he actually enjoys talking to Tobi. And sorry, but his name is too long, I had to shorten it somehow."

"Why does the dobe drive? We'll end up in the first tree, if he drives the way I think he does."

"That's what Itachi said, who am I to argue or question his motives? Oh, and take care of Sakura. She is important for our mission."

"Sure, you can count on me."

"Where are we going?" That was Naruto, who was looking at Sasori with genuine curiosity. He really is changed; and I'm starting to believe that Itachi told him about the mission. Otherwise, he would've said something at the 'Sakura is important for the mission' part. If I'm right about this, then why does he try to make me think that he doesn't know a thing? It's not like him at all… He's only had a 'serious' moment before, when we were in 12th grade, this year, and he disappeared for 2 months, after his 'weird acting' period. I hope he doesn't decide to evaporate again, this time.

"We all decided that we're leading to Philadelphia. At least it's safe. We'll go to a hotel most probably. Do you know any hotel in Philadelphia?" Oh yeah, Naruto and knowledge, those just don't mix.

"Yes, there is the 'Four Seasons', in Logan Square. It's easy to get there, once you enter the city. But the road to Philadelphia takes a lot of time, and it's already night."

"Then, we'll go there. It's only temporary, anyway. Naruto, we need to get there tonight, so I hope you can keep yourself awake for all the way there."

"Fine. If anything, Sasuke will replace me. Where is Sakura, then?"

"Right away. Here are the car keys, take care not to wreck my car. Oh, wait… Sasuke, can you excuse us for a second?"

He pulled Naruto after him, and I couldn't hear what they were saying. I decided to go to Itachi and ask him where Sakura was, so we could get going faster. Itachi wasn't very far away from me, but before I could get close, Naruto rushed to him and started talking and gesticulating a lot. Itachi was listening, and only sporadically saying something.

Even if I was too far away to hear what they were talking (more like whispering), I could see Itachi's pained face. It was like he was given some awful news. Sasori was only looking at them from behind, with the same burial face. What happened?

"How are you, duck butt? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Not long enough… It's barely one month. Things happened very fast, actually. I feel like my whole life is on fast forward."

"I'm used to it, what can I say… It's nothing new or exciting. Only more dangerous, if anything. I'm surprised about you, though. I thought you'd have a warrior spirit within you."

"I don't know, Sakura. I just have to get a hang of everything that's happening around me, and I'll be alright."

She smiled at me. Sakura always managed to make me feel confident. I don't think I mind all the pressure, if I come to think about it. Itachi's doing an excellent job at keeping me out of this whole… thing. I miss him, though. I thought he would accord me some more time after… 2 days ago? Almost 3. Geez, so many things happened in such a short time. It's 11 PM. I'd normally be sleeping by now, or spending more quality time with Itachi, that would normally lead to sex if not for Itachi's stubbornness and new-found passion for always hugging me from behind. Ugh…

But right now, Itachi's not here with me. He's not trying to tell me not to worry, and he _knows_ I don't like this situation and our positions. Mostly mine. He can survive no matter what form what Sasori said, but ME? I only know how to use that knife from our father. But against some bloodthirsty, professional-swordsmen yakuza members, I'm a sure victim, and I can't do anything about it.

Even Naruto talks to him more than I do. Sakura is also involved into this… I can't help but feel that even though Itachi has all the Akatsuki as friends, he wants to steal mines also… First it was Sasori, now it's Sakura, and even Naruto! I know he has a right (and even reason) to do so, but I feel like I don't have any friends of my own left. Nobody to complain to, nobody to be there exclusively for me. It looks like I can say goodbye to my normal life and be here, in this world where I don't belong, in order to support Itachi and try not to get killed. I know he wants to protect me, and that he does care, and maybe if I give it enough time, he'll return to being my older brother once again.

"Sasuke, what's Naruto doing here, by the way?"

"Itachi brought him to be my guardian or something of that sort. Why?"

"He seems to be very familiar with everyone here."

"Well, he met all of them at Sasori's place, earlier today. Tobi was the only one who he didn't know."

"But, he came with Tobi."

"No, he didn't. He came with Pein… wait…"

"_I_ came with Pein. Pein and Konan came at the cottage in Somerset, and I switched places with Naruto. He came here with Tobi."

"Why? So he was here before us? Why did you two have to switch places?"

"Tobi said something about a mission he had, but I can't figure out how Naruto fits into that picture. I thought you knew some more about it."

"I don't. Itachi doesn't tell me anything at all. I didn't even know we're leaving until 6, when Sasori called me and ordered me to pack, because we're leaving to Connecticut."

"Same happened to us. Only it was Konan who has called and told us to pack and be ready to leave. It all happened suddenly. Tobi said it was because of some old member of Akatsuki who appeared out of the blue from Japan and gave us new information that determined the grand departure. Hey, look! Another car!"

"Must be Hidan with Kakuzu. Another member? And where is he, then? I thought the whole Akatsuki gathered here. And Kisame's not here… where is he?"

"You didn't hear? Kisame is dead. Well, more like he was killed by the yakuza. Naruto was the one to break the news. He said he discovered the body, alongside with Tobi. It must've been tough for a guy like Naruto…"

"That's why he was acting weird earlier! Kisame… why did it happen like that? How did Itachi react?"

"I only saw his face, and he looked rather upset, but at the same time… I don't know exactly, his face was sad, but his eyes showed that he was expecting it to happen. Pein didn't even react at it, he didn't seem to care, or if he did, he is one hell of an actor. But everyone there seemed to have expected it."

"Itachi was expecting it? What do you mean he was expecting it? If he knew this was going to happen, he would've helped him! They were good friends from what I saw."

"You don't know how things work over here, duck butt. Kisame got caught, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. Sasori told me 2 days ago."

"Well, if he got caught, especially by the yakuza, there are 80% chances that he would talk. In other words, betray, against his will, because of the continuous torture."

"Yes, but how does that…?"

"Akatsuki could've been in great danger if they got Intel from Kisame. Itachi, but mostly Pein, could have given Tobi a mission to finish him off, or 'silence' him. Not out of hatred, but out of necessity."

"Itachi would never do that, Sakura! He cares about his friends too much to do that!"

"Sasuke, it's not about friendship here. He had to choose between your safety and the other members' and Kisame. Really know, he would always choose you over anything. Do you understand?"

"He still wouldn't do that!"

"Maybe you're right, and Tobi acted on his own. But it still sounds strange to me…"

"And Naruto saw the body?"

"That's what he said."

"But, the body would still be… at them! He would have to go inside to see it."

"That's right. So, you're saying that Naruto got into the yakuza's nest with Tobi? _Our_ Naruto?"

"Yes, our Naruto. Our retarded, noisy and carefree Naruto. I can't believe it! No wonder he looked so tired earlier… I feel sorry for him, he didn't even know this is a mission, he thought we were going on a vacation."

"You're wrong. He knew what's going on. I can't prove it, but the look in his eyes meant that he knew more than he let see. Maybe you didn't realize it, but I did."

I was way too confused to say anything else, and Sakura was also trying to put things together. I looked into Itachi's direction and I saw him talking to Pein and Naruto. Konan held a laptop and was reading something. I wonder where's Sasori, he should've been with Naruto…

Only a couple meters away, I spotted Hidan and Kakuzu's car, where Tobi was talking to them, probably giving new instructions. Wait, Deidara's also missing! Very funny, what can I say, when both Sasori and Deidara are missing, you don't want to go searching for them…

_Philadelphia_… I've never been there before, I bet Itachi hasn't either. Thank God we're actually gonna stay in a hotel and not some filthy bunker or a cottage this time. Not that I would mind… If Itachi's there with me, I guess anything's okay. Although I'm very attached to the house, I'll never be more attached to anything compared to him. I've made a decision ever since that internal bleeding he had: I'll always choose him over friendships, houses or the normal life I crave. I just hope I can keep my promise.

Even if I don't want to go back and forth through Somerset, Denver and Connecticut, I know he wants me to. It would be foolish to think that he _needs_ me. All those years he's loved me silently, and he somehow managed to 'survive'. I've only developed this sick love for him for 3 years, and I've been moping every single time he decided to ignore me. I can't believe myself; I don't even know what I want! When he ignored me, I complained. Now that he is trying to give all his best and spend his free time with me, I complain. What's wrong with me?

Anyway, I'm not Itachi; I don't have his resistance and toughness. He almost got himself killed one month ago, yet he continues going on missions and leading the action. He still takes care of me, as much as he can. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _I only want all this to be over, so we can live a normal life! _As normal as it can get, anyway. Our relationship itself isn't quite normal…_

I suddenly realized that Itachi was heading towards me. The simple idea of him coming to me put a smile on my face. Silly…

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, we have to go separate ways for a while. Sasori probably already told you where to go, right?"

"More like Naruto suggested, but yes. The 'Four Seasons', from Logan Square. You're coming as well, right? I don't want to go there if you're not!"

"I'll be coming, but later. I still have some unfinished business over here. But I think it won't take too long."

"What do you mean by business?"

"Discussions, with all sorts of people. Also, I have to talk to Pein about Philadelphia. It's not as simple as it appears to you."

"Why do you always beat around the bush, Itachi? Hiding things from me won't help, especially when I find out from other people instead!"

"You said you didn't want to have anything to do with the mission, so I didn't think you would want me to tell you about it in detail. But you wouldn't understand anything at the moment, even if I told you. Be patient. In time, you'll get answers to most of your questions."

"Will you be fine, then? Is it not dangerous if you're staying? Please, Itachi…"

"Of course it's not. Don't worry about me, little one. I'll be just fine. I'll never allow anything to happen to myself as long as you're depending on me."

"You're a big liar, _brother_. How can I know if you're not once again lying? You had absolutely no problem with letting yourself get beaten up half to death in Somerset. And you knew I would be broken if you ever died!"

"Come here," he pressed me to his chest in a warm and tight embrace. He was so warm and so… _gentle_. Even his heartbeat was gentle and soothing to my ears. I could probably listen to his heart forever… "Do you hear it, Sasuke? Can you feel my heart beating?" I nodded, and wrapped my hands around his waist. "Remember what I've told you… As long as you can feel my heart beating, you know I'm still with you. And you know I'm never going to leave you alone, in all this mess, all by yourself. How selfish would I be to do that? I swear, nothing will happen to you, Sasuke."

I looked into his eyes and saw those black irises watching me, watching my every move, genuinely afraid if anything was to happen to me. He never looked at me like that. He did look at me lovingly, brotherly, even with raw passion, but never with so much concern and doubt. He doubted himself… he doubted his capacity of being able to keep me close? Is he concerned that I would leave him, is he concerned about the fact that I could be in danger? Why was he thinking this much? I only needed him to tell me it was going to be okay, not let me see him like this! I loathe seeing him like this! If he's not strong, how the heck does he expect me to be?

_Why are you so damn insecure? Stop it, for god's sake! Stop all these sentimentalisms for once! You're making me feel like crap for not understanding what you're feeling! Stop doing all that I tell you to do! Just because I said something, it didn't mean I was serious! Stop trying to please me, gosh! Unless you bring me back home, you won't have me satisfied, so stop trying! It feels horrible to know you're trying this hard!_

"Sasuke, you know that, right?" huh?

"I know… I know, of course. I guess I was just scared. You could've just comforted me, you know?"

"I told you there is no danger yet. Now go, and book a room for both of us, okay?"

"Yes sir! Itachi…" He was once again looking at me with a serious face on, but his eyes were the same. Same doubt was floating in the air. **Ugh!** "I wanted to tell you that… I know I'm probably a pain in Akatsuki's ass right now, but… I know you want me to be safe… And I know you _doubt me_, and I'll try my best, really! Just, finish everything fast, okay? I trust you… I'm always gonna follow you, it's not like I have a choice…"

I saw his eyes darken in a split of a second. What did I say this time?

"Yes, you're right, I guess. You don't have a choice, right? Anyway, thank you." He bent down and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you…"

"You don't have to thank me. It's not like I'm doing you any favor. I'm just admitting that I'm dead meat if you don't take care of me. It's a reality, not a bunch of nice words. Even if I wanted to run away from you and your dangerous lifestyle, I wouldn't be able to. The fact that I love you is just a freakin' bonus..." Unfortunately.

"I know what you meant," he answered with a sad smile. "Still, thank you. I'm glad that you're with me." Cut the crap, Itachi. Just say what you want to say or leave it like that…

He just patted my shoulder and left. He went back to Pein's car. Sakura was already in Sasori's car, waiting for me and Naruto. Where should I sit? Stay in the front, with Naruto, or in the back, with Sakura? I guess I'll just ask Sakura if she doesn't mind me staying with Naruto in the front.

"Sasuke, shall we go?" Naruto asked, coming towards me.

"Yes, let's go…" _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

"They left. What now, Itachi?"

"Did the others leave as well? Only the four of us can be here."

"Yes, they're all gone. Why was it necessary that we were here all alone, anyway?"

"Come with me. Pein, Konan, you stay here. If we're not back in one hour, you leave."

"Where are you going, Itachi?" Konan looked really concerned at him. Pein was impassive as usual. I'm just as curious as she is, actually.

"We're going inside, of course. I want to talk to _someone_."

"But Sakura said they always leave, didn't she?"

"They're still here. I can feel it. Indeed, some of them left, but the one I'm looking for is still there, hidden somewhere and waiting…" I could see rage flash in his eyes, and Kami, it was so intense! I've never seen him look so full of _life_. His usual emotionless poker face was long lost. His face was full of emotion, full of anticipation.

"Who are we looking for, exactly?" I asked him, in a low voice.

"Their leader. I bet he knows I'm here and he's waiting for me. Maybe he's even spying on me? Don't you agree?" He suddenly threw his pocketknife in a bush. All of us heard a gasp and a thud. I rushed there and looked behind the bush.

"Right in the chest, Itachi. He's dead, unfortunately. Why do you always have to kill them?"

"We couldn't have found out anything new from that rat. I know all I need to know. Get the knife back and let's go."

He's got again that killer aura that scares me about him… I got the knife and handed it to Itachi. It was still bloody, but he simply wiped the blood on his back jeans. Konan got back in the car and opened her laptop again. I wish I could stay with her and Pein. I didn't want to go with Itachi. Whoever this leader is, he's busted. When Itachi's eyes start flashing red, you know you're dead.

All the time while we approached the tunnel that led to their underground hideout, I decided to walk behind Itachi. I always were shorter than him, but right now, I feel minuscule. Even his walking pace seems threatening. I'm not scared; I know he'll be fine… I'm more concerned about his attitude. What if something happens to him and I can't help? Why did he have to take me with him?

"Itachi?"

"Don't ask. You'll see with your own eyes, soon enough." That must've been his signal for 'keep quiet'.

In a pretty short time, we reached the tunnel. It was dark, and we had no lanterns or matches with us. I felt him take my hand in his and lead me. I feel like such a 5 year old right now… He held my hand tight; he felt my fear, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it, except for letting me know that he'll handle the situation.

The tunnel was long, and I almost tripped when Itachi stopped. There was a door, with a lock on it. Wow, Naruto actually managed to open the lock, but closed it back when they left…

"Itachi, the lock…"

"No problem." Then, he did something that shocked me to no end. He knocked on the door.

"Are you insane?" He smirked and then pointed at the door. I didn't even notice that it was now opened, and a boy around 18-19 was standing in the doorway.

"We have been waiting for you. Come in."

**A/N: **That was it, my friends. I hope you enjoyed. Now... I don't know what to say.:) Geez, I'm retarded. Never mind. Just tell me how it was and review! The next chapter will be "**Runaways**", so... until next time!

Kisses, Ioio-Chan 3


	15. Runaways

****_A/N: Hey there,I managed to type this in time for Sasuke's birthday! Yay me:) I hope you're not mad at me for making you wait so much for an update, I was in vacation... But now I'm done with that, and I'm ready to start writing seriously again. So, the next update shouldn't take more than 2 weeks, like the previous ones! I hope you'll like this one! Please Review, I want to know if I'm still good after not using my brain for so long:))_

**Runaways**

**(Sasori POV)**

Itachi pulled me after him, while the boy closed the door back. The atmosphere could only be described as being… thick and heavy; uneasy…

Itachi didn't wait for the boy; he simply started walking towards a wooden door. He seemed to know this place like the back of his hand, and only the thought of him coming here before made my heart beat twice as fast as it usually did.

"Stop being so scared," he whispered to me. "I can even hear your heart beat erratically. There's no need to be afraid, as long as you stay close to me."

Somehow, his words managed to calm me a little bit. What business could he have here? If he knew that they haven't left yet, why would he send the others away? Sasuke and Sakura, even Naruto, that's understandable. But why the others also? We could've killed them, right?

Itachi reached and cracked the door open. He signaled me to follow him, and then entered the room. There was only a dim light inside but I was able to see a round table, and the contour of a person; a man. The man's eyes were paralyzing me, such a light shade of hazel, almost snake-like eyes! His threatening gaze scanned Itachi from head to toe, only to smirk afterwards. I know this man from somewhere!

"Orochimaru…" My eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates. _Orochimaru._ An ex-member of Akatsuki. I almost forgot that he even existed. He's become one of the leaders of the yakuza? So typical of him to seek power, no matter the legality of what he's doing. If I remember correctly, it was Orochimaru who insisted that he became a member of Akatsuki. Itachi tried with every occasion to push him away. Orochimaru only stayed in Akatsuki for 3 months, when he got into a pretty ugly fight with Itachi, when the latter left him in a bloody mess, in the middle of the street. We never heard from him again after that.

"What an honor, Itachi-kun. Why didn't you bring your sweet little brother with you?" His voice still came out as a hiss, and it still managed to send shivers down my spine.

"You've got no business with Sasuke, Orochimaru. You've got business with _me_."

"But you're no fun, Itachi-kun… Always so serious and angry with me. Why so angry?"

"You should know better."

"What, you're still holding a grudge against me because of that little… _incident_? I thought you would have gotten over it."

"I'll never get over it. I don't forgive and I don't forget. Besides, what you've done is unforgivable. If the police could actually get a hold of you, you'd be sentenced for life."

"Itachi-kun…" he hissed. "When did you transform into such a fierce little boy? I liked you better when you were _innocent_, like Sasuke-kun. I liked you more when you were just a kid…"

"Is that so? Funny, after all, you're the one that turned me into what I am right now. You even have the nerve to talk to me _like that_."

Orochimaru laughed, taking a strand of hair out of his face. He looked terribly amused, from my point of view. He wasn't taking Itachi seriously, he was even mocking him. And what was the 'incident' they were talking about? Something that surprised me a little was Itachi's calm demeanor and his straight face. He was talking in a low voice, with rare and clear words. He almost scared me.

"You know too well why I did it, Itachi-kun. We all seek revenge, isn't that so? I wanted to have my little revenge. It's just a never-ending cycle, and we're part of it. You just happened to be the perfect person to pour my revenge onto. Have you felt all the pain? Have you cried for days, months, years? Do you _remember_ me? You shouldn't come with empty threats in front of me. You don't know anything about me, but I know everything about you, every little weak spot you could have. _I have the upper hand, thanks to the yakuza._"

"I've been searching for you for the past years, don't imagine I haven't done any research on you. I know more than you think. I know why you wanted me, I know why you want Sasuke."

"Good job. But, let me rephrase it for you, Itachi-kun. I want _both_ you and Sasuke-kun… **dead**. Should I mention I've already got people on your otouto's track? I see you've tried your best to keep him away from you, to assure his safety. Big mistake, my dear. Why would you do that, when you're the only one that could guard him? Are you really that stressed that you can't use your brain anymore? It's no fun in killing when the prey's not aware. I want you to be there with him, I want to make you _watch_. Or maybe I should make _little_ Sasuke watch _you_? I want you both to suffer. When you suffer, _he_ suffers for you!"

He almost spat the last part. What on earth is this sick snake talking about? If it comes from Orochimaru, you can be sure it's all about him playing his sadism on you, but in _which way?_ What happened to Itachi? What has he done to him?

"We're not that important, there is someone far more important. You're too scared to go after that person, Orochimaru? I thought you were more than a coward, to go after the weakest one, just to lure me as well…"

"Someone more important than you, Itachi-kun? Check again, please." He got a small square paper from a pocket of his jacket and handed it to Itachi. I didn't manage to see it, but Itachi's reaction makes me think it's serious. His widened eyes showed disbelief, and when you can actually read the emotions in Itachi's eyes in a serious situation, it means they're too strong for him to conceal with his uncaring mask.

"How could you do this, you snake? It's just… _animalistic!_ Not even revenge should go that far!" he shouted all of a sudden.

"Are you criticizing me? Why, when I gave you the same treatment? My subordinate was just too stupid, and you managed to escape, but _he_ won't be as lucky. This is as easy as a game to me, Itachi-kun. That's why, you can leave now. I will continue to chase you from the shadows. I'll drive you to insanity. I **want** to see you cornered, begging for your and your otouto's life. I want to see you, Proud Uchiha, kneel in front of me!"

"You know that's not gonna happen, not in a million years. I'd kneel in front of a poor, but honest man rather than in front of you!"

"Why so proud? Tell me! Why do you think so high of yourself? ALL of you, all of you are looking down at me, belittle me, when _I'm_ the one who's got the power now! Even caged, you still bark and act arrogant! Can't you just acknowledge my power? Is it so hard? It doesn't matter now, anyway. As I said, you can go. I want you to challenge me, I want to see you act arrogant once again, and I'd like to see that arrogant smirk on your face 'til the very end. Trust me, I'll make you _cry_, Prodigy. I'll make you cry with blood tears. I'll make _him_ cry with blood tears! I want him to lose everything!"

"Just because of a stupid grudge, you destroy human lives. That's pathetic. Who's the moron that declared you as a head of the yakuza?"

"Oh, but I'm not the head, it would take me years and years. I'm only a very important member. I'm the wakagashira (first lieutenant), and I'm dangerous. I have a lot of people to back me up. Leaving that aside, tell me now… Are you ready to begin this game? Do you think you're ready to fight for your own life? This is going to be survival to the fittest. Beware… of ME."

He raised his hand to take Itachi's, as I felt myself being pulled towards the door, and then a loud crash.

I didn't even realize what was going on around me until I heard another door slam, and I fell to the ground. I looked above me and I saw Itachi, panting and holding a hand to me so he could help me gat up. I took it, and then he started running through what seemed to be the tunnel. So, he got us out of there. It all happened so fast! Well, the hole past month has been happening too fast.

As we got out of the tunnel, Itachi stopped. I was looking at him with questioning eyes, but he was ignoring me, as he looked at the ground, without a point.

"What was all that about? Itachi?"

"That… that was the curse. The curse of blood. How do you like it?"

"Orochimaru is after you, but mostly Sasuke! That's awful…"

"My thoughts exactly. And trust me, you don't know what that man is capable of. Pray to never be given the opportunity to find out. Now, let's leave this place. We've got people waiting for us."

He started walking towards the car, and I followed him silently. _Why did you bring me to see this? What did you want to show me?_

In three minutes we got to the car, where Konan still looked as if she has seen a ghost, and Pein was trying to comfort her. Even for a strong woman as Konan, things were way too dangerous and scary. She's far from the coward type, but when she feels that she's in danger, things get ugly. Only Pein and Itachi can calm her then.

"OIs everything okay? Itachi, what's with that face?... Sasori?"

"We gotta go. Konan, search for a house to rent. We'll only be staying in that hotel tonight slash today. Pein, we need to get to Philadelphia fast, so drive at full speed. And, Sasori… don't give me that look, I didn't bring you along to scare you, we'll talk about it later. Let's get moving."

"Wow, who died and made you the leader? What happened, and why are you commanding me around?"

"Pein, this is out of your league. I'll give you your leader position back once we're in Philadelphia, and we're safe. I know a lot more things than you do at the moment, and we need to do everything in speed-motion. Now drive."

"What's with the bitching? You act like Konan when she's PMS-ing. You said you had to discuss a plan or something like that."

"We'll discuss it while you're driving. We've got problems, and I need to think of a way to keep myself alive. Same goes for Sasuke."

"Fine, I'll let you think, Mr. Genius." He started the engine and Itachi closed the doors. Soon after, when I looked at him, he had a map on his knees, and the phone in the other. He's wasting no time, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

"Naruto, drive faster, for God's sake! We'll arrive tomorrow at this rate!" Sakura voiced angry.

"It's 11 PM anyway, so tomorrow is only one hour away…" he muttered, speeding up a little. All this time, I've been looking at him insistently. I feel like an asshole for leaving Sakura alone in the back, but Naruto's being a greater point of interest for me at the moment.

"Naruto, what's up with you? I thought you'd like to talk to us some more. What's wrong with you? Both Sakura and I realized there's something going on."

"Everything's just fine. I'm a bit tired, that's all."

"Dobe, you never get tired. Why don't you just admit what's wrong with you? We already know that you're aware of the situation we're in. Sakura told me you saw Kisame's body when Tobi discovered it. Is that why you're acting all quiet?"

"Maybe. I don't know, Sasuke. Ask me tomorrow, okay? I'm too tired today, I can't even trust myself with what I say."

"You even call me 'Sasuke' and not 'Sasukee'. But, fine, I'll let you be."

"Thanks. Oh, and Sakura, we _will_ arrive tomorrow. The distance between Stamford and Philadelphia is ridiculously long; it should take around 6 hours to get there. We're not even back in Denver. Geez, I miss the days we would skip school to go to New York. Sweet memories, right?"

"They are. Sasuke always stole Kakashi's car, remember? And that lazy-ass would never notice, we were always back before classes ended. We certainly were some little devils. And look where we are now. Well, I've always been on this world of the Mafia, but you two… Especially you, Sasuke, you've been shoved into this world and you can't get out. Isn't it hard for you?"

"I'd rather call it exhausting, but I'll be fine. You should be more concerned about Naruto, not me."

"Why would she care about me? I thought you already knew that Sakura doesn't give a shit about what happens to me. She's too focused on your well-being to pay any attention to me…"

"And he's back to his old self. Geez, Naruto, you actually got me worried for some time. You still have that crush on Sakura?"

"No, that's not it! I was just sayin' that you always get all the attention! All the Akatsuki takes care of you like you're made of glass. Damn, nobody sees _me_."

"Wait, you know about Akatsuki?"

"Damn well I do. Itachi told me everything. I know what's going on. Stop treating me like I'm retarded, okay?"

"But you always act like you ARE. All cheerful and loud. You're awfully quiet now! Have you been brainwashed?"

"I haven't been brainwashed. And I'm not always loud and obnoxious! I only act like that so I can get a little bit of your attention. I'm not by far as retarded as you think I am. I've gotten used to hearing you talk to me like I'm some piece of trash, and I don't mind it all that much. You never consider anyone's feelings, though. All you do is bitch about everything! To Sasori, to Sakura, to Itachi, it doesn't matter to whom. Do you really think they love the situation they're in, and decide to ignore your complaints?"

"No, but I only wanted to…"

"I have a brain of my own, I can see these things, but you're too dense, Sasuke. People are trying to protect you, US, here. Even I've been assigned as your 'guardian'. All I'm asking from you is to shut up and cope with the situation!"

"Since when do you know everything about me? And why do you eavesdrop when I talk to Sasori or Itachi? I know you, you only want to cause trouble, don't you?"

"You don't know shit about me. Stop pretending to know me. In four years that we've known each other, not once have you asked me something about myself. And I still considered you to be my friend! All the times I got myself in trouble, you weren't there to help me. But when you needed my help, I was always there for you! I was always at your service! I distracted your brother, I distracted your fan girls, Sakura kept slapping me just because you asked me to keep her away from you in the first year! Can't you just be grateful for once?"

"I didn't ask for your help, you offered. You sound like a broken record already. And you know I'm not good at displaying attention. I do care for you, but I can't show it in the way you want me to. Deal with it. At least I was sincere with you all the times!"

"Oh, really? How about this morning? I was genuinely scared for you, about your brother! I told you I was afraid for you. And you didn't even bother to tell me about you and Itachi! I had to find out from him! I felt like a moron for having to find this out not from my best friend, but from someone else!"

"You just came back, of course I didn't tell you! I was afraid you would tell everyone you met about it! Why did Itachi tell you?"

"Because I asked. He's not some hypocrite, unlike you."

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura interrupted us.

"Nothing important. It doesn't concern you. Sasuke, I'm impressed. At least you haven't told her as well! Who _did_ you tell?"

"Only Sasori. Deidara probably knows about it as well, by now."

"What? Even my cousin knew? That idiot… I want to strangle him one of these days."

"What' with all this murderous intent from your part? Deidara is a cool guy, what do you have against him?"

"Deidara is immature and too easy-going. Even in this situation we're in, all he can do is make stupid comments and be a bother. All he cares about are those shitty bombs of his. It's almost like he doesn't realize how important all this is."

"Look who's talking about immaturity. You started shouting when we had to conceal our presence as much as we could."

"You're blind, Sasuke. The moment I told you I knew about the Akatsuki you should've understood that I would make sure no one's around when I start shouting. I told you, I'm not the idiot you think I am. Stop treating me like you're smarter than me, you're in n position to mock me."

"I _am_ smarter than you, dobe. Stop acting like a victim. I get treated like a retard by the Akatsuki as well. And unlike you, I'm stuck here. It's stressing for me just as well, I thought you would understand."

"My eternal apologies, Mary Sue. I forgot you have such a hard life… you're an abused soul. Sorry you had to hear my irrelevant complaints."

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Stop it! You're annoying again! I don't like it when you start with your sarcasm."

"When _do_ you like me?"

"When you're far away from me, like the past 5 months. Those have been great."

"You're an ass. I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Naruto…"

"…"

"Fine, don't talk! You're annoying anyway!"

* * *

><p><strong>(4 AM- Near Philadelphia)<strong>

"Naruto, I'm sorry! It's the 10th time I'm telling you this, say something!"

"We're almost there, Sasuke. Yeah, I'm sorry as well. I think I was having a headache."

"Finally! It took you some time! What was wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same. Let's say that we share the guilt, okay? I was a bit drastic, and you were an ass. Leave it at that."

"Fine, I don't want another 5 hours of silence from you. Are we in Philadelphia, at least?"

"We'll soon be. I thought you'd know whether we are in a city or not, genius."

"I was just making conversation, geez. By the way, how do _you_ know the road to Philadelphia?"

"I think I've been here before, like 2 years ago."

"You never told _us_."

"I guess I missed it. _You never asked_." I could see him look aimlessly at the road. Again, I could see that he was tired. Sasori gave some good advice, and I'm going to take it, especially because Naruto seems to have changed. He still has some of his annoying habits, like the wrong-placed sarcasm and the ignoring thing, but he's not the old Naruto anymore. Maybe I can consider him a friend, after all.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He _smiled_ at me. He smiled at me the second time since this morning. Wait, yesterday morning. I smiled back. "Let's be friends, dobe."

"We've always been, Sasuke. You just weren't there to see it."

"Then… gimme another chance?"

"Every time. I'll always be your friend. Don't forget about me again, okay? It hurts to know that you never want to be anywhere around me."

"As long as you keep being like you are right now, I'll _want_ to spend time with you. I only didn't like you because you were too loud and attracted peoples' attention."

"You should have told me. I _can_ change, as you see. There's no need to avoid me anymore, though. Let me tell you a secret, Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I hate shouting. And I always took dozens of mint drops at home because my throat hurt. I only shouted to make you acknowledge my presence. Sorry if I… damaged your ears."

"I can't believe you! Naruto, why did you do that for _Sasuke_? You knew he never cares for anyone, why on earth would you want his attention?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Sakura… I didn't want his attention, I wanted his friendship. I just chose the wrong way to show that. Now, give me a break, okay? We're close, I need to find the place."

"Mm-hmm, fine."

I could see Naruto straining to find the right place while I was looking at his expression. Everything felt surreal. Ever since Itachi left to Somerset, I've found out so many new things about people I already knew. Naruto… I feel sorry for him, yet I'm also angry with him. Why didn't he tell me earlier about _this_? Yes, I did care for Naruto even before, although I was slightly ashamed of admitting it. But with all that, I still wanted to strangle him every time he opened that mouth to talk (shout). Maybe this can work out now…

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV) – 5 AM<strong>

"Itachi?" Again, Sasori is looking at me with that worried face. No matter how many times I tell him everything is going to end well, he's still giving me that look. It's almost like he's scared for me.

"What?" I looked at him with my usual flat face. I was too tired to put an expression on.

"You haven't slept a wink for almost 24 hours, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I can stay awake for up to 48 hours, there's no need to worry, Sasori."

Up until 4 AM, Pein and I kept making all sorts of strategies after considering every single possibility. It was stressing, seeing as we only have a plan based on our assumptions, but it should work out just fine.

When Pein found out from Sasori that Orochimaru's in the yakuza, he started freaking out. Not because he would be afraid of Orochimaru himself, but because he was considering Orochimaru's high chances of tricking the yakuza into attacking us. Of course, that would be bad. Not only they have the money to put everything in action, but they also have the necessary influence. If they decide they don't like us, there are small to no chances for us to hide form them. It's not like staying in a hotel could ensure us the safety we need.

"Itachi, I found something that you might like," Konan told me in a tired voice. She's been searching for houses to rent ever since we left Stamford, and I kept rejecting all of them. While most of the houses were in unfriendly areas, the others were too expensive.

"Give me the laptop." She passes it to me and as soon as I got it, Sasori was almost on top of me so he could see the screen. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything.

The house Konan found was the smaller version of a villa, except it was a pretty old one. It gave me the feeling I was at grandma's house again. I liked it; it had 3 bedrooms, one living room, huge kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a balcony. Of course there was also a basement, thank god there wasn't an attic. I bet Hidan would want to stay in the attic only to kill my ears with all the screams and moans he seems to be so proud of.

"Hey, I love the place. What do you think, Itachi?"

"Yes, it's a nice place. Who takes the grand bedroom?"

"You, of course! But wait, we haven't even purchased it yet. Do you have the money?"

"We're not buying it, we're going to rent it. The rent is 3500 dollars a month. I hope we do have the money. If we don't, I bet Kakuzu will be more than happy to pay the difference."

"I'm sure he will. But, aren't 3500 a bit too much?"

"It's not. I was absolutely sure we'd have to pay somewhere around 5000, to be honest. I hope we'll have enough space to fit in. 5 rooms and 11 of us."

"Itachi… I don't really know what to say, but… please put Kakuzu and Hidan in the kitchen!"

"Why, so I have to see them every single time I go in there to prepare something to eat?"

"Exactly. None of us goes into the kitchen, except for you, and you're used to seeing them. Really now, nobody would want to walk in on them when they're fucking."

"True enough, but who says _I'm_ enjoying it?"

"I never said anything about enjoying, I said you're used to it."

"How am I _used_ to it? Maybe I've never walked in on them before!" He gave me a disbelieving look, and I couldn't help but smile. Of course, it would be of no help to try and trick him.

"Sure, whatever you say." He started laughing and I smirked. He took my wrist in his hand and started twisting it, even though it didn't hurt that much. "C'mon, admit it, or I'll continue twisting your wrist!"

"What do you want me to admit?" I asked playfully. He was amusing me to no end; I didn't even know why.

"Admit you've walked in on them! On purpose! I know you did! Sasuke told me, after you've told him!"

"Hey, first of all, I _did_ walk in on them, but it was never on purpose. It just happened."

"That's good enough for me. Now…" He continued twisting my wrist with the same amount of force. "Tell me what happened. What did they say when they saw you?"

"Which one of them?" I asked, still smiling.

"Both of them."

"Kakuzu was like 'You gotta pay me for free porn', and Hidan asked if I wanted to join. Now let go of my wrist."

"What, am I **hurting** you? Go on and ask nicely, Itachi." He already showed me a smirk designed to irritate, but I was way too amused to be angry with him. Add the fact that my wrists are extremely flexible.

"I don't beg. You can continue twisting my wrist, I don't mind."

"Oh, come on! Say please! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Sure you don't."

I handed the laptop back to Konan while Sasori kept playing his game with me. I was back to thinking about our time to stay in Philadelphia. If I'm right, and I'm always right, we'll be more or less forced to stay in Philadelphia somewhere around three or four months. And I bet Sasuke won't be very happy about it. Every single time he left for a vacation or anything, he called to tell me he's home sick. I wonder how he didn't complain while we were in Somerset. But, then again, he's been fainted most of the time.

"Itachi, where did you send the others to? We're almost in Philadelphia, I need to know where we're heading."

"The 'Four Seasons', the one in Logan Square. Naruto suggested it."

"Speaking of Naruto, why didn't you tell me he was Nine earlier? I was shocked to say at least."

"I only found out 3 or 4 hours before telling you, Pein. Even though it was at short notice, his return was at perfect timing."

"I know. If he hadn't told us the yakuza was planning to move from Stamford, we would've lost them."

"No, we wouldn't have. They would follow us wherever we go, trust me. They're after me, and they plan of getting rid of us as soon as possible."

"And Naruto told you that?"

"Yes" I could see Sasori glare at me. I bet all he was thinking was 'Liar!'

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

"And what do we do now? We only have enough money for _one_ room."

"Obviously, we get that room and share it until your brother comes pays for more rooms. We're 11, so we need at least 5 rooms."

"What if Itachi doesn't have the money?"

"That would be a problem."

"Wait, we have Kakuzu. He always has a stash of money with him. Problem solved."

"Do we wait for them, or pay for a room and leave?"

"Pay for a room and leave. I'm not in the mood for Hidan and Kakuzu."

Naruto nodded at me and went to the receptionist. I was left wondering how he was able to have so much money to pay for the room at a four-star hotel. As far as I know he doesn't work, and I doubt his family would give him this much. While he was talking, he glanced at me with a playful smile gracing his lips. I hope he can take the room without too many forms to fill, or he would have to reveal that he's underage. That wouldn't be very good for us, seeing as none of us is over 18…

He came back after 20 minutes holding a key and grinning.

"So, how's the room? Better said, whose?"

"Yours and Itachi's. But, you see, I ran out of money, and I had to get you two a room with a king-size bed. You're okay with it, right?"

"How could you do that, knucklehead?" Sakura jumped. "Of course he'd be angry, now he has to _share_ a bed! How idiot are you, Naruto?"

"Nah, I don't mind. He's my brother, after all. Did you have to fill any forms?"

"Yeah, one crazy paper. It was all okay."

"Didn't they ask for your age?"

"They did…"

"Then how did you…?"

"It doesn't matter, let's go and see the room!"

The room was at the second floor, the fifth to the right; room 28. When we entered it, Sakura rushed to the bed and started jumping on it. Well, she was slim, I didn't have to worry the bed would break.

It was nice inside the room, it had ivory walls and the bed also had ivory sheets. It had a somehow romantic atmosphere, but nothing too corny. I've seen multiple rooms for couples with all sorts of lovey-dovey crap like pink walls and red silk sheets, heart-shaped chairs and so on…

Naruto was watching Sakura with a smile on his face. Yeah, he still likes her, there's no doubt. Of course, Sakura is totally oblivious to it, even after I've hinted it to her multiple times.

"How do you like it, Sasuke?"

"It's nice. Thanks, Naruto. By the way, how did you have the money for this? I _know_ it's very expensive, the hotel is pretty modern."

"Well, I still have some money from Germany."

"But then you'd have euros, not dollars."

"Have you ever heard of Debit Cards?"

"You paid in cash, I saw you. Don't lie to me!" Naruto started fidgeting, when he finally answered with a defeated face.  
>"Fine, Itachi gave me the money so I could pay. I'm broke otherwise…"<p>

I was surprised, just a tiny little bit. Itachi always complained about our lack of money, yet he gave Naruto 500$ for a fancy hotel room? I should really ask him about it some time; did he really lack money every time he said he did? If he were such a badass assassin, he'd be supposed to filthy rich. Well, I'll just add this to the already existing mountain of questions I want to ask Itachi sooner or later.

I looked at Naruto and saw him talking to Sakura. Somehow, I wanted to leave them alone to discuss, both because they seemed to enjoy it (at least Naruto), but I also wanted a bit of silence. I'm not the silence-freak Itachi is, but I still need my quiet moments sometimes.

I left the room announcing the two that I'd be in the hall. I went to the reception hall and I looked up the windows. It was still dark outside, considering it was 6 AM. Seeing all the lack of crowd in the hotel reception room, I found myself smiling. How funny would it be if the yakuza came here to kill some Akatsuki and find no one?

I was suddenly scared. What if it actually happened that way? Kisame died… Okay, I didn't really care if he was dead or alive, but the idea that those guys can kill him so easily makes me shudder. If I ever got caught, I wouldn't stand a chance. They almost managed to kill Itachi as well. If it weren't for Sakura, I'd be mourning for him at the moment. In less than 2 months one guy was killed and another one was close to having the same fate.

Who's next? Is there going to be another tragedy? Why do they risk their lives? Why does Itachi do it? Out of all the Akatsuki members, Itachi seems to be the most aggressive one when it comes down to the yakuza. Why does he care? And how come he had the idea to 'form' the whole organization? If what Sasori told me is right, then Itachi started gathering members ever since we were living with uncle Madara. How could Madara not suspect anything, was he _that_ dumb?

_Look who's talking._ Right. I've been living under the same roof as Itachi, right in the room next to his, yet I didn't know anything about this. Damn, the guys even gathered at our house to discuss things, sometimes even to party and get drunk! Then again, Itachi said he drugged me so I wouldn't wake up (But I anyway sleep like a stone), and his cleaning skills are above human level. Even if he decided to turn the house upside down, in one hour it would be back to normal, and I wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Look who's here! Mini-Itachi!" Except for the mocking tone, the mini-Itachi part also hinted to me that it was Hidan behind me. I was really in no mood to deal with him right now. Ever since the whole 'Akatsuki Arc' started in my life, I didn't have any time at all to just sit and think. Maybe except 4 days ago, when I was waiting for Itachi to return. Every time I retreat from the others to put some order in my thoughts, something happens. Either I get called here and there, or I have to talk to Sasori or Naruto…

"Leave him alone, Hidan. It's obvious he's not in the mood for your attitude at the moment…"

"What do you know, Kakuzu? Maybe he missed talking to me, dickhead!"

"I doubt _anyone _misses your voice, no matter how much time passes." I was ready to give Kakuzu a 'thumbs up'. That was pretty much right. Well, maybe except for… Itachi. He called Hidan all day long, when he was lonely he went to Hidan, he drank with Hidan, he laughed with Hidan, and he didn't mind when Hidan was cursing him, or coming to our house with a knife in his hand and begging on his knees for help.

"Kakuzu, you hurt my feelings, you motherfucking idiot! Just wait so Itachi comes here and he'll prove you wrong!"

"Itachi is insane, it's a mystery to me how he can stand you. Now leave Sasuke alone and let's get a room. I gotta do some homework for University."

"You go then! I want some company except for your crappy self. Might as well sit here and talk to mini-Itachi."

"I have a name of my own, you know?" I snapped at him. He's getting on my nerves already, how am I supposed to stay here with him?

"I know, of course. But mini-Itachi sounds better than Sasuke." No shit.

Kakuzu left us alone and Hidan started blabbering about something in a language I couldn't understand.

"What are you saying there?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"My prayers to Jashin-sama. It's my god, y'know? Oh, don't you have a knife, like Itachi does?"

"I'm not giving it to you." I muttered. In fact, Hidan has taken my Swiss knife million times before, but give Hidan a knife and in 5 minutes you'll find him in a pool of blood. Add the fact that we were in a hotel, and you'll _know_ why I didn't want to give it to him.

"But, please! My ritual isn't over unless there's blood, no matter the amount!" He complained to me. I was angry, so I took the knife and simply stuck it in his shoulder. I heard him sigh contently, then adding a silent "You're like Itachi… he always stabs me in the shoulder when he's angry at me…"

"If he was angry, he'd refuse stabbing you in any way." I said flatly while checking for the hour on my phone.

"But if I ask him to do something for me, he never refuses me. Maybe except for one thing, but I don't mind. I'm his friend, so we help each other."

"You're stupid. No offence, but you're missing a brain like 90% of the time. Why, and _how_ could you be Itachi's best friend, except for Sasori?"

"And _that's_ why you don't have friends, mini-Itachi. You need more fucking tolerance. Not everybody's built by your standards, kiddo."

"I wasn't talking about bad habits, although you also have plenty of those as well. I was only stating that you and Itachi have very different views and well… mentalities."

"That's not completely true. But being friends doesn't mean we have to agree in everything. We also have split personalities, so we manage somehow. Even if I had three arms or two dicks, even if I were a beggar, Itachi would still help me. It's only fucking fair, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe. Do you know what's Itachi doing? Have you talked to him since we left Connecticut?"

"Nope. I thought he told you not to disturb him. It actually applied to everyone else as well."

"What's he doing there?"

"Well, Itachi's probably gonna kill me for talking too much again, but… honesty is always good, they say. Itachi stayed to meet the boss of the yakuza. I bet he took Sasori with him, though. Why he's there, dunno. But pray he won't get killed, okay?"

I think my jaw was hanging open. How can he say 'pray he doesn't get killed' with a straight face? "You're kidding me, right?" I asked Hidan with a slightly concerned face. "He must be here from minute to minute. You're here for 15 minutes already, and I've been here for more than half an hour, he should be here soon!"

"Of course he will, I didn't say any different-"

"Are you insane?" I shouted at him. "You first say I should pray for him not to get killed, and now you say he'll be just fine? Make up your mind! Is he in danger or not?"

"He's in a situation that would be deadly for anyone else. But _he_ can handle it. Did you get my fuckin' point? I'm not good with explanations!"

"Yeah, I got it…" Why does Itachi go on 'missions' where he could get killed when he promised me he would always be by my side! How does he think he'll accomplish that if he's dead?

"So, are you ready to talk about yourself, kiddo?" Hidan asked me with a grin plastered on his face.

"I've got nothing to say. But go on and ask me if you want to know something." I decided to give Hidan what he wants. Itachi is always pleased when I get along with Hidan; he said he feels that in accepting his friends, he also feels more accepted. Bullshit, he only wants me to make less noise.

"How good is my friend in bed? Excellent or _excellent_?"

"I wouldn't know… I think you know better than me, you've probably tried him already." I answered curtly. It's not his business, and if Itachi didn't spill the beans to him yet, I hope he doesn't expect **me** to. Besides, Hidan shouldn't even know that we're together now!

"Come on, you're not fooling me. I know for sure what happened, the last time was probably somewhere around 24 hours ago or less. Now go on, spit the details out!"

"How can you know the exact hour? Itachi also told you the minute, then? And I thought he wanted to keep it between us… _pff_."

I was a little annoyed because Hidan knew… I really wanted Itachi to keep this away from **Hidan.** Now he'll never stop questioning me!

"But he didn't tell me, I deduced it. Itachi always has a flat look, but today, or better said yesterday, his eyes were shiny and he was _smiling_. I know him too well not to see those changes in him!"

"I'm glad you're so observant, Hidan, but if you wanted to know anything, you should have came to me, not to Sasuke." A voice stated from behind me. I almost jumped 5 feet into the air from the shock. How could he sneak behind my back so easily?

I turned around and wrapped my hands around his waist in a simple hug. I was scared for him, even if I didn't admit it out loud.

"You scared me! Hidan said you were doing something extremely dangerous, why don't you ever bother to tell me as well?" I scowled at him. I wasn't genuinely mad; I was way too busy being relieved at the moment. He was safe… good, that meant I would also get to see some more sunrises.

"I didn't want you to get worried, since I would've done it anyway," he replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Well, do you know that every time you decide not to tell me this kind of things, I feel excluded from your life? I don't like finding out about your whereabouts from someone else! I wished you were honest to me…"

"Don't expect me to tell you everything I'm doing, Sasuke. Sometimes, it's for your own good not to know where I am and what I'm doing. Besides, I know what I'm doing, there's no need to worry."

I frowned at him. How could he say it was for my own good not to know anything? I do realize that I can't be of any help to him, but he could at least tell me some more details about what he's doing!

I heard Hidan showering Itachi in apologies, while my dear brother glared at him. I could easily see the playful glint in Itachi's eyes, even though Hidan seemed to be oblivious to it. Most probably, Itachi wasn't even angry with him, he was just trying to inform Hidan not to give him away so easily in the future, not even when it's about me. Oh well…

"Sasuke, have you gotten a room?" Itachi asked me while searching his pockets. I nodded and he gave me 500 dollars.

"Since when are you so rich? Last time I checked, you were too poor to even go to the doctor to check your lungs!" I scolded him. It sort of hurt to see him spend so much money on my ass and on my comfort and when it came down to do something for himself, there was nothing left. He rarely refused me anything, unless he thought it to be completely useless, or it was excessively expensive for its purpose. But the idea remained: he's paying 500 bucks for a hotel room, and if I actually sit and think about it, he is giving me money for two rooms there; he's probably paying for Naruto and Sakura's room as well as for ours. That's just… unfair.

"I'm not rich. Pein gave me money for two rooms. Seeing how expensive they are, however, I think we'll have to get into Kakuzu's personal stash as well. Now answer me, did you already get rooms? I can't see Naruto and Sakura anywhere."

"Naruto only had enough for one room, and decided it would be ours. So I'll, or you'll have to only get another room and give them the keys."

"Sure, let's go." He caught my wrist pulling me after him and leaving Hidan behind to curse us. Honestly, I couldn't care less if Hidan wasn't pleased with me getting Itachi's attention instead of him. Between me and Hidan, Itachi would always choose **me**. Or, at least I sure hope so.

The receptionist asked us what kind of room we wanted, and Itachi picked one for two, with separate beds, considering I've told him Sakura wouldn't appreciate it if she had to share the bed with Naruto.

Surprisingly, his room was only 300 dollars. Then I realized something: Itachi asked me if we had any money, but Naruto told me that he had money to pay because Itachi gave it to him. There certainly is someone here lying, and I'm willing to bet my ass it's Naruto.

"Itachi, how come Naruto has so much money to pay for the room when you didn't give him any?"

"Foolish little brother, if you could realize on your own that the money wasn't coming from me, then why don't you ask _him_? I wouldn't know where he has his money from." I would greatly enjoy erasing that smug look off his face. He really didn't pick the right moment to exercise his sarcasm on me, seeing as it's painfully obvious that he knows what's going on.

"Will you please stop the acting and tell me what you know?" I glared at him while I was leading the way to our room, where Naruto and Sakura currently were. He only smiled at me, putting a hand on my shoulder and tightening his grip lightly. He often did that when he didn't know what to answer. That, or he didn't want to tell me what he knew just yet.

Itachi took the key from me and opened the door. I was surprised to say at least, seeing Naruto in a defensive position, glaring at the door, and then relaxing completely. Who did he think it could be, apart from me?

"Hey, here you are… Sasuke!" Naruto spoke. I could see Sakura glaring at him, mostly because he chose such a lame line to start a conversation, probably. But it could also be that he didn't let her have the first word. You never know what's her problem; she just throws random tantrums sometimes…

"Hi, dobe. You big liar, tell me from where you had so much money on you!" I yelled at him after Itachi closed the door to the room. I could read the uneasiness in Naruto's eyes and the questioning in Sakura's. Her eyes were silently communicating me 'why do you even care?' Maybe she was right and I shouldn't get myself worked up over it, but my instincts are telling there's something fishy here. And I actually expected Naruto to tell me something along the lines of working for NASA, for some odd reason, and as impossible as it sounded.

"Is it really that important for you to know from where he has the money?" Itachi asked me in a low voice. His face was just as unreadable as always. Why was he standing up for Naruto? Was it there such an important reason behind all this little charade Naruto tried to fool me with? Whatever it is, it's significant enough for my brother to get involved in it.

"What are you two trying to keep away from me?" I asked cautiously, looking intently at Naruto, but I couldn't see the smallest flicker of emotion pass his eyes. He was simply standing there, looking at me and not saying a word, a hand on his hip and the other on the wall next to him.

I was expecting an answer, and resumed to waiting. The silence would eventually be broken; they can't be silent forever. Well, Itachi can, but Naruto can't, especially not under my intense gaze. But, to my honest surprise, it was actually Itachi the first to speak up, and not Naruto. But what he said was more like a filler for what would be next, I believe.

"So, Naruto… Will you tell him?" His voice sounded reassuring, but I couldn't quite figure it out why. Naruto eyed him curiously with a raised eyebrow and a dumb expression.

"Heh… it lasted shorter than I would've thought, right?" he forced out a silent laugh but I could see how nervous he actually was only by looking at his fidgeting hands.

"Go on," Itachi encouraged him _again_. I was starting to believe he robbed a bank and Itachi helped him, but that certainly wasn't the case. Itachi hated getting money without having earned them; he refused when our uncle Madara offered him money, even if the man is filthy rich and more than willing to share his fortune with us. So, that excluded bank robbery…

"Help me?" Naruto pleaded. Oh, just spit it out already, dobe. Why does he look so insistently at Itachi, expecting to get help? Get help with what? Just, please, someone say something!

"Okay. Sasuke, Naruto has the money exactly from the same source as I have mine." My brother said in a stern voice. I almost wanted to laugh.

"And so… the **big** secret was that Pein gave him the money? Why on earth would he worry so much then?"

I heard Naruto laugh nervously and look down. "Well, Sasuke… Uh, Itachi meant that…. I earned them from Pein… do you get it?" I think I had a pretty stupid look on my face.

I didn't actually know what he meant with that, seeing as there were two possibilities: 1, Pein could've given him money to 'officially' guard me and he was afraid of telling me that because he knew I hated being treated like a 5-year-old toddler, or! Two, the possibility I actually feared, and that would also explain how Naruto was able to get us a room even when the receptionist asked for his ID card; that could only mean that he had a fake one, and that could only mean that…

"Naruto, does that mean that you're the mysterious 'Number Nine'? That's why you had so much money and a fake ID card?" I asked him with narrowed eyes, only to hide my shock. It was still something I could barely conceive. The dobe awarded with the Noble prize for stupidity not so long ago is part of _the_ Akatsuki? I can't imagine him as an assassin… But then again, I can hardly picture Itachi as one as well.

"Yeah… That would be right… Sorry I haven't told you before, but… I don't think you would've even believed me if I did!"

"There's no need to apologize, Naruto, I don't mind… It's not even 24 hours since we've first seen each other after 6 months of silence. It's not like you had the time or the occasion to tell me, either."

"But I could've told you before, when we were still in high school! I've been in Akatsuki for a little over a year, since I was 16! That's why I was missing a lot of classes and failed some tests! Well, some of them I failed on purpose, but that doesn't matter at the moment. The idea was that I've been doing this for quite some time, and I haven't told you because… you always looked down on me. As I said, I doubt that you would've believed me anyway…"

Well, I can see where he's coming from. About him being an Akatsuki member for longer than I would've thought, I'm somehow not surprised. After all this Akatsuki business I've been shoved into and all the danger, the death, Kisame's murder, I doubted anything could surprise me anymore. It wasn't such a shock also because Naruto already told me he's not as hyperactive as he makes himself look.

"You're right, I wouldn't have believed you, and most probably suggest that you get your brain checked." I chuckled a little. I found the whole situation funny. When I looked at Sakura, who's been silent throughout our whole conversation, I could see it in her eyes that she already knew, or at least suspected it. I think Naruto told her when I was talking to Hidan in the reception hall. And after all, she was the one who figured there was something wrong with Naruto first- if you don't count my brother.

"By the way, Naruto; just for my personal entertainment, what are you doing in Akatsuki? I already know what the others do, so I won't be shocked, believe me"

"I'm a spy. That's what I've been doing the past 6 months; I've been stuck in Japan to spy on the yakuza headquarters. I've always been good at sneaking around on people, right? I found out about Akatsuki from Deidara, who's never good at keeping his laptop well hidden. I wanted to join, but being only 16, I couldn't actually reveal who I was, and there was also the fact that 3 members knew me already: Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. But I simply contacted the leader with the information I found on Deidara's laptop and I acted as an anonymous."

"I thought you didn't want to give details."

"I know, but Itachi also asked me how I got the idea and all, so I did a 2 in 1."

"Now that the 'truth' is revealed, Naruto, here's the key to your room. You'll be sharing it with Sakura, and you're lucky I didn't decide to thank you for such a beautiful room with an equally _beautiful_ one. Here's 200 bucks, and don't worry, Kakuzu's providing them."

Naruto winked at the 'Kakuzu' part and took the money without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

I decided to leave Sasuke and Naruto on their own to talk some more after telling Naruto about the meeting we're going to organize and I leaded out of the hotel, to see what the others were up to. I told them to stay put, and I hope they did exactly that…

I got out of the hotel seeing Konan and Pein talking inside their own car and… where was Sasori? Well, if he was nowhere in sight, it could only mean that a) He decided to take a room first and wait for Deidara there, not listening to my words, or b) Deidara already arrived and they're talking. I hope it's the second, because I was in no mood to have to find out which room he's in so I'd go and drag him out of there.

"Yo, Itachi, come here for a second!" I heard Pein call for me.

"What is it?" I asked as I opened the door and sat in the backseat. "Are the others all here?"

"Yes, they are, Sasori's with them, but that's not relevant. We've received a message, an e-mail. It's anonymous, but you don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out it's the yakuza. Or more like Orochimaru did. That guy is serious, he seems to want you and the kid dead as fast as possible. Look at this."

He handed me Konan's laptop that currently showed a picture of my house, with broken windows and a message on the back door, in what seemed to be blood. '_Itachi-kun, guess who donated us the blood.'_ I gritted my teeth that moment. That beast! Which remembered me that I had to call a certain someone and tell him to **do something**!

"Is there anything else?" Konan nodded and showed me the e-mail attached to the photo. It was clearly written (or composed, at least), by Orochimaru.

_Dear Akatsuki, _

_I hope you enjoyed the fireworks in Stamford. We have bigger ones if you want, and Four Seasons won't protect you against them. Why don't you come and have a little talk with us instead? That, if you want to spare some lives, of course._

"The snake's threatening us, that's clear. But who's he referring to with the blood on the door?"

"You wouldn't know even if I told you. You're right, though. Orochimaru is up to something, and he's after me and Sasuke. What do we do about the meeting invitation? I say we should ignore it. It's obvious that they're only going to kill whoever goes. It's like going into the lion's mouth."

"We'll discuss it once I get a room. Have you told Naruto to come?" I nodded. "Good."

Pein got out of the car as Konan and I followed. The air was once again heavy. It would be a mistake for us to send someone to 'discuss' with Orochimaru. The only discussion Orochimaru could have with either one of us would be about where we prefer to be buried. Especially when it comes down to Sasuke and me. The man wants all the Uchihas dead, point blank. It doesn't matter what he has to do to accomplish that, so I won't wonder when I find out how he's lowered himself to get the commandership.

The yakuza has a problem with Akatsuki, and Orochimaru has a problem with me, the second in command. Seeing as they have similar goals, they allied against us. It's as simple as that, yet so complicated for us…

Who would've thought so many people would suffer, all because of a stupid grudge and an eternal complex of inferiority Orochimaru wishes to overcome? Geez…

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

"Sasori, I missed you so muuuch! How are you?" Deidara jumped on me the second I came into his sight. Will he ever stop doing this? Big baby…

"I'm fine and I'm sorry I didn't get to miss you, I was busy using my brain. Itachi kept telling me to come up with new ideas, I'm tired." I winked at him. He winked back, getting the idea, while hugging me tighter. He was almost choking me when my phone beeped. It was a message.

"Get off me, leech. I gotta see who's texting me!"

"You already know it's Itachi, un. Pretend you didn't hear it…" he complained silently, taking the phone from my hand and looking at the screen, probably reading the message. I think I blinked, because the very next second I saw Deidara looking enraged and texting back. When he finished, he gave me my phone back.

Of course I was curious to see what angered him like that. I went to messages, and the last one was, indeed, from Itachi. When I opened it, I instantly burst out laughing.

'_When you're done sucking faces with Dei, come to room 212, ASAP. Remember, ASAP means you __**don't**__ have time for a quickie.'_

"And what did you text him back?" I asked, trying to hold my laughter.

"I told him he's a bastard, un. I hate it when he knows me so well!" _Yeah, don't remind me why is that… _"And what is his problem if I want to fuck on the hood of the car, un?"

"You want to fuck on the hood of the car? Where did that come from?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't mind… We should try it some time, un!" He gave me a bright and shiny smile and I smiled back, at his childishness.

"But, we still have to go now. Itachi will probably want to talk to you about some defense plans, involving your bombs. So, let's get going."

"Fine, un… You owe me, remember?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>When I entered said room 212, everybody was around a double bed with blue sheets. I would've chosen a round table for that, but I guess we don't have one.<p>

Pein looked at me, pointing at an empty space next to Hidan. Oh, joy… Of course, knowing of Deidara's hatred towards Hidan, and considering this is supposed to be a serious meeting, I'll be the one sitting next to Hidan. When I sit down, I actually looked to see how the others were sitting. In order, it started with Konan and it continued with Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, me, Deidara, Tobi, Naruto and Itachi.

When they first started talking, I wasn't really listening. It wasn't even concerning me, so I didn't bother. Pein had a look that worried me, though. It wasn't his usual badass self; he didn't have that hint of a cocky smile anymore. He was just plain serious.

Itachi was serious as well, but unlike Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidara, he wasn't angry at the fact that we were more or less on the run. Naruto was scared, but he barely showed it. I know he was afraid for Sasuke. With all that, even Naruto was angry; angry because the yakuza was such a cruel organization, angry because he knew how many people had suffered because of them.

Out of all the people in this room, Naruto has the most pure and honest reason to stick with us. He wants _peace_. Not peace like how Itachi sees it. Itachi wants a peace that makes people equal… more like honestly to the world. Naruto wants happiness. As weird as it sounds, this kid sees peace as a status we must achieve in order to be happy and content with what we are and what we have. Unfortunately, no matter how much we want this so-called peace, we can't have it.

Back to Itachi, he was once again a total enigma to me. The more I found out about him, the more it confused me. I originally thought he created Akatsuki because of justice. Then, I thought it was because of Orochimaru, who wanted Sasuke. But now, it seems it's even deeper than that. Just _what_ has Orochimaru done for Itachi to chase him like an animal? Well, they're more like chasing each other around, but my idea still stands.

It was a wonder how this whole 'chasing Orochimaru' thing of Itachi's wasn't actually a full-developed revenge. Itachi didn't want the guy _dead_, at least not necessarily. He told me that himself. He only wanted the snake locked away, out of his life; he wanted safety. In his opinion, a prison would be the best place, specifically designed for Orochimaru. Or even a mental hospital, who knows?

"Sasori, pay attention!" Pein raised his voice at me. I nodded as I saw Kakuzu speaking this time, but I still couldn't pay attention. I was very tired of this mission. I think Itachi and Pein are the only ones awake and completely paying attention. I heard something about renting a house, and most probably Kakuzu was complaining about the costs.

"We'll need that house, we can't place traps and Deidara's bombs in a hotel room. I've told you about the e-mail already. They've made themselves clear: We're not safe here." Pein told Kakuzu in an offended tone of voice. He seems unusually cranky today. Or maybe it adds to the fact it's 9 in the morning and he's been driving since yesterday at 7.

"Well, we might not be safe in a house either, seeing as Itachi's is devastated, right?" What happened to Itachi's house, again?

"Yes, but his house wasn't guarded by anyone at that time, so my argument still stands." I heard Kakuzu scoff and mutter something I couldn't catch.

I stopped listening once again, just to realize that… if Itachi's house has been vandalized, it has happened in this short interval of 14 hours! Man, they're fast acting…

"And what do we do about the other thing? Who are we going to send there, to treat with them?"

"We shouldn't send anybody," came Itachi's voice. "Isn't it painfully obvious that whoever goes will never come back? It's such an easy trick, did you fall for it?"

"Maybe we can save some lives. As long as we don't send _you_, you can't guarantee that we'll be returned a corpse! It has to be someone skilled in diplomacy. The yakuza aren't cold-blooded killers, only Orochimaru is. As long as they don't have a proper reason, they won't kill the messenger."

"**No.**" Itachi cut him off while rising from his seat on the bed. "I know the yakuza doesn't kill without a reason, but here, they have one. You're missing the fact that while Orochimaru only has a problem with me and Sasuke, the yakuza has a problem with the _whole_ Akatsuki. They'll kill everyone they encounter if they know he's from Akatsuki."

Right now, I could see both their points. But Itachi's idea was much more realistic. Itachi didn't want to risk a life in order to save some others. He didn't want to send anyone to certain death. But Pein also made a good point: if we could sacrifice only one person instead of being hunted down until we're all 6 feet underground, then it was worth it. Then again, as Itachi wanted to tell him, we have no guarantee that they won't kill the messenger and then simply continue with the others. It was risky, whatever we chose to do.

"Itachi, you don't see the importance of this! Maybe they will kill one of u warning, so we would stop being a pain in their ass, and that's it."

"Trust me, until at least _I _am dead, Orochimaru won't let them give it up. Oh, and we would just allow them to give us this little 'warning'. Genius plan, Pein. That's exactly why you're the leader here, it's supposed that you give the best solutions. Okay, let's say we'll send someone. But you are aware that not _anyone_ could go. We cannot send Naruto because we need him here for the information he has. We can't send Hidan, he's as diplomat as a brick, same goes for Deidara. Also, I doubt you'd send Konan, seeing as it's very probable that they won't kill her, but instead torture her and use her as a sex slave. Tobi doesn't have experience with talking. This only leaves Sasori, Kakuzu and the two of us. Out of all these, Kakuzu would be the most suited. He's not one of the people 'in charge' like the other three of us, and he'd leave quite the stash of money behind. But really now, would he do it if asked to? I doubt it. So, who's it gonna be, Pein?"

Kakuzu was already panicking. I could clearly see what Itachi was trying to do. Enumerating all those persons, he tried to show everybody how each one of us was needed, even when we needed a messenger. A woman, a bombs expert, an Intel extractor and also a torturer, a spy, a leader, a money keeper, a strategist and a silent assassin. Why didn't anyone mention Tobi in this equation? Well Itachi did, but with not so many details. Why don't we send HIM? He doesn't do anything of major importance; he's only an occasional killer and sometimes spy. And we don't even know him! Maybe that's why. Itachi still doesn't trust him completely.

That very moment, the silence settled after Itachi's speech was broken. Everyone was looking wide-eyed, awe-struck and disbelieving. No one considered this possibility, after all! No, it couldn't be!

"…me."

_A/N: That was it, my dears:) I'm still not out of my habit of writing huge chapters, this one's 11,000 words. Geez, I hope you don't mind reading something this big:D Thank you for reading my story, and please review, okay:) _

_Kisses, Ioio-Chan XD_


	16. Empty Promisses Of Love

**A/N:** Hello, darlings:) Sorry if you thought I abandoned this story, but I had many things to do this summer, and the first weeks of school were crazy! But because of _NoelleisParadise_'s review, I remembered that I had a chapter waiting to be uploaded:) Thank you very much for reading my story, and I hope you'll like this chapter as well! Kisses!

**Empty promises of love**

**(Sasuke POV)**

I don't have any idea of what happened at that mirrific meeting Itachi was so stressed about, but when he came back to our room, he was fuming. Well, he wasn't showing his anger in the real meaning of the word, but being who I am and knowing him since forever, I was able to pick up the hints. He wasn't as affectionate with me, he spent more time in the shower and he kept swinging his hair in order to get it to dry faster.

Right now, it is 1 PM and I'm staving, but I'm also a bit afraid to tell him to go somewhere to eat. He's currently sitting on the bed, reading a book. I wasn't curious enough to ask him the title of the book. When I asked him what was wrong, he said it was a complication with the Akatsuki. Well, that didn't tell me much…

"Itachi…" He raised his head from the book and looked at me, waiting to see what I wanted. "Can we go somewhere to eat? I'm hungry!" I used the most pleading voice I was capable of. Unfortunately, I knew it was of no use. Itachi told me once that as long as he doesn't agree on something, it doesn't matter how nicely I ask. But damn, just because he's cranky doesn't mean I have to starve!

"Sure. Let's go to Konan, she might want to eat with us." He put his book away and got off the bed, pointing a finger to the door.

"Aren't you… changing?" I asked him, seeing as he was only dressed in 'house' clothes, with flip-flops and a pair of baggy cargo pants. I don't even know why I packed the flip-flops, but he seems to enjoy wearing them. Soon, it will be too cold for that, it's already December…

"Why, we're only going downstairs, to the hotel's restaurant." Well, yes, but still! He looked kind of funny dressed like that. The baggy pants looked so strange on his thin body, it was almost like he was _trying_ to deceive me into thinking he's fatter than he actually is. Only, if you tried to grab his hip through the cloth, you'd realize the pants were twice his size. They used to be our father's, but they were too long and too tight in the waist for him. So Itachi inherited them. They were too big for him at first, but Itachi claimed they were confortable.

"You look ridiculous in those, they're too big for you! And that blue shirt on you is also too large! Geez, did they ever fit you or you shrunk without me noticing?" I heard him chuckle lightly as he pulled the shirt to look at it.

"And what do you suggest that I wear then, little one? The other clothes you got for me are too… tight."

"Wow, clothes can actually be tight on you, too. Shocker! And why don't you wear them? I don't mind seeing you in tight clothes; it's actually the contrary. You're always incredibly hot in them…" I smirked at him.

Once, I told Deidara this, when he wasn't sure about wearing some red leather pants, and he was blushing such a deep red when I said that. I wish Itachi would be more like that, sometimes. Unfortunately, Itachi is everything _but_ shy. Hell, he's the one dancing on the tables with Hidan only in a pair of boxers. He has **no** shame. Yes, he was drunk back then, but my point still stands. Even when he's sober, he doesn't mind staying in the house only in a pair of sweatpants.

"I only attract attention that way. I don't want attention, especially not at this time. The yakuza already knows that we're here and they're probably watching us constantly. If we blend in the crowd, maybe we can fool them."

"Fine, keep the shirt, but please change the cargo pants. Think of Konan: she will laugh her ass off when she sees you look like a retreated postman. You don't want to make a bad impression to a lady, right?"

"Konan wouldn't laugh even if she wanted to at this moment…" he muttered slowly, yet he started digging for some jeans in the bag. I didn't ask him what he meant with that. I just went near him, also looking at the book he left on the bed stand. _The name of the Rose_. Never heard of it in my life.

I saw that he chose his dark denim jeans; the ones that were a bit flare.

"Are those fine?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and smiled, wrapping my hands around his waist. How could someone look both imposing and… tiny? Both athletic and skinny? Lately, he did gain a little bit of weight, but it didn't show at all. He always informed me when he ate, almost like he was bragging (Actually, I knew he did it to mock me because I always asked him how many days passed since he last ate…).

"Well, let's go, I'm starving! Konan's room first? Do we really have to bring Pein with us as well? I don't quite enjoy his company…" I saw him stare at me for one second, and then he closed his eyes, sighing.

"No, he's not coming with us today, he's got business to do." He went to the door and I followed him. Ever since I mentioned Pein, his face fell. Did they fight at that meeting, or what?

We went to Konan's room without adding a word; it was more because of him, I never was one to enjoy silence, but it's not like I can talk to myself and NOT look crazy.

Once Itachi knocked at the door, Konan herself answered and I honestly remained still as a stone, in complete and utter confusion. _What happened to her? _Yes, she was dressed just as usual, in a knee-length dress that showed her navel and a pair of black shorts underneath, her blue hair was combed, with an origami rose clipped in it, the make-up was still there and her voice was the same… but her _eyes!_

Her eyes were so puffy and swollen I felt the need to avert my gaze. She looked like she's cried for hours, which I knew wasn't the case since I've seen her 3 hours ago and she was fine. Well, as fine as you can get with all these things going on and all the stress she's been put under.

"Konan, let's go," my brother's emotionless voice came from behind me. Couldn't he see the state she was in? Was he blind, or he just pretended not to see? She nodded and closed the door following Itachi, who was already moving away. Officially, what was wrong with these people?

When we arrived at the little restaurant the hotel owned, I was glad to see they gave free food. It was like the breakfast-included offers, only it was lunch. All we had to do was show them the room card to prove that we were actually paying for something.

The table we got was in a corner, so we were pretty much shaded from peoples' view. Most of the guys in that restaurant room were ogling Konan though (probably because of the blue hair). She was still quiet and reserved, yet she tried to smile at us. Her acting was foolproof, she's really one hell of an actress, but her eyes were giving her away, in my opinion.

Itachi went to pick up some food and I was left alone with Konan; I wished she were her usual self so we could talk and laugh all day while Pein and Itachi minded their own business. But seeing her look so depressed made me want to just leave her to sulk in peace. Unfortunately, oh joy, Itachi wanted us to cheer her up! Ugh…

* * *

><p>"What was wrong with Konan?" I asked Itachi once we were back to our hotel room.<p>

"Ask Pein." He answered curtly, taking his book and collapsing in the bed. Whoa, Itachi the Great decided it's none of my business, since he knows fully well that I'd _never_ go to Pein for _anything_. Sometimes, even Itachi can be such an asshole, especially when he decides not to tell me things! He won't tell me, Sasori doesn't know (or so he says), Hidan is an ass, Kakuzu is probably counting his money, and I can't ask Konan herself! Only if… WAIT! Naruto! He will tell me if I ask him, that's for sure. If I am to quote him, 'that's what friends are for', right?

"I'll go ask Naruto then, since you won't tell me," I scoffed at him as I walked to the door. I saw him raise his gaze from the book and frown. One thing is sure: whatever is affecting Konan, it also has one hell of an effect on Itachi as well.

"But I _did_ answer your question. Konan is like that because of Pein. I'm also angry with him, as you can see." Finally, an answer! Was it so hard to say from the beginning and not let me guess what he meant with 'ask Pein'?

"Okay, great, thanks for the hard-achieved information, now could you please elaborate and tell me what exactly has he done to **you**?" Itachi turned to sit on his stomach, putting the book on the pillow as a frown appeared on his face once again. He didn't answer immediately, so I put my hand on the door handle as a sign for him to hurry up or I'll go ask Naruto. Yet, he didn't give any signs of talking any time soon.

He only raised his hand, signaling for me to come. He really has to stop expecting me to obey his every little 'command'; I don't want to feel like a slave.

"Itachi, just answer my goddamn question, will you? I'm sick and tired of your little guessing games and beating around the bush. If you don't want to tell me, fine, but at least say 'no' so I know it."

"Just come here, you stubborn mule. I didn't say I wasn't going to answer your question. I was just…" _What, taking your time with it? _"…Thinking of a proper answer."

"Fantastic. Now tell me, did you have enough time to think of that 'proper answer'?" My legs brought me to the bed without me even noticing it. Why did it always happen like this? Every single time we argued, it ended up with him explaining his reasons and my legs moving on their own. Strange creature I am.

He grabbed my hand pulling me to sit on the bed as he adjusted his position. There we were, in the same position we found ourselves most of the time, and that I've grown tired of: him, hugging me from behind while one of his hands was playing with my hair, and the other one around me, resting on my stomach. I liked staying like this with him, but he loved this position _way_ too much. He insisted on it being our new 'sitting position', and also 'sleeping position'. All great, except he denied me all the fun I wanted, because of it.

He said he wanted to simply enjoy my presence. The eternal excuse to only snuggle with me. And I thought _I_ was obsessed! I have hormones, for God's sake, and it would be supposed that he has them as well, seeing as he's only 3 years older than me. But noo, ex-player ex-playboy Itachi decided he'd become a monk overnight! We had 3 days (well, 2 and a half), and we've only done it 2 times! I've gotten rejected for over 10 times, and that says something!

Now, he's doing it again… hugging me from behind, smelling my hair and doing _nothing_. Geez, who is this guy and what has he done to my Itachi?

"Stop sulking, Sasuke. You know I like it when we're like this. I just want to hold you…" he said softly, placing a kiss on my neck. It felt different this time, though…

"What do you want to say? I can feel that something's coming."

"Fine. Sasuke, please promise me that no matter what happens to me, if I get hurt or wounded, you won't help me yourself, okay? Please don't do anything that would put you in danger! I could never forgive myself if anything was to happen to you."

I felt his grip tighten on my hand and I immediately knew what he was referring to. Somerset, the blood transfusion. He told me before that I shouldn't have done it, that he'd be able to bear the pain if it meant that I was fine.

Well, that's good, since I wasn't going to purposely go to certain death just to help him, anyway. Maybe I'm selfish, but I doubt I would put my life on the line for him. Not when I know that, if something happens to him, it's actually all his fault. It was _him_ to get involved in all this. Why the hell would he want to go against the yakuza? Okay, they're the bad guys, they do a lot of nasty things, but why couldn't he just leave them alone? Why couldn't he just mind his own business?

"Can you promise me that?" he asked me once again. "I want to know you safe, I hope you're not angry with me because of that… Please." Why are you being so kind to me? I hate it when you're so kind and loving, it makes me feel like a jerk for not being able to love you back with the same intensity. I've been so used to suppress all my emotions… I don't even know what I want from all this anymore!

But you deserve it, somehow. I don't know what this is, but in my heart, I feel that you deserve all that I could have to give. After all, it was me to push you into this, right? I was the one who asked of you more than you were willing to give. Do you feel me? Do you sense all the doubt that keeps clogging my mind? I don't want this, I don't want to be here! But I want to be with you!

Whose sacrifice is the real one? I've sacrificed a normal life, just to be with you. What have _you_ done? The only thing you can give me is your love and protection. But I can't live based on that, brother. What are you going to do about this fear deep imprinted in my mind? About the lack of everything that I used to have, but I don't anymore… I still have my friends, but what we are doing right now can't be called a life! I refuse to live like this!

"I'll do whatever you ask me to as long as we can go back home faster.

"You're homesick again?" I felt him smiling on my neck.

"No, not this time. It's not the house itself I want to go back to. I want my old life back. Crappy as it is, I still prefer it to this mess we're in at the moment. I don't like staying in a hotel."

"Konan found a house and we'll move in there either this afternoon or tomorrow morning. You'll have a decent room and bed. We'll have to share, but I thought you wouldn't mind it, right?"

"Of course not," I interrupted. I knew what he was going to say, and I was not too eager to actually hear it as well. I knew he couldn't do anything at the moment- I didn't want to be reminded.

"And I don't think we'll ever be able to go back to our house. It's been… vandalized, to say at least. It was meant to be a warning for the Akatsuki, to stop the pursuing."

The moment, I turned around so I could face him. Just **what** is he telling me? Now, I don't even have a life to go back to? That house… was where my heart was. It was the house where I've spent my teenage years with Itachi, the house where _everything_ started! What does he mean it's gone?

"Sasuke, even if the house was just fine, we still couldn't have returned to it. The yakuza knows where we live now, and it wouldn't have been safe…"

"But I want to go back! You don't understand how much that house means to me! My whole life is there! I've left so many things behind! Diaries, clothes, pictures, notebooks! You're asking me to leave myself behind?"

"I don't know why you care about the house so much. When we end all this, I'll sell it and buy another one. I'll also send someone to pick up out stuff. Please understand that it's necessary for our survival, I didn't choose for it to be this way."

Yes, you DID! Why else would we be here? Why else would we be fighting like cretins against an invincible opponent? It doesn't matter how skilled those in Akatsuki are, they're outnumbered. Damn it all, it's such a tangled situation, so fucking different from everything I've viewed as 'the perfect life'. Why, just to be with Itachi, I have to go through all this? Why does only danger get us together? All these sacrifices, all the pain, all this **death**! And on top of it all, why all the doubt?

Why can't I find my peace, enjoy the time I have with Itachi and just let him do the hard work?

"Itachi, we only had two houses that I really cared about: the current one, and our uncle's. I don't know why, but I just want that house. I don't want to let go. It's the place where WE started. It means a lot to me. Is it wrong for me to want to be able to return there?"

"I'm glad you like the house so much…" he smiled at me. Why is he smiling? Am I missing something or what? "It makes me feel good that we bought it, it was pretty expensive." And why do YOU care? It was Madara to pay for it all! Right?

"Unfortunately, it seems like you don't care about that house in the least, Itachi. I thought it meant something to you, too…"

"It does, but as you know fairly well, the house is where your heart is. I only love that house when I'm in there with you. As long as we live here together, this hotel room is my house. Trust me, I've had to live and sleep in so many hotels and beds, I don't value a house of my own anymore. You probably don't know, but most of the nights, I wasn't at home; I had all sorts of missions, because I needed money. For the past 3 years, I've been living in a suitcase. Don't blame me if I'm not attached to a house."

"But… aren't you at least attached to it because of _us_? It's a major aspect, if you ask me." Just what is he attached to? I feel something towards every single place I've been to, every single room I was able to call my own!

"It does mean something, but I'm not going to keep living there just because it holds important memories. Not if your safety is at stake. Understand that nothing matters to me more than you, little one."

"Then, let's get out of here. Let's rent a house in Hawaii and move there. I'm not willing to stay here because of your stupid mission! I want to spend my life with you, not with your missions!"

"I sort of come into the same pack with my missions. But, I promise you, after I finish the thing with the yakuza, I'll quit Akatsuki."

"Why is this yakuza mission so important to you? I know you're against all the illegalities, but still… it HAS to be something more than that if you decide to ignore me every time!"

"Yes, Sasuke, there is something more than you know, but it's not something I can tell you right now. It's something a lot deeper. If you really want to know something, what Akatsuki is now doing is called _revenge_. It's not _my_ revenge, nor it is one specific person's revenge. It's the revenge of someone dead."

"What do you mean, the revenge of the dead? Why are you fighting for someone else's cause?"

"Because it's also my cause. When that person died, I felt responsible to do something. Not because I had to, but because it had been unfair. Unfair, since one of the heads of the yakuza didn't resume to killing that man, but went further on to his family. And I know these people very well, as well as the remainings of that family. Sasuke, you don't know how it feels to see one's life disappear right in front of your eyes, you don't know how it feels when you know that you can hardly do anything to make things better, yet you're the one everyone counts on. I want to do this. And when I'm over with it, I'll stop living in the past. But for now, I can't forgive and I can't forget." He answered me with a strange glint in his eyes.

What on earth was he talking about? I didn't know Itachi had any other friends I wasn't aware of. Who could those people be? The profile certainly doesn't suit anyone in Akatsuki, that's for sure…

"Itachi, who is it? Who are these people you are talking about?"

"They're simple acquaintances. You know I don't like giving names. Anyway, you don't have to worry about any of it, okay?"

He took my hands into his and squeezed them lightly. His head rested in the crook of my neck and I could feel his gently breathing on my skin. This time, we were very close to each other. I turned over again, so my back was against his chest. It felt nice to hear his heartbeat, and also feel it. _He's here with you, see? He's as close as you always wanted him to be! What's wrong now? Why can't you just enjoy these moments without complaining?_

"Itachi…" I started, somewhat ashamed of what I was going to ask. "Can you at least promise me that we'll make it through this… together?"

"Of course we'll make it through together. You're my motivation, little one."

"Motivation? You're not doing all this for me, why are you saying that?"

"Because you motivate me to move faster. You keep pestering me about finishing this mission already. Don't you agree?"

I didn't answer. It was one of his damned rhetorical questions.

After some time, I think I dozed off in his arms, but when I woke up for a second, I could swear he was in the bathroom, on the phone, and I heard the name 'Madara'…

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

Konan and I are at the little coffee shop next to the hotel, trading with the guy that owned the house we've decided upon. She's acting strange; but it's not like I don't know what's provoking her foul mood. _Pein_.

Why did that idiot even suggest something like that? Even Itachi is all angry and quiet because of it. And I can't really talk to anyone about this! Kakuzu and Hidan are way too disinterested for my taste and it would be a loss of time, I don't trust Tobi, Konan would probably refuse to talk about it, Sasuke doesn't even give a flying fuck about it, so who? Itachi?

Out of all the other members, he's the one that opposed to Pein most. But he's probably wishing to spend his time with Sasuke, just a little bit more before hell breaks loose. Why did Deidara have to be sleeping? It's boring without him, he's grown on me, I guess. But, that's what you get after a… busy night. Or morning…

"Sasori, snap out of it." She whispered to me. She was already shaking hands with the man she's been negotiating with. It looks like we have a deal. Good, at least this is settled.

"So, are we leaving now?" I asked once the guy left us alone at the small, round table.

"You can go, if you want. I don't want to go back yet, I'll stay."

"You can't run away from your problems forever, you know that, right? Refusing to face Pein won't do any good."

"Believe it or not, not everything spins around Pein," she cut me off with a cold voice. "I know he's going to die, okay? I just need my time to accept it in order to spend the time we have left together in a way that I will always remember of it. If I go back right now, we'll only fight and I don't want to break down in front of him. I need time to accept it…"

"Proud, are you? You don't want to break down even in front of Pein… It came as a shock to you, I believe."

"It came as a shock to everyone, actually. And I'm not the only one that doesn't want him to go. It's just that my reason for it is different."

"You don't need solitude, Konan. You need to talk to someone. You shouldn't go through this alone. Talk to Pein!"

"And what am I supposed to talk with him? What should I ask of him? Do you expect me to ask him to plan his own burial? To ask him for how long he wants me to mourn for him? Do you realize what you're saying? I can't talk to him about his own death! It's unfair even for him!"

"That was harsh…"

"Honest words are not elegant, and elegant words are not honest. Get used to it, I don't talk just for the heck of it. Only one person can help me, but it would be selfish to ask for help… I would feel bad for it…"

"Who?"

"…" She looked up at the sky through the window. Her hazel eyes were lost somewhere far away… _She's not here. She rarely is, lately._

"You better come. You can stay in the hotel's restaurant, or in the reception hall. I'd prefer to know you in the same building as we are… It's dangerous, you know that."

"Fine." She sighed, rising from her seat and leading the way. Her blue hair that was reaching her shoulders fascinated me. It was unusual; it was strong, just like her. Not like Sakura's bubblegum hair, that only inspired me a crazy teenager with bad taste. No, the blue hair was her trademark, and it represented her.

"Why do you dye your hair blue, Konan?"

"I first did it 5 years ago, when you know very well where I was. My patron demanded it."

"And why did you keep it that way?"

"I like it… And Itachi said I looked powerful and special with it. Pein also liked it, I guess."

_Itachi? Why does it matter what he thinks about her hair? And he really did comment on it?_

"When did he tell you that?"

"When he first met me… It feels like yesterday. He's the only one that accepted to help me. I'll never be able to thank him enough."

I didn't say anything. Yeah, pretty much everyone in the Akatsuki had at least one thing to be grateful to Itachi for. He really did help her a lot. Itachi seems to have a weak spot for her as well. He did help everyone, but when it was about Konan, he tried to protect her as much as he could. He never told her about his one night stand with Pein, he never told the other members of where she came from, never insisted on her doing missions she didn't like to do… That's truly something.

"Why don't you go talk to him? He would listen, and I assure you he would understand." I suggested, as she turned to look at me with a dark gaze.

"You don't have to tell me what to do. I can manage things by myself." Ah, vibrant as ever. Never accepting to be commanded around… Geez, what a woman.

I resumed to walking behind her, stealing a glance at her face from time to time. She was undoubtly sad… And I just can't shut up!

"You know, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I've told Sasuke some time ago: You should spend the time you have left with him. Don't waste this time, because when he'll be gone, you'll regret not having spent every single moment with him."

"Sasuke knew Itachi would return. Pein isn't going to return, so keep your advice to yourself. I'm not your typical weak woman, don't treat me as one, _Sasori_."

This is _the_ woman in Akatsuki. It's almost like she's made of iron. If her eyes wouldn't be giving her away, I could swear that she doesn't care in the slightest about Pein.

"You really are irritable today, my dear."

"**Leave**" she snapped at me. I was finally getting on her nerves… Took me some time. I'm only trying to annoy her so that I can get her mind off Pein for a while. It's not doing her any good to worry like that.

"Not until you get rid of that long face." I'll continue like this until she also forgets about everything. I can't leave her like that. I can see it on her face, she's desperate, and she needs to disconnect for a while! If only Itachi was here… She would listen to him, I'm sure of it.

"It's not gonna work, Sasori. It will only get you with a black eye, in fact…" she sighed, slightly punching a wall.

"I'll die trying. Besides, it's not like I've got anything else to do."

"Don't underestimate her, she _will_ punch you, it's not a bluff." Came a voice from behind me. _Itachi_. I could recognize that low and aristocratic voice anywhere.

"I was just trying to distract her."

I could see a flicker of hope in Konan's eyes when she looked up at Itachi. She was waiting for something. But judging by Itachi's grim face, she's not going to like it.

"So, must he go?" she asked hurriedly.

"Unfortunately, he does. And I have to go with him."

"**No! Itachi, don't!**" she almost screamed. The panic radiated from her body as I was looking at both of them stunned. What's going on between them?

"I will watch from the shadows, don't worry. Maybe, who knows, I can help him if I get the opportunity."

"We both know that you won't get the opportunity! Maybe I can resist if Pein dies, but both of you! I can't!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die. I made a promise to someone that I'll live no matter what. You know that Sasuke can be very persuasive when he tries. And he wants me alive so that he'll be safe. I can't go against that. Even if I have to run away like a coward, I'll live." What a bluff. Itachi running away like a coward? I'm afraid this would never happen. Not in this life and not in the next one.

"Don't feed me lies, you know I can figure when you're lying. But I trust you to be safe, okay? And… if they take Pein… I don't want them to torture him, Itachi. I love him… If they want to do that, shoot him for me. I know it's a big request, and it's not exactly an easy task, but please!"

Itachi's gaze softened for a bit, and he sighed. Of course he would do that. She wouldn't have had to ask him in the first place. It's like common sense; you don't just let a friend get tortured right in front of your eyes. You just don't. And Itachi is the best example of a loyal friend. If he cannot keep Pein from dying, then at least he'll make sure that he doesn't die tortured.

"You know I would do that anyway, if I can, Konan. Now, go get something to eat, you barely touched your food earlier. Even Sasuke saw there was something wrong with you."

"I don't feel like eating. But I promise I'll try to eat as soon as I can."

Itachi nodded and turned to face me. "Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"To my room. I guess Deidara's sleeping in yours seeing as you're not with him, and Sasuke is with Naruto and Sakura, in theirs."

"Fine, then." We headed to the stairs as my mind kept rewinding to my conversation with Konan. She needs time… Time to accept it. Why does it seem so strange, coming from her? Konan didn't seem like the type to be 'devastated' to me. Then? Why do I feel like the reason is something else? Or maybe, it's not time for actual _thinking_. What happened between Pein and Konan? And what's Itachi's connection to this?

It's tangled, but if I come to think about it, the facts are that after Pein announced his decision to go and meet those guys, Itachi snapped. Itachi was the first one to tell him not to do it, not Konan. But after the meeting was over, I could clearly see Itachi talk to Konan, and then left her in the hall, going to her and Pein's room, probably to talk to Pein alone. What happened in there? And what did Itachi tell Konan? Geez, I only wish he will answer me these questions!

When we entered the room, I could certainly laugh out loud. It was a mess. Well, the bed was a mess, probably because of Sasuke.

"What happened in here, did Sasuke trash the whole place again?"

"You could say that… He was angry." I could see his eyes close slowly in defeat.

"Why was he angry?"

"Because I've told him about the house. And he doesn't like this place _or_ the mission too much. Maybe I was wrong, I shouldn't have taken him with me."

"I don't think the house issue made him destroy the bed."

"It's not destroyed, just messy. We sort of fought in it a bit; I had to escape him somehow. He kept trying to keep me in bed, and I told him to just stay with me, and he wouldn't listen…" I looked at him with a hint of a smile on my lips. Does he even realize what Sasuke wants from him?

"Aren't you afraid he would cheat on you?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Why would he do that? And with whom?" typically Itachi… Always in search of a reason!

"Because it's obvious that you're not quite willing to 'satisfy' him, from what it looks like. And with whom… I'm sure he'll find someone."

"But why? I told him numerous times that I love him, I thought he would stop doubting that!" It's not _all_ about doubting, baka.

"Because he doesn't want your _love_ at the moment, can't you see that? Don't assume that only because that's what you want, it's also what _he_ wants. Sasuke is very different from you."

"I know that, and that's why I always let him explain to me what he likes, or what he thinks. I want to know his opinion, but only because I want to know him better, not because I'm willing to quit everything that he doesn't agree with."

"You're thinking too much, believe me. Sasuke is not as complicated as you are. He's just a 17-year-old with a great sense of property, and a total lack of understanding."

"What does he want from me, then? I give him love, and he accuses me of being too sappy, I ignore him, he doesn't like it. I talk to him, he doesn't understand, I don't talk to him, it means I'm excluding him from my life! Do you see my point? It seems like nothing pleases him, yet I'm still trying. Tell me, you've been his friend and confidant! What can I do to make him happy?"

"Sex."

"What do you mean sex? I did that already, I though he's already bragged to you enough."

"No, that's not it. I meant, do it more often. He _is_ 17, as I said. Add the fact that he's a boy and he's easy excitable. Also, you've been denying him too much. He's just frustrated, in more than one way. Sasuke's way of declaring his love is sex. It's just as simple as that. He's been waiting for you for quite some time, it's a bit frustrating to know that you've been saving yourself for someone that doesn't even want your body all that much."

"He's been _saving himself_?"

"What, you didn't realize? He was a virgin when you first slept with him." I saw him lower his eyes and cross his arms slowly. So, he _didn't_ know. "He's fallen for you when he was 14, and he tried to save himself for you. He even joked about becoming a monk; he thought you'd never ever look at him that way. But, the idea is that Sasuke, as well as everybody else, knows that you're a player. Or, that's what you make it look like. And now, after the grand unveiling, he thinks that you don't find him attractive at all."

"Of course I do… I've never thought there could be anything more perfect than him. But I understand where you're coming from. Just like everyone, he thinks I'm sex-crazed, and when I actually refuse him, he thinks the problem is at him. I get it. But I thought it was…"

"What, deeper than that? Probably it is. But again, don't think he's anything like you. He also thinks that he's thrown his life away, and you don't appreciate it enough. Why are you so curious all of a sudden, anyway? I thought you never took advice from anyone."

"That's because I'm generally good at what I'm doing. But now, I only want to make everything by the book, and it's not working out this time. I'm not as stubborn as I seem, I know when I need help, even if it's from you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. I only meant that generally, you avoid telling your friends about such things. Don't tell Sasuke, okay? He would most probably kill me if he found out. I'm such an idiot…"

"You're not. Maybe that's the right way to handle things. Besides, why would I tell Sasuke? I've already talked to him once, trying to explain things to him, but it's easier said than done. He's thickheaded. And he's going too much by instinct."

"I don't blame him for going by instinct. I don't know… I don't think I'm actually blaming him for anything, you know?" He smiled lightly at me. "Maybe you're right. I mean, _he's_ right. I should make use of that body of his, if that's what he wants. I didn't want to exaggerate with the sex especially because of my 'reputation'. I didn't want to make him feel _used._"

"Itachi, don't do it if you don't feel like it. He can figure it out if you're not sincere, he's not that dumb."

"If only we were not in this situation! It's cutting my entire mood in a second. I have too many things to think of and so little time, so little resources, an insufficient amount of people and a crazy snake that wants Sasuke for some cosmic plan. Oh, we're doing just great, and I'm _so _in the mood for playing erotic games with Sasuke…"

"Look on the bright side, he only wants you at night. I managed to make him understand that he has to share you with us."

"Oh, joy… Okay, well, if I want to do it, I _can_ do it. It's not that much of a challenge; I guess I can stop thinking for 1-hour max, right? It shouldn't be that hard."

SHOULDN'T BE THAT HARD? Damn, you can barely disconnect for 10 minutes in order to talk to me, and you're thinking about one hour? Good luck with that!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

"Who is it? I hear voices!" Naruto started, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Sasori, most probably. Even if Itachi seems to be friends with everybody in Akatsuki, he wouldn't invite anyone except Sasori, or maybe Hidan in the room. Or, maybe Pein, but after this morning, I doubt it."

"Yeah, Itachi was literally fuming this morning. Not that he didn't have all the right to, that is."

"What happened, by the way? He won't tell me, that asshole!"

"Oh, I thought he would. Pein announced that he would go meet the heads of the yakuza. And you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that it's pure suicide. Of course, Itachi didn't agree, but when he saw that he couldn't convince Pein to reconsider, he just gave up and retired to his room. I also saw him talk to Konan, but only for 5 minutes or so, and then he went to Pein's room, I guess to argue, and came out with a murderous look on his face. That's all I know. I wonder how he didn't kill someone, really. That's the Itachi glare, it always means you're seconds from seeing the other side, y'know?"

"How do know Itachi's glare, dobe?"

"Easy, because I've seen him when he was fighting. How do you think I got the idea of joining Akatsuki? I've seen your brother once, at night, when I was in a more… secluded area, and I hid so didn't see me, and saw a total massacre. There were 5 guys there, he took all of them on his own, although I also saw that he wasn't alone. I think it was Kisame. Anyway, I know that look in his eyes, it's bad… He was pretty angry, I'm tellin' ya."

"He didn't all that 'murderous' with me, he was reading a book. But yeah, I realized that the air was heavy around him, I tried to avoid him. I don't like it when he's like that; I even prefer it when he's all sappy and snuggly. Well, if he's with Sasori, I think I'll stay here some more, I'm in no mood to be the third wheel. Knowing Itachi, even if he's talking with his best friend, the topic is still the mission."

"What did you expect, after all? It's normal that he's focused on the mission."

"He's _too_ focused."

"You're actually complaining? That's a first… NOT! Really, Sasuke, is there a time when you're actually not complaining? There's always something wrong!"

"You started it. I wasn't gonna complain until you started making him excuses, dobe."

"They weren't excuses. I'm only stating the truth. But alas, you're in a foul mood, ain't you? Let me entertain you, will ya?"

"Normally, I would accept, but when it's coming from you, I don't know what to think… What do you mean by 'entertaining' me?"

"I mean showing you the pictures I've made yesterday, starring your brother and Sasori. So, are you interested?"

"What? Of course I am, monkey-ass! Show me!" He actually has them with him? Jesus, I've put my hand on a golden mine! If I'm lucky enough, those photos will become something I'll forever tease Itachi about. And maybe some blackmail, who knows? Whoa, I can't believe my luck!

"Here!" Naruto gave me his camera and my eyes popped the second I saw the screen. Why, oh why isn't Itachi the almost naked one? At least in photos if not in real life, I want to ogle him for a long time…

The first photo was just gorgeous… It was a first seeing Itachi on bottom, even if it was all an act. And with that flirty look, I just wished I was the one on top there.

"Hey, chill off, you've got such a hungry expression, you're scaring me!"

"Sorry… Do you have some more? Some in which… Dunno, Itachi is more… naked?"

"Of course I do. But, take care, okay? I know I also have that face when Sakura's changing and I'm peeking, and I know what that's leading to! And you know **I'm going to send you in fists and kicks in your room if you get a boner here!** And you'll have to face the awkwardness of it while Sasori's in the room…"

"Naruto, you're thinking too far. I'm not _that_ easy to arouse. Not with only some pictures, at least. Don't worry, just give me the photo I asked for, okay?" I winked.

He nodded doubtfully, but started searching for the photo I've asked. Good, at least he knows to do what he's been asked to.

He started laughing all of a sudden and passed me the camera again. "This is the first one, Itachi forgot he was acting as a woman… It was hilarious, man!"

Indeed, even I found it funny. I could even see Sasori's red face. What the fuck? Well, I would blush if I were in his place also. Wait, scratch that. Unlike him, I'd have to beg on my hands and knees only to get into that position.

I pressed the button to get to the next picture, and saw Itachi (this time, on bottom), with his hands over Sasori's, which were on his thighs. "What. The. Fuck."

"He he, this one also has a funny history behind! Don't look so jealous! It looked like your red-haired friend had absolutely no idea what to do; he felt terribly awkward, y'know? It was almost like it was I, not him, over there. Completely clueless. You can guess Itachi positioned his hands and so! Damn, I wish you were there!"

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual. I'm awfully annoyed that I was excluded from this photo-shoot! Maybe I wanted to appear in pictures with him! It would've been a lot better than with Sasori. I'm a lot more daring, and besides, he's _my_ lover, so… you see my point?"

"We were shooting photos, not porn, Sasuke. If it was for the latter, be sure we would've called you. And Sasori would be the director; I refuse to watch such… things. Why are you making such a big fuss over it? It was just a thing we've done at random, honestly!"

"I know that. But it's still annoying." _He'd never do that with me._ "And I wonder how he accepted to make the photos."

"Well, it took some time to get him to accept to get into the clothes, the photos were no problem. Although, he made us swear we'd never show them to you."

"Something you… just did."

"I know. That's because it's not like he can do anything to me! Sasori said he'd never go on a raping spree, and I doubt he'd kill me just like that, so that's about it."

"But he can beat you up, at least."

"Nah, he wouldn't! Besides, I already got a knee in the balls, if I survived that, I can survive anything!"

"What did you do to get that knee in the balls for?"

"That was the moment he figured out who I was and the fact that I disappeared for the past 6 months without a word. And I know it was my fault, so maybe I deserved it. But dude, he has an iron knee. It hurt like living hell, and I bet the neighbors heard me scream in pain. At that moment, I could barely remember what my name was, and the bastard made me beg him not to kick me again."

"So, you begged?"

"Of course. What Itachi wants, Itachi gets, it's known thing already."

Oh, Itachi, this Bruce Almighty of the 21st century. Is he only different when he's with me, goddamnit? He never pushes me to do anything I don't want to, and I'm pretty thankful for that. But, then again, if I didn't want to do something, I'd just refuse to or run away from home.

"Okay, get to the interesting part, Naruto. The hot pics, ok?" He muttered something and started searching again, and with a smile, he handed me the camera.

"That's it, Sasuke. Hope you like it."

_Damn_.

It was impossibly hot… And it really pained me to see it. Not because of Sasori, not because they did all this without telling me, not because Itachi left the house without a word… _It hurts_. I miss him. _He looks godly_. But he never lets me see him like that. _Just for a minute!_ Just to look at him, to let my eyes linger over his slender legs! _Those thin arms! That milky-white skin…_ I'm falling in love all over again.

That's what Itachi feels like? Only wanting to look at me forever? Only to trace circles on my back, to simply touch me without actually _touching_ me? Maybe I was the irrational one… He was just trying to make a bond with me; _he just wanted to love me, right?_

I stopped my reflecting when I saw a tear on the camera display. _What?_ Was I really feeling like that? God, how many question marks for a day! _It still hurts._

I turned around with the camera in my hands so that Naruto wouldn't see me and took my phone out. It's been more than 3 hours since I'm here with Naruto. I wonder where Sakura is; she said she would go for a massage or some spa… Girls…

I called Itachi's number. Hopefully, Sasori has vanished and he's all alone. I don't want Sasori's company right now. I'm still under the impression that if I try to talk to him, he'll end up criticizing me and my 'loving' methods.

"_Yes, little one. What's up?"_ I think I'll start appreciating Itachi some more for what he does for me. _For what he __**is**_.

"I got bored here, is Sasori gone?"

"_You knew he was with me? The walls are thin, I guess. Yes, he has left, in hope Deidara has woken up."_

"Oh, Deidara's sleeping in the middle of the day? We all know why's that, right?"

"_Y-yes, of course. So… are you coming back?" _What is he stuttering for? It's almost like he wants to say something but refrains from doing so. Odd.

"That's why I called. I want to come back, but I wasn't in the mood for Sasori. Itachi, what are you up to, you're not your usual self."

"_Nothing you have to worry about… How about you come in 10 minutes, okay? Give me some time, I've got a surprise for you."_

"I hope I'm gonna like it. See ya in 10."

I hung up only to see Naruto look dumbstruck.

"What's wrong with you, dobe? Have you seen a ghost?"

"No, nothing… Sasuke, were you crying earlier, or was I seeing things?"

"You picked that up? Pretend that you were seeing things."

I left the room without another word and headed to the reception hall, only to see Konan, alone, in a corner of the hotel's restaurant slash lounge bar. She looked tired, a lot more than this morning… well, afternoon actually, when Itachi and I ate lunch with her. Maybe Itachi was right, she needs support now. I can't imagine how I would feel if Itachi announced me today that he would go die tomorrow. Even if I don't exactly know when Pein is going to go there, the idea is the same.

I went to her table, trying to convince myself that she is the same as she was when I first met her, 1 month ago. Wow, it's been one month! How fast time flies. Just yesterday I was asking Pein and Konan to give me a lift to Somerset, only to have Pein glare at me and slap me! And then to have Sasori call, discover their connection, and all the madness that followed. What an exciting life I have, huh? It's too much, sometimes.

"Are you okay, Konan?"

She raised her gaze to meet mine, as I tried to make it seem like I haven't been ogling her for the past minute. "Oh, Sasuke. I thought you'd be with Itachi."

"I will soon be. I waited for Sasori to leave. They've been talking for the past hour, I think."

"They're good friends. And you? What have you been doing?"

"I've been with Naruto."

"Naruto? Oh, Nine. You're friends with him?"

"Yes. Since I was around 14, from 9th grade."

"Then, why aren't you 18?"

"I skipped a grade. I was too much of a genius for them."

She smiled and showed me the seat across from her. _It wouldn't hurt to accept the invitation, I guess._ Itachi said he needed some time for something, and I strongly believe I'm the only person she knows that wouldn't bring up Pein as a main topic for conversation.

"You know, we're moving from this hotel at 6 or 7 PM, be ready."

"Oh, okay. I wonder why Itachi hasn't told me of the hour. He only told me that we would be moving this afternoon."

"That's because he doesn't know yet. Sasori should tell him, but I bet he forgot. You should be happy. You'll have a very big bedroom this time."

"Really? Nice, I'll be sharing it with Itachi, anyway. So, how are you feeling? You were pretty down at lunch."

"I know. I'm not any better, right now. When would Itachi be available? I need to have a talk with him…"

"I don't know his schedule, but I know for sure that you'll have all the time during the… moving out. He never talks to me when he's doing 'business', and he has just talked to Sasori. I guess you'll catch him free then. But why?"

"Confidential information. It's about missions and stuff, it would be boring to listen to it, even if I told you."

"Just tell me if he's once again planning to get himself killed. I don't want to know what the 'mission' is about as long as I know he's going to be safe. If he's dead, then I'm soon going to follow."

"You are worried about him?"

"Yes, but also because those people seemingly also want me. No Itachi, no protection, and that results in me being dead in less than 5."

"That's egoist, don't you think?" she said, looking at the ice tea she had in front of her. I could see a deep pain in her eyes, but I didn't question it. It's her own business, I don't want to interfere.

"Maybe it is, but he doesn't mind. I already told him that. But, as I said, I'm also worried for his safety alone, it's not all about me." _Yes, it mostly is…_

"Don't say that to his face, Sasuke. I can see that Itachi cares for you deeply. I don't know how he would feel if you told him you only care about your life in this…"

"Well, the damage is already done. But, don't worry, he'll get over it. He knows I don't mean it like that."

"If you say so. Hey, look there! Isn't that Deidara?" she pointed to the little sofa in the hall, and I could indeed see Deidara… "He isn't alone. He's with Sasori. This means you can go to your brother."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do… Konan, what's today?"

"What do you mean? It's Friday."

"I meant the date."

"Oh, 3rd of December."

"You know, in… 18 days it's the apocalypse."

"You really believe in that? The oh so famous 12/21/12 is just a myth."

"I know. I was just making fun of it. In Akatsuki, the 21st of December _can_ be a day of apocalypse. We could all die, just like that."

"Let's hope we won't. Go to your room and pack. Remember, 7 PM!"

"Yes, sure."

I left her at the lonely and isolated table and headed to the stairs. I wasn't in the mood to take the elevator, and the room was only at the second floor. When I reached in front of our door, I felt like running away at full speed. _Why?_ It's almost like I don't want to go inside and see the 'surprise' Itachi had for me.

_But I do remember what I was thinking about in Naruto's room! _It's painful to know it's not going to happen. What is the possibility of finding Itachi in the mood to let me explore every single inch of his body? _Would I do that if he asked me? _Really now… on multiple occasions Itachi insisted that we should spend the whole day just laying in bed. Well, it's not like we've actually had the time to do that, we've been together for only 4 to 5 days…

I took the key from my pocket and unlocked the door, dreadfully putting my hand on the doorknob and entering. It would be strange to say it, but that was exactly it: the moment I entered the room, I could've shit bricks. On the bed, half covered by the blanked, sat a _naked _Itachi, with his hair sprawled on the pillow and the book in his hand.

"It's December, you'll get hypothermia that way." I said, not really thinking it through. Knowing _my_ Itachi, this act had absolutely no logic. _But I like it… Hell, I love him right now._

"That's not what I wanted to hear from you, little one." He answered me with a scowl on his face and a pair of eyes that actually screamed despair.

"Ok, I'll try again… How about I help you warm up?" I smiled at him and he returned the smile, lifting the blanket as an invitation. "Lift it higher," I muttered, and he complied. _Yes, let me see some more…_ I proceeded in removing most of my clothes; I only left the socks and boxers on. Itachi and I had horrible timing, just as always. If he would have prepared this 'surprise' for me yesterday, I would've jumped on him and taken advantage of the opportunity. But today… nah, I had better things to do, especially after Sasori's speech about me being an insensitive bastard.

"Take everything off." Itachi suggested, but I only nodded my head 'no' and slipped between the blankets, pulling them completely over us. God, it was freezing, how did he manage not to die here? I put one hand on his chest and it was, indeed, as cold as ice. _Like porcelain… white and cold and perfect!_

"You're ice cold."

"I know. You're late; but don't worry, you'll help me warm up, as you said, right?"

"Yeees, I always keep my promises. Unlike you." I saw him frown, but he didn't mean it. Even _he_ knew that he rarely was able to keep a promise. That's why he rarely promised me something. "So, what was your plan, weasel?"

"Don't mock me just because you know Japanese. I didn't choose my name."

I laughed. Of course I did. It was funny! I was shocked when I found out that Itachi's name actually meant something, from Sasori. Mine didn't mean anything. It was both a relief and a disappointment.

"But it suits you. You're tall, slim, cute, and you have a long tail. Well, ponytail. See, you really do resemble a weasel!" I gave him a charming (or maybe not) grin, and he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"I'm not _cute_. You are. Cute involves making funny faces and sometimes having two left hands, like you do. I'm not that awkward, I think."

"Yes, you are. And you've got horrible timing, big brother. _Absolutely horrible timing_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… your little 'surprise' kind of backfired, don't you think?" Once again, I saw him give me a smile that was intended to be reassuring, but it was instead sad. "Things don't always go as planned, Itachi."

"_You're_ telling _me_ that? But, my surprise isn't a total disaster, after all. I gave you quite the heart attack when you saw me."

"I must admit that much. I like my surprise. So…" I proceeded to get the blanket off of us, but he held it with one hand.

"It's gonna be cold. I've already frozen my ass half to death waiting for you."

"You won't be cold, there is still a radiator in here, don't you think? Are you suddenly _shy_?"

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to be that exposed when you're just ogling at me…"

"That's the definition of being shy. I thought you've danced on tables almost naked, what's up? That time, 30 people were watching you. Now, it's only me. Remember that you've done this to me two days ago, don't you dare protest."

He didn't say anything as he let go of the blanket and crossed his arms over his bare chest. I didn't waste any time in throwing the blanket on the floor, and having the pleasure to see that he was _completely _naked underneath. What a sight indeed…

I moved closer and touched his arm, seeing goosebumps form in an instant.

"I thought you were bluffing when you said you were cold."

"_I was…" _I heard him mutter silently and then he turned to actually face me. I felt a hand touch my cheek as he silently communicated me to come closer. I did. He took my arms and encircled them around his neck, bringing me impossibly close to him; it was like I was his new favorite t-shirt or teddy bear. But the skin contact was pleasant, why should I deny it?

"Then why are you transforming me in your new blanket?"

"You're talking too much, don't you think? You shouldn't question my actions all the time. If you don't like it, just say so, but don't ask me why."

"I never said anything about not liking it, now did I?" I snuggled closer to him and let one of my hands wonder over his back, tracing his spine. I even felt all of his ribs.

"You're skinny."

"I know. You've kept repeating it to me for the last 3 years. I think I got the idea."

"Okay, you're getting skinny-er."

"No I'm not. And before you say anything, I'm not anorexic."

"I know you're not, I didn't say you were. It's just that I'll never manage to be that skinny ever, so it's hard to understand how you can keep in that shape. I like it, that you're slim. It's a terrible turn-on, believe it or not."

"I'll let you run the Akatsuki for one week and then we'll talk about keeping slim, how about that? It's the stress doing the job. That, and the fact I'm not eating like a pig."

"Tell me, how do we manage to turn every supposedly romantic interaction of ours into a casual talk? It's getting annoying."

"It's because we're brothers. We've gotten used to finding something to talk about even when we have nothing new to share. Now, that habit of ours is kicking in, because otherwise, we aren't actually doing anything."

"That's true. Well then, tell me… what should we do? That doesn't involve talking, if you please."

"Now you're turning it awkward…" he sighed. "We're brothers, anything I would say next is going to sound either stupid or 'sappy', as you like to call it."

"Say what you think."

"I wanna die."

"What? Why? Why did you even say that?" I was staring at him with an expression of shock clearly written over my face, but his face was still blank, just with a little blush in his cheeks.

"You told me to say what I was thinking. I was figuratively speaking, anyway; I'm not turning suicidal at this moment, trust me."

"Thank God. Itachi, what's wrong?" He didn't look at me this time. He generally held eye contact all the time…

"Nothing's wrong… _Everything _is wrong. I don't know anymore, Sasuke. Let's not talk about this, you know I'm having a hard time concentrating…"

"Actually, you are having a… _hard _time with something else." I said, pointing down. His face was disappearing by the second, covered in his hair. Damn that black curtain of hair, he always hid in it when he didn't want to face me! "Look at me! What's wrong with you tonight, you're acting like you're drugged, you're never this… _submissive!_"

"And you're never this calm around me…" he whispered, raising from the bed and grabbing the blanket I've previously thrown on the floor. He put it over his shoulders and headed to the window. All I could see now of him were the thin, slender legs. _At least that…_

"What's wrong?"

"Stop asking me that. I'm not going to answer and you know it."

"Why? If it was the fucking mission, you would've already said so! Then, what is it?"

"I have horrible timing." He answered curtly, getting the hair out of his face with a hand. One of his legs was lightly hitting the radiator in front of the window as his right hand was clutching at the blanket he held.

"I know, I've told you that. So what, you're going to be all depressive about it? Maybe next time, it's not the end of the world if we don't match from time to time."

"That's not it, Sasuke… We have to pack, let's get it over with."

_What?_

"We'll have time to pack later. We still have one hour to do whatever we please. Unless you can pack naked, then I'm okay with it."

"What's with this sudden urge of yours to see me naked? You already know how I look like."

"I don't know. Have you considered that maybe I simply like seeing your body? Why don't you come back to bed? I can solve all of your problems…"

"There's no need for that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, also rising from the bed and heading in his direction. I grabbed the blanket he was desperately clutching at and yanked it off him. "You're… not hard anymore? What the fuck, was I seeing things?"

He didn't answer. In fact, he just froze in the spot, except for the foot that kept hitting the radiator. I put a hand on his forearm, but he didn't even flinch away. After a couple seconds, he covered my hand with one of his and turned to face me completely, in all his naked glory. _Yep, shy was not the proper word. Then, what?_

"You were. But that's beyond the point. We have to-"

"We don't have to do anything. Look, today I'm willing to listen to your sappy self, so go on and tell me what's troubling you."

He eyed me suspiciously and sighed, going back to the bed. I followed him, when I felt myself being pulled by an arm. An arm that was actually surprisingly gentle and soft. An arm that belonged to my brother, who was now looking at me with a pair of wide black eyes. I couldn't read his expression, as much as I wanted to. He didn't want me to understand, at least not right now. _I think._

"Should I just resume my usual position?" I asked, and he nodded his head 'no'.

"Just sit down, as you wish." _Okay, if you say so…_

I simply sat on a side, facing him. Itachi then came closer to me, turned his back to me and took my arm to put it around his stomach. It was our same usual position, just reversed. It was odd like hell.

"Itachi…"

"Yes?"

"You know, it's strange… you've been acting submissive today, and our reversed position… Is this an invitation by any chance?"

"No." It was the first time I actually got a real answer to my questions! Although, it was quite disappointing considering the circumstances.

"I thought so. Then?"

"Did you want it to be?" I felt like I've committed the supreme taboo in suggesting that, actually… But did I want to top him? _Hell yeah, who wouldn't?_

"I wouldn't mind, really." He didn't say anything anymore, only his hand tightened its grip over mine and his muscles stiffened. "Hey, I didn't say I wanted it! I only said I wouldn't mind the offer _ever_." Another stiffening of muscles. Damn it, I always ruin things when trying to fix them up. It's just one of my many 'qualities'…

"Sasuke…" I started stroking his back and I could almost _feel_ him purring. The goosebumps were back full-force.

"Forget about anything I've said, okay? I'm totally clueless for the reason of what I've just said. I'm fucked up right now…"

He just silently nodded and raised his head a little. I could see most of his cheek, but not his eyes. I doubt I even wanted to look him in the eyes, anyway, at the moment. I don't know how it is for him, but for me, the atmosphere is awkward. _I don't know what to do… What am I __**supposed**__ to do?_

I continued my finger dance on his bare torso, until he suddenly stopped my hand and turned his head to me. Hair was covering his eyes almost completely, and it wasn't like I was even looking there. No, I didn't want to look at his eyes. _I don't want any more of his so troubled expression! _

"Sasuke, I…" he started, his voice a silent whisper. It was strangely attractive and mysterious, even if I knew he didn't intend it that way; it was just how his voice sounded naturally. _Warm, but sometimes ice cold; mysterious, yet sometimes so revealing! _ "…Wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask." Don't pretend to care if I want to listen or not. You're going to say it anyways. _Because you told him he could tell you, baka._ Oh yes, I did. I told him that. But I didn't think he already had something to tell or ask me! Just for once, can he give me time?

"Will you stay here…" he paused for a second and closed his eyes in defeat. "By my side? Can you? It's the only thing I'll ever be asking from you…"

"I will." _I guess, at least. _Until I won't be able to resist anymore. Until I'll consider things can't be beautiful between us anymore. _No, Itachi… I truly don't know if I'll be able to do that. But, oh, believe me I'll try!_

"Promise me, then. Please, promise me." _Why do you always manage to make me feel bad, you bastard! Damn you…_

"I thought you didn't want to hear promises that can't be guaranteed to be kept."

"_Just promise me._"

"I can't guarantee it, Itachi. I thought you knew that much. Don't blackmail me emotionally. If you make me promise, that's not going to change some eventual further actions. Don't do it."

"Say it…" Such a quiet, resigned voice. _Restrained._

"Why? Why does an empty promise mean so much to you suddenly?"

He then raised his voice at me, for the first time in a non-dangerous situation. "**What if I just want to hear it? Why won't you at least let me believe in it? Even if you don't, I WANT to believe in this!"**

"It's a lie, Itachi. Why would you want to believe in a lie?" I tried not to raise my voice, but it was hard. It was supposed that he'd be the mature one. Well, he still is the mature one, but… God, it's complicated!

"Because it's a beautiful lie… don't you think?" He opened his eyes, and I could've dropped dead. There was so much emotion in them; he rarely let me see that. It was like he was now giving me they key to all the doors he's been locking himself under for all these years. No, that's not it…

He merely gave me a preview. But those coal eyes to look so sincere! So childishly sincere, like he was telling me he wants to believe in Santa Claus, just because it's beautiful. No tears, no fluttering eyelashes, no special effects that he was oh so capable of… No, it was just _him_. As simple as that.

Then why can't I bring myself to say anything?

* * *

><p><strong>(Itachi POV)<strong>

_Because it's a beautiful lie, Sasuke…_

Will you ever be able to understand that? It becomes so complicated when you're too painfully aware of what's happening. When I _know_ so much, and when it is so hard to accept it for once… You'll never know, Sasuke. You'll never know, because I'll take care of it…

"Okay, be it your way. It's 'beautiful'. I'll stay with you, I promise."

"Thank you."

"But even if it's a beautiful lie, Itachi… I don't get it! Why do you prefer an illusion to the reality? You are the one always telling me to tell the truth! What happened?"

What indeed? Maybe I've also grown up a little; maybe it's the world I live in rubbing off on me. When you live surrounded by lies, one more is nothing. Especially one you desperately want to believe in. _My very own lie, my very own feigned ignorance. _

"I want to believe in it because… it makes me happy. Why should I need further reasons?"

He looked at me in bewilderment and shock. Was it really that hard for him to comprehend? Today, it really seemed like he was able to listen. No, he was able to _understand_. Even with our horrible timing that I still feel bad about, he was willing to listen to me and understand. Was I really making so little sense?

"It means so much to you, doesn't it?" He asked dreadfully. Even if I wasn't looking directly at him, I could see that his head hung low, and his breathing was shallow, as I felt it on my shoulder.

"It means everything to me." He smiled and let his head fall on the pillow.

"Well, I'm happy to know someone would cry if I died…"

"Naruto and Sakura would also cry. And Sasori, probably."

"It's not like I particularly care about them, don't you think?"

"You should…" They're your friends, and they're the only ones you will have left, if it comes for the worst. _If I have to die_.

"Yes, I know, I know. You always come up with this sort of crap. But unlike you, Itachi, I'm not close to my friends. I only have Naruto, actually, now that you claimed Sasori. I hate having to share. It's either mine or it's not. And now, I only have… nothing. Naruto is Akatsuki. Sakura is Akatsuki. Sasori is Akatsuki, and your friend. _You_ are Akatsuki. And what does that leave? No one that I'm close to. See my point?"

"You can never have a person all to yourself. It's selfish, and if you come to think about it… I was _never_ yours, if judged by your standards."

"You're talking about Akatsuki? No, you're wrong. There _was_ life before Akatsuki, when you were mine. As children, you were mine and I was yours. Too bad we were too dumb to see it, right?"

"I wasn't necessarily talking about the Akatsuki. I was talking about something else." _Can you figure it out, my little genius?_

"Like who? Our father, who worked you out like his own personal assistant? Mother, who was literally drooling over your sparkling intelligence and kissed the ground you walked on? They are the only ones you were in contact with all the time, before Akatsuki. Or am I wrong?"

"I am bound by fate. I am destined to be dead even before I was born. I am a prize, and I am actually far more important than you think I am. Now, Sasuke, can you solve the riddle? It took me 5 years to see. Do you at least understand, just a little bit?"

His face was showing more and more confusion as I kept talking. Why was I even telling him this? I wanted to prove something. He's so sure he has me, he's so sure I've been his. And now that he feels I don't belong to him anymore, he's willing to give it up? If that's how his mind works, then two can play the game. I can show him that I've always been owned by someone, yet how I've always actually been _his_. What a labyrinth…

"Itachi, are you trying to tell me how you're the human appearance of a gold bullion? Well then, I'm glad to be the current owner!"

"Akatsuki is the current owner, remember? You said I wasn't yours."

"But you love _me_, right? I'm the one to use the money, even if they're not legally mine." He smirked at me and than stared at the sheets. It could take forever to get him to understand, seemingly.

"You're the robber of the bank…"

"You could say so. I have yet to be caught, but the cops are getting closer. You're not the only one who can talk in metaphors, Itachi. Maybe you are something special with that 'brilliant intelligence' of yours, but I'm also not some anybody on the street. We have the same genes, remember?"

"Same genes don't mean we are the same. You have to be able to think like me, in order to understand. And to be able to think like me equals _living_ like me, and _seeing things _like me. And for reference, you can do neither."

"Aren't you bored of talking like that? Really, you should've become a writer. It's easier to just get to the point. Why are you telling me this?"

"It's for the future you're so scared about. I wanted to prepare you beforehand. You're so scared you're going to die, you'd even sell me to the enemies if that guaranteed you life?"

I rose from the bed, escaping his tight and suddenly cold embrace. Now it's time to get some answers. No matter how much I love Sasuke, I have to know just how much I have to do in order to keep both of us safe.

"You're an asshole if you think I'd do that. I'm not that stupid to believe I'd assure my life by selling you, while you've repeatedly told me I'm also wanted dead, for some unknown reason."

"At least you're honest. Thank you."

"Stop doubting everything. One day, you won't even be sure if you're alive or dead."

"You're one to talk about doubting." I took my clothes from the chair next to the radiator. "Sorry for having my moments. But that's why you're here, to reassure me that I'm the best and that I'm going to sort this out. And we'll have so much money after this that we'll have to buy 2 houses with 2 husky dogs and 2 cars. And then, we live happily forever after."

"Yeah, right. I thought you're the one entitled to do the reassuring. Or maybe you also need it, remember who was nearly begging me to make a stupid promise that we both know I can choose not to keep!"

"You do the packing. I'm going out."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

So, this is the great house? Nothing special, if you ask me. I grabbed my bag and swung it on my shoulder while Deidara was still ogling every room, trying to choose one. Of course, his first pick has been the master bedroom, but I've told him it was 'booked' for Itachi and Sasuke. I guess we'll have to do with the second largest.

Hidan chose the kitchen, just as I predicted. Kakuzu has already thrown his tantrum, but it didn't help much. It's not like he could hurt Hidan in order to convince him.

Naruto and Sakura got the smallest bedroom, which was originally an office, I think. It also had a small room attached to it (it resembled me a closet, actually) and Tobi decided he'd sleep in there.

Konan and Pein got the last bedroom, although it would soon be too big from just one person.

It's late now, 8:30. Sasuke just arrived with a grim face and full of bags. He told me Itachi was 'out' somewhere. We had a small chat, but I got more things out of it than he thought I would. So, both entered the hotel room keen on making the other feel good and ended up shouting at each other. I wonder why I have this feeling that it was Sasuke to push the wrong buttons?

I'm glad the house has furniture. At least, the bedroom I share with Deidara has a bed, and that's good news. I haven't slept in a bed in a long time; I only have futons at home…

"Do you know where Konan is?" Pein asked from behind me.

"No, I don't. Why, you lost her?" I saw him scratch his head and close his eyes in defeat.

"She's been avoiding me ever since the meeting, but she always told me where she was, in case something happened, and I needed to contact her. Now, her phone is turned off, so is Itachi's, and I don't know where she is!"

"Itachi's out as well, but he announced that he's out. Pray that he's with Konan. This way, they're safe. As safe as they can get, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Oke, that was it:) I hope you enjoyed it, it took forever to write, it's almost 14,000 words long, i wanted to make up for the time I didn't update at all... So, **please review **and let me know what you think! Curios for what's next? Oh, and don't worry, I've already got half of the next chapter done, it won't take so long this time! Until then!

Kisses, Ioio :*


	17. Chronicles of an Announced Death

**Chronicles of an announced death**

**A/N: **So, here I am with another chapter. I decided not to make you wait for too long, so this chapter is not as huge as the others were. Also, I doubt I'll be able to ever write them as big as 10,000 words each any more, but they'll always be over 5,000 so don't worry. Okay, now I want to thank my reviewers who made me trust myself again, I was actually going to drop this story when I saw nobody actually bothers to review. So, thank you vey much guys, I'm thankful to you all, and this chapter is dedicated to you!

**(Sasuke POV)**

I went to our new kitchen to get some water and saw Hidan and Kakuzu arguing about some car keys or something like that. I can bet my life that Hidan dropped them off in some bar and forgot about them. It wouldn't be the first, nor the last time, if you ask me. Hidan's car keys are always in the most unexpected places, like for example in Itachi's back pockets or MY nightstand.

Sasori stayed at the kitchen table, looking aimlessly at the fighting 'couple'. He looked funny in the mornings. His red hair was disheveled and I could see a little braid in it. That brought back memories about my own hair, when Deidara decided to 'style' it. He had all that long, blond hair for keeping I guess, since it was always with mine or Sasori's that he played with.

"Where are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular," came a sleepy voice. His head hung low, while strands of hair threatened to get into the cup of coffee he had in front of him. I entangled my fingers in his hair, pulling his head up only to see equally lazy and tired eyes reflect my image.

"You look tired to death."

"It's 7 AM, Sasuke, gimme a break…" He took a sip from his coffee and looked at me again. "Did Itachi return last night?"

"Yep, why do you think I've got so much energy at the moment?" I grinned at him, remembering last night. Yeah, I don't regret angering him yesterday anymore. Who would've thought _that's_ how Itachi acts at anger?

"Y'know, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you're really a whore…"

"Oh, shut it. I'm 17, I've got a good excuse. It was worth all the fight and the worries, really. He's best when he's angry!"

"That's good to know!" I heard Hidan from behind me. That guy really has to learn how to keep his comments to himself, or I'll really slit his throat. Wait… he'd probably like that. _Unless it kills him first, he he!_ But then, I'll never hear the end of it from Itachi.

"Ignore him…"

"I know, you don't have to tell me. And why is everybody either sleeping or arguing, again?"

"Dei is still sleeping, Naruto came out 15 minutes ago but went back to bed, I don't know anything about Tobi, Itachi is your business, and Pein should be still grieving and wondering where Konan is, unless she returned last night as well…" I should probably add that he said all that in the slowest and most miserable way possible. It surprises me how he can be so 'dead' in the mornings. After all, 7 AM is not _that_ early.

"Konan came back with Itachi last night. But they were pretty late, it was 1 AM when they returned."

"Oh joy… At least Pein's not going to be pissed in the morning. And today Itachi'll want to talk to all of us again and I'm so not in the mood… ugh."

He passed his hand through his hair and sighed for what seems like the hundredth time today. I resumed to getting a glass of water off the counter and bringing it to my lips, when _bam!_

"Don't drink that! It's chlorine, you little shit! Even if it won't kill you, you'll have the most beautiful stomachache you could get. Stay away from that glass, okay?"

I immediately put the little glass back on the counter, thanking all heavens I was always a slow mover. Unlike Itachi, all of my actions seem to be so slow and almost time warped.

"Why on earth would you put chlorine on the counter, in a _glass_ that makes it look so appealing?"

"Well sorry, I got it to make some lethal gas. I didn't know I needed your written permission to put it wherever my balls want to put it, tch. You could at least thank me for telling you, asshole"

"You should have let him die. One less mouth to feed," interrupted Kakuzu. Oh, you're so going to regret those words, fucker!

"Told ya it's not gonna kill him. Merely give him a very bad stomachache and a lot of throwing up, which will cost a lot more. Oh, and if I killed him, I'd be soon going after him in fucking Hell; I doubt Itachi would forgive me if the precious mini-Itachi died."

"**Stop calling me that!**" I shouted at him angrily. I also seem to have managed to wake up my brother, since he appeared in the doorstep, with a frown on his face. He looked unusually pale, though…

"What are you both shouting for? You're going to attract attention upon us; should I remind you that this is not the Somerset cottage? We have neighbors, and pretty many at that." What is it with everybody and their dead-like voices? First Sasori, now Itachi!

Nobody said anything anymore as Itachi approached the table Sasori was sitting at and took a sip from his coffee cup. Of course, I could read it on Sasori's face, that 'hey, I was drinking that!', yet nothing was heard. It was grave quiet, and even Hidan and Kakuzu were looking at each other confused. I thought of sighing, but I wouldn't like to be the one to disturb the silence. It was confusing, yes, but maybe it was just something I wasn't accustomed to. Sasori at least seemed not to be bothered by the awkward (to me) silence in the least.

I suddenly felt a hand in my hair and recognized it as my brother's. _Why did you leave,_ he seemed to ask me. So, not angry anymore, huh? I just grabbed his hand from my hair and squeezed it lightly, adding a sigh for effect. He figured out immediately what I meant, and although I could not see it, I was sure he was now smiling, even a little.

"So, what's up?" As soon as Itachi said those two words, the whole vivid conversation (that resembled me a shouting match, actually) restarted, like it never even paused. Hidan kept telling Kakuzu he didn't know about the keys and Sasori took the coffee cup from Itachi with a curt move. What on earth was that, and… Oh, whatever.

"Hidan? Come here a sec." I was surprised when hearing that, and even more so when Hidan encircled his hand around Itachi's shoulders and whispered in his ear "What is it?" Itachi laughed and reached into his pocked, but didn't retract his hand. He just asked Hidan "Why, can you guess?" He added that smirk that felt seductive even when he didn't intend it to be like that. I couldn't help but look down when I saw them like that. It was somehow a beautiful picture. Hidan was both taller and more solid than Itachi, and the familiarity they were acting with made me envious. Just as I've always told Sasori, they're one big family, and I wish I was included in it, sometimes.

"Is it a surprise? _For me_?" Hidan asked with a sly grin and putting his other hand around Itachi's stomach. It's a good thing I'm pretty much immune to jealousy, especially when it's about Hidan. I've seen them in much worse positions, and it still meant nothing for either of them.

"See for yourself," came the answer. I'm willing to bet my life that Itachi's making such a fuss about the 'surprise' especially because it _nothing_ special, after all. He's done this with me before, like telling me to rush and carry the shopping bags in the house, because he's got a surprise in there for me. Guess what, from 3 shopping bags, he bought me Tic-Tacs! So yes, I think I'm right when I say that Hidan will be disappointed when he gets his surprise.

But unknowingly, Hidan simply reached to the pocket and slowly pulled Itachi's hand, together with the 'surprise' out. "WHAT? **You took them? **And for that Kakuzu shouted at me since morning?"

"Well, yes. I took your car for a ride last night. I wouldn't want to walk outside at night, when it's also this cold." Itachi's answer came so nonchalantly that everybody agreed with him, maybe except for Kakuzu who was brooding over the price of gas.

I wanted to ask him how he met with Konan and how come they returned together at 1AM in the morning, but I decided I'd rather keep that for when we're alone. After all, it may be a good thing that they were together last night. If Naruto is right, then Pein would have to go to the yakuza heads in less than 3 days- it could be tomorrow, for all she knows. Her being alone in the night, with a depression waiting to kick in is not a healthy combination.

But the thing is… I don't like the atmosphere in this house. It's a bit too normal, considering how many things are going on. Except for the chlorine I almost drank, everything screams of normality. And it's annoying, as far as I am concerned. The calmer the water is, the more powerful will the waves be later on. A simple quarrel between Kakuzu and Hidan, a nasty habit of Sasori's to resemble an awakened mummy in the morning, Itachi's relaxed face and usual 'tricks', it's all way too normal! I'm starting to wonder whether I'm the only one who sees things this way.

How many times did they have missions together like this? How used are they to each other? The way this house morphed into something else overnight is also unbelievable. It looks like they (we?) have been living here for years. The house has become a trashcan already. _Man, we're pigs!_ But most of all, nobody gets in the others' way. Sasori can simply ignore the quarreling duo, the silence that set in the room when Itachi entered, the way we actually know where every single person in this house is, like it's normal… Akatsuki resembles a big family far more than I would've originally thought.

My thoughts were curtly interrupted by the feeling of being drenched in water. I couldn't even realize what was going on when another splash of water made my hair cover my eyes. Hearing Hidan chuckle, I can probably guess it was him, but for what reason, I don't know. I guess I was spacing out too much and lost count of what's happening around me.

The only thing I could catch after that was a whimper from Sasori and a low growl from Hidan. When I got the hair out of my eyes, I could realize that Hidan first threw a cup of water on Itachi, who didn't have any other liquid to throw back but Sasori's hot coffee. What a fiasco.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto POV)- 2 days later<strong>

It's been 2 days since we moved to this house, and things are already moving to the wrong direction. The conversation I had with Sasuke 3 days ago was like child play compared to reality. Things are much worse than I described them to be. Except for Itachi, who doesn't show it, everybody is pretty much of a nervous wreck over here. Of course, also except Hidan and Kakuzu: they don't care. They never did.

I have no idea of the actual plans, or what's going to happen. It also seems like I'm not the only one in this situation. Itachi and Pein decided to keep everything between them, not letting a single piece of information out. These 2 days, they kept leaving the house and returning after 4 hours on average, and then they left again, for another 4 hours. Nobody knows what they're doing, and nobody wishes a mouthful from Itachi enough to go after them.

It should be obvious, but I'm still wondering if one day, only one of them will return. How will everybody react? Will they ask questions, or will they just acknowledge the fact silently? Will we have to do something special, or will the event be just stuffed under the carpet? And the only persons who know the answers to these questions are actually the only ones who won't say a word about it.

Now, they're gone again. It's 1 AM, the 6th of December. Everything looks the same as it did in the past 2 days. Hidan still shouts his lungs out when arguing with Kakuzu, Sasori is the same reserved character, my stupid cousin only comprehends the situation on half, and Sasuke talks to Sakura out of boredom. Everything is the same, right? Everything is fine. Except it's not. Today is different. Today, things are going to change. Starting from this very moment, nothing will be the same anymore…

"_Naruto, come with me." Hearing Itachi talk to me wasn't a first, but the reason it scared me out of my skin was because Pein was right next to him. What did they want with me? Or, was it only with me, or it was with everybody?_

_The room we were in was Pein's. Konan wasn't there, but I assume it's normal. She's still not over the news. What surprised me most was the hostile air of the room. It didn't even resemble how it looked before we moved in. It was full of maps, of other papers, some bags and a black briefcase. It made me wonder of where they came from. It's not like I wasn't there when they packed, in Denver. Pein only had a single bag, and so did Konan. Meaning, those bags and the briefcase (and maybe even the maps) were the results of the 4-hours long absences of Itachi and Pein. _

_They didn't talk to me immediately. Actually, they didn't talk to me at all while we were in that room- almost like it was interdicted to talk in there. Itachi gave me one of the maps that hanged halfway from the bed, and showed me an 'X' with his finger. It was a fish shop at the outskirts of the town. It wasn't isolated- or well, not completely isolated. It was a complex of shops, and the X was situated right on the storehouse of the fish shop. _

_Itachi also threw a mountain of other papers in my hands, and placed one of the bags on my shoulder. I didn't ask anything. There had to be an explanation for everything, and if I wasn't told yet, it solely meant it was no need to know. I checked my watch- it was 9PM. _

_When we exited the room, Pein remained there. I didn't get a chance to talk to him. Maybe he didn't have anything to say to me. But after we were out, more exactly in the kitchen- I wonder where Kakuzu and Hidan are- Itachi started talking to me, on a low tone. I had to strain my ears to hear what he was saying. _

"_There are 5 yakuza around the house, watching our every move. You must have noticed that I always go out with Pein for 4 hours. We're leaving at midnight again. You have to make sure you kill them all, and also, make it seem as if you're the one going out with Pein this time. If you miss one of them, they must certainly not be aware of the fact I'm there with you, all right?"_

_He talked so fast, I didn't quite comprehend what he was saying. After all, he wasn't going with Pein this time, so why do I have to make sure they know he's not with him? And how should I know where those guys were hiding, so I could kill them? And how am I supposed to kill them silently?_

_I didn't even voice these questions, and Itachi already extracted from the pile of papers in my hands a single one- the plan of the house. I could already see 5 red dots on it, so I didn't have to ask- the red dots were the positions of the yakuza spies. _

_Itachi didn't tell me much afterwards, he simply told me to open the bag when I have to dispose of the spies- it was a tranquilizer gun. So that was his idea of silent murder. We'd kill them later, now we simply put them to sleep._

"_Slit their throats once they're silent." Okay, I talked too early. We kill them immediately after._

And now, at 1 AM, here I am waiting for their return. They're only several meters away from me, yet I feel like a whole gap is forming between us. I've never ever been both so scared and so calm before. It's like I'm silently waiting for the end to come, for Itachi and Pein to close the curtain over this case. Yes, it's a significant night. And maybe except for Konan, nobody else in that house knows it. Sasuke already knows Itachi has stuff to do at night, so he doesn't bother asking him where he's going anymore.

It's almost too quiet of a night for the events taking place. It remembers me too much of the night Kisame ordered me to kill him. That night was also suspiciously quiet, just like this one is. Maybe this is the curse of being in the Akatsuki: having to expect a silent death, with no one to remember you as being anything more than a chess piece that needed to be sacrificed for the king. Such an unfair game, this one that we're currently playing. It doesn't consider anyone's feelings.

Everybody on the board is equal- we sign a contract in blood and offer our lives on a silver platter for the sake of justice. It's never been fair. Because life itself will never be fair, as much as we try to change it.

A small torchlight: there it is, the sign that announces the start of the final act. The beginning of the end. Whatever I decide to call it, the facts remain the same, and the graves stay silent, waiting.

I've already dealt with the five intruders. They were so easy to dispose of; it made me think they were only placed there to give us more problems to solve. My black leather costume (the one that was in the bag Itachi gave me, next to the tranquilizer gun) seems to be darker than night itself. Itachi also gave me some sort of cap to cover my blond hair. A professional, as always. Everything is in place, so you have no reason to fail. The technical part is settled, so that is anything goes wrong, it's all your fault. This is how Itachi's mind works.

_1:16 AM._ They came back for me. Everything felt suddenly so confuse, I didn't know what we were supposed to do further on. I was only told to dispose of the intruders and go with them, after they return from wherever they were headed to. So, what now? Where are we going? Are we coming back? Are we _supposed_ to come back?

"Don't start shaking like a chicken on me," Itachi spoke on a low voice. As if that's a simple task to accomplish in our situation! I'd give it my all to be able to predict the future 24 hours. Or even better, to go home in Germany and hide under my bed. It's yakuza. I know; I've been there and I know how it works. And I'm now with two professionals. What is the problem, then? This little thing called 'Pein is our sacrifice.' And if _he_ is so calm about it, why wouldn't I? That's a good question…

I just walked behind them, not thinking of anything. I vaguely remember having seen something shiny in Itachi's hand, yet I didn't question it. It wasn't the place, nor the time for something like that, although there were 80% chances it was related to what we were about to do.

I think my mind just shut down completely for a certain amount of time. I saw images move in front of my eyes, but I couldn't make any sense of them. I felt movement, but I couldn't realize if I'm the one moving, or the ones around me. What's going on? Are we going to the yakuza? Are Itachi and Pein telling me something right now and I can't hear? _What's going on?_

I barely felt myself getting in a car. I guess it's Pein's. The air is paralyzed. Everything moves on fast-forward, but to me it feels like slow motion. Damn it, why did I have to choose this time out of all to fall into such a strange trance? _What a mess I am. Completely unreliable._ And I blame Sasuke for not being able to believe I'm part of Akatsuki. Who am I in this game of fate? What is my purpose, and if I have one, then why am I asking myself so many questions, when I've never done it before? **Why is everything ending in a question mark, damn it!**

And suddenly it stops- everything. The car, the nauseous sensation I kept on having ever since morning (call it instinct), the slow tone of music I heard playing in the car, even Itachi's constant tapping finger. It just stopped. I heard him tell me to come after them. I think I did, but everything was so dark, I didn't know where I was going. Even if it weren't dark, I still wouldn't have known. My mind is completely numb. My body reacts to commands on its own. I entwine my fingers and realize how oddly slim they are. I don't know why I do it. But it's not the first time nothing makes sense to me anymore tonight.

Noises. From everywhere. They're playing their song smoothly in my ears, but it means nothing. I don't understand any sound that reaches my ears. I feel myself being dragged by Itachi (and I know it's him because he has a specific smell, somehow) out from the car. Not dragged, as much as pushed out and kicked. It didn't bring me back to my senses. I feel the lack of equilibrium. I feel the night's smell. I feel the danger, the adrenaline.

It hurts slightly to feel so useless, but neither Itachi, nor Pein make any comment about my sudden clumsiness. I wish I could stop time for a moment. I want to regain consciousness, and control over my body. I want to stop feeling as if I've already lived this before. I couldn't describe the sensation until now, but that's it: a deja vu. It's like watching the whole scene from another body that I have no control over. Like having both my hands and legs tied down securely, without any chance to escape. _What on earth is happening here?_

And just like that, I lost count of everything, slowly but surely. No more darkness, no more step sounds, no more Itachi, no more Pein. It's like I've been knocked unconscious. And during this period of time, I felt myself moving forward, not stopping for a second. I realize my hands are moving; I don't know why or how. That's all. Just like I was in a coma. All is happening without me, yet _with_ me.

And then I wake up to the sounds of talking, then shouting. Slow acute sounds, like fireworks. A pain in my left arm, and a feeling of blood running down from my forehead. _What happened to me?_ I don't know if my eyes were closed up until now, but I saw a light flash, and a sharp scream. It was Itachi. And he was screaming my name. Did I have to go with him somewhere, I wonder. But he wouldn't have screamed like that. No… he wouldn't. Then what? _The blood_. I felt blood. And the firework noises. Huh…?

_Am I… alive? _

I feel weak, incredibly so. I make an effort and open my eyes, and I'm shocked. Right above me is Itachi, with little splatters of blood on his face. Such a nice contrast with his white skin. He looked exactly like a bruised porcelain doll… But I only got to see this image for a second. It all went dark again, even if I could hear him shout my name once more, his voice blending in with what seemed now to be more clear to me: they were not fireworks. They were gunshots.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

Today it's been really gloomy. Now, at 10 PM, everything is quiet once again. The 6th of December, or 15 days before the Apocalypse, like Sasuke likes to say. It would be fun if there were a question like "Hey, what are you doing on Apocalypse day?" Yeah, it would be something fun… if we were in the mood for laughing.

"What are you thinking about, un?" Deidara. He's been restless ever since morning. He rarely shuts up for more than 5 minutes, and when he does, he starts looking around the room so disoriented that I almost wish he'd start talking again. His long blond hair was out of its high ponytail and it covered his shoulders artistically. Sometimes he makes me think he's a piece of art himself, with the way he looks and moves.

"Nothing in particular, why are you asking?" He looked at me like he didn't understand my question. Like it was really obvious that he asked because he wants to know, and I seemed troubled. Yes, I knew his answer. And yes, I knew my question was pointless. But I didn't ask from lack of momentarily judgment. I asked because I wanted to hear him say something not as serious. To free him for a while, to hear his usual 'Are you stupid or are you pretending' voice. He had such a strange habit of changing his voice in different situations. This way, even if he said 'cheese' in a gunshot exchange, I'd know he was scared. His voice told me every time.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked again. I'm not surprised he realized what I was trying to do. He's far from stupid, even if he doesn't show it. Deidara's mind works in very complicate ways, and it sometimes can resemble a maze. A maze even he gets lost in once in a while, and doesn't come back to the real world for some time. He just hides behind a joyful face and tries to figure out what his mind and heart (instincts?) try to tell him. But this is one of the moments he's back to serious. He knows what he feels, and he wants to know what I feel as well.

I didn't bother to answer him with any more petty lies and half-jokes. But I wasn't in the mood to answer seriously either. Talk about mood- it has nothing to do with it, actually. I just haven't figured out the answer to his question myself. What would I tell him? That my head is a mess, thinking about billions of things at once, and not being able to give an order to all the question marks? That I felt a little ashamed of the fact he set his mind in order and I haven't even started trying to sort thoughts out? It would be awkward, when I'm the one pretending to be the brainy one between us two.

"Don't avoid it, Sasori. I mean it. What do you think about this mission?"

"We have to do it."

Again, that 'obviously' look in his eyes. But he gave up his questioning, and returned to having a lost, wondering gaze, mindlessly playing with the strand of hair that usually covered his right eye. What a beautiful face he had when he was so innocently looking at a white wall with nothing to say. Out of words, and out of consciousness, once again. It was almost like an alter ego. It came as a surprise to me when I found out he can have a serious side as well. He's only like this when he has to concentrate- when he's in danger. And this second him appears so rarely that I'm amazed every time. I think it's his way of keeping himself in touch with reality. His way of coping with the situation. And I'm happy to see that both his personalities love the same person: me.

"Hey, 'Sori… I'm hungry. Do you think the kitchen is available?" Such a lovely look of childishness, playing in his eyes. How can he be so different, and how does he switch so easily?

"I'll go downstairs to check."

I rose from the bed and threw a jacket over my shoulders. There were radiators only in the rooms, not in the hallways or kitchen. Maybe the owner isn't the wealthiest man; or he simply thinks a jacket is less expensive than heaters in every single room. The room Deidara and I shared is upstairs. Actually, only Itachi, Sasuke, Pein and Konan have bedrooms downstairs-, which are the biggest ones as well. Me and Deidara, Naruto, Sakura and Tobi are upstairs, while Hidan and Kakuzu sleep in the kitchen, on the floor. I wonder how they don't feel the cold; it must be freezing on the cold tiles.

With every step I took on the stairs, I felt the air change. The once fresh air from the room, mixed with Deidara's smell of both perfume and gunpowder changed to a hostile air, of a forced silence that suggested there was a further explanation to it. We'll never know the whole truth, as human beings. But this time it was too suspicious. It wasn't the usual 'there's no need for you to know', it was a 'you're missing something important', and it was disturbing me. What could I possibly be missing? I'm well aware of Itachi and Pein being out. I'm well aware Naruto isn't in the house either. I'm also well aware that we're being watched by 4 or 5 people. So, how do those facts mix and give me a conclusion?

The kitchen was empty when I entered it, and I also have a feeling that Hidan and Kakuzu haven't been here for some time. And I think that because 1, the air doesn't smell like them anymore, and 2, I've heard shouting from the roof- they're the only ones who could be there. I looked into the fridge and once again cursed Kakuzu's cheapness. Does he really want to save money by buying toxic food? Only dogs would eat those convenience store burgers, which look even worse than they probably taste. The only edible thing I found in there was some cheese cake, Hidan's only obsession aside from Jashin and masochism addiction. It was half eaten, and I decided I'd play dumb if he ever asks who ate it. I'll tell Deidara to do the same.

When I opened the drawer with knives and other spoons, forks, whatever, I realized something was missing. The little glass of chlorine Hidan put on the cupboard was gone. Also, the syringe that Itachi put in that drawer was gone. While I do believe they haven't been stolen, but simply taken by their original owners, it's still strange.

What could anybody do with those two? You can't inject chlorine in somebody's system without being noticed! And the syringe we had (Itachi had) wasn't exactly small. But what could they do with the chlorine, after all? It's only good at… _wait a second_. Those three aren't actually together and doing what I think they're doing, right?

At that very moment, I even dropped the knife I was holding. _No way…_ Why does everything have to happen so ridiculously fast and without anyone's notice?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>

I think I went to sleep at 10 or 11PM, but I'm not sure. Also, I don't know where Itachi is, but he's always gone when I go to sleep, so it's nothing new. I never know what's in his head, and I never know if I'm going to see him again in the morning, or if he'll be gone again, with Pein I think. What on earth are they doing so much together, picking a nice grave, with beach view? It doesn't make any sense. They should just send Pein to the yakuza, let them kill him and finish the mission. Ugh.

The point is I have no idea why I woke up in the middle of the night. I just glanced at the clock expecting it to be at least 6 AM, so that I could walk around the house without worrying too much about waking someone up, but it wasn't to be: 3AM. Add a couple minutes, since I'm absolutely sure I remained in bed for another quarter of hour or more. What determined me to rise from the bed was the loud noise coming from downstairs. I immediately thought it was Itachi, since he wasn't in the room. But the next thing I've heard after the loud thud of the front door closing was a sharp scream that preceded the thud by 5 minutes. It was a feminine voice, and I could only think it was Sakura. She's always screaming like a crazy woman she is.

Exiting the room, I got into the living room, since all the bedrooms at this floor communicated with it. Nothing over there, except the fact I think I've seen some red hair- that must mean Sasori. Only one door separated the living room from the hall, which was the only room communicating with the entrance door. Before being able to get close enough to open the door and enter the hall, I saw Sakura rushing past me, opening it and releasing another sharp scream like the one I've heard earlier- it means it wasn't her back then. But when the door was opened, even my eyes popped for a very long period of time.

In front of the entrance door was Itachi, with his face and clothes drenched in blood, carrying Naruto, who also had a pretty bad wound on his forehead and a… _gunshot?_ on his left arm. Collapsed right next to Itachi sat Konan, clinging slightly to his right leg, while Sasori tried to ask both of them what on earth happened. I honestly felt a little lost in this whole image, and I barely realized when Sakura fall back, into m arms. _She fainted_. The shock of seeing Naruto and Itachi like that must have been the cause. And I'm seriously wondering why all this does not affect me. Even if Itachi is looking straight at me, with a cold look in his eyes, I can't seem to react.

But what happened? By the looks of it, at least half of the blood on Itachi's face and black costume isn't his, or he wouldn't be able to carry Naruto at the moment. Everything is in chaos, and it's hard to realize what's happening. It's the exact atmosphere at a carnival, except the adrenaline is easily confused with fear and dread. I sat Sakura on the floor and mover next to Itachi, also taking a closer look at Naruto. I moved my hand to wipe the blood off Itachi's face, and it really looked like it wasn't his. _No wounds underneath…_ But where was he? He was supposed to… I looked again at Konan, who was already crying desperately, trying to make something out of their otherwise silent behavior. Then it downed on me. Something's missing from this picture.

"Itachi… where's Pein?"

"…dead."

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, after a 2 weeks something wait. I really hope you'll keep on reading, the things are just now starting to develop. Also, **please review_,_**you make me really happy when you do, honestly! I'll try to update just as fast next time as well, but anyways, wish me good luck at writing and comment this chapter, so I know what you likes best!

See ya! Kisses, Ioio :*


	18. The Price of a Secret

**A/N: **First of all, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, it made my day, and this fic is my baby, so I'm really touched when someone likes it! I've been horribly busy with exams lately, and I still have one left, but I thought you deserved a chapter from me, because you were so kind to review! Again, I love you all, and I hope you'll like this chapter! **Please review^^**

**The Price of a Secret**

**(Sasuke POV)**

I can't remember what I'm supposed to say when I hear that someone's… dead. Even the announcement was so formal and natural, it sounded like the MBC news channel, where murders were nothing new anymore. Hearing Konan cry silently, already out of shock, surprised me even more. Was that _it_? We cry 5 minutes, mourn 10 and then we go on with our lives, waiting to see who's next on the 'to die' list? Are these people even normal, or I'm the fucked up one?

Itachi looked briefly at Sakura, or where I left her after she collapsed in my hands. I could read the inquiry in his eyes. He let me choose between throwing a bucket of ice-cold water on her to wake her up, or taking Naruto's treatment in my own hands. I am 100% sure I'm going to regret this the second I'll have to actually get to work, but I chose the second option. I have this feeling nagging at me, to help them as much as I can, and… yeah, extract some information from Naruto once I wake him up. I don't have any experience at all, but his life isn't exactly in danger, so I'll give it a go.

"Just put him on a sofa…" I said instead of giving a direct answer. Everybody cleared Itachi's way, looking at me as if I just dropped a bomb in the middle of the house. 'Everybody' is actually a wrong term. Only Sasori and Konan heard me, Sakura didn't count. _By the way, we forgot she's collapsed on the ground. Maybe someone should… pick her up?_ Sasori was the one who read my thoughts, and instantly went to Sakura's side, lifting her up. Having dealt with so much blood and death in her life, you'd believe she wouldn't faint that easily. But I guess she always cared for Naruto in a special way. Not like she had a crush on me, yet not like he was her brother either. It was somewhere in between.

When I came back to reality (and yes, I can only think and do something else separately. I don't have Itachi's distributive attention), I realized I was alone in the hall. Everybody else left, and through the open door, I could see them moving in sink, placing the two unconscious bodies on sofas. Even with all that, all I could think about was… _This is not Somerset_. Itachi was in a much worse shape back then, yet aside from me, nobody was so shocked. But now, they're all in this sort of a trance, hit by depression and unfocused on the task at hand. Yes, in the end… someone did die. But where is the corpse? Why is Itachi so unaffected? Announcing Pein's death sounded more like the weather forecast if he were on mute.

Once again, I find myself mixed with the Akatsuki. Why did I have to offer to do the job in Sakura's place? I know, it was not from actual courtesy for a fainted person that might not get her reflexes right after being 'woken up' with ice-cold water. It was simply for my curiosity. I wanted to see with my own eyes what happened to Naruto. Was it just the gunshot in his elbow all there was to it, or it went far beyond that, and the others weren't supposed to find out? Did Itachi trust me that much, or it was simply fate? After all this Akatsuki arc, I've lost my faith in fate. If there is a God up there, he really and honestly hated me with an indescribable passion. God is a sadist, I know that much.

"What do you need?" came Itachi's voice from the living room. He didn't bother to come and talk to me face to face; there was no need to be this formal. I feel as if I were the doctor from World War One. His tone suggested an 'Are you in mood to come' sentence more than anything else. As if it didn't really matter if I came now, later or never to tend to his wounds. As if we had another whole battalion left, and one person's life was insignificant. I think I'll never get used to the Akatsuki, as much as I try.

_Maybe what you want is forever out of reach, yet you can't keep on going either. What is going to happen, then?_

Itachi kept looking at me all the time with cold and rigid eyes, almost as if he was waiting for me to say something improper. I didn't pay it any mind. In the end, this is not Itachi; I figured that much. At the moment, he's still the Akatsuki agent that doesn't joke and whose mere presence can freeze you in place.

As I cleaned Naruto's wound, I could constantly feel his gaze burn at the end of my neck. I asked for a medical clamp- I knew it was the best I could find in Sakura's bag, even if it wasn't quite specific for this situation. It was a pretty massive bullet, by the looks of the wound. It was one made to kill, if it ever reached it target, a vital point. What surprised me, though, was Naruto's unresponsiveness; he didn't move an inch, and his breathing was so regular, as if he was just sleeping. Not a wince when I introduced the clamp in the wound. Not a flutter or eyelashes as I caught the bullet and pulled it out.

He just sat there, with a sort of troubled expression on his face. The one he had when we were in school and he couldn't understand Kakashi's lesson. And then he cheated at tests. Even now, he cheated death. The bullet was in his left arm. What if it got in his chest? _How could it be that Pein was dead, Naruto was wounded, yet Itachi was fine? _Was this even real, or was Itachi hiding his wounds?

"Are you hurt anywhere, Itachi?"

"You shouldn't be worrying over me. Pay attention to your current task."

Oh, so professional and insensitive as ever, dear brother. But I'll take your word for it, this time.

* * *

><p><em>-2 hours later-<em>

I have long since finished patching Naruto up. Even after all the pain he should've felt, he didn't give a single sign of waking up. Itachi's been grave quiet since I asked him if he's hurt. It's 6 AM, but I decided I'd go back to sleep. There is nothing else I can do for Naruto, after all. I tried to disconnect myself from all the things going on around me, but seeing Itachi lay right next to me in bed, scanning the ceiling, made me remember everything, and gave me the urge to scream.

Itachi's hand found its way to my thigh, and he just rested it there. I couldn't figure how he could look so cold, yet act do familiarly, so king towards me. Maybe he was, once again, caught between two worlds, his mind not here, yet his body still reacting to the environment (me). I put my hand on top of his, and we just stayed like that, one next to the other, with our hands linked on my thigh. It was quiet, but for once, I didn't mind it. I think we both needed our silence, even if I still had some things I wanted to ask.

I looked at him, and something inside me told me to smile. Itachi saw me, and seemed to come back to _our_ reality. He forgot about Akatsuki, at least for a moment, and in the eerie silence enveloping us, he found the strength to smile back. My eyes burnt as I closed my lids. I wasn't going to cry, because I'm not like that. But I still found it peculiarly hard to look at Itachi's half smile. It was such a sad and devoted one only there because he knew it would make me feel better; it only did to a certain point.

He was too tired to hide every little thing, and so I was able to see how _tired_ he was. _Why is he doing this to himself? It's torture, even for a strong guy like him!_ But Itachi was so determined, despite the difficulty of the task. He literally wanted an impossible thing, being sure that he'd be able to do it. Even though I can't explain why, I was also sure that he'd be able to do it. Because if he can't do it, then no one can. I have yet to see someone with such a high determination so far.

In my mind haze, I felt his lips kiss my hand. They were so cold, but so kind. Did all this danger soften me up? Normally, I wouldn't pay any mind to those silly and seemingly shy actions. I'd just rush him to get to the point faster. Itachi wasn't like that… he took his time with everything. He gave up on what he wanted most of the time. He always did things against his will, that much was obvious. A loner like Itachi was surrounded constantly by people who _wanted_ to talk to him, and constructed an image that reflected a pleasant attitude towards them.

Itachi doesn't have a funny side. He _constructed_ a funny side, because it was needed. I realize now what he meant that day, in the hotel. He's not mine, but I own him. I can't have him, but I'll always know him better than anyone else- even when I'm not aware of it. I'm the one who lived with him, the one who knows what foods he likes, how often he eats and how he has a passion for washing dishes. All those little nothings about him, **I'm **the one who will always remember!...

"Sasuke," came his low, silken voice. It didn't betray his emotions in the least. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." And I was honest, surprisingly. I felt good helping them. It was also a thing I did for my friend, Naruto, not for the Akatsuki. And I believe that Itachi knew that, only he decided to make me understand the fact it meant something for him.

"Your medical studies paid off, in the end. I'm proud of you." What a cheap compliment, Itachi. I'm not going to blush like a 14-year old girl, if that's what you expected.

"You're the one who bugged me to attend that class. Did you actually expect to need me in a time like this?" I smirked at him, knowing I hit a nerve. I know he wants to scowl at me and tell me not to be stupid. He would've done it, if not for the fact he actually _did_ use me in the mission. Yet, he still closed his eyes in defeat and turned his head so I couldn't see his face. I know it's not like he's actually feeling sorry or emotional right now, it's just Itachi's natural reaction when being put in front of a fact he's not too proud of.

I raised the hand that wasn't linked with his to get some hair out of his face, coming close so I could actually see him. My brother can be such a china doll when he's defenseless like that. No wonder Pein was named the actual leader, at least that guy looked scary _all_ the time. And here I am, bringing Pein up again. What a talent for messing things up I have, and I think everyone would agree with that.

"Itachi, how did Pein die?" He didn't answer me. At least, not verbally. He just raised a hand, showing me three fingers: the thumb, the pointer and middle finger. AKA Pein died by a gunshot. Naruto was also shot in the arm… "And why are you perfectly fine, then?"

"I'm too slim, they kept missing me." I had the urge to grin like a Cheshire cat at the moment. This was intended to be a comeback for me, always criticizing that he's too slim for his own good. I kissed his cheek in a protective way and whispered _'This doesn't mean you have to stop eating now, right?'_

"Of course not, mother." That did it. _Why are you so funny on such a gloomy day?_ I climbed on top of him and ran my hand through his hair. Even now, Itachi was looking at me with curious eyes, waiting to see what I had in mind. I felt one hand come over my back, pushing me tight against him. I hope I didn't crush him, he's (of course, duh) slimmer than me. I liked being on top of him like that; it gave me a fake sense of superiority, but I'm a master at only seeing what I want from the picture. That, and it really felt nice to have a warm body underneath me- except for his sharp ribs poking me in the chest- it was almost like sleeping on stones… well, warm stones.

During my short thinking time, I realized he's moved one his hands on my butt, trying to push me- I didn't figure out where… unless…

"Aren't you tired after all this ruckus? I'd think you want to sleep, but I appreciate your stamina." I even gave him a wink, only to meet his deep scowl. Okay, then what _did _he want with that hand on my ass?! But soon the scowl was gone and he raised his head from the pillow to kiss me, but not one of his usual short kisses- it was a longer, deeper one, that seemed to get better and better, up to the point when I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip. I immediately remembered our first kiss- it was awkward, because we were both too emotionally unstable back then (as much as I hate to admit it). But now, it was perfect, just as it was countless times before.

I had the reflex of pulling his shirt, but I didn't have access to his back anymore, and that made me anxious to some point. He immediately figured out my confusion, as I could feel a snicker escape his lips, but he simply continued kissing me, giving me the time to figure out what to do. Don't get me wrong, I did know that he was only allowing me this short moment of power for his own amusement- there was no way in hell _Itachi Uchiha_ would let ME (at least not now!) top him. But even knowing that, my actions were awkward and I lacked the usual arrogance he got used to.

"Afraid of heights, Sasuke?" He asked me when out lips parted for a second. At first, I didn't get what he meant, but it must've been an allusion to being _on top_.

"Nah, still adjusting. Just you wait, I'm a tornado!" I knew that even if he didn't laugh in my face, he was amused. Or maybe not. I was still shocked when I saw his eyes look so sad, when his actions showed he was enjoying himself. But it never lasted long, and he came back to his usual self, and gave me a coy smile, the one that meant he was sure he'd be telling me "at least you tried" in the end. Not if I have a word in it! I bit on his lip and whispered _'Concentrate'_ in his mouth, to which he answered by biting me in return, this time on the upper lip. We just stayed for a couple seconds with our teeth millimeters apart, waiting to see who'll be the first one to give up.

And then he retracted his hand from my back and put it next to the other one, on my butt, pushing me with force towards his face. _Shit_. I HAD to release his lip, or this would result in a teeth clash that at least I wouldn't appreciate.

"Itachi, that was cheating!"

"If I didn't cheat in life, I wouldn't be here, don't you think?" He had me at that. But I just ignored what he just said and tried to figure out how to leave the warmness of the crook of his neck. I could smell both his perfume and hair shampoo, and although they were not some sort of exotic flavors or anything shocking, it smelt so much of _him_, of flowers, of a calmness Itachi himself was never granted. In no time, my teeth were sunk in his pale and smooth flesh, leaving a nice mark behind. And as strange as it sounds (or as cannibalistic, you choose the proper adjective), I couldn't stay away from his skin. It was too white, I had to mar it in every way I could, so that it looked like a battlefield in the end. So that both his mind and his skin would be the same, and he'd look less _perfect_. It killed me to know it was all **inside him**_**. **_I wanted it all on the table, all visible, just for ME to see.

I could see goosebumps start to appear, and that meant I was doing something right. Out of instinct, I got my hand in-between our bodies and pulled his midnight black t-shirt upwards, as I felt my own blouse being grabbed viciously and almost ripped from me. I guess he can get serious if he wants to. Skin on skin was much better than cloth on cloth, and we both seemed to agree on that. Very soon, Itachi seemed to lose any trace of kindness and being gentle; he pushed we away from him and immediately inversed our positions.

He broke the button of my jeans when he literally ripped them off me, with only one hand, together with boxers. What intrigued me was the reason for his actions- Itachi has never been like this. Of course I didn't complain, but it was new to have him be so violent, even if not exactly towards me. Also, his head was not raised, and he wasn't looking at me from a certain distance, through half-closed eyelids, emanating a certain superiority from every pore. Now his head was not only the same level as mine, it was even lower- we were ear at ear, and all I could see in front of my eyes was the reddish skin on his neck, still holding the marks of my abuse. Slowly, but equally enthusiastic, I pulled his own jeans down (I couldn't just rip them off like he did with mines- maybe they were expensive, who knows?).

He was just as aroused as I was, and the chilly atmosphere in our room seemed to change by the second. It started smelling good- it started smelling like _us_. I wanted to ask him something, but the mood was too precious to be ruined. That, and I wouldn't have had the time to do it either, as I felt a tickle on my cheek- Itachi was scratching my cheek with his nail as if I were a dog (and why did that TICKLE me?), and when I opened my mouth to ask "wha-" that's all I got to say, as my mouth was invaded by three of his fingers. This guy should do sex strategies, not battle ones.

I even bit lightly on one of his fingers as a joke, and I immediately felt my tongue being pushed down by his middle finger. Unfortunately for him, I could easily escape, and bit on his fingers again, but the story repeated itself- he also pushed my tongue down with his middle finger- I kind of felt amused by this. We both had our antics, and just because I was bottom didn't mean I was a dog. But that also didn't mean he was going to let me have it my way. In this hilarious fight taking place in my mouth, I didn't even realize his fingers were long since wet enough, so that meant he just played along. When he took them out, I almost got out a whimper, of not for the fact I also wanted things to move on faster- not that they were not already moving fast. It was amazing how I could barely even register if and when he moved.

When I felt a finger prodding at my entrance, I actually realized that he had shoved a pillow under my back, to keep me up. This guy knew how to make invisible moves, that's for sure. It hurt, just like it did every single time, but it was a good pain, as it was inflicted by _him_. I'll never mind it if it's Itachi- he can use my body as he wishes. He's too good at what he's doing, and he never hurts me just for the heck of it- every flick of pain comes with waves of pleasure and anticipation for something even bigger (yes, also literally). Even now, the pain that surges through is not alone; I can feel sparkles of _something_ between jolts of electricity and tingles of happiness.

Because yes, while he was being so rough, I felt indeed happy. I should just accept it already that we're always in antithesis, never both rough or both sensual. In fact, I don't even know if sensual exists in our vocabulary. But then again, it probably exists in Itachi's, from time to time. I'm a lot more vulgar than he is, yet sometimes I feel so little in front of him. He can already find my prostate as if he has a map to it imprinted on his fingers. He doesn't even have to try. I hear him whisper in my ear a soft yet rough "_Do you think you're good to go with just two?"_ I nodded- it's not like pain bothers me. The bigger the shock, the more I feel connected to him. This way, it's like he's leaving scars on both my body and mind. If I am to lose him… I'll remember this _pain_ and torture myself psychologically. Because pleasure doesn't last, while pain does.

"Make it last." –_in time_, I added afterwards, in my mind. Maybe I was still thinking about Pein, and how easily I can lose Itachi. Or maybe I was just more emotional this day. But I'm sure that my mood won't last long, and I want to remember this while it lasts, while I'm still connected to him in such a personal way!

He didn't answer, he just thrust himself up to the hilt, and seeing his eyes close so slowly and oddly seductive made it worth the searing pain that jolted through me at once. I know everybody's familiar to the feeling of 'being ripped in two', but unless you're a guy, you don't really know what it means. It's never about pleasure in the first couple minutes- it's all about sweet pain, more or less appreciated by the bottom. Egoist as I am, I still find myself happy when I see _Itachi, master of blank face_ look so focused on waiting for me to adjust. And then, so lost and disconnected from this world when he starts pounding into me with a speed not too many would be able to achieve (it's probably also because he's so slim, it's easy for him to move).

"Itachi, m-move…" I didn't have to say this, but I felt better if I did. He knew exactly how long it took me to adjust, but by telling him, it also gave him the feeling of accepting, and actually _wanting_ it to happen.

I couldn't exactly describe the feeling as electrifying, although it wouldn't be far from the truth. It gave me such a constant wave of content, and I was enjoying it as if it hasn't happened in months. I don't know if it's Itachi's skill or Itachi himself that gives off this feeling, but I love it. And while "too much of anything can make you sick", I wish for him to keep on rocking his hips against mines forever and ever. Even his breath (that was still not ragged, like mine was), made me feel so good. His smile, his smell, his body, his moves, his violence, his kindness, his terror, his _love_, they all made me feel his trusts as if they were instead administered to my heart, not my ass. And speaking of which, it was about to burst.

I think I lost my head and all my thoughts the moment his hand came between us, and went down, down, down, until it came into contact with my hot length. His hand was cold, it sent shivers down my back. I would say I've forgotten how good this felt, but I'd be a hypocrite. His hand, just like his whole body, seemed to move with a liquefied grace and steady rhythm. I strained my eyes open and saw half of his face, now adorned with beads of sweat and holding a rosy color in his cheeks- even Itachi could have rosy cheeks, but only when we were fucking (and that word suddenly sounds so harsh- as if I was denying we had any other relationship beyond simply fucking…)

"Ita-chi, f-…" I couldn't even speak, although I didn't have to. I bit into his shoulder hard, and almost as if it were a switch, I could feel the slight change in his rhythm. It seemed more erratic, desperate, and it was beginning to be more and more irregular. If I could, I'd force a smile; I felt his pulse _inside_ of me, and it gave me a security I rarely had when I was around him. In any other situation, sensing his pulse made me afraid that I probably wouldn't sense it anymore, one day. But as of now, it was heaven, administered in fast motions. I even heard him whisper into my ear a silent, intimate _"Ready?"_ I gave him another nod, but while doing so, I've unintentionally drawn blood. But he didn't seem to mind.

If anything, it made him go even harder than before. I could see fireworks under my closed lids, and I was sure that _soon_, when he'll go just **a little bit** harder, I'd feel even my toes numbing from too much pleasure. It was as if he was trying to make it last longer by postponing the peak- and I just couldn't hold it in any longer!

"I-Itachi, g-go har-der, g'dammit!..." it was so hard to make even the faintest sound, and talking was almost like trying to breather underwater. I saw him wink, and then I closed my eyes. I was trying to control my body and open my eyes when I'd feel the pulse inside of me rise with a beat- that was always the signal that Itachi was soon going to finish. And while my stomach kept burning hotter and hotter, I realized I wouldn't be able to open my eyes. I wanted to see Itachi's face! I've never been able to keep my eyes open in order to see his face, just once, as he gave in to pleasure, and as I felt his head tilt backwards.

"Pretty please?" Even with the hint of mock in his voice, he obliged and sunk his nails in my shoulder, his other hand moving firmer on my dick, as his own length buried itself deeper into myself, deeper into the mattress, with wet pants and a sudden shriek of pleasure from me, before I bit my lip to silence my suddenly very vocal chords. From Itachi, only a very deep breathe came- no sound whatsoever. But that was not something new. What surprised me for a bit, though, was the fact he buried his head in my hair when he came- he used to keep his head high up.

I was suddenly too drained of energy to even say "thanks", or something like that. I just blacked out immediately after I felt him remove himself from staying on top of me and collapsing to the side. It could be out of exhaustion, stress, or just too much pleasure, too much anticipation and the numbness from my toes could've moved to the rest of my body as well. All I know is that I fell into a deep slumber, from which I could only realize that Itachi put a hand over my stomach and brought me close to his chest. Maybe he's asleep too…

* * *

><p>(<strong>Sasori POV)<strong>

At 9AM, Naruto woke up. I was the one assigned to look after him, and from the moment he opened those blue eyes that look so much like Deidara's, I've only had problems. First, he wants to drink some water. Okay, no problem, slave Sasori brings water, but what do you know, in the meantime the little idiot decided to get up and try to move! Okay, maybe it's just a shot in the shoulder, but he still has to rest. At least until Sakura or Sasuke say it's okay for him to start walking! But he won't listen to me- it must be blonde genes.

"What happened with Pein?" Here he goes again- he's been asking that for 20 minutes on the clock, and he doesn't get the idea that I won't answer. I've already told him to wait for Itachi to fill him in, but his only answer to that was "And where is Itachi, then?" _Trust me, buddy, you don't want to disturb him right now._ And it's not that the walls are particularly thin, or their voices too loud (actually, I've only heard Sasuke's voice for a split of a second), but the bed squeaks like a motherfucker, and you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out why's that.

"Sasori, where's Sakura?" I didn't bother to even attempt an answer. Most probably, she was still fainted. Because otherwise, she would've come here, or at least I'd hear her screaming through the house something along the lines of _"Is Naruto okay, oh my god!"_ Stupid teenage girl screaming, what can I say. She's not my favorite character, although Akatsuki owes her. Yes, she saved Itachi. Yes, she actually helped us with some information here and there. And YES, she is Naruto and Sasuke's ex-classmate and friend. So what? I still don't like her. Everything about her annoys me, from the bubblegum hair to the overly dramatic behavior.

She's still that hormonal 14-year-old girl in a skirt, even if she's technically almost 18. Some people never grow up. Such as Deidara, but at least he's good looking and he's not stupid at all- he's just childish. Speaking of Deidara, he didn't wake up even with all the noise from downstairs! Hidan was just as bad as him. I mean, he DID wake up, came out of the kitchen, saw Naruto on the couch, and then grinned, thinking that Kakuzu will have some unexpected money to pay. But of course, this was Hidan. He _couldn't_ be serious about anything, even if his life depended on it. Kakuzu woke up and came into the living room half an hour ago, saying that Itachi brought Naruto back home injured, so he would pay for all the costs. Again, what else could I expect from greedy dollar-man Kakuzu?

"Sasori, I'm really trying to get some answers out of you! Answer me at once!" Damn, Naruto is just like an annoying fly that keeps buzzing at your ears and won't stop. I thought he'd be smart enough to grasp the idea that maybe, just _maybe_, I didn't want to talk to him. Well, 'didn't want to talk to him' is an exaggeration, but the ides was that I actually had _no idea _what to tell him, if I ever decided to answer. So I just waited for Itachi to return from fuck-ville and settle things out around here.

* * *

><p>-10 AM-<p>

Naruto fell asleep from all the bickering and all his failed attempts to make me talk, and he finally left me alone with my thoughts. It was pretty quiet in the house, you could even hear Hidan moan in pain on the roof- I told him he could only stab himself over there, because the roof is already red. And although it's very cold outside, he still went out and carried on with his ritual- I can't believe this guy, he should be in a psychic hospital, not roaming free on he streets- and especially _not_ being an Intel-extractor with the right to kill people. Itachi was insane when he offered Hidan this job. But then again, Hidan did come in handy at times. Only by seeing his bloodshot eyes and numerous cuts on his chest, shoulders and arms, you'd be ready to confess even what you didn't do.

When I heard a creak at the bottom of the stairs, I turned my head to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was not Deidara, but Itachi. I thought he would've slept longer after a long mission and well, other activities…

"Has he woken up?" He asked me on a shushed tone, which meant he knew that Naruto was currently sleeping- not that it was some kind of mystery, the guy _snorts_.

"Yes, he has. And I'm going to make use of this wonderful occasion to ask you what's on the agenda… What are we going to do?"

Although my tone suggested a serene attitude, I was very anxious on the inside. Knowing something might happen to Pein when he went there was one thing, and suddenly realizing he'd dead, and we won't see him anymore, was entirely different. I didn't even say goodbye, or tell him I actually had grown to respect him as a leader and that… yeah, I've forgiven him for nailing me on the roof in Somerset. I don't understand how Itachi had the heart to forget about something as important as his death and fool around with Sasuke.

Even now, Itachi's face was unreadable, and except for his slightly disheveled hair and his bruised neck (I REALLY wonder why's that, sense the sarcasm), he looked just as he always did: stern and serious. I didn't have to wait for his answer too long, although it wasn't a verbal one. He headed towards the kitchen, where Hidan and Kakuzu were, and asked me where Tobi was. I answered shortly that he left this morning, saying that he had some business to do- probably see if he could discover some new things on the black market. Itachi nodded, and gave Hidan a light slap on the forehead when the latter decided to start yawning in his face.

"Does anyone have questions? I'm up for a long speech." Itachi announced in what I deemed as a tired '_I don't want to be here'_ tone. Hidan and Kakuzu shook their heads no, and only I raised a hand, and asked him what happened last night, in detail.

"There are no details. So for the long speech, Pein died early this morning- Kakuzu, write the date on a dollar, so you won't forget. I know we can't mourn properly, because we have to take care and cover our own asses, like Hidan always says. Starting from this very moment, I'm the Leader of Akatsuki. You won't address me as 'leader', thought, because I consider that title will forever be Pein's. And be ready to die. That was all."

And just as that, he left the room, and went upstairs. I wanted to follow him, but decided against it. Nothing that he said came as a surprise. I expected him to be the leader, now that Pein was… gone. But what I didn't expect is this nonchalance he treats everything with. Not a shade of remorse, not even a single gesture, like lighting a candle in the kitchen: nothing!

10 minutes after his speech, I also decided to go upstairs, to the room I shared with Deidara. On my way there, I could hear Konan cry, and the soothing voice of… Itachi? I didn't expect to hear that, but it was still nothing compared to the words that came from Itachi's mouth that very moment: "_Don't cry like that, Konan. If you do, Pein will also cry when you'll meet again…" _While Itachi's words made no sense, the tone of his voice was so kind, so reassuring, it almost didn't sound like him at all. I don't know what he meant, if it was a metaphor or soothing words for broken souls, but I think I've regained some of the confidence I had in him before last night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, was that to your liking? I hope so:) I decided I haven't put a lemon in a long time, but I also felt like it shouldn't be a downright PWP, so it's a bit lighter^^ Don't worry, in another 3 chapters or so, I'll put another one, that time it will be the real thing- so stay tuned! Tell me how this chapter turned out, did it meet your expectations?**

**Kisses, Ioio-Chan .**


	19. I Just Don't Care

****I want to sincerely apologize for the fact I completely disappeared for half a year. I admit things were pretty hectic in my life. I decided to write an original story and almost finished it, so I thought I'd go back to my fic (since it's already SO DAMN LONG). I also plan to make great changes to this story pretty soon- I have already re-written the first 2 chapters. I'll only change the first 5 I think... I just thought there is a huge discrepancy between the way I wrote the first chapter and how I wrote the last posted one. I polished my skills and I want to make it worth it. But yeah, anyways. This chapter is so short because I honestly don't really remember what I wanted to write in it!-_- This chunk is what I had written before my hiatus, only the last paragraph is written today. I wanted to post it even short as it is because I wanted to offer you some sort of explanation and also announce you that I'll be continuing the story (so thank you to those who have still favorited it even after I went on hiatus). So, please enjoy and REVIEW.

**I just don't care**

_~There is no greater sorrow than remembering happiness in times of misery. ~_

**(Itachi POV)**

Konan's lost gaze sometimes amazed me more than I would like to admit. Her light hazel eyes always had a hypnotic power, but _now_ even more so. It's been one week since I returned without Pein and 6 days since I had a talk with her, alone. She's stopped crying. She's stopped smiling. She's stopped talking to everybody, aside from me. Her kohl lined eyes look distant every time she looks at something. But it's better that way, although Sasori told me to do something about her.

Sasuke stopped asking me things about the mission. I don't know what to think about it, so I simply _don't think about it_. Why dwell over something we can't understand? If I really want to know, I'll ask him. But for now, it's also better for me if he stays silent and ponders over the situation he now shares. I wish we'd have our life back, at least for his sake, but…

But the plan is on, so there's no turning back now. If we make one mistake, people could die. Even as we are right now, people can die. Naruto's bullet wound was nothing compared to what could've happened if he got captured or… even worse. We have no way of knowing what's going to happen next. Yakuza… it's easy to know how they think once you share their ethnicity and ideas. After all, we're two Japanese guys in Akatsuki: Sasori and me. Even if I wouldn't know everything from Father, Sasori has practically never ripped himself from Japan. He knows everything directly from the source, and his first language is Japanese.

And if Sasori doesn't know, then we have Naruto, who's been in Japan for the past six months, at Kobe. It must've been hard on him, but he did an admirable job, considering his age. Too bad this doesn't exclude him from further missions. It's a real pity. And if I were a caring individual like Sasuke never admits to being, I'd probably allow the poor guy to run and hide under his soft bed in Germany while eating one ton of ramen per year. That would be a sight to behold… I admit, my humor was always too dry, and that's why only Sasuke inevitably knows this side of me.

One hour ago I talked to Konan. I told her to stop gazing out the window and looking mindlessly at the cracks in the ceiling. She told me I'm being insensitive and I agreed. She simply needs to get out of her mourning state. I don't even understand why she _is_ like that, after we've talked 6 days ago. Unless she wants to be the next sacrifice, she needs to man up and stop moping in a corner. _I actually __**am**__ being insensitive. But this will save her life, for now._

Sasori didn't approve of my forceful method. Sasuke also showed me a scowl when Sasori told him of what I said to Konan, hoping that his obvious disagreement of my methods would actually make me reconsider. _Wrong_. As much as I take Sasuke's feelings in consideration, they have absolutely no word to say when we're talking about how I conduct this mission. It's not his domain.

_Snap._ That felt like a numb pain at the back of my head, and if I judge it correctly, it should be a…

"Newspaper, brother. It's a newspaper. Still trying to play detective and figure out things you can't see?" He smirks at me half-heartedly, knowing that I'll probably decide to ignore him. I am, after all, on the roof. I didn't come here to talk, I came here to think. And yes, it's been 6 hours since I came, and outside it's peacefully snowing. In the six hours since I've been here…

_-One text message from Sasori, "haven't you frozen up there?"_

_-Another one from Deidara, "Come down or this asshole will keep worrying over you instead of fucking ME"_

_-A very loud shout from Hidan that was of course an invitation to sex on the roof, which of course has been declined with silence._

_-Kakuzu telling me not to get sick because we don't have money for any medicine…_

And finally Sasuke, trying to see if my skin's not numb yet, by smacking me with the newspaper. These people should learn to respect the silence I ask for, in the rare occasions I do. Just because by being loud we actually distract the spies around the house from seeing how I make maps and shove messages under Sasori's door, that's not an excuse to be loud when I'm on the roof, where I can obviously be spotted by the lamest spy there is. Also, they're being more immature than usual. Being as good as they are with their jobs, I guess they are allowed to be… unusual. All geniuses have their quirks and oddities. But they're pushing the limit more than I would've expected. It's the first time I have to share my life with practically ALL of them.

_And Tobi left __**somewhere**__. He's still not back, and there's no sign of him… This is getting out of hand._

He said he was out studying the black market, but that's obviously a lie. He should've been back already if it were true. Something's fishy about this guy, and it's not the first time I get this feeling. Could he be more dangerous than I assessed?

"Ice Princess, listen to me for a second. You should come down already, people are getting-"

"Itachi, I've got what you asked for." Kakuzu's voice came from behind me. When I turned my head, I could also see Sasuke's eyes looking at me questioningly, but not getting any answer.

"Leave it where I asked and about the money, you know from where to take it, right?"

Kakuzu nodded and left the roof through the small window. It was all a matter of seconds, yet Sasuke was looking at me as if I just discussed the plan for Word War III in front of him. I guess not knowing anything of what's going on around you can do that. My throat started hurting from all the time spent breathing cold air. Maybe I should go inside and sleep. If I can, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasori POV)<strong>

"Did Itachi or Sasuke return from the roof? I heard the window close."

"Both of them." Okay, Kakuzu wasn't in a conversational mood. If I think about it for a second, he is never in a conversational mood, except for the time when he is arguing with Hidan or asking for money from either Itachi or… Leader? Can we really call him that anymore? Is he just 'Pein' now that he doesn't have his title anymore? _Now that he's not alive anymore?_ The least we could do is keep his status as being the leader; those were Itachi's words when he announced that he'd be taking command of Akatsuki. Ha-ha. As if it wasn't him the leader in shadows this whole time.

I saw Kakuzu go to the kitchen and put something in the drawer that had a lock. Considering he went to talk to Itachi right before doing this, it can only mean that either he informed Itachi about this, or Itachi himself commanded it. Why am I even looking so much into detail, it's not we have to be so attentive of our OWN movements. But even so, you can never be too cautious.

"Sasori, don't you think it's time you went for another information raid?" Surprisingly, the voice that said this was Konan's. She rarely ever said something in these past days. I didn't question anything, I just went to the room I shared with Deidara and took my senbon from where I hid them, and then climbed out the window. I already knew that in the part of the garden where the window was facing there were only 2 spies. So it was 2 or nothing, if we didn't want the others to find out. It was bothersome, because it was dark outside, and spies aren't called spies if you can clearly see them. You can only guess. And my instincts are telling me that…

"Oh, fuck it. I CAN SEE YOU, ASSHOLES!" So what if the others find out? It's not like we could let those poor idiots go back after we took whatever information we needed from them. Of course, nothing could be seen moving even after I shouted. But it's enough that it's cold outside and a shout like mine can make their breath hitch- we all 'smoked' when it was winter, right?

The sound of the senbon piercing the air was inaudible to untrained ears. Only I could hear it, and also the targets. But they would only be able to hear it when it would become impossible to dodge. Trust Japs to have silent, lethal weapons. Two not-so-silent sounds that announced me that they tasted the dirt on the ground and that was it. Short, concise, no questions and no answers. This is the world we live in. I got closer to the place where they collapsed and immediately regretted having used a much too strong poison for the senbon- those idiots won't live for long. Itachi will be disappointed. But I frankly don't care. I don't know why, but I feel like no matter what information we're seeking, Itachi either knows it already or it would make no difference at all. All I want to do now is sleep and enjoy the last moments before _actually_ getting ready to die. Of course, we are all supposedly ready to die, but it's just that faint feeling that… it can't happen to YOU. This time, it will be a miracle if it _doesn't_ happen to you.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh, and honestly, what do you think is going to happen next? What do you WISH to happen next? I could actually make it happen, you know? Hehe~ Please drop a review and tell me. _


End file.
